Master of Elements and the Celestial:Unleashed
by Kyuubi16
Summary: In a world where elemental masters known as benders thrive Tentai Naruto continues on his journey to gain allies, acquire new lands, and learn new techniques. But what happens when his actions so make him run afoul of the Chinese Gods?NarutoxHarem.
1. Book 0:Chakra: The Adventure Begins

The Celestial Avatar

0

Strongest Naruto in Fan fiction History

0

NarutoxBiggest Harem Ever (Meaning lots of girls/women if you don't like don't read)

There are other Harems and pairings in this story.

0

God like Naruto (Meaning he is extremely powerful in this story if you don't like these type of stories then don't read but don't be a pain in the ass or a little looser and flame me about it.)

0

''Normal Speech''

__

Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, or reading passages from books and scrolls

(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes.)

****

(Dark over lapping echoes)

''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, Demonic/Angry characters Speaking as well as extremely Dark spells and Magic.''

0000000000

Story Start-Prologue

0000000000

''So your saying this kid…Aang is your latest reincarnation as he has gone missing and you want me to find him and help him?'' Naruto asked as the Avatars of the past nodded. He sighed and knew he should have listened to that feeling that told him not to stop in this world. ''Fine…but first I like to learn a bit about this Air Bending that you speak off.''

0

Time Skip

0

Many years ago before the Era of the Avatar people bend the energies within themselves. This art is called Energy bending the ability to bend life and one of the oldest bending energies. It is an extremely powerful and dangerous technique. If the bender's spirit is even slightly weak (bendable), then they will be infected by the spirit of the one they are bending. As a result the bender can be corrupted and even killed. This was the art of the people before the Avatar.

The **Avatar** is the spirit of the planet reincarnated in human form and master of all four elemental bending disciplines

Air bending, Water bending, Earth bending and Fire bending), whose task it is to keep balance among the four nations of the world. The Avatar is also a link between the human world and the Spirit World. Throughout the ages, countless incarnations of the Avatar have served to maintain harmony in the world.

-

__

My name…well just to put it out there is Maelstrom…I came into this world around Avatar Yangchen's Era and thrived in this world for many years. During my time I mastered the element of Wind. As the Avatars came and went I took an identity for each century and lived in this world. When it came that faithful day of the Air Bending Genocide I put my abilities to good use and fool the world into thinking the Air Nomads were wiped out. My duty as the Celestial Avatar was to prevent such an action that would promote imbalance. After that I had left the world for some time only to return with an offer. The Avatars in this world offered to split the destiny and power between my self and the lost Avatar. I accepted and went about gathering up the forces I would need to destroy the Fire nation. What better way then from within.

-

0

Story Start

0

0

Present Day-- Naruto , Zuko and Sokka - 18 , Mai -17, Azula, Katara and Toph -16, Aang -14

0

Naruto had grew up to be a powerful Fire Bender under Iroh's tutelage. He managed to make his way in as Azula's personal body guard after he saved her from a kidnapping attempt. He grew up along side her and Zuko under Ursa's care. He eventually told him of their pass along with another story on how he mated it to that world. They were astounded on how someone who went so much would have such a carefree attitude. He became good friends with Zuko as well as Azula who he warned they should keep a secret after seeing that Ozai was trying to turn his children into fear warriors. He showed them the art of masking their true natures. Naruto's contempt for the Fire Lord turned into great dislike when Ursa mysteriously vanished.

Though the strangest development was with the three girls. Azula and her two friends Ty Lee and Mai. He found all of them beautiful and nice though he was unaware of their blossoming feelings for him. Even when he let it slipped one day he could have more then one wife each girl was nervous as not wanting to ruin what they had with him. Today he was being called by Ozai, he knew what the result was. He had prevented Ozai from harming Zuko during the Agni Kai and challenged him knowing full and well the embarrassment he caused the man in front of his peers but due to Naruto's influence with several high members within the nation and practically loved by the people Ozai knew it would be foolish to execute the young man.

Ozai looked down on them and smirked. "Naruto, I called you here for a reason." He said.

Naruto raised an eyebrow at that. "May I ask what that reason is?" He asked.

"Simple really. Azula here no longer needs a guard, so I am sending you out on a mission that only your abilities can match. I am sending you out to Infiltrate Ba Sing Se and kill the Earth Kiing." He said while smirking. "You leave in several hours. Dismissed." He waved them of.

0

Time Skip

0

''Naruto…I…''

''I'll be back Azula,'' He said as he pulled her into a short embrace. ''Don't worry.''

'''But it's suicide…you'll be…''

''I don't plan on infiltrating Ba Sing Se…I plan on finding the other Avatar.''

''But the Avatar hasn't been seen in a century…and what do you mean by other?'' Mai asked him curiously.

''Watch…'' He said creating an Air Funnel and shooting a rock several feet away from them.

''No way…Air Bending.'' Ty Lee said in Awe.

''I met the Avatars in the past and the destiny has been split between me and the current one. The visions I get have to do with Water so he's somewhere near the Polar regions…It's fitting seeing as how Water is the next cycle.''

''I'm going to need help from all of you guys…Several Fire Benders and high nobles are on my side and are aware of my plans. Many of the people who are thought to be dead are still alive. I need you four to be my eyes and ears until my return…Zuko I'm counting on you to keep these three out of trouble.''

''Easier said then done,'' The prince said with a chuckle as the three girls glared at him.

''I won't be gone long…in fact I think I'll find an Earth Bending Teacher before I head out there…Until next time.''

0

Else Where

0

__

Water.

Earth.

Fire.

Air.

My Grandmother used to tell me stories about the old days, a time of peace, when the Avatar has balance between the Water Tribes, Earth Kingdom, Fire Nation, and Air Nomads. That all changed when the Fire Nation attacked. Only the Avatar could master all four elements. Only he could stop the ruthless Fire benders. But when the world needed him most... he vanished.

A hundred years have passed and the Fire Nation is nearing victory in the war. Two years ago, my father and the men of my tribe journeyed to the Earth Kingdom to help fight against the Fire Nation, leaving me and my brother to look after our tribe. Some people believe that the Avatar was never reborn into the Air Nomads, and the cycle is broken.

But I haven't lost hope.

I still believe... that someday, the Avatar will return to save the world.

0

A few days later

0

Toph had never once been though the Wavewind forest. Now given its name, most kids , even all of the sane adults, never went thought there. The stories about it were spine chilling.

After the most powerful storm seen from many life times, a forest appeared. Out of the blue, where once was a death ridden waste land, became a lively forest. Depending on which person you heard it from, the rest was different. Never the less, each seemed to end the same, someone went in, and no one came out.

Toph knew that she was approaching the center of the forest, the roots became closer and closer together. When she realized a strange thing. _There's a heartbeat **in **the earth, that could be someone. _Now normally she didn't really care about others. But then again, if she was the only one that could sense things using vibrations than she would be the only one to know about this person. It was decided, she was going to save this poor soul, else they would die soon.

Toph got closer and closer to the source of the heartbeat. She realized that the heartbeat was actually two and it was in the direct center of the forest. She got as close as she could go before she had to got on the "center" tree. Toph got into her horse stance, then started to tunnel down towards the heartbeat.

After Toph got to the heartbeats, she noticed a hard shell around them. It was metal, cold hard iron. After she realized they had a shell around them. She bended the earth around the shell and pulled the shell out of the ground. Now she had breathing room.

"How am I going to get 'them' out of there?" Toph asked herself.

0

Ten minutes later

0

''You know instead of throwing metal rocks and punching it why not try bending the metal,'' The voice said from within.

''It's Metal…how can I bend metal?''

''Metal has traces of Earth in it…all you have to do is feel the vibrations…I'm starting to feel Light headed so please do hurry.''

''Uuuuuugh! Aagggggh! Naaaaaah!'' Toph tried her hardest to bend the metal but it wouldn't work.

''Hey I believe in you, whoever you are…If only the worlds best Earth Bender were here…surely that person could do it…No offense from the sounds of it you seem like a beginner.''

''Hey! I am the best Earth Bender in the world…Not some beginner I'll show you…Nyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah,''Toph yelled as she placed her hands against the sphere and willed it to bend. A hole ripped threw about two inches in width and five inches. ''I am SO cool I can bend METAL!!!! I'm the best Earth ender ever!!''

''Yeah that's nice,'' Naruto said as he ripped his way out in ease. He dust him self off.

''W-What? H-How? If you could do that why didn't you in the first place?''

''It was the only way…I need to find a capable Earth Bender…only the best could have been able to bent metal. I tell you , having to do this for weeks on end got a little tiresome.''

''Ok blah , blah, whatever…who are you?'' Toph questioned as a flying lemur landed on Naruto's shoulder.''

''Naruto Namikaze…''

"Shit!" Toph yells out.

"What?! What happened?" Naruto

"I'm going to be late! My parents are going to be doing flips if they don't find me in my bed!" Toph realizes.

"You snuck out?"

"Yeah''shrugs''I do it all the time." Toph says with a soft smile.

"..." Naruto stood there stun by her smile. _Wow…amazing…her smile reminds me of Ty Lee's…so playful yet mischievous._

''Hey if your worried about being late I can get you home quickly.''

''How? Are you a fast runner?''

''Yes but the idea I have is even more fun, just wrap your arms around my neck and your legs around mine.''

"You want me to do WHAT!!!!!" Toph yells out.

''Well unless you want to run and get caught.''

''It is getting kind of Dark and it'll be hard to see.''

"Was that a joke?" Toph asks.

''What do you mean?''

"You haven't noticed anything weird about my eyes, or how I just blankly look in your direction." Toph pointed out.

''Their nice, a lovely shade I want to say Lavendar but I'm not quite sure…what about them?''

"They...They...wait you don't think I'm strange or weird?" Toph asks blushing silently from Naruto's compliment.

''Why would I think that, from what I seen your cute and strong not a bad combo.''

"So…'' She said blushing and twiddling her fingers.'' you haven't noticed at **all **that I'm blind?" Toph asks.

_Oh hell she's acting like old Hinata…she can't…wait what?_

''Wait what really?''

''Y-Yeah.''

''Of course I don't think your weird…I know what it's like to be think of being a weird or freak…I also have a ''burden'' I was born with…are you going to do what I suggest it's getting late.

LETS GO!!" Toph says and does in total surprise.

''Ok been awhile since I flown.''

''Wait flooooooooooooown.''

0

Time Skip

0

''Sweet, Sweet ground I'll never leave you again.''

''Geeze Toph no need to be Melodramatic…Though it has been awhile since I flown.''

''Wait a minute…that means…YOUR AN AIRNOMAD!!!"

''Ouch…yes in a way…I wasn't born an air nomad but I am the Avatar,'' He said as he teleported away knowing she about to yell again. Then teleported back.

''Though I wish I put a bit more thought into this plan…I didn't even by lodgings or rent a hotel room.''

''Well how about this, sense you practically bring me next to my home, I'll earth bend our way to my room, then make a little room for you. I'll feed you and stuff, till you get your bearings. Is that fine?"

''Thanks Toph…you're a great friend you know that.

''F-Friend, really you want to be friends with me?''

''Yeah sure why not…I mean it's not like…wait…am I…am I your first friend?''

''Yes…no one in my whole town even knows I exist, the only people are the guards and my parents." Toph said with sadness.

''I'm sorry…it'll be okay…'' He tried to make her feel better.

"NO! Its not!! They lock me up in my own house!! Its.. like prison in there!!!! Maybe even worse!!!" A single tear goes do her cheek.

''Hey it's okay,'' He said wiping the tear off her cheek. ''I'm here now and things will be different…maybe I can talk to your parents.''

''They won't listen…they never do.'' Looks to her home. ''Hooooooly shit it's a fortress.''

"Yeah, don't remind me." Toph said in her sarcastic voice.

Toph goes into her earth bending stance. Then a tunnel forms out of earth.

0

Time Skip- Next Day

0

''Naruto guess what!?'' Toph asked/shouted excitingly.

''I don't know you found money.''

''No,'' She dead panned. '' "I found out that my parents are going on vacation for a few months, like always they leave me here!" Toph said excitedly as she sat her self down on the floor.

"Didn't you say they have guards around?"

"Yeah, but I threatened them a long time ago, so they say nothing happens anyway!" Toph explained.

''Oh ok…how about you teach me to Earth Bend?''

''Good idea…but first I think we should learn a bit more about each other I'll go first. My name is Naruto Namikaze I like cute girls, foxes, fighting, and learning new things, I dislike arrogant people and those who abuse their power, my dream is to be worthy of my title Celestial Avatar and my hobbies are learning new things.

"Your turn."

"My name is Toph Bei Fong. I like Earth Bending, soft things, breaking stuff, winning, and just being me. I dislike Fire Bending, rough and sharp things, being neat, losing, and being ordered around. My hobbies include practicing Earth Bending, gambling, pulling pranks, and…" she paused to think, "My dream is…" a longer pause followed, "To become the greatest Earth Bender ever! That's my dream!"

''I can say that dream is something you will definitely achieve if you haven't already.''

0

A few months later

0

It had been a few weeks since Naruto had come into the Bei Fong compound and that he trained under Toph. Their friendship had blossomed and so had their feelings for each other. One day Naruto offered Toph a chance for freedom and to join him as he saved the world. They found them selves in the country side training as usual.

''Let's see how far you've come whiskers.''

''Hai Sensei.''

Both got in the Praying Mantis Style.

__

-

The Praying Mantis Style

Earth bending is generally based on the Hung Gar style of Kung Fu, which features heavily rooted stances and strong kicks and punches that evoke the mass and power of earth. The martial art is based on the movements of animals, including the tiger, which is utilized when initiating hard blows, and the crane, which is used to land gently back on the Earth.

This style however relied on using its precise stepping to maintain contact. Sense Toph uses the ground to see.

-

The Hung Gar Style of Earth bending.

__

Earthbending differs from the other bending arts in that it maintains a distinct balance between offensive and defensive capabilities (though water involves a more refined version by channeling defense into offense). Earthbending uses a balance of strength and defense to overwhelm opponents.

The principle of Jing is the essence of battle strategy, with a total of 85 possible actions. Positive Jing occurs when one chooses to fight while negative Jing is when one chooses to evade. The Earthbending discipline stresses Neutral Jing, which involves listening, waiting, and attacking at the right moment.

Earth= The Element of Substance.

-

0

A few days later

0

He sighed as he remembered that, he looked out across the sea and saw the shores of the mountain range that hid the western air temple of in the distance. He was about to put his plans into action. He turned as a soldier addressed him, "Lord Naruto, we are approaching the western air temple, and have sent your message to Lord Iroh as you asked." He soldier informed him.

"Thank you, prepare the troops I want the temple secured immediately after arrival." He ordered. "YES SIR!" the soldier saluted and left to do as he was told.

''So whiskers what's the plan from here on in?''

''Well once we find the other Avatar the pieces will fall into place.'' _Hopefully the girls won't want to skin me alive._


	2. Book 0: Chakra: Calm Before the Storm

The Celestial and Elemental Avatar

0

Strongest Naruto in Fan fiction History

0

Naruto x Azula x Katara x Toph x Mai x Ty Lee x Hama x Kanna(_Made Young) x June x Ursa x Yuex Sukki

Some One-side Kaatang…Eventual Aang x Air Bender Oc

Hokda x Kya

Zuko x Eventual Kitsune Oc

Sokkax?

0

God like Naruto (Meaning he is extremely powerful in this story if you don't like these type of stories then don't read but don't be a pain in the ass or a little looser and flame me about it.)

0

''Normal Speech''

Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, or reading passages from books and scrolls

(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes.)

0

Crossover Mix

0

This one of my separate crossover stories done so I can work on them all at the same time. Eventually this will be placed in The Celestial Kitsune Avatar Naruto's Awakening.

000

Author's Note

000

I have adult school now so I will be spending less time updating my stories or starting new ones.

0000000000

Story Start

0000000000

The blonde fox trudged across the ice and snow. He left Toph in charge as she and the soldiers under his command was on their way to the rendezvous point. If everything was going to according to plan then it would only be a year or so until the Ozai would be dead. He had heard a scream and followed it to the origin of the noise. It was a beautiful young cocoa skin girl surrounded by a pack of hungry looking snow wolves. He had shifted into his human form and jumped from his position to between her and the wolves showing an impressive display of agility and jump ability.

''Don't worry,'' He said as he turn his head and flash a smile. ''I won't let any harm come to you,'' He finished as he spun his arm in the Air twice summoning the hydrogen out of the Air created a large bubble of Water. He could hear her gasp in astonishment and some other emotion he didn't quite grip. He placed his hands against the quickly freezing sphere and shot out several condense sickles of ice at the wolves scaring them off. He took a closer look at her and notice she was wearing a blue parka with white fur. ''Are you ok?'' He asked the girl as she shyly nodded. ''I'm Naruto and you are?''

''K-Katara,'' She answered as he helped her up.

''Is there a village near here?'' He asked as she nodded again. ''Could you…show me?'' He asked as she blushed and replied. ''Ok,''

0

Getting to the Village.

0

''Please forgive me brother,'' The now more talkative South Pole Denizen replied. Her brother had attacked him thinking he was a Fire nation spy or something along those lines. He was…partially right Naruto mentally admitted.

0

Time Skip

0

Naruto's eye finally stopped twitching. He went from little kids wanting to pet him to the teenager girls and so wanting to glomp him. He didn't put away his ears or tails because they kept him warm. That and having them out felt so natural to him. ''Naruto there's a favor I want to ask you?'' Katara said shyly as she walked up next to him.

''Sure…what is it?'' He asked as he continued scanning for the life force of the Avatar.

**'He is near…I feel it,'' **Kiyoshi told him. During his down time Naruto went to the spirit world and bonded with Yang Chen and Kiyoshi. Because of this both of their spirits resided with him. He had both elements down packed because of their knowledge flowing through them but he didn't tell Toph that. After all she was beautiful and she needed a friend and her as his teacher would give him a reason to spend time around her**.**

''You can Water Bend right? I mean you used it to scare of those wolves right?''

''You want me to teach you don't you?'' He asked as her eyes lid up.

''Would you!'' She practically yell.

''Sure…why not…I have nothing else to…'' He was interrupted as Katara hugged him. She then quickly let go of the embrace.

''Sorry…I got a little…''

''Excited?'' He answered as she nodded. ''Fine…tomorrow morning…when the sun rises… outside the village entrance…I won't wait for long if your not there,'' He told her as she nodded.

0

Next Morning

0

''Again I…''

''It's ok Katara,'' He told the girl. ''He's only a concerned older brother…I be concerned to if my younger sister would be alone with some guy she hardly knows. Now for a bit of history. As you know Water Bending is one of the four bending arts, and is the hydrokinetic ability to control water, as well as all its many forms.

It is the element of change and the moon is it's source of power. During the night when the moon is full is when a Water Bender is at his or her strongest. It is also the only element where benders did not learn from an animal. Now in order to bend you will have to be both flowing and graceful. I will get you a set of weights that will help with that and it'll build up your speed. . The first water benders learnt from the moon by observing how the moon pushed and pulled the tides. Water benders deal with the flow of energy, they let their defense become their offense, turning their opponents own forces against them. '' He said as he punched the ground causing it to open. He used Earth Bending as well as Fire to create a heated poll. He saw the shock and confusion on her face as she said.

''Y-You…you're…t-the…''

''No,'' He cut her off. ''I am not him but I have the same abilities…no…mine surpass his but it's not my destiny…I was sent by the avatars of the past to find their latest reincarnation and to guide him…train him…it's not like a Fire Bending teacher is just going to fall out of the sky for him now is it?'' He asked as he stepped into the Water. ''Come join me Katara…become one with the Water…bask in it's energy and flow and calm yourself. Only by focus and centering your being…by clearing your problems will you learn what it takes to be a Water Bender,'' He said as he moved around in the quickly cooling Water. He heated it every now in then to make sure it wasn't to hot. Katara joined him in the Water and found the temperature was shooting to her skin.

She motioned towards Naruto as he held out his hand and started doing spin and circular motions with his arms. ''Think of Water Bending as a dance…a dance of many forms from quick and deadly or slow,'' He moves behind her. ''And sensual,'' he breathed into her ear causing her to shiver. She was a teenage girl coming into womanhood and being in such an unusual environment with an attractive male was doing things to her. It had been years since she had been around another male besides her brother or the little boys of the village and her body was reaching out to him. Aching for his touch which brought much confusion to her.

Naruto could feel Katara's inner strength. Her desire to become a Water Bender but most of all the spirit that had been tied down being a mother figure in the village and not experiencing a childhood. He moved behind her and placed his hands on her hips. Keep your hips situated as you move your legs. One of the most important stances in Bending is the legs, it's all in the legs.'' He said as he could feel himself becoming heated. He force down his desire to claim her and move away. Being what he was wasn't without his disadvantages. Sometimes he cursed his incarnations for his predicament.

After helping her get down the bases of her positioning he went more into detail. ''The style of this being his Tai Chi, which is a martial art that features slow movements and elegant forms that evoke the feel of flowing water. Waterbending's strength is its defensive capabilities which, rather than supporting a separate set of offensive methods, are transformed into attacks and counters - defense into offense. Rather than simply stopping to deflect an attack, Waterbending's defensive maneuvers focus on control, achieved through turning an opponent's own strength against him, instead of directly harming the opponent…this Bending provides a versatility of experience…Before I teach you any attacks or defenses will work on Water and Snow Manipulation…it'll only take about a week or so,'' He said smirking as he heard her groan. He was going to be stuck here for awhile.

0

Time Skip

0

Naruto waited patiently for the Water-Bender in training to show up. The sun was already rising but it didn't do much against the cold at it's current altitude. It was best to work on strengthening Water-Bending when the sun was at so that Water-Bending prowess would improve all that much during night. It was also better to gain a greater control of the Bending seeing as when the moon was rose the power behind the Bending would be all that much greater and require greater concentration and control until he/she could master it. By then a Water-Bender would be formidable especially if they train their selves to maximize Bending with a minimal amount of Water.

His eyes opened as the smell of snow lilacs and sweat stung his nose. He rubbed it and took out a capsule and spread the grease around his nose to minimize the scent. He looked up to see hanged over Katara panting and out of breath.

''Your late,'' He said catching her attention and breaking his meditation.

''Sorry…I overslept…it won't happen again,'' She said wiping her brow. Every time she panted her chest rose and fell.

''Your right…it won't,'' He said leaping from the mound and landing on the ice hard ground. A bit of snow was compacted by the force of his landing. He walked forward leaving imprints of his booth. He looked at her as he breathe out small wisps of Air that was visible by the cold and shook his head. ''I can't teach you,'' He said as alarm spread across her face along with confusion. ''Bending is serious and if you can't wake up in time then your not ready,'' He said as he turned away and began to move. The sound of her steps impacting against the ground heavily reached his ears as she quickly diminished the distance between them and grabbed his arms.

''No wait I'm sorry!'' She said causing him to stop in his tracks.

''Sorry? You didn't even remember to strap on your weights…it's a waste of my time training someone who makes Light of Bending when I could be doing something else.''

''Naruto please! Give me one more chance…I'll do better…I'll train harder! Anything just please don't give up on me!'' She pleaded as a stream of tears leaked out of her eyes staining her chocolate cheeks.

''The only Water-Bender in the Southern Tribe…of the South Pole… It's not a likely thing…tell me why it's so important to you to be a Bender and I'll reconsider.''

And so she told him about everything she knew…how the Southern Raiders attacked…how the leader killed her mother…how Kya protected her at the cost of her own life.

''You want to bend to honor her…to make sure her sacrifice wasn't in vain?'' She asked as she nodded and did something else that caught him off guard. She hugged him tightly and sobbed against his chest as she let out all the frustration, sadness, and anxiety that she held inside. Eventually she fell asleep and Naruto took her back to the village and laid her tent. He was about to leave when she unconsciously reached out to him. He sighed and shifted into his Kitsune form and laid on her bed. She wrapped her arms around him like a plushy and seemed to happily dreamed. He actually enjoyed the embrace in an none-perverse way seeing as such an occasion was rare nowadays he happily drifted to sleep unaware a certain elder was watching over them.

0

Next Day

0

''Kanna…how have you been?'' Naruto asked Kanna as she asked him to meet in her tent. Known to few Naruto had been plotting the downfall of the Fire Nation for years…A better term was of it's ruling family but then he had to change things. When he met Ursa, Zuko, and Azula his plans had to change drastically.

''It's been good…the old bones aren't as good as they used to be.''

''It's a shame Haroni isn't around…I offered him a chance…to come back but…he finds the other life peaceful…sorry,'' He said as the Elderly Bender placed a mug in front of him.

''Don't be…if it wasn't for you I wouldn't have met them and I wouldn't have had my wonderful daughter and grand children…how is Kya by the way?'' She asked as Naruto accidentally crushed his mug and burned his hand. He licked his wounds and looked up at her.

''What?'' She asked with an all knowing smirk. ''You didn't think I knew you were watching over me and my family…the children miss their mother terribly though…but I assume you have a good reason of keeping her away.''

''Indeed I do…someone in Fire nation wants her dead…it's for the best if she keeps hidden…It's also better if that person thinks he or she succeeded…hell if I haven't found out who it was yet then whoever is behind this whole thing isn't human…That necklace…the one Pakku gave you…it's A medium…made out of one of the four stones used to keep 'him' sealed…I think that's what the whole thing is about…We must keep the four relics either separated or in my possession.''

''I see…how is Hama?'' She asked thinking about her old friend. Hama was an old friend of hers that she made when Naruto helped her travel from the Northern to the Southern Pole. Her escape was based around an engagement to a Water Bender named Pakku…the necklace her grand daughter wore was the very one he crafted for her as an engagement present.

''She's fine…I was able to get her to safety following her escape. I was still undercover then unfortunately…She's actually teaching more Water Bending hopeful's…So one to go for a trip for old times sake,'' He said as she laughed.

''No I'm far too old…''

''Oh come on…when you were younger you used to love riding me all the time,'' He said as she gave him a strange look and thought about what he said then smiled sheepishly.

''Poor choice of words,'' He mumbled rubbing his eyes.

''Maybe not,'' She said tossing him a smile. ''Not…that one night,'' She said wistfully.

''That was…you were…it wasn't suppose to happen…it was an emotional time for you.''

''Do not feel guilty…After all it took two people and as I recall I was the one to…'' She was interrupted as Katara.

''Gran-Gran have you see…Sorry am I interrupted something?'' She asked to the two alarmed people who waved their hands and shook their hands frantically. Katara was confused and curious but decided to let it go.

''I'll b-be their in a minute Katara,'' Naruto said looking at the ground.

''Oh ok…sorry to interrupt,'' She said leaving the tent.

''That was too close,'' He said as they both breathed out a sigh of relief.

''And to think how close she could have been…how she could have been our grand daughter,'' Kanna said as she sighed. ''You know you broke a young girl's heart that day.''

''The opposite of what I wanted when I left…I'll be back once I take off again you know that…and when you make your decision let me know…they say it's too late to change the past…not for someone like me,'' He said as he left the Tent.

0

That morning

0

He had given her another chance after she showed her dedication to mastering the Bending art of Water…After she did her warm-up up 300 clockwise and counter-clockwise strokes with Water she began stretching her limbs and doing push-ups and sit-ups she was ready to start learning a new technique. He told her she wasn't going to train under him knowing just Bending. That she also had to be physically strong and had to fall back on hand to hand combat if she didn't have Water.

Naruto created a Tendril of Water and lashed at the ground several times. ''This is the Water Tendril one of the most basic moves of Water Bending and most used. It's shape, size, and length is determined by the user's control. The more powerful you are the larger the tendril you can create and with greater finesse. Most benders grow to a particular level…even if the art of Bending is spiritual it's just one of the thousand spiritual connections out there…no there are millions of connections throughout the world and all descend from one set of principles. Sense Water is incompressible it can be sharpened into a blade and slice easily through even metal. Unlike the other elements Water is the only element that can retain all three substances of Gas, Solid, and Liquid when pertaining to Bending. Only by a use or mixture of another element can they achieve such states except for Water…This is what you'll be learning.'' He said as he stepped aside and allowed Katara to try and create a Tendril. Her first was a disaster as the Water seemed to explode with she tried to shape it. ''Try again and don't be discouraged…'' He told her.

0

Time Skip

0

''Kanna…enough is enough come on you can't be serious.''

''Enough!'' She said with finality…she knew what he was trying to bringing up the past. ''Naruto…you're a kind and loving man…the only one I would trust with my grand daughter…the favor I am cashing in is that you court my grand daugther.''

''Do I really have to?_''_

''I know full and well that you notice she has developed a crush on you…I spent enough time around you to pick up games and your whole real them in strategy only works on those who don't know you well enough.''

''Wow…I been quite the influence on you,'' He said hanging his head. ''Do I have too,'' He whined trying to get his way out of it by pulling on her heart strings.

Kanna eye's twitched a bit as she felt her self falling under 'the spell' as she called it. But seeing as her hormones were in retirement and she had much wisdom from her old age she could shake it off. ''Yes…yes you do,'' She said choking back a laugh. She missed conversing, arguing, and even sometimes fighting with the blonde.

''Damn,'' He muttered as he heard Katara groaned.

0

A few weeks later(Water Bending Lesson)

0

''That's just how people are sometimes…the next move you'll be learning is Water W…'' He stopped.

''Naruto…what's wrong?''

''I can sense him…my clones picked up something when it dispelled…I think it's by that fishing spot you mentioned…tomorrow I'll join you guys…at last the Avatar will make it's return,'' He said as he left to make preparations.


	3. Book 1: Water: A plan Ends

The Celestial and Elemental Avatar

0

Strongest Naruto in Fan fiction History

0

Naruto x Azula x Katara x Toph x Mai x Ty Lee x Hama x Kanna(_Made Young) x June x Ursa x Yue.

Some One-side Kaatang…Eventual Aang x Air Bender Oc

Hokda x Kya

Zuko x Eventual Kitsune Oc

SokkaxSuki

0

God like Naruto (Meaning he is extremely powerful in this story if you don't like these type of stories then don't read but don't be a pain in the ass or a little looser and flame me about it.)

0

''Normal Speech''

__

Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, or reading passages from books and scrolls

(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes.)

****

(Dark over lapping echoes)

''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, Demonic/Angry characters Speaking as well as extremely Dark spells and Magic.''

0

Crossover Mix

0

This one of my separate crossover stories done so I can work on them all at the same time. Eventually this will be placed in The Celestial Kitsune Avatar Naruto's Awakening.

000

Author's Note

000

I have adult school now so I will be spending less time updating my stories or starting new ones.

-

0000000000

Story Start

0000000000

"Its not getting away from me this time!" Sokka says."Both of you watch and learn how to properly catch a fish!"

Katara takes a deep breath and with a look of concentration mixed with trepidation she begins to motion with her exposed hand. She had saw a fish over the side of the boat and wanted to catch it to prove her worth. Slowly a globe of water containing the fish lifts from the water and hovers near the edge of the canoe.

"Sokka, look!" Katara says trying to get her brothers attention.

"Shhh." Sokka whispers. "Katara you're gonna scare the fish away." He says raising his spear to strike. "I can already smell it cookin'!"

The fish would have fell back into the Water but Naruto used Air Bending to catch it and placed it in the Bucket. Naruto Air Bend the bucket away from the raft. While Katara Water bend the fish into the Air, Naruto used Air Bending to catch them.

After several more they have a dozen fish between the two of them while Sokka is focusing on his lone fish still.

"Sokka, we caught some!" Katara tried again catching one more, she's struggling with the blob of water as the fish is moving in it making it difficult as she floats it closer to Sokka who raises his spear to strike at the fish that had been taunting him. As he cocks his arm back, the spear shaft hits the blob of water and it bursts, drenching him and the fish fall back into the sea.

"HEY!" Katara protests as she had been trying very hard.

Sokka shakes, an exasperated look on his face. "Ugh!" he says and glares at Katara and Naruto just sigh and knew what was about to happen next.

Sokka glares. "Why is it that every time you play with magic water I get soaked?" he demanded of his sister.

_'Magic Water?' _The blonde thought indignant.

Katara sighs. "Its not magic. Its waterbending. We've been over this before. It's…"

"Yeah, yeah, an ancient art unique to our culture." Sokka says breaking into her speech. "Blah, blah, blah. Look, I'm just saying that if I had weird powers I'd keep my weirdness to myself."

Naruto eye twitched…He was tempted to clock the boy with the blunt edge of his katana but held it in for Kana's sake. Besides it felt like Katara was going to take care of things for him.

"You're calling me weird?" she growled. "I'm not the one who makes muscles at himself every time I see my reflection in the water."

Naruto's eyes cut to Sokka who is in fact making a muscle and looking at his reflection in the water.

Naruto looks to Katara, but the boat is bumped before he could comment. All three look up to see they have drifted into a ice packed area.

Katara and Sokka grab oars and work frantically to keep the canoe between the icebergs.

Naruto closed his eyes and managed to focus over the two teens screams of panic. The canoe threaded through the ice pack. Icebergs colliding all around them. In the end the blonde decided to land on an iceberg with the other two occupants seeing as the Canoe was about to be destroyed. He dropped Sokka from his am and gently sat the Katara who was slung over his shoulder on the ground. He followed the spiritual presence despite the fact that once again the two were arguing.

"So it's my fault?" He heard Katara snarl as he turned his attention back to the bickering siblings. He could see a large towering iceberg rear up into the sky behind them.

"I knew I should have left you at home. Leave it to the girl to screw things up."

Naruto palms his face and shakes his head. He peeks between his fingers and sees that his betrothed is letting her anger boil over. She points at her brother, not noticing the water around them churning wildly

__

This can't be good.

Naruto thought.

''You are the most sexist, immature, nut brained?…'' As she gets more excited, the iceberg on which they are sitting begins to heave and crack. ''Ugh, I'm embarrassed to be related to you! Ever since Mom died I've been doing all the work around camp while you've been off playing soldier!  
**''**(noticing the cracking iceberg) Uh? Katara?  
'' I even wash all the clothes! Have you ever smelled your dirty socks? Let me tell you, NOT PLEASANT! ''

''Katara! Settle down!''

''No, that's it. I'm done helping you. From now on, you're on your own!'' She finished screaming as the Iceberg behind her splits open entirely. It disintegrates and the major pieces fall into the water, pushing their iceberg away.

''Looks like I need to up your meditation time,'' Naruto said as he finished brewing some tea. ''Let's go check out the ice,'' The blonde said as they walked over to it.

Deep in the ice, the figure of a boy in a meditation pose is what they saw. He has white arrows on his fists and on his bald head. Suddenly, his eyes glow and his arrow markings glow white.  
'' He's alive! We have to help,'' She said urgently grabbing Sokka's hockey stick type spear, pulls down her hood and turns to go to the boy.  
'' Katara! Get back here! We don't know what that thing is!''

Katara ignores him joining Naruto as they chipped away at the ice.

The iceberg then cracks from top to bottom and explodes open. A huge shaft of white blue light shoots straight into the heavens.

0

Elsewhere

0

An iron hulled battleship with a spiked prow cutting through the sea also nearby. It is apparently steam powered as it has a single smokestack. The foredeck is much longer than the afterdeck. The bridge appears to be several decks above the main deck. Cut to a shot of the back of a young man on the foredeck dressed in red, also shaven-headed except for a pony-tail, staring intently at the shaft of light in front of the ship. Then cut to a shot of his face, still illuminated by the shaft of light. The left side of his face is badly scarred around his left eye.

''So at long last his plan begins…you know what that means right Uncle?''

We come to an old man seated cross legged at a low table, drinking tea and playing a game involving domino like objects.  
'' I won't get to finish my game?''

''That means we can finally begin on putting that bastard down for good… That light came from an incredibly powerful source. It has to be him! Naruto might have finally found him.

'' Or it's just the celestial lights…Zuko don't you think if Naruto found the Avatar by now he would have sent us a message. Please, sit. Why don't you enjoy a cup of calming jasmine tea?

Zuko sighs and sit down taking a cup of tea.

0

To before

0

The shaft of residual blue light still swirled around the top of what is left of the iceberg. Suddenly, the boy appears, his eyes and arrow markings still aglow. Sokka raising his spear at the boy. ''Stop!''

The boy stands up as the glow and residual energy fades. He seems to pass out and slides down the side of the ruined iceberg to them. Sokka pokes the kid in the head with the blunt end of his weapon.

''Stop it!'' Katara yelled while Naruto thought 'idiot.' His behavior and ideology was caveman like and down right embarrassing…he could see why Katara couldn't stand him sometime.

''(whispering in a weak voice):I need to ask you something.'' The boy asked.

'' What?'' Katara asked.

'' (_still whispering_) Please? come closer.''

'' What is it?''

''(in a normal, even excited voice): Will you go penguin sledding with me?'' He asked as Naruto's eye nearly popped out of the socket by how rapidly it was twitching…this…child…was suppose to be the Avatar…he had his work cut out for him.

'' Uh... sure. I guess.''

The kid airbends himself to his feet as he starts to rub the back of his head.  
'' Ahh!'' Sokka screamed as the kid asked.

'' What's going on here? ''

'' You tell us! How'd you get in the ice? (Poking him with his spear) And why aren't you frozen?''

Batting the sphere away the kid says.'' I'm not sure. ''The kid gasps as a low, animal like noise is heard from the remnants of the sphere. He began to frantically climb back up the ruined iceberg. He jumps over the lip of what is in fact now a crater and lands on a huge furry animal.  
'' Appa! Are you all right? Wake up, buddy. ''

Naruto decided to close his eyes and enter a meditative state.

0

MS

0

''Tell me this is a joke?'' The blonde asked as the two Avatars of the past shook their heads. ''He is the one Naruto,'' Yang chen told him.

''When I was told he was young I wasn't expecting a kid…fifteen or sixteen but he barely looks twelve…also he's goofing looking.''

''Surely you know what it means to be based on experiences and not knowing a person,'' Kiyoshi added as Naruto sighed.

''………..Fine…I'll give him a chance…but if he doesn't shape up then I'm just going to go with plan B and just go Kyuubi on Fire nation,'' He said leaving the meditative state. The blonde had his work cut out for him.


	4. Book 1: Water: A Journey Begins

The Celestial and Elemental Avatar

0

Strongest Naruto in Fan fiction History

0

Naruto x Azula x Katara x Toph x Mai x Ty Lee x Hama x Kanna(_Made Young) x June x Ursa x Yue x Suki.

Some One-side Kaatang…Eventual Aang x Air Bender Oc

Hokda x Kya

Zuko x Eventual Kitsune Oc

Sokkax?

0

God like Naruto (Meaning he is extremely powerful in this story if you don't like these type of stories then don't read but don't be a pain in the ass or a little looser and flame me about it.)

0

''Normal Speech''

__

Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, or reading passages from books and scrolls

(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes.)

****

(Dark over lapping echoes)

''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, Demonic/Angry characters Speaking as well as extremely Dark spells and Magic.''

0

Crossover Mix

0

This one of my separate crossover stories done so I can work on them all at the same time. Eventually this will be placed in The Celestial Kitsune Avatar Naruto's Awakening.

000

Author's Note

000

I have adult school now so I will be spending less time updating my stories or starting new ones.

-

I decided to put Aang's age back at twelve…Sokka at seventeen and Katara's at fifteen…everyone else's age remains the same.

0000000000

Story Start- That Night

0000000000

The colors are grays, and pale browns. He wakes up on top of Appa, Aang is

struggling against Appa's reigns with heavy rain coming down.  
''Aaahhh!''  
Down they plummeted into the raging water.  
They come up briefly for air, Appa groans, but they are once again driven under the storm tossed waves. As they drift downward, Aang drops Appa's reigns and begins to lose consciousness. Suddenly, Aang's eyes and markings glow white. He puts his hands together and he freezes himself and Appa in a huge ball of ice.  
'' Aang! Aang, wake up! ''_(_He wakes up, gasping) It's okay. We're in the village now. Come on, get ready. Everyone's waiting to meet you.'' Katara told him.

Aang gets up and puts on his shirt and hood. Katara looks at his airbender tattoos. She grabs Aang by the hand and drags him outside. He carries a staff with him.  
''Whaaaa!''  
A small crowd has gathered to greet him. It is composed of women of various ages and children.  
'' Aang, this is the entire village. Entire village, Aang.'' Katara introduced.  
(Aang bows to them in a friendly manner, but the people pull back from him anyway.)  
''Uh... why are they all looking at me like that? Did Appa sneeze on me?''

He asked as Hama enters. ''Well, no one has seen an airbender in a hundred years. We thought they were extinct until my grandkids and Naruto found you.''

'' ?Extinct'?'' Air Bender asks quizzically.

'' Aang, this is my grandmother.''

''Call me Gran Gran.''  
Sokka grabs Aang's staff. '' What is this, a weapon? You can't stab anything with this.''  
'' It's not for stabbing. _(_He creates a jet of air that sucks the staff back into his hand._)_ It's for airbending.'' Aang explained as Naruto shook his head and called Sokka a 'jackass' under his breath.  
Aang opens the staff into a glider with red wings.  
'' Magic trick! Do it again!'' A little girl cheered.  
'' Not magic, airbending. It lets me control the air currents around my glider and fly.'' The bald kid explained.  
'' You know, last time I checked, humans can't fly.'' Sokka said skeptically.

'' Check again! Aang said launching himself into the air with his glider. He soars through the air, doing loops as the villagers on the ground point to him in wonder.  
'' Whoa... ''

''it's flying... ''

''it's amazing!''

Came from several of the villagers.

Aang looks down at Katara who smiles at him. He is so enthralled with her attention that slams right into Sokka's guard tower. He pulls his head out of the tower and falls to the ground with his glider.  
''Oof!''(as he crashes)

''My watchtower!'' Sokka yelled.

''Wow…he can almost air bend as good as you Naruto,'' Katara observed.

''Yeah well to be fair I got experience in other wind arts…''

Sokka examines the damaged tower behind him. After Aang closes the glider a huge bank of snow buries Sokka.  
''Great. You're an airbender, Katara's a waterbender, the fox boy can bend every damn thing, together you can just waste time all day long.  
''You guys are benders?''

''Well an Omni bender and Water bender in training,'' Naruto explained.

''Wait…Omni?'' The kid asked confused.

''I can bend all the elements like the Avatar,'' Naruto answered.

''Whoa then that means you can teach me-any people how to bend,'' The Elemental Avatar corrected.

The Celestial Avatar smirked. ''Sure.''

''All right. No more playing. Come on, Katara, you have chores,'' Hama said leading her away.

0

Ship- After noon

0

'' Again,'' Iroh commanded.  
Zuko brings his arms in an X and flings them as a large but flimsy X shoots it out of his finger tips but it dissipates a few inches before the target.

''No! Your not harnessing the energy correctly…you must extend it past the limbs…harness the energy through your body…through your breath… inhale the energy…become one with it…then focus your intent into it.''

''Uncle I don't see the practicable use for this technique.''

''This is just the first step of a stronger technique…if you plan on fighting members of Torch then your going to need a few special techniques.''

0

In South Pole.

0

'' Now men, it's important that you show no fear when you face a firebender. In the Water Tribe, we fight to the last man standing. For without courage, how can we call ourselves men?'' Sokka questioned the group of children…most of whom are toddlers.  
''I gotta pee!'' Said a little boy.

''Listen! Until your fathers return from the war, they're counting on you to be the men of this tribe. And that means no potty breaks.''

''But I really gotta go.''

''(sighing) Okay... who else has to go?''

All six raise their hands. Sokka slaps his forehead in disgust as all six exit to the right.  
0

Else Where

0

''Hey Katara could you do me a favor and keep an eye on Aang…there's something I have to see to thanks,'' Naruto said as he left without waiting for an answer.

Katara only sighed and went off to search for the young bender.

---

'Stop! Stop it right now! (To Aang) What's wrong with you? We don't have time for fun and games with a war going on.'' Sokka ranted as Aang played with the kids.

''' What war? _(_He hops down off of Appa) What are you talking about?'' He questions.

'' You're kidding, right?'' Sokka asked as Aang's gaze shifts slightly off of Sokka to look at something beyond him.

''PENGUIN!'' He screamed.

The penguin, aware that it has been spotted, makes an excited noise and turns to waddle away. Aang uses his airbending skill to run at unbelievable speed toward the horizon where the penguin had just been.  
'' He's kidding, right?''

0

Beach

0

Katara looked high and low for the bald kid per Naruto's request. She wasn't sure what he was up to but he she figured he had a good reason.

She came across a load of penguins that were waddling around and squawking. She managed to find him chasing that same penguin. She sighed as she walked over to him.

'' Haha! Hey, come on little guy. Wanna go sledding? ''Aang lunges, but falls flat on his face.  
0

Else Where

0

''H..'' Whap. ''Oow…hello to you too Toph,'' He greeted the not so happy Earth Bender.

''Where the hell have you been!'' She demanded. ''You were suppose to check in…I haven't been on solid ground for weeks.'' She said picking him up by the collar.

''Before you continue to man handle m…'' He didn't finish as a flare from a fire nation ship went off. ''Wait…from that angle it couldn't been from the water…aww hell.''

0

Time Skip

0

'' Yay! Aang's back!'' The children said gather around Sokka comes forward angrily.  
''(pointing at Aang):I knew it! You signaled the Fire Navy with that flare! You're leading them straight to us, aren't you?''

''Aang didn't do anything. It was an accident.'' Katara said.

'' Yeh, we were on the ship and there was this booby trap and well?. (putting his hand to his head as if trying to puzzle out the thought) ?we ?boobied? right into it.''

'' Katara, you shouldn't have gone on that ship. Now we could all be in danger!'' She said disapprovingly.

''Don't blame Katara! I brought her there. (Looking downcast) It's my fault.''

'' Aha! The traitor confesses! Warriors, away from the enemy! (The children walk away from Aang and towards Sokka and Gran Gran.) The foreigner is banned from our village!  
''Sokka, you're making a mistake.'' Katara said angrily.

'' No! I'm keeping my promise to Dad. I'm protecting you from threats like him!''

'' Grandmother, please, don't let Sokka do this.''

'' Katara, you knew going on that ship was forbidden. Sokka is right. I think it best if the airbender leaves.''

''Geeze that's harsh,'' Naruto said appearing out of a gust of wind. ''It was a mistake I'm sure…''

''It wasn't a mistake to enter the ship…no one forced them to go…which is why the air bender must leave…if he can't respect out traditions then he can stay among us,'' Hama said sternly.

''Well I tried…see you later,'' Naruto said to the bald kid who got on Appa.

''But this isn't right…everyone he knows is probably long gone,'' Katara said as Naruto placed a hand on her shoulder and squeezed.

''He'll manage…''

''Come on, Appa, you can do it! Yip! Yip!''Appa rumbles and gets onto his feet.  
Just then a little girl with pig tails rushes forward with a cry to stand by Katara.

Her eyes shining with tears. ''Aang! Don't go! We'll miss you!''

**'**'(sadly) I'll miss you too.''

He turns to look at Katara then turns away shaking the reigns once more.  
The little girl runs off crying back to the village.

''Come on…let's go train,'' Naruto suggested to take her mind off what happened.

0

Else Where

0  
Sokka is directing the little boys through the village gate. ' All right! Ready our defenses! The Fire Nation could be on our shores any moment now!  
_A little boy stops, raising his head and dancing about suggestively._  
**''**But, I gotta ?''

''And no potty breaks!''

0

Time Skip

0

Zuko's ship had landed as he and several guards walked down the plank. Sokka gives an adolescent war cry and charges Zuko who casually and expertly kicks his weapon out of his hand and then kicks him in the face, sending him sprawling on the ice to the planks right_. _'Flawless Victory!'' Echoed throughout the village as several people looked at Naruto who raised his eyebrow.

'_'_'What? It was.'' He answered.

'' Where are you hiding him?'' Zuko questioned looking around the crowd.

He grabs Gran Gran and shows her to the villagers.  
'' He'd be about this age? Master of all elements?''

_Not convincing enough Zuko…you have to be angry…you have to be hot-headed…you have to be Emo…now stick to the script damnit!_

Naruto mentally sent him as Zuko's eyes twitch.

With a cry of frustration he launches a gout of flame over the villager's heads. All of them cower in fear as Naruto eye twitched as he used water bending to put out his hair which oddly seemed to be the only one who was set on fire.

Behind Zuko, Sokka gets up, his face paint largely gone. He retrieves his weapon and charges Zuko with another cry. Zuko turns to him in annoyance. He dodges Sokka's charges and flips him over his head. Zuko fires a blast of flame at Sokka, but Sokka rolls out of the way, throwing his boomerang at Zuko as he does. Caught by surprise, Zuko barely avoids the boomerang. He turns to look back in anger at Sokka over the near miss. A little boy in the crowd throws Sokka a spear.  
'' Show no fear!'' He said.

Sokka catches the spear and charges Zuko, who, as Sokka reaches him, breaks off pieces of the spear shaft with his wrist guards. After the head of the spear has been shorn off, Zuko grabs the spear, boinks Sokka on the forehead with it several times, then breaks it in half and drops the pieces on the ground. Sokka, after getting bonked on the head, has also sunk to the ground, rubbing his head.

In the sky in the background the boomerang reappears. It slams Zuko in the back of the head, knocking his helmet off kilter. Furious, Zuko begins to spit fire out of his hands as he hovers menacingly over Sokka.

''Uum Naruto is there a reason your not helping?'' Katara asked.

''Yeah…this is the funniest thing I seen all week,'' He answered.

Aang skyrocketing towards the village on a penguin, staff in hand. He flies right under Zuko, sweeping his legs out from under him. Zuko lands butt up. The helmet lands on his behind in a most suggestive manner. The children cheer as Aang reaches the villagers. As he and the penguin bank, they dump a lot of snow on the cheering kids. They stop cheering for a moment, but then take up the cheer again anyway. The penguin slides to a halt and it pushes Aang off. The penguin gets up, looks at Aang, and then turns and waddles away.  
'' Hey Naruto. Hey Katara. Hey Sokka.

''(_dryly_): Hi?Aang. Thanks for comin.'' Said Sokka.

Aang looks over at the Firebenders. Zuko gets to his feet and assuming a firebending stance. Aang readies his staff, he is surrounded by Zuko and his men. They begin to close in, but Aang blows the men on either side of him backwards with blasts of air. He blasts Zuko as well, but he holds his ground, shielding his face from the wind.  
''Looking for me?''

''Whoa hold on… You're the airbender? You're the Avatar?'' Zuko asked incredulously as he glanced over to Naruto who nodded.

''No…no I quit… I can't do it,'' Zuko said as Naruto groaned.

''Oh come on…we…''

''He's just a kid…we can't rely on him.'' Zuko pointed out.

''Ok…well…he's…well…ok I got nothing.''

''Naruto…what's going on?'' Katara asked.

''Long story short…I'm a former fire nation inhabitant…I plan on overthrowing the fire lord…I've been looking for people to join my forces…I came here looking for the Avatar…this ass here,'' Points to Zuko. ''Was suppose to be the guy who hunts you down and stuff.''

''Well…now I have to go…can't let that fire ruling bastard to think I've betrayed him just yet so…yeah were leaving,'' Zuko said as the guards followed him.

''Damn…well their goes that,'' Naruto said turning to Aang. ''Look kid your going to have to learn the four elements and take out Ozai…but first I need to find more allies…our first destination is going to be the North Pole…I got Intel from one my soliders that there is going to be a seize there in a few months…We'll find you a water bending teacher there.''

''Wait…couldn't you teach him though?'' Katara asked.

''I could but…yeah I rather not say…bad memories…tonight we rest…Hama you don't mind I kidnap your grand daughter for a year or so do you?'' The blonde asked.

''No problem…you have to take Sokka as well.''

''What!? Oh come on…you owe me.''

''Thank of it as me owing you two favors,'' She said as the blonde sighed.

''I'm so confused,''The Avatar said.

''You'll get used to it…for some strange reason crazy as stuff like this tends to happen when I'm involved,'' Naruto said as they all turned in for the day.


	5. Book 1: Water: Accepting

The Celestial and Elemental Avatar

0

Strongest Naruto in Fan fiction History

0

Naruto x Azula x Katara x Toph x Mai x Ty Lee x Hama x Kanna(_Made Young) x June x Ursa x Yue x Suki.

Some One-side Kaatang…Eventual Aang x Air Bender Oc

Hokda x Kya

Zuko x Eventual Kitsune Oc

Sokkax?

0

God like Naruto (Meaning he is extremely powerful in this story if you don't like these type of stories then don't read but don't be a pain in the ass or a little looser and flame me about it.)

0

''Normal Speech''

__

Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, or reading passages from books and scrolls

(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes.)

****

(Dark over lapping echoes)

''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, Demonic/Angry characters Speaking as well as extremely Dark spells and Magic.''

0

Crossover Mix

0

This one of my separate crossover stories done so I can work on them all at the same time. Eventually this will be placed in The Celestial Kitsune Avatar Naruto's Awakening.

000

Author's Note

000

I have adult school now so I will be spending less time updating my stories or starting new ones.

-

I decided to put Aang's age back at twelve…Sokka at seventeen and Katara's at fifteen…everyone else's age remains the same.

0000000000

Story Start

0000000000

The four travelers were now on their journey to the Air Temple. The send away was a nice small one. ''Wait 'til you see it, Katara. The Air Temple is one of the most beautiful places in the world.'' Aang said while adjusting Appa's reins.  
**''** Aang, I know you're excited, but it's been a hundred years since you've been home.'' She replied cautiously.  
**''** That's why I'm so excited!''  
**''** It's just that a lot can change in all that time.''  
**''** I know, but I need to see it for myself.''

'_Huh think he'll take what happened well?' _

**''It depends…how long do you plan on keeping it from him?'' **Yang chen replied.

_''Even if he is a kid…I've already killed by his age…if he can't what I have planned then theirs nothing I can do.'' _Naruto thought and yawned.

Aang floats down from Appa's back and walks over to Sokka, who is snoring peacefully in his sleeping bag on the ground.  
'' Wake up, Sokka! Air Temple here we come!''

Sokka awakens, making groggy noises. ''Sleep now... temple later…''

He rolls over and begins to snore again. A mischievous grin spreads over Aang's face as he gets an idea. Aang picks up a stick as Katara watches from atop Appa's back.

__

3...2...1...

Naruto counted down.

'' Sokka! Wake up! (He begins to run the stick up and down Sokka's sleeping bag.) There's a prickle snake in your sleeping bag!''

''Aaahhh! '' yells startled. Get it off! Get it off! Aaahhh! '' He yelled hopping around  
in his sleeping bag until he loses his balance and falls flat on his face. Katara laughs at him. Sokka looks very irritated.  
Aang pokes his head out from behind Sokka. ''Great! You're awake. Let's go.''

0

Else Where

0

''That damn blonde is crazy…how are we suppose to act like were hunting him and the avatar down? A kid of all people? Clearly he's become demented during his travels.''

''Relax nephew I'm sure Naruto has a plan…I'm sure he's training the Avatar as we speak.''

''That's another problem…since when was he ever low key at this sort of thing. I'm surprised he hasn't every fire bender alive out looking for them yet. The last thing needed is for someone to get in the way.

''Getting in the way of what, Prince Zuko?'' A figure asked.

''Captain Zhao.'' Zuko said with distaste.  
'' It's Commander now. And General Iroh-- (he bows to Iroh) --great hero of our nation.''

'' _Retired_ general.''

'' The Fire Lord's brother and son are welcome guests any time. What brings you to my harbor?''  
**''** Our ship is being repaired. '' We come to view the heavily damaged bow. Apparently someone forgot about our favorites blonde's explosives.

0

Time Skip

0

''Hey, stomach, be quiet, all right? I'm trying to find us some food. '' Sokka searches the food bag and dumps it out onto his glove. Only a few crumbs come out.  
'' Hey! Who ate all my blubbered seal jerky?''  
**''** Oh, that was _food_? I used it to start the campfire last night. Sorry.'' Said Aang  
**''** You WHAT? Awww, no wonder the flames smelled so good.''

''The Batola mountain range! We're almost there!''

'' _(uneasy)_ Aang? Before we get to the temple, I want to talk to you about the airbenders.'' Katara started to say.

'' What about 'em?''  
**''** Well, I just want you to be prepared for what you might see. The Fire Nation is ruthless. They killed my mother and they could have done the same to your people.''

'' Just because no one has _seen_ an airbender doesn't mean the Fire Nation killed them all. They probably escaped.''

_'So damn Naïve,'' _sigh ''_like I used to be.'_

''I know it's hard to accept.''

'' You don't understand, Katara. The only way to get to an airbender temple is on a flying bison, and I doubt the Fire Nation has any flying bison. Right, Appa?''

0

Time Skip

0  
While Aang was exploring the temple the other's found evidence of the fire nation invading. ''He can't be protected forever Katara…it's better to tell him sooner then later,'' Naruto told her.

''But he's just a kid…can't we…''

''Naïve optimism won't get you that far…pretend for his sake all you want…but he has a destiny ahead of him…sooner or later he's going to have to grow up,'' Naruto said rather harshly as he continued to explore the temple.

**__**

''You realize they might take too kindly to you keeping things from them.''

__

''I know Kiyoshi trust me I know.''

0

Time Skip

0

Naruto had slipped away to see and watch the events be fold from a distance. He watched Zuko beat Zhao in an Agni Kai. He watch members of torch orchestrate a small army but their objective was unclear to him. He returned just in time to see the water tribe siblings calm down a guilt consumed Aang. The blonde figured he was going to have much work on his hand if the out of control avatar state he witnessed was anything. Then their was also the additional mouth to feed but it was just a Lemur so it wasn't much.

0000

Hey…this chapter was more of a filler for what's to come…sense we'll finally be getting out of the winter territory I'm going to finally bring Toph in. Other then that just sit tight and wait for another chapter.


	6. Book 1: Water: Kiyoshi Island

The Celestial and Elemental Avatar

0

Strongest Naruto in Fan fiction History

0

Naruto x Azula x Katara x Toph x Mai x Ty Lee x Hama x Kanna(_Made Young) x June x Ursa x Yue x Suki.

Some One-side Kaatang…Eventual Aang x Air Bender Oc

Hokoda x Kya

Zuko x Eventual Kitsune Oc

Sokkax?

0

God like Naruto (Meaning he is extremely powerful in this story if you don't like these type of stories then don't read but don't be a pain in the ass or a little looser and flame me about it.)

0

''Normal Speech''

__

Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, or reading passages from books and scrolls

(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes.)

****

(Dark over lapping echoes)

''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, Demonic/Angry characters Speaking as well as extremely Dark spells and Magic.''

0000000000

Story Start

0000000000

Sokka was reading a map while sitting atop Appa with an exasperated expression on his face. '' You have no idea where you're going, do you?''

''(turning his head back to answer Sokka) Weeelll, I know it's near water…'' Aang answered.

''I guess we're getting close then,'' He answered.

Naruto was sleeping peacefully while Katara was mending a garment. Aang turned his head back, watching her. Momo(Lemur), who is also watching Katara, is sitting on Aang's left shoulder.

'' Momo, marbles please,'' Momo scrambles into Aang's shirt making noises. He returns with a marble and hands it to Aang.

Smiling eagerly and cupping the marble in his two hands '' Hey Katara! Check out this airbending trick!'' Aang suspends the marble between his two hands and makes it whirl around and around in mid-air. He is grinning happily at Katara, wanting her attention. Katara is preoccupied, though, and does not look up from her sewing.

''That's great, Aang.'' She answered absentmindedly.

''You didn't even look,'' He said crushed.

Katara stops sewing and looks at him. ''That's great!''

'' But I'm not doing it now.''

Sokka waves his arm dismissively in Aang and Katara's direction '' Stop bugging her, airhead. You need to give girls space when they do their sewing,'' He said while Katata stops her needle in midair and turns her head towards Sokka. Her face is a mixture of annoyance and anger.

''What does me being a girl have to do with sewing?''

''Simple: girls are better at fixing pants than guys, and guys are better at hunting and fighting and stuff like that. It's just the natural order of things.''

''All done with your pants! And look what a great job I did!'' Katara glowers at Sokka and throws his pants at him. They hit him in the head.

''Wait! I was just kidding! I can't wear these!'' (He sticks his arm through the big hole in the seat of his pants.)'' Katara, PLEASE!''

''Don't worry, Sokka. Where we're going, you won't need any pants!'' Aang said as he  
gives a pull on the reings and Appa and swoops down in the sky, glowering.

''We just made a pit stop yesterday. Shouldn't we get a little more flying done before we camp out?'' Asked Sokka.

''He's right. At this rate we won't get to the North Pole until spring.'' Sokka said.  
(shading his face and looking out over the water) ''But Appa's tired already, aren't you boy? I said, aren't you boy? '' Aang nudged the bison conspiratorially with his elbow. Appa yawns on cue, but is obviously not actually tired. Aang sticks his thumb in the big bison's direction.

''Yeah, that was real convincing. Still, hard to argue with a ten ton magical monster.'' Said Sokka.

Aang gasps excitedly and points out towards the water'' LOOK!'' A giant koi fish jumps out of the water.'' That's why we're here... ''Aang strips down to his underwear..''.. elephant koi. And I'm going to ride it. Katara, you've gotta watch me!'' Aang dives into the water. A second later he leaps out again with a shocked expression on his face. ''COLD!'' Aang dives under the water and catches hold of an elephant koi. The giant fish leaps out of the water with Aang riding on its back, his hands grasping the dorsal fin. The koi dives back into the water, carrying Aang with it.  
''He's going to get himself killed,'' Naruto said with a yawn as he stretched. ''Katara…Appa is eating the thing you were eating Naruto pointed out.

''No, Appa! Don't eat that!'' She yelled as she hurried off to stop him.

Aang is disappointed that she is no longer watching him. '' Aww, man…''

Three elephant koi are visible swimming on the surface of the water. Two of the koi, including the one Aang is riding, veer off to the right. A shadow under the water is visible approaching the remaining elephant koi.

''THERE'S SOMETHING IN THE WATER!" -Sokka Aang still riding his koi fish is unaware of his impending death. Something is approaching him from behind.

''Oh Kami Damnit!'' Naruto cursed as he shot forward and started water walking towards the bald kid.

'' What's wrong?'' Katara asked as she returned but her question was answered as a giant fish like monster erupted from the surface.

''Oh fuck this!'' Naruto yelled as he turned around and sped off. ''Nice knowing you Aang!"' Naruto shouted and the next thing he knew the kid sped right past him in a blink in an eye. ''Well I'll be damned,'' The blonde said.

**''** Aaahhh!'' yelled as ran towards the surface. '_Can't die still a virgin! Can't die still a virgin! Can't die still a virgin! ' _Was the Mantra that was in his head.  
He reaches the shore, running head first and full force into Sokka. Aang knocks Sokka off his feet and they both crash back towards the tree line. The fin turns and slowly heads back out to sea as Naruto reached the land. ''Naruto are you ok?'' Katara asked paying little mind to the other two.''

''Yes…oh crap…I dropped my wallet…hold up,'' He said as he turned around and searched the shore. Just as this happened Four green clad warriors fall on the group from the trees. The first warrior grabs Sokka under his arms from behind. The second warrior pulls Katara's hood over her head. The third warrior grabs Aang by his shirt. The fourth warrior traps Momo in a small sack. They were all bound and blindfolded in a matter of seconds.

A fifth one appear right when he was about to charge the four and held a metal fan…to his sack…even the all might Naruto wouldn't dare risk Naruto Jr. as well as Paco and his twin.

0

Village

0  
Momo: (hits the ground) Oof!  
Aang: (thrown to the ground) Ugh!  
Katara: (thrown to the ground) Uhh...  
Sokka: (thrown to the ground) Oof... Or we could stay a while...  
''Hey their Oyagi how you doing man?'' Naruto asked the long gray hair, with a high poofy ponytail on top of his head man.

''Naruto? Is that you?'' The man asked.

''Hey man I haven't seen you since grade school back when you used to have chest air dandruff.''

''I don't care if it is you…the four of you have some explaining to do.''

''And if you don't answer all our questions, we're throwing you back in the water with the unagi.'' One of the Kiyoshi warriors asked.

'' Show yourselves, cowards!'' Sokka said angrily as Naruto sighed.

The blindfolds were removed as five young girls dressed in green was the sight that was be hold. Their faces painted white with red around their eyes, while carrying fans in their waistbands.

Everyone but Naruto was tied to the poll

'' Who are you? Where are the men who ambushed us?'' Sokka demanded straining at his bonds)

''There were no men. We ambushed you. Now tell us, who are you and what are you doing here?'' Suki said stepping toward Sokka and shaking her fist at him)

''Wait a second, there's no way that a bunch of girls took us down.''Laughing in disbelief.

She grabs him by the collar and shakes him and threateningly said. ''A bunch of girls, huh? The unagi's gonna eat well tonight.''

''Sokka you sexist dumbass! I knew a guy like you once in a situation like this…you know what happened…he got his balls cut off…by a weapon…it wasn't clean or short…it was rusty…it took more then one try to,'' He said as Sokka paled.

''Look how about this…me versus your best warrior…I win he lives only because he's Katara Sibling.''

''Hey!''

''Shut up Sokka! If you win you can feed him to the Unagi…''

''Deal…the name is Suki…prepare to loose,'' She said taking out two fans. She dashed forward at amazing speed and used her war fans in a style reminiscent of Tessenjutsu. Every time he tried to make a strike she would repel his blows in an impressive display of mastery. He decided to switch up his tactics and used a subtle blast of wind to blow the fans out of her hands. She wasn't done yet as she displayed an impressive amount of acrobatic talent as she leapt into the air behind him and immediately went to strike the back of his knee with her foot to disable him.

Naruto quickly jump and landed on his hands and struck a couple of the nerves in her leg with the gentle fist style causing her to yelp. He flipped right side up and struck a couple more in her torso, causing her to fall back.

''I take it I win?'' He asked as Suki begrudgingly accepted.

''Now…besides causing mayhem and destruction…why are you here Naruto?'' Oyagi asked.

'''Well that nut,'' Points to Aang. ''Brought us here I was sleep…he's Kyoshi's incarnation and were supposed to be heading towards the South Pole.''

''What! Impossible! The last Avatar was an airbender who disappeared a hundred years ago.'' Suki said.

Aang grins widely. '' That's me!''

'' Throw the imposter to the unagi! While were at it Naruto too…''

Each warrior opened fans in their hands. The four of the five warriors move menacingly toward them.

''Aang airbend please,''Naruto said as Aang breaks his bonds and shoots himself into the air. He back flips over the top of Kyoshi's statue. He floats gracefully to the ground amidst the 'oohs' and 'aahs' of the gathered crowd, which now includes other members of the village.

'' It's true... you are the Avatar!'' Oyagi said in awe.

''Yeah no shit!'' Naruto swore rolling his eyes.

Aang, realizing that he now has an audience, pulls the marble out from under his shirt. '' Now... check this out! ''Grinning like a fool, he does the same trick he had tried to impress Katara with earlier. The villagers are cheering and jumping for joy. The villager toward the front right screams like a girl and gets so excited that he begins to foam at the mouth. He faints and falls down.

''Well I'm bored I'm out,'' Naruto said as he left.

0

Time Skip

0

Chapter cuts to Momo, Aang, and Katara seated in front of a long wooden table. The table is covered with eighteen different plates of food. A villager enters and places another plate on the table and exits. Aang throws his arms up in the air happily. '' All right! Dessert for breakfast! (stuffing his face and talking with his mouth full) These people sure know how to treat an Avatar! ''

''Mmm... Katara you've got to try these! '' He said offering Katara a sweet.

''Well, maybe just a bite... ''She takes the candy from Aang as Momo seizes the opportunity and snatches another from his other hand.''

''Sokka, what's your problem? EAT!''

''Not hungry.'' said a very disgruntled Sokka sitting hunched and glowering in the corner of the room.  
''But you're always hungry!''

''He's just upset because a bunch of girls kicked his butt yesterday,'' Said Katara.

''They snuck up on me!  
''Right. And then they kicked your butt.'' She said smugly.

(getting up angrily) ''Sneak attacks don't count! (pacing around the room, gesticulating wildly to the air) Tie me up with ropes! I'll show them a thing or two. I'm not scared of any girls,'' He said pacing around to the breakfast table and is ferociously grabbing sweets off it. He begins to lower his voice and talk to himself. '' Who do they think they are anyway? '' Sokka grunts and shoves a sweet into his mouth.''

0

Else Where

0

''Come on Toph…let me in…'' Naruto said from the other side of the door. ''So I may have left you alone and or ignored you for what like three weeks?''

''five months,'' She answered sourly from the other side of the door.

''Toph…Toph-chan…your strong and beautiful…you're my earth goddess…my Gaia…my sensei…I…want you by my side…you don't have to be strong around me…even if it's just me…you can be yourself…you can be a girl…I won't judge you…Toph…please,'' He said sincerely as Toph opened the door. Her eyes were red and puffy and she rubbed one of her arms.

''Damn you…damn you idiot!" She said as she punched his chest. ''You bastard…what gives you the right to ask that of me…you were my first friend…you understood me…then you leave me here all along…you,'' She started to say as she buried her face into his chest and started to cry.

Naruto held her close as she tried. He could tell be how she was acting that she had been lonely the entire time and he felt guilty.

0

Time Skip- Next Day

0

''Naruto he-ey…whose that?'' Katara asked pointing to the unfamiliar girl.

''This is Toph…My companion before I met you guys…Toph this is Katara, she's from the South Pole, her brother Sokka is right there and the bald kid not too far from them is Aang and to the right are Suki and the other Kyoshi Warriors.'' He said pointing out everyone.

''What's with her eyes?'' Sokka asked as Katara elbowed him in the ribs.

''Long story short…I'm blind ok,'' She said rather irritably.

''So Toph was it?'' Katara started to say.

''Yes?'' The Earth Bender replied raising her eyebrow.

''Don't take this the wrong way but how…why, Um…'' She was wandering why the blind girl was Naruto's companion.

Toph lifted her foot and slammed it into the ground causing a cylinder of Earth erupted from the ground as a small cloud of smoke and chips of rock covered the ground.

''The greatest earth bender in the world,'' Naruto said placing his around Toph's shoulder. Toph blushed while Katara shot a jealous look.

''No way she…''

''Sokka for your own safety don't say anything…Toph looks quite womanly yes but when fighting she's quite the beast,'' Naruto said as Toph felt herself become extremely heated as several cracks erupted from the earth and everyone shook a bit.

''So can anyone here fight or are they fodder like your troooo.''Toph moaned as Naruto pinched a spot on her neck causing her to shutter. ''Sorry thought I felt a sneeze,'' She said covering up.

''Suki's quite the Warrior,'' He said as the warrior blushed. ''Aang is the Avatar, Katara is a water bender in training and Sokka…well he's Sokka,'' He said as the latter's eye twitched.

''Please tell me the Avatar isn't the one with the goofish aura.''

''Goofish…hey! I take offense to that,''

''Aang…you were trying to ride a penguin like a sled…you're goofy,' Naruto said as the Avatar deflated. ''Anyway I'm going to show Toph around see you guys in the bit,'' He said as the Earth Bending linked her arms around Naruto and shot a smirk at the other two girls mouthing 'mine'. After a couple of days the troop of now five had to be on their way.

''Well Suki I'm glad I got to know you,'' He said as he took something out of her pocket and gave it to her. It was a green jewel that seemed to sparkle. ''U…'' Naruto didn't get to finish as Suki threw her arms around his neck pulling him down and kissed him passionately.

He was what she wanted in a man. He was handsome and strong not to mention passionate, a good sense of humor and he respected women. ''Visit soon ok,'' She said as she stroke his chin seductively. ''I'll be waiting,'' she said as she turned around and left.

'_Damn no matter where I go…all these girls sure know how to sway their hips.' _He thought as he hopped on the Air Bison. Their next destination would be Omashu.


	7. Book 1: Water: In Omashu

The Celestial and Elemental Avatar

0

Strongest Naruto in Fan fiction History

0

Naruto x Azula x Katara x Toph x Mai x Ty Lee x Hama x Kanna(_Made Young) x June x Ursa x Yue x Suki.

Some One-side Kaatang…Eventual Aang x Air Bender Oc

Hokoda x Kya

Zuko x Eventual Kitsune Oc

Sokkax?

0

God like Naruto (Meaning he is extremely powerful in this story if you don't like these type of stories then don't read but don't be a pain in the ass or a little looser and flame me about it.)

0

''Normal Speech''

__

Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, or reading passages from books and scrolls

(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes.)

****

(Dark over lapping echoes)

''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, Demonic/Angry characters Speaking as well as extremely Dark spells and Magic.''

0000000000

Story Start

0000000000

The setting was that of a walled city. Aang smiles and spreads his arms wide. ''The Earth Kingdom city of Omashu!''

'' I used to always come here to visit my friend, Bumi.''

''Wow. We don't have cities like this in the South Pole.'' Katara said in Awe.

''They have buildings here that don't melt!'' Sokka said in amazement.

'' Well, let's go slow pokes! The real fun is inside the city!'' Aang launches himself into the air and lands farther down the hill.

'' Wait, Aang! It could be dangerous if people find out you're the Avatar.'' Katara called out.

'' You need a disguise.'' Sokka pointed out.

'' So, what am I supposed to do? Grow a mustache?''

0

Time Skip

0

Aang has been made a huge fake head of hair and mustache made out of some of Appa's hair. He is scratching underneath the wig.''Ohh, this is so itchy! (To Appa) How do you live in this stuff? ''

Appa grunts at him in response.  
'' Great! Now you look just like my grandfather.'' Sokka pointed out.

'' Technically, Aang is 112 years old.'' Katara said.

Toph snorted. ''He looks ridiculous…it'll never work.''

Aang (picking up his staff and using a fake, old man voice) ''Now let's get to skippin', young whippersnappers! The big city awaits.'' He said as he hunched over and used his staff as a walking stick.

0

Time Skip

0

'' You guys are gonna love Omashu. The people here are the friendliest in the world.''

From another part of the city a voice is heard. A merchant is trying to get into the city, but the three guards are giving him trouble.  
''Rotten cabbages! What kind of slum do you think this is?'' A Gate Guard asked.  
The guard is holding one of the offending cabbages. He crushes the cabbage in his hand, knocks those in the merchant's arms over the side of the access road. The guard then earthbends a lump of the ground, knocking the merchant's cabbage cart high into the air and over the side of the access road. The cart and all the merchant's cabbages plunge hundreds of feet to the valley floor below. ''Noo! My cabbages!'' The merchant looks over the side of the road as he laments.

''Friendliest in the world huh?'' Toph questioned.

'' Just keep smiling?'' Aang walks forward with a big smile. Katara titters uneasily, but she and Sokka follow.

''Should we?'' Toph asked as Naruto shrugged his shoulders.

''Why not…but let's wait a second…I know these guys…I want to see if they'll let them in.''

The guard who has just obliterated the cart walks forward to meet Aang. He earthbends a huge boulder out of the ground and holds it over Aang's head.

''State your business!''

Aang rushes forward out from under the rock in a move much too sprightly for his supposed age. He points an accusing finger at the guard and using his old man voice begins to speak. '' My business is my business, young man, and none of yours! I've got half a mind to bend you over my knee and paddle your backside!''The guard drops the stone behind Aang in surprise.

''Settle down, old timer. Just tell me who you are.''

''Name's Bonzu Pipinpadaloxicopolis, the Third, and these are my grandkids.''

''Hi, June Pipinpadaloxicopolis. Nice to meet you,'' Katara said serenely.

'': You seem like a responsible young lady. See that your grandfather stays out of trouble. Enjoy Omashu!''

''We will.''

Naruto and Toph walk forward. ''Tetros…Kev,'' He said as the two guards nodded and walked forward.

''They didn't really fall for that did they?''

''Nah of course not…They can read lip…I gave them the message.''

''Wait a minute!'' Tetros said as he grabs Sokka by the shoulder. '' You're a strong young boy. Show some respect for the elderly and carry your grandfather's bag.  
''Good idea! '' Aang throws bag to Sokka.

0

King 's Throne Chamber

0

Decorated in shades of Earth Kingdom green. The aged King sits on his throne in the distance, for it is a large room. The King looks upon the caught trio, and the guards behind them force them to kneel.

''Mmm?''

''Your majesty, these juveniles were arrested for vandalism, traveling under false pretenses and malicious destruction of cabbages.''

The irate cabbage dealer is off to the side.

''Off with their heads! One for each head of cabbage!''

''Silence! Only the King can pass down judgment. What is your judgment, Sire?''  
''I got it…first we pretend to be nice to them and then throw them a feast during which I trick the bald kid into revealing he's the avatar. Then we kidnap his friends and force him to go into a series of trails and….''

''Uh sir their right here,'' One of the guards pointed out. ''They can here you.''

''Oh right…well skip to the kidnapping then.''

0

One Kidnapping Later

0

''So to make sure you don't runaway I will give your friends some special souvenirs. Those delightful rings are made of pure genemite, also known as creeping crystal. It's crystal that grows remarkably fast. By nightfall your friends will be completely covered in it. Terrible fate, really. I can stop it, but only if you cooperate.

''Can't you just put two rings on Sokka?'' Naruto asked as strangely enough neither he and Toph did anything as they just stood their. 'They mentioned something about them being on a lunch break or something.'

''Oh come on.''- Sokka

''Good Try but the only way to help them is to answer these questions three,'' The King said.

''What is your Name?''

''Aang''

''What is your quest?''

''To defeat the fire lord and save the world.''

''What is an alternative name of wanting to get high?''

''I want to get stoned…''

''You do?'' The King asked as he suddenly threw off his clothes to reveal battle robes.

''Eh saw it coming,'' Naruto said.

The king was surprisingly physique for such an old man. He is clearly formidable and Aang recoils, realizing his mistake. The King immediately stamps the ground, blowing Aang far out into the arena. He lands in the dust. The King launches himself at Aang. He laughs evilly while doing so.

'' You thought I was a frail old man, but I'm the most powerful earthbender you'll ever see.''

''Buuuuuuulshit!"' Toph yelled out from the background.

''Can I fight the guy with the axe instead?'' He said referring to one of the people watching.

''Hey you're the one who wanted to be stoned…now take the punishment! But first you might need this!  
The King motions to a guard who throws Aang his staff. The King immediately launches several boulders at him which Aang dodges.

'' Typical airbender tactic: avoid and evade. I'd hoped the Avatar would be less predictable,''He launches another boulder at Aang, who dodges and launches himself into the air. '' Don't you have any surprises for me? Sooner or later, you'll have to strike back.'' The King launches another stone at Aang which misses, but explodes upon impacting the ceiling of the arena. The debris knocks Aang to the ground and he loses his staff as he falls. Aang gets back up as The King begins walking around. With each turn he makes a huge pillar of rock block Aang's path. One of them catches Aang in the gut as it rises into the air. '' Oh, you'll have to be a little more creative than that!''

Aang jumps off the pillar, riding one of his famous airballs. He rides the wall of the arena and approaches the King from his right. He launches a huge gale at his opponent, who blocks it with a sheet of stone raised from the floor of the arena.

The King emerges from behind the stone shield, a smile on his face. '' Did someone leave the windows open? It feels a little drafty in here!'' He asked as he suddenly drops his smile. ''Are you hoping I'll catch a cold?''

Aang drops off his airball, The King, who kicks over the stone sheet and begins to raise it on earth dug out of the arena's surface. He shoots the earth underneath the stone sheet at Aang which knocks him over. The King strikes the ground with his fist, sending a shock wave through the arena surface right at Aang. The Avatar flips backwards and avoids the shock wave, but now is close to the rear wall of the arena. ''How are you going to going to get me from way over there?''

Aang looks determined and begins to run to his opponent. The King uses the side of his foot to dash the earth. The ground around Aang becomes quicksand and he falls in. The King raises two boulders and sends them to smash the struggling Aang. He escapes just in time as the rocks smash together. Aang jumps straight at his opponent, unleashing a blast of wind that knocks him and the stone sheet he stands upon back against the wall of the arena. The King raises one of the boulders from where he had just failed to crush Aang and pulled it back towards him at frightening speed. The Avatar sees it just in time and does a back flip that barely allows him to get up and over the flying boulder. The boulder of course moves on to almost crush the King, but he breaks it into many pieces as it reaches him. With tremendous effort, The King tears the entire gate area of the arena out of the ground and holds it over his head.

Aang screams in terror and begins to run in circles, creating a tornado. The King throws the massive earth mound, but the tornado grabs it and throws it back at him. As it reaches

The King he bisects it neatly in two. Aang appears between the rock pieces and pins the King with his staff. The King smiles and looks up.

Aang who also looks up as a little piece of rock bounces off his head. Overhead hovers one of the two halves of rock, ready to crush them both.  
'' Hehe! Well done, Avatar. You fight with much fire in your heart.''The King throws the rock to the side of the arena. He then falls backwards into the floor, disappearing and leaving a Bumi shaped hole. Aang is flabbergasted.

'' Huh?''

We come to nearly covered prisoners along with Naruto and Toph whom he was teaching how to play Poker…All he needed was to teach Katara and bring another girl in and before anyone could say huh 'strip poker' would be the event of the day.

A hole opens up in the floor of the balcony and the King emerges, the hole closing instantly beneath him. Aang, using his staff as a helicopter blade, lands on the balcony.

'' You've passed all my tests. Now, you must answer one question.''

''That's not fair! You said you would release my friends if I finished your tests.''

'' Oh, but what's the point of tests if you don't learn anything?''

''Oh come on!''- Sokka

'' Answer this one question and I will set your friends free….'' What? Is my name?''

We come to Aang who does now have an answer.

''From the looks of your friends, I'd say you only have a few minutes. '' The King said exited.

''Oh come on Naruto can't you do something?'' Sokka begged.

''What? Sure I could but it'll only work once…don't worry man your sacrifice will be remembered…if Aang fails I can always save Katara.''

''Oh come on!''

''Think about the challenges, maybe it's some kind of riddle.'' Katara pointed out.

'' I got it!'' Sokka yelled suddenly.

'' Yeh?'' Aang asked.

'' He's an earthbender, right? Rocky! ''

''I should smack yo' dumbass for saying that,'' Naruto said shaking his head.

'' You know, because of all the rocks?''

'' We're gonna keep trying, but that is a good backup.'' Katara said as she inwardly sighed.

''Okay, so back to the challenges. I got a key from the waterfall. I saved his pet and I

had a duel.''

''Whoa wait…when the hell did those first two happened?'' Toph asked in confusion.

''It was when we went to go get those slushies remember?'' He asked as Toph nodded and said 'Oh'.

'' And what did you learn?''

''Well, everything was different than I expected.''

(a piece of crystal growing into her cheek)''And?''

'' Well, they weren't straightforward. To solve each test, I had to think differently

than I usually would. (Realization sweeping his features.) I know his name!''

0

Time Skip

0

'' I solved the question the same way I solved the challenges. As you said a long time ago, I had to open my brain to the possibilities. Bumi, you're a mad genius! (He runs and hugs the old King.)''

'''Oh, Aang. It's good to see you. You haven't changed a bit. Literally.'' King Bumi said rubbing Aang's head.

''Uh, over here!''

''Little help?''

''Yeah you should really help them,'' Naruto said as he drew a card. ''Two pair…two eights and seven.''

''Damn…and all I got is a King, Queen, Jack, Ace, and a Ten…their all Hearts too,'' She said clearly not understanding what hand she get. ''Did I lose?''

''Um yes,'' Naruto lied. ''Yes you did.''

All while that was going on Bumi made a gesture with a fist shattering the crystal from around both water tribe members. Crystal flies all over and King Bumi catches a piece.

'' Genemite is made of rock candy. (He takes a bite). Delicious!''

'' So this crazy king is your old friend, Bumi?'' Katara asked.

(annoyed)'' Who you calling old? (Pause.) Okay. I'm old.''

''Why did you do all this instead of just telling Aang who you were?'' Sokka questioned.

'' First of all, it's pretty fun messing with people, hehe (snort! snort!), but I do have a reason. (Turning to Aang). Aang, you have a difficult task ahead. The world has changed in the hundred years you've been gone. It's the duty of the Avatar to restore balance to the world by defeating Fire Lord Ozai. You have much to learn. You must master the four elements and confront the Fire Lord, and when you do, I hope you will think like a mad genius! ''

Aang smiles , clasps his hands together in thanks, and bows.

''And it looks like you're in good hands. You'll need your friends to help defeat the Fire Nation. (Momo jumps onto Aang's shoulder.) And you'll need Momo too.''

''Thank you for your wisdom. But before we leave, I have a challenge for you!''

0

Time Skip

0

We pan to the city to reveal a chute. A moment later a delivery bin flies by, King Bumi at the front, Aang in the back. Both having a blast as the air rushes by them. Soon enough dust and smoke rises after an impact sound is heard.

'My cabbages!'' The Cabbage salesman screamed in Anguish.

000000

Next time---I don't know…can't remember the episode.

00000000

My suggestions to the moderators to make this site better…if you agree or like any of this feel free to write down some of this and request it to the Moderators.

''Catergories'' then put ''fanfiction'' and finally ''.com'' together to email the moderators....try yahoo I know the emails get through on their.

Can you add OC(Original Character) and Harem as character options for the Naruto  
Archive?

Also can you add an additional option so people will be able to choose  
Hetero, Yaoi, or Yuri stories...  
Another one for Crossover as well...  
I was thinking extra options that allows you to pick each of the following.  
1. Hetero, Yaoi, Yuri, no Pairing.  
2. Good, Evil, Dark, Gray character alignments. Whether their a hero or villain.

3. First Shinobi War, the Third Great Shinobi War, Pre Shippuden . Shippuden, After Shippuden, (Before or During Shippuden  
are the first two. The last option is all original story that features the  
shinobi after Akatsuki are defeated or the next generation their children.)  
Au (For High School fics and other stuff like that.)  
A lot of people have to put dark or au in their summary to inform people.  
255 characters is much to limited for some summaries. So if you don't do that  
can you at least increase the number of characters for the summary? (About 500 would do.)

4. Add a gender option to the character selection since quite often authors  
change the gender of the character and this way it will be easier to find.  
5. Could you add an option to the favorites sections so if we want to send a  
message to more than one author you can without the hassle of going to each  
authors profile and sending them a message there, as well as if you're like me  
and have thousands of story/author alerts and favorites it would be easier to  
delete them and it wouldn't take days to erase them.  
6. Delete the limit on how long you can stay logged in for since most of the  
authors on this site are on every single day so it's probably become quite  
annoying for them.  
7. Create a section on this site for those authors who want to put rated MA  
material but don't want to violate the guidelines.  
8. Have it so that every time an author is flamed they can send the  
moderators a copy of the flame as well as the author who was the flamer.  
it so authors can have 2-3 C2's to manage not only one.

As well as go back to not having a limit put on private messaging and  
reviews.

10. Also give the authors the option to delete all reviews not just private ones…some authors take advantage of that just to spam authors when their signed on.

0

This response has been taken from PuddgyPugg and rewritten to accomadate what I wanted to say since we basically feel the same way..

0

**ALLOW ME TO RETORT.**

If you do a review anonymously and you have nothing to say but bad things about an author and their work, then you are nothing more than a chicken shit. You give no indication that you yourself have any literary ability whatsoever and you give the author no chance to defend themselves against your argument, nor the opportunity to find out why you made the caustic comment. I have read many reviews for many different stories where anonymous authors are just outright RUDE, MEAN, AND DESTRUCTIVE to the author and the work that they put out.

I also had complaints about too many girls in my harem stories...Uum hello retards it's a Harem story.

Along with many other things such as my story is garbage.

The thing is these little bitches drop comments anoymously and only after they read the first chapter. An example I got a comment saying my story Naruto's awakening is garbage only after that bitch read one chapter it had over 40 chapters with plus 300,000 words so how the fuck can you judge something that massive in only the first page?

That is not constructive criticism. People who write fanfiction do so for their enjoyment and the fun of writing. It is not a paid service and the authors on **DO NOT OWE A DAMN THING TO ANYONE.** If you cannot see the literature for what it is, pure fun and, as the title says, _fiction_, then stop reading.

I am not forcing anyone to read my story. If your going to be a whiny loser then don't read my fic. If you want to leave me a negative comment then PM me instead of leaving a review like a loser. If you got problems say the shit directly to my face if you got the courage to do so. I don't give a fuck who you are? Black..White..Male...Female..I don't give a fuck grow some courage and confront me or if your going to flame other people and leave negative comments then get the fuck off

IT'S CALLED ''FAN-FICTION'' You dumb ass-holes. As in made up stories by fans. If you don't like my stories well FUCK YOU then I don't care I write these stories for my fans such as Leonhart20 , Inflamra, and the members of my alliance people who enjoy and love my stories not for a bunch of no talented losers like most flamers are since every flamer page I ever visited never wrote a single story not a single one of them.

Don't read just to tear others down. If you think that someone wrote their story badly, write something better. Hell, if you think you can write my stories better than me, send me a proof and if it's better, I'll acknowledge you as being better than me and I'll take my stories down. I won't shed a tear over it because you have more talent than I do.

I seriously doubt that though. I mean so many peole love my stories and a few in reviews told me that to them some of them are the best on here.

Now I'm not arrogant like a certain emo to believe I'm necesairly the best. I know their are better writers then me on here.

But until that day comes however, there are other people out there who enjoy the thousands of stories that the authors on put out and I, and they, would probably appreciate it if you would shut your mouths and take your fingers off the keyboard. Many good authors, I'm sure, have been ruined by harmful comments.

Yes they have such as the guy who wrote the Legacy of Naruto Namikaze...Authors like J.A Jasper one of the best Naruto authors there is still hasn't completely came back because of punk ass jealous, hating ass flamers.

Don't be a rude asshole and not give someone a chance for rebuttal. We're here to have fun people and I don't enjoy writing angry tirades. I'm more of a humor guy anyway so if you got anything negative to say then PM and if you happen to live in the southern part of California then come find me and see if you'll say the stuff to my face. I'm waiting and I'm not going to back down to anybody.


	8. Book 1:Water: Time of Sol Part 1

The Celestial and Elemental Avatar

0

Strongest Naruto in Fan fiction History

0

Naruto x Azula x Katara x Toph x Mai x Ty Lee x Hama x Kanna(_Made Young) x June x Ursa x Yue x Suki.

Some One-side Kaatang…Eventual Aang x Air Bender Oc

Hokoda x Kya

Zuko x Eventual Kitsune Oc

Sokkax?

0

God like Naruto (Meaning he is extremely powerful in this story if you don't like these type of stories then don't read but don't be a pain in the ass or a little looser and flame me about it.)

0

''Normal Speech''

__

Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, or reading passages from books and scrolls

(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes.)

****

(Dark over lapping echoes)

''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, Demonic/Angry characters Speaking as well as extremely Dark spells and Magic.''

0000000000

Story Start

0000000000

Below them under the open sky was a lush river valley. A beautiful sunny day is the setting with lazy, puffy white clouds and sunshine. As they move through the clouds on the sky bison.

Katara stretches out on her stomach looking over Appa's side, while Sokka whittles.  
'' Those clouds look so soft, don't they? Like you could just jump down and you'd land in a big, soft cottony heap,''said Katara  
'' Maybe you should give it a try.''- Sokka  
'' You're hilarious.''  
'' I'll try it! Yehhhh!'' Aang said as he jumps right off Appa's side, laughing and hurtling down through the clouds with his staff. Sokka and Katara look over the side of Appa as he plunges through a cloud. A moment later Aang lands next to them with his glider. He is soaking wet. ''Turns out clouds are made of water!''He airbends himself dry.

''It's all apart of nature and precipitation really. Sun dries the moisture from the ground which goes up into the sky mixes with the clouds and becomes rain…of course it's not that simple but I didn't want to explain anything that would go over anyone's head.,'' Naruto said as they came across a floor of the valley below. Around the river is black instead of vegetation green.

''What's that?'' Katara asked as their was some damaged area on the valley.

''It's like a scar.'' Sokka pointed out.

The area consisted of burnt tree stumps dot the barren landscape. The five dismount Appa and walk around.

''I feel no sign of life at all,'' Naruto said surveying the area.

''Aang, are you ok?'' Katara asked.  
(Cut to a view of footprints on the burnt ground. Sokka is examining them.)  
'' Fire Nation! Those evil savages make me sick! They have no respect for …'  
'' Shh!''  
'' What? I'm not allowed to be angry?'' He whispered.  
Katara points ahead to Aang, standing ahead, clearly upset. He sinks to his knees in the dust and sighs. Hee then begins to run his hands through the burnt earth.

''Why would anyone do this? How could I let this happen?''

''Aang, you didn't let this happen. It has nothing to do with you.'' Katara told him.

''Yes it does. It's the Avatar's job to protect nature. But, I don't know how to do my job.''

''Look you can either sit here and whine or you can do something about it…'' Toph told him.

''She's right you know…you have the teachers necessary to help all you have to do is learn what we can teach you.''-Naruto

''Even if that's so…I have no one who can teach me how to be the Avatar. Monk Gyatso said that Avatar Roku would help me.'' He said as Naruto adopted a thoughtful look. '_Kiyoshi…Yang-chen any ideas?' _He asked as the Avatars informed them of a way this would be possible.

0

Time Skip

0

The group was on their way to the village courtesy of some old person needed the help of the Avatar type situation. The village was that of an Earth Kingdom Village which had been almost completely burned out and destroyed. When the five enter of the buildings the village gathers.

''This young person is the Avatar,'' The old person introduced.

'' So the rumors of your return are true.'' The chief says then bow. '' It is the greatest honor of a lifetime to be in your presence.''

'' Nice to meet you too… So…is there something I can help you with?''  
(looking o.c. with a pained expression): ''I'm not sure,'' He said with an pained expression.  
'' Our village is in crisis, he's our only hope. For the last few days at sunset a spirit monster comes and attacks our village. He is Hei-Bai, the black and white spirit.''

''A spirit is attacking you? Any idea why?'' Toph asked.

Chief moves to the threshold of the doorway that the group just entered, looking at the setting sun. '' We do not know, but each of the last three nights he has abducted one of our own. We are especially fearful because the winter solstice draws near.''

''What happens then?'' - Katara

''As the solstice approaches, the natural world and the spirit world grow closer and closer until the line between them is blurred completely.'' The old man explained.

'' Hei-Bai is already causing devastation and destruction. Once the solstice is here there is no telling what will happen.''

''So, what do you want me to do exactly?'' Aang asked.  
''Who better to resolve a crisis between our world and the spirit world than the Avatar himself? You are the great bridge between man and spirits.''

''Right that's me,'' Aang said clearly lacking confidence.

__

Sigh…Well this is going to be fun.

Naruto thought sarcastically.

0

Next Day

0

Naruto finally decided to resume water bending lessons. With Aang being a rookie he had to start off with Katara did. While he did hand motions he watched as Naruto teach Katara some more water bending.

''You've come a long way Katara,'' Naruto said as he handed her a special one-piece suit. ''It's so you don't have to get your clothing wet…since the forest isn't too far from here you can change and join me in the water,'' He told her.

Katara started to blush at the thought of wearing a bathing suit in front of Naruto but knew he must have had a reason so she promptly left.

''Uum Naruto do I have to do this? Can't I learn some cooler Water Bending moves?''

''No Aang you can't…if you want me to teach you then your going to do what Katara did…for the most part,'' He added as an after thought.

''How long is it going to take for me to learn all this?''

''Don't know how long…look you wait here and continue your training.'' Naruto said as he left.

0

Ten minutes later with Naruto and Katara

0

''Water and Snow Manipulation…Streaming the Water, Water Whips, Water Jets, Waves, Water Bullet, Water Drill, and Water Walls/Water Shields…Quite the impressive list of techniques…Once you learn this next one you'll no longer be an apprentice,'' Naruto said as Katara walked into the water.

''Well what is it Senshi?''

''Water Thermokineses…you see water benders also possess thermokinetic abilities regarding their element, meaning that they can alter the physical state of the water they manipulate (between liquid, solid and gas) at will. Changing the phase of water allows for multiple techniques in the course of a battle, from encasing an opponent in ice to hiding behind a wall of mist. Ice and steam/fog can also be molded in a diverse range of shapes. Ice provides a degree of hard lethality since it can be molded into spikes or blades to pin down or impale opponents. Steam or mist can obscure a battlefield and mask movement.'' He explained as he turned a small sphere of water into ice as Katara looked on in awe.

''Wow…is there anything else I can do with this technique?'' She asked as Naruto shrugged.

''It depends…I never delve that much into it…'' He said.

0

3 hours later

0

Naruto returned with an exhausted Katara. He decided to help with her agility that he would suit projectiles at her while she tried to do it.

''What the hell are you doing!'' Naruto said as he saw Aang playing around trying to do make what look like Waves.

''I thought I wo…''

''You thought wrong…I gave you an assignment…you know what screw it…if you want to learn water bending ask someone else,''

''No wait hold on!'' Aang shouted as he air bended out of the lake to in front of Naruto. ''I need a teacher you got to…''

''I don't have to do anything…'' The blonde bristled.

''Naruto you can't be serious…he does need a teacher…he can't face the fire lord without all four elements.''

''Well Katara…you can teach him,'' Naruto said with a smirk.

''B-But…I'm still a trainee…you said it yourself…''

''Well you'll be achieving the next level soon…in fact how about you two discuss water bending…I'm going to go play some more Poker with Toph…'' (The cards are Brail) The blonde said as he left leaving the two alone.

''Well Katara I guess your teaching me now…''

''Why couldn't you just do what he told you,'' She snapped at him.

''I was just having some fun…I don't see why he got so angry.''

''That's the thing…you're the avatar…your destined to save the world…when it comes to training theirs no time for games…I'll try to convince Naruto take you as a student but your going to have take things seriously ok,'' Katara told him. She was a bit upset at first as she was unsure of herself when it came to being a teacher but she realized that Aang was just a kid and being harsh to him wouldn't change things so she was trying to be a bit understanding.

''Well…why couldn't you teach me?'' The kid ask. ''I mean you're a pretty good bender right?'' He said trying to keep his crush subtle.

0

That Night

0

The sun has nearly set. The doors close behind him. Aang begins to walk through the village, hands defensively wrapped around his staff. ''Hello? Spirit, can you hear me? This is the Avatar speaking. I'm here to try to help stuff.''

The others are watching Aang from the meeting house.  
'' This isn't right. We can't sit here and cower while Aang waits for some monster to show up.'' Sokka said.

''Cowering? You mean you not me…I'm not a coward,'' Toph bristled.

''Yeah she's right…can't do everything for the kid…it's his destiny not mine…I was just sent to find him,'' Naruto said. ''Now that I think about it…I don't think I agreed to help train him either…''

0

Outside

0

Outside, the sun sets. The world darkens. Cut to Aang, standing at the village gate, like a gunslinger. ''The sun has set. Where are you, Hei-Bai? Well, spirit, uh, I hereby ask you to please leave this village in peace! '' He twirls his staff like a marching baton and then plants it in the ground like a flag. His expression is resolute. '' Okay. Well, I guess that's settled then.'' Aang turns and begins to walk back to the village. Suddenly a massive shape emerges from the forest, its huge feet making large thudding sounds each time they hit the ground.  
Aang is still walking placidly up the village street, unaware that Hei-Bai is following right behind him. Hei-Bai is as big as a house, with six legs and black and white orca-like markings all over his body. He is vaguely mammalian and has razor sharp teeth. Aang realizes something is amiss and stops. He turns, looks up at the monster, and smiles.

''You must be the Hei-Bai spirit.''He bows his head.'' My name is…'' He's cut off by a blast of air and blue energy from the mouth of the creature, Aang does not move but his staff is blown to the ground. The spirit rears itself up on its hind-most legs and bellows, releasing another jet of blue energy from its mouth. It gets back on all six legs and then charges into the village, ignoring Aang and leaving him behind. Aang turns to address the monster as it moves in.

''My name is Aang! I'm the Avatar and I would like to help! Hey, wait up!''  
The spirit destroys in rapid succession two houses and a watchtower using its brute strength and blue energy.

0

Building

'' : The Avatar's methods are…'' Ducks as flying debris hits the window. '''' unusual.  
'' It doesn't seem too interested in what he's saying. Maybe we should go help him?''- Sokka  
'' No, only the Avatar stands a chance against the Hei-Bai.''- Old Man  
'' Aang will figure out the right thing to do, Sokka.'' - Katara.

''Twenty dollars on Hei-Bai,'' Naruto said as everyone turned to look at him. ''What?''

0

Time Skip

0

''I'm just trying to do my job as spirit bridge. Excuse me, would you please turn around? I command you to turn around now!''  
At this the monster does indeed turn around, swatting Aang backward off the top of the building. Aang flies through the air and hits a nearby roof. He slides off and collapses on the ground. Cut back to the meetinghouse window.

''That's it! He needs help! '' Sokka exits to his left.  
'' Sokka wait!''-Katara

The doors of the meetinghouse open and Sokka runs out. Katara follows, but is stopped by the old man.

'' It's not safe!''

''Naruto please…do something,'' Katara begged turning her head as the blonde sighed.

''Fine,'' The blonde said as he dove through the window.

0

Outside

0

Sokka, hefting his boomering, having just emerged from the meeting house. '' Hei-Bai! Over here!''

He lets loose the boomerang which hit's the creature backside and bounces off without as sound indicating it did no damage as it falls on the ground.

Cut to Sokka, who runs up to Aang.

''Sokka, go back!''  
' We'll fight him together, Aang.''  
'' I don't wanna fight him unless I huh!''  
Hei-Bai comes appears in a flash from the left and takes Sokka. Both disappear in an instant, cutting Aang off in mid-sentence. Aang opens his staff into glider mode and takes off. Hei-Bai is leaping back into the forest, Aang gliding in pursuit.

''The Solstice is here…now it's time to open a gateway to the spirit world !'' Naruto said as he got in a meditative position and began to chant. Sure enough the portal he created opened between Hei-Bai and Aang which the Avatar flew into. He knew the Acatar would be guided by the spirit of Roku's dragon and learned that the light of Solstice would reach Roku's statue. The only thing that needed to be done was for them to get to the temple. He figured Hei-Bai was pissed because of the destruction so all he needed was to regrow the forest using Mukoton and the spirit would return the self appointed warrior.


	9. Book 1: Water: Time of Sol Part 2

The Celestial and Elemental Avatar

0

Strongest Naruto in Fan fiction History

0

Naruto x Azula x Katara x Toph x Mai x Ty Lee x Hama x Kanna(_Made Young) x June x Ursa x Yue x Suki.

Some One-side Kaatang…Eventual Aang x Air Bender Oc

Hokoda x Kya

Zuko x Eventual Kitsune Oc

Sokkax?

0

God like Naruto (Meaning he is extremely powerful in this story if you don't like these type of stories then don't read but don't be a pain in the ass or a little looser and flame me about it.)

0

''Normal Speech''

__

Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, or reading passages from books and scrolls

(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes.)

****

(Dark over lapping echoes)

''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, Demonic/Angry characters Speaking as well as extremely Dark spells and Magic.''

0000000000

Story Start

0000000000

But I have to talk to Avatar Roku to find out what my vision means. I need to get to the Fire Temple before the sun sets on the Solstice. That's today. '' Aang said as he jumps up onto Appa's back and looks back hesitatingly at Naruto, Whom jump in front of Appa.  
'' We're not letting you go into the Fire Nation, Aang.'' said Katara  
'' At least not without your friends. We got your back.'' Sokka said.

''Naruto jump on top of Appa's head. ''Besides it's suicidal…look I don't see why your worried. It's not like whatever is thrown at us I can't handle it. ''Crescent Island is a long journey from here…were going to have to get out of her ASAP to meet Roku before the Sun sets.

0

Time Skip

0

'':Come on, boy! We've got a long way to go! Faster! '' Said to Appa as time was running out. ''There it is! The island Roku's dragon took me to!''

In the center of the crescent islands is a large, active volcano. Fire and steam belch forth from it's cone. Appa flies towards the island. The temple sits on a promontory directly below the volcano. Appa lands near the temple. Aang pats Appa's face lovingly.'' You did it buddy. Nice flying.''

Appa groans and rolls onto his side in pure exhaustion. Katara walks towards Appa and begins to rub his tummy. Sokka is stretching in the background

''Oh! You must be tired!'' Katara to Appa.

''I bet he is…poor furry bastard…now come on hurry up we don't have time to be wasting,'' The blonde said leading them up the path.

'' I don't see any guards.'' Sokka observed.

'' The Fire Nation must have abandoned the temple when Avatar Roku died.'' Katara guessed.

'' Its almost sundown. We'd better hurry.'' Aang said leaping over a low wall with the words following them.

As the group quietly made their was Naruto heard something. ''We got company,'' He said as they spun around.  
Behind them are 5 elderly men in red robes. One of the elderly men speaks and identifies the group as Fire Sages.

''We are the Fire Sages. Guardians of the temple of the Avatar.''

Aang steps forward. ''Great! I am the Avatar.''  
'' We know.''

The Fire Sage assumes the firebending pose and shoots a fireball at Aang.

Three fireballs are swiftly approaching Aang. Aang assumes the airbending pose and deflects the fireballs.

''You three run now…will take care of them,'' Naruto said as he and Toph assumed Earth Bending stances. The others ran down the corridor as Naruto and Toph struck the ground causing a column of Earth to shot up causing the sages to fall on the ground.

'' If the Avatar contacts Roku, there's no telling how powerful the boy will become. Split up and find him!'' The First sage ordered as three of them let leaving two behind to deal with the Master Benders.

''You do realize you fucked yourself over right?'' Naruto asked.

''A perfect time to try something I like the call the nut cracker,'' Toph said as all three guys blinked and edged away from the girl.

0

With the others

0

'' Follow me!''

''Aang, Do you know where you're going?'' Sokka asked him as he disappeared around a corner.

'' Nope!'' Suddenly, Aang comes running back around the corner. A Fire Sage is hard on his heels. ''Wrong way!''  
'' Come back!'' The Fire Sage Shyu shouted.

0

Time Skip

0

'' I don't want to fight you. I am a friend.'' He said to the fleeing group.

'' Firebenders aren't our friends.'' Guess who.

Shyu moves carefully towards them. As he approaches Aang, he drops to his knees and bows.  
''I know why you're here, Avatar.''  
'' You do?'' Aang asked surprised.

''Yes,'' Shyu said standing up. '' You wish to speak to Avatar Roku. I can take you to him.''

'' How?''  
Shyu reaches towards the wall and turns the light fixture. The fixture is a lever. Behind the fixture is small hole in the wall. Shyu takes a deep breath and shoot fire through the hole. Fire frames one of the panels in the wall. The panel slides back and to the right. The secret passage is revealed. A long staircase carved into the rock of the mountain disappears into the dark below.  
Gesturing towards the secret passage ''This way.''

0

Naruto and Toph

0

The Two fire benders held their sacks and pained and cried out in pain in the fetal position. ''You are insane,'' Naruto said.

''So…think we should go help them?''

''No…but then something could happen to Katara and as my student I feel responsible…then theirs Aang I was charged to watch over him so that would be bad.''

''What about Sokka?''

''What about Who?''

0

Previously

0

''Time is running out. Quickly!''  
Aang and Katara look at each other and nod in agreement. All three start towards the opening to the secret passage. Shyu follows them into the passage. He touches a lever and closes the door behind them.

-------------------------------------

Prince Zuko's damaged ship sailing through the water. Dark black smoke billows from the back of the ship.  
''What's he up to, Uncle? Why didn't Commander Zhao arrest me?''  
'' Because he wants to follow you. He knows you'll lead him to the prize…the Avatar.''  
'' If Zhao wants to follow our trail of smoke, then that's exactly what I'll let him do.''

'' Avatar Roku once called this temple his home. He formed these secret passages out of the magma.'' -Shyu  
'' Did you know Avatar Roku?''  
'' No. But my grandfather knew him. Many generations of Fire Sages guarded this temple long before me. We all have a strong spiritual connection to this place.''  
'': Is that how you knew I was coming?''  
'' A few weeks ago, an amazing thing occurred. The statue of Avatar Roku, its eyes… began to glow!''  
'' That's when we were at the Air Temple. Avatar Roku's eyes were glowing there too! '' -Katara  
'' At that moment, we knew you had returned to the world.''  
'' If this is the Avatar's temple, why did the Sages attack me?''  
'' Things have changed. In the past, the Sages were loyal only to the Avatar. When Roku died, the Sages eagerly awaited for the next Avatar to return. But he never came.''  
(pausing and leaning against the tunnel wall)'' They were waiting for me.''  
Sokka (putting his arm around Aang's shoulders)'' Hey, don't feel bad. You're only a hundred years late.''  
Aang glares at Sokka.

'' They lost hope the Avatar would ever return. When Fire Lord Sozen began the war, my grandfather and the other Sages were forced to follow him.''shaking his head in dismay '' I never wanted to serve the Fire Lord. When I learned you were coming, I knew I would have to betray the other Sages.''  
(bowing slightly to Shyu)''Thank you for helping me.''  
Shyu's smiles warmly at the young Avatar. ''We'll follow these stairs to the sanctuary. Once you're inside, wait for the light to hit Avatar Roku's statue. Only then will you be able to speak with him.''

Suddenly, the floor lifts up and Shyu's head appears. He walks up the final steps into the temple, followed by Aang, Katara, Sokka and Momo. They proceed towards the doors to the sanctuary. Shyu gasps suddenly.'' NO!''

''Shyu, what's wrong?''  
'' The sanctuary doors, they're closed.''

'' Can't you just open them with firebending? Like you opened that other door?'' Katara asked.  
'' No. Only a fully realized Avatar is powerful enough to open this door alone. Otherwise the Sages must open the doors together with five simultaneous fire blasts.  
''Oh good thing we've been sent,'' Five Naruto's said appearing. The five clones then shot a stream of fire into the door opening it then all disappeared in a puff.

0

Spirit World

0

Aang is inside the sanctuary. He crouches on the floor in front of Avatar Roku's statue. The setting sunlight comes through an octagonal window at the top of the sanctuary. The light is reddish and moves slowly up the great statue.  
''The light hits the statue and I talk to Roku. So why isn't anything happening? Why isn't anything happening? I don't know what I'm doing! All I know is air bending! Please, Avatar Roku, talk to me!''

The sunlight moves up to Avatar Roku's face. When the light hits the statue's eyes, they begin to glow. The sanctuary is filled with white smoke. When the smoke clears, Aang is standing face to face with Avatar Roku. They are on the top of a mountain range.

''It's good to see you, Aang. What took you so long?  
Aang's face is shocked and amazed. He bows deeply to Avatar Roku.

'' I have something very important to tell you, Aang. That is why, when you were in the spirit world, I sent my dragon to find you.''  
'' Is it about that vision? The one with the comet?''  
'':Yes.''  
'' What does it mean?''

'' One hundred years ago, Fire Lord Sozen used that comet to begin the war. He and his firebending army harnessed its incredible power and dealt a deadly first strike against the other nations.''  
'' So the comet made them stronger?''  
''Yes. Stronger than you could even imagine.''  
''But that happened a hundred years ago. What does the comet have to do with the war now? ''  
''Listen carefully. Sozen's comet will return by the end of the summer. And Fire Lord Ozai will use its power to finish the war once and for all. If he succeeds, even the Avatar won't be able to restore balance to the world. Aang, you must defeat the Fire Lord before the comet arrives.''

'' But I just started learning waterbending.''  
'' Mastering the elements takes years of discipline and practice. But if the world is to survive, you must do it by summer's end.''

''What if I can't master all the elements in time? What if I fail?''  
'' I know you can do it Aang, for you have done it before. The solstice is ending. We must go our separate ways?...for now.''  
'' But I won't be able to come back to the temple. What if I have questions? How will I talk to you? ''  
'' I am a part of you. When you need to talk to me again, you will find a way. A great danger awaits you at the temple. I can help you face the threat. But only if you are ready.  
Aang opens his eyes. They are glowing. He opens his mouth to speak. His mouth is glowing.'' I'm ready.''

0

Temple

0

A blinding white light is coming from inside the sanctuary. Commander Zhao and his troops are silhouetted against the light. Smoke billows out into the entryway from the bottom of the door. Fire Sages are standing, they look at the floor in shock and fear.

Sokka, Katara and Shyu tied to a column.

The light from the sanctuary continues to grow. All three turn their heads away to shield their eyes.

The door begins to open, slowly.

Prince Zuko tied to another column. He too turns his head away from the light.

''Ready??.'' - Zhao

The light fades. As the doors begin to fully open, two large glowing eyes are visible in the dark of the sanctuary. Smoke continues to emanate from the sanctuary.  
'' Fire!''  
Zhao shoots a fire blast into the sanctuary. In total, nine soldiers, including Zhao, are concentrating all their fire power at the entrance to the sanctuary. The fire blasts are not entering the sanctuary. They are being held at the door and manipulated into a gigantic ball of swirling fire. The camera zooms in on the fire ball. It slowly begins to open. At the heart of the fire ball is Avatar Roku, his eyes glowing.

'' Avatar Roku!'' Shyu said as everyone else looks shocked.

''Avatar Roku draws the fire ball back towards himself and shoots it out into the room. Zhao and his soldiers are knocked to the floor. The heat of the blast melts the chains holding Sokka, Katara, Shyu and Zuko. Zuko, now free, runs. Avatar Roku's blast has breached the temple walls. . His entire body is now glowing. He turns to look at the cowering Fire Sages. They take fright and run for their lives.

''Damn missed the ass kicking,'' Naruto said he and Toph appeared. ''Come on guys we disabled their ships which will by us a few days time let's bounce.'' He said leading them out of there.

Avatar Roku raises his arm and brings it down on the floor of the temple. The force of his strike rends the floor. Molten lava rises to the surface. He lifts it up, pulling the magma from deep within the volcano. A wall of magma shoots up through the entire temple structure. The lava explodes out of the very top of the temple.

Avatar Roku lowers his hands. He takes a deep breath and pushes his breath down. The sunlight moves up his face. The eyes of the statue are no longer illuminated by the setting sun of the solstice. The smoke created by Roku's pyrotechnics are sucked back towards him. He is completely shrouded in the smoke. As the smoke swirls and dissipates, Aang is standing in the entryway to the sanctuary. His eyes are glowing. He closes his eyes, groans and sinks to the floor.

0

Time Skip- Several hours.

0

''How long do you think Twinkle Toes will be asleep?'' Toph asked as the group flew out of there on top of a now fully rested Appa.

''Day or two tops,'' Naruto answered. ''Now that Sozin's comet is coming into play I have to change a few of my plans,'' He said looking over to the others who were asleep. ''Let's turn in for the night…we have a long journey ahead of us,'' He said as he laid back yawning and falling to sleep.


	10. Book 1: Water Bending Scroll

The Celestial and Elemental Avatar

0

Strongest Naruto in Fan fiction History

0

Naruto x Azula x Katara x Toph x Mai x Ty Lee x Hama x Kanna(_Made Young) x June x Ursa x Yue x Suki.

Some One-side Kaatang…Eventual Aang x Air Bender Oc

Hokoda x Kya

Zuko x Eventual Kitsune Oc

Sokkax?

0

God like Naruto (Meaning he is extremely powerful in this story if you don't like these type of stories then don't read but don't be a pain in the ass or a little looser and flame me about it.)

0

''Normal Speech''

__

Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, or reading passages from books and scrolls

(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes.)

****

(Dark over lapping echoes)

''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, Demonic/Angry characters Speaking as well as extremely Dark spells and Magic.''

0000000000

Story Start

0000000000

The travelers rid on top of the Sky Bison Appa who flew through a mostly cloudy sky_, _broken only by a few shafts of sunlight that pierces the cloud cover dramatically in certain areas.

Aang is pacing up and down Appa's back, a worried expression adorning his face.

''Toph and I will canvas the area…Sokka you set camp and Katara…well you can practice Water Bending,'' Naruto said as they promptly. He thought. Would you sit down? If we hit a bump you'll go flying off! What's bugging you anyway?'' Sokka asked steering Appa.

'' It's what Avatar Roku said. I'm supposed to master all four elements before that comet arrives.''  
**''** Well, let's see, you've pretty much mastered air bending and that only took you 112 years? I'm sure you can master three more elements by next summer.''

''Sokka…shut up,'' Naruto said tipping up his head. ''Here,'' Naruto said tossing him a scroll. ''I made some corrections to the scroll…if you can master the Water Bending Techniques in their I'll show you some more advance moves…who knows maybe you can teach Katara one of the techniques from the scroll,'' He said as Katara's head peaked up.

''Wait…there's techniques in there you haven't thought me?'' She asked curiously.

''Huh…oh I came up with a few things, you know here and there,'' He said as he nudged a sleeping Toph.

''I told you no, I'm not tall enough for that,'' She said in her sleep as Naruto blinked.'The fuck'

''But first we need a good source of water,'' He said.

0

Time Skip

0

They finally came across a huge waterfall with a river running away from the bottom of the fall.''

''Geeze what's with that guy… he always orders us around then he takes off with the blind girl doing lord knows what,'' Sokka said sourly as Katara punched him. ''Ow! Katara what the hell.''

''I can't believe you would say that…besides Naruto has experience in this sort of thing…besides Toph is his Earth Bending Teacher…besides I doubt anything is going on with them,'' She said as Aang had already stripped down and was in the lake.

'' Oh right, time to practice water bending. '' He said.

''Well I can at least oversee his training,'' Katara said heading over to the edge of the lake.

''Great. So what am I supposed to do?'' Sokka asked.

'' You could? clean the gunk out of Appa's toes?'' Aang picks up a leafy branch and holds it out to Sokka, who folds his arms across his chest.  
'' So, while you guys are playing in the water, I'm supposed to be hard at work picking the mud out of a giant bison's feet?''  
''Mud and bugs!'' Aang said smiling.  
**''** Okay.'' Sokka grabs the branch and walks away, resigned to his task.

0

Elsewhere

0

Zuko was sparing with an unnamed Henchmen when suddenly the ship tilts to starboard, knocking both combatants off balance.

''Someone's changing our course! What's the meaning of this mutiny? No one told you to change course!'' Yelled to the Helmsman.  
''Actually, someone did. I assure you it is a matter of utmost importance, Prince Zuko.'' Said Iroh.

''Oh god what now?''

''It seems I've lost my lotus tile.''

Iroh moves a piece forward on the Pai Sho board.

'' Lotus tile?'' The Prince asked as his eye twitched.

'' For my Pai Sho game. Most people think the lotus tile insignificant, but it is essential for the unusual strategy that I employ.''

''You've changed our course for a stupid lotus tile? '' He asked incensed.  
**''** See, you, like most people, underestimate its value. Just give me ten minutes to check the merchants at this port of call. Hopefully they'll have the lotus tile in stock and I can get on with my life!''  
''Hey man where's my stokey!'' They heard from the other side of the ship. ''Maelstrom is here…where's the beer?'' Naruto asked as Zuko groaned.

''Oh heeeelll no! Not what happened last time cousin's about to fuck up my muther fuckin ship,''- Zuko.

0

Elsewhere

0

'' Yeh, don't get too happy. You gotta do me next.'' Sokka said cleaning Appa as Katara explains Water bending to Aang.

''This is a pretty basic move… I figure I can help you increase in your water bending prowess before you tackle what Naruto has planned. It took me weeks to perfect this, so don't be frustrated if you don't get it right away. Just push and pull the water like this? ''  
She begins to bob gracefully back and forth, the water on the river edge moving back and forth with her. ''The key is getting the wrist movement right.''  
'Like this?'' He said getting up and imitating Katara.  
**''** That's almost right, if you keep practicing, I'm sure eventually ? ''  
**''** Hey, I'm bending it already!'' He shouted excitedly bending a large part of wave of water.

'' Wow, I can't believe you got that so quickly. '' She said looking a bit unhappy. It took her a good amount of time to move that size. ''Two to Three weeks in fact.''

'' Well, you probably had to figure it out on your own right.''

''Actually Naruto was instructed me,'' She said in between her teeth simmering.

''Ooooooook,'' Aang said side stepping slightly. ''Maybe it's because your such a great teacher…I mean once you become a master water bender, um, you'll probably even be more of a natural at teaching then Naruto,'' He finally put together as she stopped simmering.

''Oh…thanks.''

0

Top of Waterfall

0

''So, what's next.''  
**''** This is a more difficult move. I call it ? Water streaming…well streaming the water really,''

Katara moves her hands and pulls out of a stream of water from the river and begins to loop it around. ''It's harder than it looks so don't be disappointed if…'' She didn't get to finish as Aang was already streaming water like a toy as Katara stood the motionless. After a few more minutes she became sour again.

'' Nice work, though the over-the-head flare was unnecessary.''  
**''** Sorry. Well, don't stop now, keep'em coming!''  
**''** Well, I can show you another move…I don't want to take you away from the planned lesson…now try creating a big, powerful wave.''

''So, like this?'' He raises his hands and a huge wall of water shoots up into the air.

-

Sokka turns his eyes as they go wide as the water soaks him. ''Aang!!!!"'

-

''Looks like I got the hang of that move! What else ya got?''

''That's enough practicing for today.''

'': Yeh, I'll say!'' Sokka said as a bunch of bags floated down the river. '' You just practiced our supplies down the river!''

''Uhhh? sorry. I'm sure we can find somewhere to replace all this stuff.''

''Ugh, it was hard enough when you were just an airbender.'' He said sinking back under the water):  
0

Time Skip- 2 hours later

0

'' We've got exactly three copper pieces left from the money that King Bumi gave us. Let's spend it wisely.'' Sokka stated.

''Uhh, make that two copper pieces, Sokka. I couldn't say no to this whistle!''

Aang produces a white whistle in the shape of a bison from behind his back. Aang draws in a great breath and blows into it, cut to Sokka with his fingers in his ears to stop the sound he believes is coming. Nothing happens as only the sound of rushing air escapes.

''It doesn't even work. '' Sokka says as Momo chitters into Aang's ear as his master stops blowing into it. '' See, even Momo thinks it's a piece of junk.''

'' No offense, Aang, but I'll hold the money from now on.'' Katara said.

Aang looks guilty and then hands over the money to Katara. On one of the larger Dock a pirate barker is try to solicit customers.

'' Earth Nation! Fire Nation! Water Nation! So long as bargains are your inclination, you're welcome here! Don't be shy, come one by!''  
Aang, Katara and Aang walk by the ship. The pirate runs right up to them, but they keep walking.  
'' Oh! You there! I can see by your clothing that you're world traveling types. Perhaps I can interest you in some exotic curios?''

'' Sure! What are curios?'' Aang asked.

'' I'm not entirely sure, but we got'em!''

The pirate takes Aang by the shoulders and bustles them onto to the ship. The three found themselves looking around the Pirate's hold, gawping at their wares. Katara is momentarily mesmerized by a stone monkey richly jeweled with large, blood red rubies. '' I've never seen such a fine specimen of lemur. That beast would fetch me a hefty sum, if you'd be interested in bartering.''

In the midst of speaking, the Pirate Captain enters from a dark doorway. He wears a wide brim hat and has a huge green parrot like creature on his shoulder, which screams several times when the Captain is finished.

'' Momo's not for sale.'' Aang said defensively.

While they were doing that.

0

Fire Nation

0

Azula was sitting on her bed looking at a picture. It was one of her most treasured items. It was of her, Ursula, and Naruto when he was her body guard.

She missed him terribly and was waiting for message of his condition. She was worried about what was going on sense she heard her father hiring elite assassins from Torch to hunt down the Avatar. If it was found out that he was with the Avatar he would be treated as a traitor and executed.'You better not die Naruto or I swear I'll bring you back to life and give you a lightning bolt blast to the nuts.'

0

Elsewhere

0

''Iie!'' Naruto suddenly yelled and cover his sack. Everyone looked at him with a 'what the fuck' look as he shivered. ''Dude…someone threaten the shack man…'' He said then sniff. ''I feel like killing running towards the nearest stranger I see and killing him/her …Hey Toph.''

''Oh hell…what now?'' She asked.

''Compromise…we'll fight on land.''

''I'm in!'''Why am I friends with this guy?'

0

Time Skip- An Hour Later

0

Zuko and Iroh were in town and it seems the old Fire Bender couldn't find his missing piece in the shop. Behind them two pirates are talking while Zuko listens in.

''That damn Blonde guy and brown haired brat…put half our people in a coma…''

''I say we gather our troops and skin them alive,'' He said as the others cheered.

0

With the trio

0

Katara somehow convinced Aang to let her see the scroll Naruto given him. The first was to create a large sphere of water and spin it in a rapid rate. As she tried to keep it going the sphere then exploded in her face drenching her.

Sokka, visible over her shoulder sitting cross legged on a rock, laughs.

''What's so funny?''

''I'm sorry, but you deserve that. '' Turns to Aang. ''You've been duped. She's only interested in teaching herself.''

''Aang will get his turn once I figure out this technique !'' She said guiltily.

She tries again, but the sphere behaves erratically and shoots forward like a bullet hitting Momo, who screams at her in protest.

''Why can't I get this stupid move!'' She shouted angrily.

''You'll get it.'' Aang said encouraging her.

Katara looks displeased at this pronouncement, undoubtedly expecting Aang to show her up once again.

Aang creates the Sphere of water. ''You just got to focus on shifting it up from the middle then to the top and bottom at the same time instead of starting at the top to the way down. Then once you solidify that you solidified it sideways. ''

Katara then angrily shakes her fists in front of her and says. '' Will you PLEASE shut your air hole! Believe it or not, your infinite wisdom gets a little old sometimes. Why don't we just throw the scroll away since you're so naturally gifted!'' She then looks over at Sokka, who is not impressed. '' What? ''

She looks back to Aang, who is frightened and looks on the verge of tears.

She then says. '' Omigosh, Aang, I'm so sorry. I don't know what came over me. But, you know what, it won't happen again.'' She rolls up the scroll and hands it to Aang.''Here, this is yours. I don't want to have anything to do with it anymore.''

''It's okay, Katara''- Aang.

Cut to Sokka still sitting on the rock, Momo in the foreground rubbing his sore behind where the sphere struck him.  
'What about Momo? He's the real victim here.''

''I'm sorry Momo.'' She said stroking his ears as he chitters.  
Clearly milking the situation'' And? what about me? There was that time you ? ''

''No more apologies!'' She said angrily again.

0

Else Where

0

Naruto winced as the rock Toph launched connected with a pirate's chest cracking his sternum.

''Damn…that was just harsh,'' He said as he stepped on the ground as a column launches out of the ground sending a pirate into the air.

''Says you,'' She said as slammed her foot into a ground and a earth spike suits up and…'

''My lord,'' Naruto said then passed out after seeing what Toph did.

''Damn…I'm not even guy and I felt down,'' Toph said and shivered. ''At least the guy died from shock or something I don't know,'' She murmured as she went over and grabbed Naruto's legs. ''Come on foxy… let's see if I can get what I want before you gain consciousness,'' She said dragging him into the forest to 'do things.'

0

That Night

0

''Ow…Ow…Ow,'' Naruto said limping over to Katara who was sitting on the beach. ''So…you tried to do the water sphere huh?'' He asked as she jolted up seeing Naruto.

'''How'd you know?''

''The Scroll is henged…''

''What?''

''I meant to say the scroll is a henged Kagebunshin…you do realize that Technique wasn't made for you at all…I'm thinking more of along the line of making Ice daggers.''

''Ice daggers?'' She asked as the blonde placed his hand into the water froze it. She watched in awe as he pulled out a dagger of ice from the lake.

''For close range and as a throwing weapon,'' He said as he threw it into a tree. He then brushed her cheek causing her to blush.

''N-Naruto,'' She squeaked at the sudden advancement he was making.

''Katara,'' He breathed out as he lowered down to kiss her but stopped a few inches. ''Good night,'' He said with a grin leaving her with a full body flushed.

She then heard a snort and saw a figure. ''Azula would skin him alive if she found out he was flirting instead of planning to kill the Fire Lord.''

''Who ar….wait your that guy from Fire nation!'' Katara stated.

''No shit,'' He answered as he brought up a flask.

''So how do you and Naruto know each other?''

''Long story short…he saved my sister from a kidnapping attempt and was assigned as her guard…that and my uncle saw fire master bending material in him…The five of us, Me, my sister Azula, her two friends Mai and Ty Lee, and him were inseparable. Of course our ass-hole father the fire lord sent him on a suicide mission to single handily take over the Earth Kingdom. Not to mention years previously that my mother mysteriously disappeared after killing my grand father…yeah…good times,'' He said taking a swig from the flask as Katara blinked.

''The hell!'' She all but shouted.

''I'm not dronk,'' He said taking another swig from the flask.

''I never sa….''

''Damnit…where's my shwip,'' The Prince said staggering as the alcohol took it's affect. ''Damnit…he sold my stuff again…dwam you Narotoe,'' He yelled drunkenly and passed out.

'Ok…first thing tomorrow I'm repressing this,' Katara thought.

0

Time Skip- That Morning

0

''Ok everyone I got the supplies,'' Naruto said as several Kagebunshin walked up with bags filled with supplies.

''What about…'' Naruto held up his hand before Aang could finish.

''I'll help you along the way and we'll get to the real teaching once we reach the South Pole…'' He said as hopped on Appa. ''Hey Toph any reason your walking funny?'' He asked the limping girl.

''Wha…I…um fail,'' She said as Naruto shrugged.

''Uum ok,'' He replied.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Next episode is the Jet Episode….I think I'll cut it down along with the next episode…It depends…if Storm doesn't seem like a filler episode then I'll do it as separate…if not I'll do episode 10 through 14 in one mega chapter.

000000000000

0

The list of order for you guys to read the crossovers...Might be changed later on.

The Reason The Celestial Kitsune Avatar Naruto's Awakening (TCKANA) Is not in the order because I have to go back and renovate parts of the story...The beginning begins before the crossovers but the next chapter I do will be after them...in chapter two and three I put the wronglist of crossovers a chapter takes place after so ignore those....

0

Spirit Kitsune

Ben Ten over

Kitsune's Eight Fantasy

Sonic Crossovers

Kyuubi in Youkai

Millennium Kitsune

Kitsune of Tsubakagaure no Sato

FF 7 over

FF 3 to 6

Celestial and Elemental Avatar

Kitsune 1/2

FF 9

Naruto's X Adventure/ X-2

Echo of the Ghost Kitsune

Love Hina Kitsune Style

Heroes Across Time

Code Kitsune

Hitokiri Manslaying Fox

FF- 11 to 13

Kitsune and Jewel

Kitsune and the Demon Battles

Kitsune Among Titans/Justice League Over (52 parallel dimension comic plot is used. Also Infinite Crisis, Countdown and other comic arc elements. Only those who read the comics will understand this.)

Xiaolin Kitsune

The Kitsune Familiar

Five Keys, Four Wielders, One path

Neon Genesis Kitsune

Mana Kitsune

Storm of the Galaxy

Kitsune Z

Shaman Kitsune

Code Nightmare

Golden Kitsune Alchemist

Zetseumi's Apprentice

0000000000

Other crossovers will be put once I star them.

0000000000

If you have any questions go to my forums and post a message.


	11. Book 1: J & The Divide

The Celestial Avatar

0

Strongest Naruto in Fan fiction History

0

NarutoxBiggest Harem Ever (Meaning lots of girls/women if you don't like don't read)

There are other Harems and pairings in this story.

0

God like Naruto (Meaning he is extremely powerful in this story if you don't like these type of stories then don't read but don't be a pain in the ass or a little looser and flame me about it.)

0

''Normal Speech''

__

Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, or reading passages from books and scrolls

(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes.)

****

(Dark over lapping echoes)

''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, Demonic/Angry characters speaking as well as extremely Dark spells and Magic.''

000

Author's Note

000

Avatar- The Last Airbender  
Episode: Book One (Water), Chapter Ten /Eleven

Title: Jet/ Great Divide  
Writer: James Eagan

000

Author's Note

0

I got a voiced concerned last chapter of what Toph may or may not have done to Naruto...I stated in the beginning of several chapters that the character ages were changed...that proves to me that people don't seem to read or ignore author notes...which explains some of the flames I gotten and complaints even after I stated I adopted a story and theme was a previous authors...so people please just stop and read the author's note and stuff...theirs a reason why they put notes.

0000000000

Story Start

0000000000

Between the trees the travelers sat and recuperated. It was another peaceful sunny day and so far things had been going to plan. What they didn't know was that their journey was going to become a lot more complicated.

0

Fire Nation- Secret Chamber

0

****

''I'm am tired of your family's failure Ozai,''

Said the figure whose any defining features was that it was a face made out of fire.

''Forgive me lord Kuchiko I...''

****

''Enough of your excuses!''

The being snarled as flames rose from out of the circular hole of the chamber. Below was some kind of black bubbling substance reminiscent of bubbling boil.****

''It's times like this I curse the Celestials...each lord before you had a simple task and that was to capture the avatar and collect four gems but it seems you can't even do that...without the other three gems and a vessel the two we have now is useless.''

In the little alcove below their were five holes large enough to fit different shaped gems. The red one belongs to the very first fire bender which had been passed down to the ruling members of fire nation each generation. The green one belong to the Air bender's and was a treasure of the Avatar but was stolen during the Air Bender Genocide over a century ago.

''I assure you some of the Fire Nation's best has been sent after the Avatar and is working on procuring him as we speak.''

****

''For your sake you better hope they achieve.''

The figure said as the flames flickered and went out.

0

With the Gang

0

''So...'' Naruto started to say when the smell of flames stung his nose. Faster then the average human could see he leapt up from his sitting position and sent out a blast of concentrated when dispersing the fireball. The figure had moved from behind the tree and punched out several miniature fireballs at a rapid pace. The attacker had been poorly informed of the gang's ability. The following had happened which led to him being unconscious. Toph slammed her foot into the ground causing a column to launch the fighter into the air. He was then got by his foot by a water tendril formed by Katara at a near by lake and slammed into the ground with a rather audible crack.

''I give a nine for finesse but a seven for the mess,'' Toph said as she cracked a smile.

''Great...first the fire nation traps and now this.'' -Sokka.

''Well why don't we hop on Appa and fly out of here.''- Aang.

''Think about it. Somehow Fire Nation keeps finding us. It's because they spot Appa? He's just too noticeable.''

''What! Appa's not too noticeable!'' Katara defended.

'' He's a gigantic fluffy monster with an arrow on his head? It's kinda hard to miss him!''  
Appa turns his head and GROANS at Sokka. Aang is in the driver's seat' holding his reigns. ''Sokka's just jealous? Cause he doesn't have an arrow.'' Aang said gently to Appa.

''I hate to say it but Sokkas right.'' Naruto said as everyone but Sokka gasped.

''Naruto...how many fingers am I holding up,'' Toph said concerned the blonde was sick.

''Oh the hell with you guys,'' Sokka mumbled.

''Besides all of you are lazy as hell...a little walking wouldn't kill you.''

''Uh-hmm,''

''Oh right, not Toph of course...I have to say that or else she'll stone me.''

0

Time Skip

0

The gang walks into a clearing with a Fire Nation encampment in it. On the opposite end of the clearing are three Pavilion tents, and an active fire pit with logs as benches on two sides.

''I take back what I said about Sokka being right.'' The blonde said as a hundred Kagebunshin pop into existence.

The soldiers leap up from the logs, swords out. The one-eyed soldier takes a bender's stance and launches a fist-full of fire at them. The clones just spontaneously explode which halted the fire as the Blonde shot forward and threw a punch connecting with the captain's face. The other shoulders were about to attack but stopped to look at a figure. The gang's eyes trailed to up above where a figure stood on a massive branch.

The person drops something and draws two blades from the middle of his back. He steps off the back of the branch, his weapons held high. Instead of falling straight down, the weapons seem to catch on the branch, allowing him to sling himself in the direction of the camp. The stranger kicks over two of the soldiers farthest from the group; he lands with a foot on each of their backs._  
_He looked about Sokka's age. Except for a red vest, he's dressed from neck to toe in dark green clothing. What little armor he has (shoulder caps and hip/upper thigh covers) are mismatched. He has a shaggy mane of brown hair, and a twig held in his teeth._  
_He rushes forward, his shuang gou (twin hook sword) in each hand. He hooks a leg each on another pair of soldiers and sends them head over heels. With a polished body flip, he launches them through the air. They end up in a heap on top of their prone captain.  
Jet lands on his feet, ready for more. '' Down you go.''

The group looked up from the little pile-up at him. They've gone from surprise to varying degrees of surprise (Katara), awe (Aang), boredom (Naruto and Toph), and incredulity (Sokka)._  
_A soldier rushes up from behind Jet, sword raised. The young man hooks his opponent's sword hand as he spins sending his opponent flying. The man lands at the feet of a quartet of sword holders. The closest then looks up.  
'' They're in the trees!'' One of the remaining soldiers shouted.

A small boy drops from above and lands on the soldier's shoulders, then spins his helmet around, blinding him. He staggers off, his small attacker still on his shoulders and laughing all the while. Before the remaining three swordsmen can react, arrows ZIP from above, disarming each man without hurting him.  
Up above is an archer sitting on a branch. He reaches for a quiver on his back and fits two arrows to the string of his bow. The archer swings backward, until he is hanging beneath the branch by his knees. He lets his arrows fly.  
The other soldiers, the foremost two have their swords knocked from their hands by the arrows, while an individual leaps from a low branch to the ground.  
As the two disarmed soldiers run off, a swordsman charges the newcomer. This freedom fighter ducks, lets the swordsman run into (and across) his back, and tosses his opponent up onto the branch with a shrug. The second swordsman is more cautious, but with speed and strength the rebel grabs him, spins him around and throws him. The barehanded rebel turns and heads for new targets before his old one hit the ground. Meanwhile, a boy with a knife and red face paint drops to the foreground and runs off to fight._  
_While this was going on the others were kicking ass. Naruto and Toph were shooting small rocks at soldiers' ankles which were one of the most ass-holish things conceivable.

The teen (Jet) watches over his shoulder as Katara uses her water to take on an soldier and

beside her Aang bends the air, dragging two soldiers in a dusty circle around the pair.  
Sooka raises his boomerang in both hands, shouting a war cry. A soldier charges him, but before they meet Jet enters the scene. He uses his swords to pole vault him into the chest of the swordsman, who goes flying in the opposite direction. Sokka stops shouting and sags out of his battle stance.  
'' Hey, he was mine!'' The water tribe member said.

'' Gotta be quicker next time.''

0

Time Skip

0

''You just took out a whole army almost single-handed!'' Aang said to the new comers in awe.

'' Army? Pfft. There were only, like, twenty guys!'' Said an unimpressed Sooka.

'' My name is Jet, and these are my Freedom Fighters. Sneers-- ''

The Weaponless rebel, who is eating from one of the soldier's, bowls...''Longshot''

The archer; he raises his paddy-hat covered head at his name. ''Smellerbee,'' The rebel with the face paint and knife. His knife between his teeth, a captured Fire Nation Sword slung across his back and he has one in each hand. ''The Duke and Pipsqueak.''' They are standing next to each other. The Duke is the littlest rebel, the one who rode the soldier's shoulders. He raises his quarterstaff slightly at his name. Pipsqueak is the giant, who puts his log away as his name is called.  
Aang walks up to the Duke and Pipsqueak.  
(To the Duke, chuckling) ''Pipsqueak? that's a funny name.'' Aang says as Duke sniffles, his nose is runny and his helmet hides shed tears. Pipsqueak, slightly glowering. He bends down.

'You think my name is funny?  
Aang adorns nervous look. He plasters a smile on his face. '' It's hilarious.''

Back on Pipsqueak, who goes from glower to guffaw in a heartbeat. Aang, Pipsqueak and the Duke share the laugh together. Pipsqueak slaps Aang on the back, which unintentionally knocks the Avatar flat. The Duke stops laughing, but smiles again when Aang looks up and chuckles weakly: all among friends.

0

A few hours later

0

An explosion was heard as Naruto and Toph returned with burn marks. ''Told you it would work,'' Naruto said as Toph rolled her eyes.

''You guys blew...you know what...I don't even want to know,'' Katara said shaking her head.

''Ok question...where did you guys get the explosives? '' Aang asked.

''Found them on a dam...but first,'' Naruto made a hand sign as everyone but his traveling companions went to sleep.

''Ok now I'm confused.''

''It's simple Aang...I sent out a clone ahead to scour the area and using my eyes I read the minds of the people in the area...you see this Jet guy is bat shit crazy...his hatred for Fire Nation is border insanity and he was planning on blowing up the dam that would take the lives of all the people in the town not too far from here just to get rid of the fire nation occupants. Though the false message from the Fire Nation capital will have them evacuating in twenty four hours.''

''Ok now I got a question...how come you never do anything like this before?'' Sokka asked as Naruto blinked.

''Was that Sokka that asked a reasonable question?'' Naruto said turning to Toph.

''I don't know...I'm blind.''

''Ok you know what that whole response is tired and old...you not being able to see does not affect...wait in fact your hearing should be better.''

''Would it be better if I say I wasn't paying attention or cared?''

''Yes...that would have been better...though seriously man we got to stop making all these pit stops...it'll take a damn year to get to the North Pole at this rate.''

''What should we do about the rebel wanna-bes?''

''There's only one thing to do in this situation...'' The blonde said as he came up with something fitting for the teens.

0

Some time later- A few hours later

0

The sun was setting as the sky was filled with clouds that reflected the light of the setting sun. On a field a rolled up tarp lies next to the tent. Inside the tent, Sokka can be heard grunting and fussing about as he tries to finish setting up the shelter.  
Finally, the tent is raised and Sokka emerges from behind the tent's flap opening. As he does, Katara enters carrying an arm load of wood.

'' Um...aren't you forgetting the TARP?''

''Right...got it.''

He picks up the rolled up tarp and throws it through the open flap and into the tent.  
''Sokka, you're supposed to put the tarp on TOP of the tent. You know, so we don't get RAINED on.'' She said crossly.

''Ordinarily you\'d be right, but seeing how it's the dry season, you're not. Besides, that tarp makes a pretty warm blanket.''  
'' But what if it DOES rain?''

But what if it doesn't? Then I would have put the tarp up for nothing.'' He said spreading his arms wide in exasperation.

''Ur...arg! You're infuriating!'' He said stomping the ground and gritting her teeth.

'' Katara, why don't you worry about gathering the firewood because that kindling's looking PRETTY sorry.''

Her sullen look then turned to anger as she exploded. '' Well if you don't like my firewood... '' She then throws the wood at Sokka. '' have it!''

Sokka raises his hands to shield himself, a shocked expression on his face. He stands in anger after the hail of sticks subsides.  
''Fine by me! If you're not going to do your job ''he yanks the rope securing the tent to its to one of its supports. It falls down in a heap''...urg!''

The others returned with hands full of food.

''Okay, we got the grub if you guys got the... ''Katara and Sokka turn away from each instantly, their arms across their chests, expressions of sullen anger on their faces.

''Is there a reason the tent or campfire isn't set?'' The Kitsune asked sensing something was wrong.

'' Why don't you ask Miss Know It All? Queen of the Twigs!''  
Katara whips around to yell at her brother's back '' Oh yeah? '' She points accusatory and say, '' Well you're Mister Lazy Bum, King of the,'' she bends down quickly, picks up a twig, and throws it at her brother '' ...Tents!''

The twigs hits Sokka in the back of the head. He whips around to face her.

''Ok enough!'' Naruto shouted garnering all their attention. ''Geeze your both acting like children.''

''Why don't you guys just switch jobs,'' Aang suggested.

'' (concurrent with Sokka) Sounds good.''

''(concurrent with Katara) Whatever.''

''You see that? Settling feuds and making peace. All in a days work for the Avatar.''

Aang said smiling in a self satisfied manner

Aang's smile breaks as he looks to Momo desperately trying remove a melon that Appa is holding upright with one of the digits of his left forepaw. Momo struggles and even tries to fly away from it, but cannot move the melon. He gives up and begins to walk away, depressed. Appa groans, opens his mouth, and his tongue scoops up the melon. As he is about to close his mouth, Momo returns, grabs the melon and runs away. He runs into Aang who takes the melon, throws it into the air and slices a small piece of it off with a jet of air. The large piece lands in front of Appa who eats it, and the small piece lands in front of Momo, who turns to Aang and lets a chirp of protest.

''Come on Momo, that's fair.'' Motioning to Appa '' Appa's got FIVE stomachs.''

0

Next day

0

The group of five are looking over the rim of a canyon. ''The Great divide...haven't been here in awhile,'' The blonde stated looking around.

'' Wow! I could just stare at it forever.'' Katara said in awe.

''Okay. I've seen enough.'' Sokka said unimpressed.

'' How can you not be fascinated, Sokka? This is the largest canyon in the entire world.''

Sokka stands next to Appa and holding his reigns, obviously ready to leave.

''Then I'm sure we'll be able to see it very clearly from the air while we fly away.''

Suddenly a man in an ornate white robe rushes past Sokka rudely pushing Sokka out of the way.  
''Hey! If you're looking for the Canyon Guide, I was here first!'' The scout said aggressively.

Clasping her hands in front of her in a gesture of hope, ''Ooooo...canyon guide. Sounds informative.''- Katara  
'' Believe me, he's more than a tour guide, he's an earthbender. And the only way in and out of the canyon is with his help. And he's takin' MY tribe across next!''  
While he is speaking, Sokka emerges from behind him and silently starts to mock him by opening and closing his hand in the "this guy talk too much" gesture. At the conclusion of the Scout's talk he looks at Sokka, who feigns innocence and walks off to Katara and Aang.)  
''Calm down, we know you're next.''  
The scout points to Sokka sand says. '' You wouldn't be calm if the Fire Nation destroyed YOUR home and forced YOU to flee. ''

He gestures to the vast canyon system in front of them. '' My whole tribe has to walk thousands of miles to the capital city of Ba Sing Se!''

'' You're a refugee.'' -Katara

'' Humph. Tell me somethin' I don't know.''

''Hey Toph remember this place?'' Naruto asked as Toph groaned.

''Yeah I remember...do we have to go? Don't we have some meeting or something you have scheduled?''

''Not today...''

0

Time Skip

0

'' Is that your tribe?'' Katara asked pointing out to an approaching group They are dressed in rude animal skins and look generally unkempt  
'' It most certainly is NOT. That's the Zhang tribe. A bunch of low-life thieves. They've been the enemies of my tribe for 100 years. '' The Scouts, whistles rudely at the Zhang. ''Hey Zhangs! I'm savin' a spot for my tribe so don't even THINK of stealing it!''

A huge Zhang woman enters the frame and walks up to the Scout menacingly. The Scout leans back, somewhat intimidated.

''Where are the rest of the Gan Jin? Still tidying up their campsite?'' The Zhang Leader asked.

Leaning forward to push the Zhang Leader back, ''Yes! But they sent me ahead of them to hold a spot.''

'' I didn't know the canyon Guide took reservations.''  
'' Heh! Of course you didn't. That's the ignorance I'd expect from a messy Zhang! So unorganized and ill prepared for a journey.''  
The entire Zhang tribe begins to grumble loudly at this. An angry mob is about to form. Aang and Katara look disconcerted, Momo behind them in the background sitting on a piles of rocks on the lip of the canyon and like always Naruto and Toph weren't all that surprised. Suddenly, the sound of moving earth is heard and the rocks underneath Momo. The him quiver and begin to split apart. Momo jumps as the rocks are picked up and thrown out of the screen by an old man, the Canyon Guide, in a straw hat and green clothing.

(grunting) ''Sorry about the wait, youngsters.''Gesturing to the majestic canyon below them, '' Who's ready to cross this here canyon?''

'' I was here first! My party's on their way!'' The scout said.

'' I can't guide people who aren't here.'' Was the relpy of the Canyon guide.

With mock sadness the Zhang Leader says, ''Guess you guys'll have to make the trip tomorrow.''

The Scout points to another tribe in triumph. ''Wait! Here they come!''

Several Gan Jin walking in stately order towards them. They are all dressed elegantly and wear formal expressions on their faces.

The Zhang Leader whips around to look at the newcomers, the two tribes now facing each other with Appa and the group between them.

''You're not seriously going to cave into these spoiled Gan Jins! I mean, we're refugees too! And we've got sick people that need shelter.'' The Zhang Leader said pointing a finger at the Canyon Guide's chest.

''I...uh...well...'' holding out the palms of his hands in a gesture of placation).

A white haired man, the Gan Jin Leader, stands next to the Scout.

''We've got old people who are weary from traveling.''  
'' Sick people get priority over old people.''  
'' Maybe you Zhang's wouldn't have so many sick people if you weren't such slobs.'' The Gan Jin leader rebuked.  
'' If you Gan Jins weren't so clean, maybe you wouldn't live to be so old.''

'' I could smell your stink a mile away.''

''Hey Aang maybe you do something...after all this should be nothing for the great Avatar right?'' Naruto shot out trying to hold in a snort.

He looks in the ground in doubt and says, '' I... don't know. A fight over chores is one thing. These people have been feuding for 100 years.'

But low and behold before any comments could be made Katara moved forward and rose her voice, ''Everyone, listen up!' Pointing backward at Aang, a fierce look on her face, ''This is the Avatar! And if you give him a chance, I'm sure he can come up with a compromise that will make everyone happy.''  
''The two tribes look to Aang for a moment in silence. ''

''Uh...you could share the earthbender and travel together?'' He offered pathetically.

'' Absolutely not!'' The Gan Jin leader roared. ''We'd rather be taken by the Fire Nation than travel with those stinking thieves.'' He said pointing at the Zhang.

'' We wouldn't travel with you pompous fools anyway!'' Zhang leader replied dismissively.

''I am not pompous!'' The other leader replied pompously.

General pandemonium breaks out as the tribes begin to yell at each other. This continues for a moment or two before Aang intervenes.  
''Alright! Here's the deal! '' He shouted surprisingly angry. '' We're all going down together and Appa here will fly your sick and elderly across. Does that seem fair?''

The two leaders nod their grudging approval. The group adorned a smile at it seem like the incident was solved with minimal effort.

''Hey...has anyone seen Toph?'' Naruto asked finally noticing the Earth Bending prodigy was gone. Suddenly an explosion like tremor shook the earth and the origin of the noise originated from the canyon. '_I swear that damn girl is trigger happy but with rocks.'_

0

Time Skip

0

Toph somehow came across a black insect like creature with four legs, red eyes, and a long thin mouth with teeth. ''Finally some action,'' She said with a smirk adapting into Praying Mantis style. She began to root into the earth as she let out a series of fissures as her strike the ground with her feet.

The creature was thrown off balance as it couldn't steady itself. It was then caught off guard when slices of large chunks of rocks off the surface of the walls to create rock fall that piled upon the creature burying it under the rubble. ''Toph One...monster zero.''

0

With the Others

0

Toph's not so subtle thrashing of the monsters caused a landslide which resulted in the group being stuck in the canyon. Of course the two factions were sitting across from each other on the camp site while the group members were down the middle.

The Gan Jin Leader offers Katara some bread. ''Would you care for some bread, Katara?'''  
'' So it was you guys who had food!''  
'' Oh come now. You really think that tribe of thieves isn't smuggling food? Why should MY people go hungry when the sneaky Zhangs are stuffing their faces? ''  
Katara hesitates before taking the bread. ''Well, I guess it's okay if everyone's doing it. ''

She eats a few bites, and then turns back to the Gan Jin Leader, '' So, why does your tribe hate the Zhang so much?''  
'You seem like a smart girl, Katara. I bet you would enjoy hearing some history.''  
'' The patriarch of our tribe, Jin Wei, was an earthbender warrior who was assigned an important duty; transporting our sacred orb from the Great Eastern Gate to the Great Western Gate.'' As he speaks an image comes to mind. Someone is holding a pink, translucent, crystal ball out to someone else, the sun and the gate visible in the background. Another pair of hands takes the offered orb. He kneels, holding the orb out before him. It catches the rays of the sun through the gate and glows brightly. ''  
Taking the orb from the east to the west represents the sun's rising and setting. It was our tribe's ancient redemption ritual...''

Jin We runs through several different landscapes before cutting to a dusk scene on a forest path. Another paifang or torii gate arches over the path here, presumably the Great Western Gate. In the distance, Jin Wei approaches at a run, his cape flowing behind him.

''...but as he approached the gate, Jin Wei was attacked by one of the Zhang!''

Jin Wei gets knocked off the path by a grubby looking newcomer, the orb flying into the air. The orb is caught by the ruffian, which glows with power as its new possessor grins sardonically with greed at his plunder. ''A vermin, named Wei Jin, who looked at the orb with envy. That coward, Wei Jin, knocked Jin Wei to the ground and stole our sacred orb. Our people have never forgotten. You can never trust a Zhang. ''

0

Zhang encapment

0

A Zhang offers a leg of meat to Sokka.

'' Care for some meat?''  
'' Would I!?'' Sokka grabs the leg and begins to eat hungrily.

''I know what you must be thinking. We're horrible for endangering everybody by bringing food down here.''

(Munching, barely paying attention) ''Mm hmm!''  
'' The Gan Jin think so badly of us they probably assumed we brought food in and decided to bring food in themselves. That's why we brought food in.''  
(still munching) ''Mmmm!''

'' Our conflict with the Gan Jin goes back over a hundred years...Our forefather, Wei Jin, was leaving the western gate of our village...''

-

A figure, Wei Jin, runs east through the gate.

-

''when he saw a figure in the distance. It was a man of the Gan Jin tribe, Jin Wei, collapsed on the ground.''

--

Wei Jin stops in mid stride in surprise. A man crawling in the distance. It is Jin Wei, crawling on the ground, obviously in distress.

-

'' Noble Wei Jin stopped to help him. ''

---------------

Wei Jin bends to help, but Jin Wei points ahead. Jin Wei was transporting a sacred orb, a very powerful relic used in his tribe's redemption ritual. Wei Jin tried to tend to the man's wounds, but Jin Wei insisted the orb was more important, Jin Wei makes dramatic gestures of self sacrifice at this pronouncement and asked him to take it back to his tribe. Wei Jin grabs the orb and begins to run Kind, Wei Jin promised to send help for the man as soon as he could, but as Wei Jin crossed the border to return the orb into Gan Jin territory he was arrested!  
As Wei Jin runs through another gate, his path is blocked by three thuggish Gan Jin warriors with drawn swords. He is smacked down and he drops the orb. Cut to the inside of a jail cell, the door of which opens and Wei Jin is thrown inside.

------------------

''Instead of thanking him for his kind and selfless deed, they sentenced him to twenty long years in prison.'' Bitterly continues, '' We Zhang's will never forget that injustice.''

'' That's just terrible.''(Pointing to leg of meat) ''You gonna finish that?''  
0

Outside Camps

0

Cut to Aang and Momo looking down at the camps below with longing, backs to the camera.)

'' Sure would be nice to be around one of those campfires, telling stories and laughing. ''Momo chitters '' It's okay, Momo, we'll be out of here soon enough and then we can eat our weight in leechy nuts!''

Momo hears a flying bug, catches it and offers it to Aang.

''Nah, I'll wait for the leechy nuts.''

Momo begins chomping.

The Canyon Guide speaks. '' It's lonely, isn't it? Being impartial. ''

''I wish I could help these people get along, but it just seems impossible. Anyhow, I guess our biggest problem is getting out of here.''

(Lying down next to Aang) ''I'm not so sure the two problems are unrelated. ''  
The Guide nods off to sleep, and then cut to Aang who looks away sadly.

0

That Morning

0

''All clear!'' Shouts Canyon Guide, ''We're almost to the other side.''

''Anyone seen Naruto?'' Katara asked looking around.

''Something about some kind of Herb...I think he called it Ritalin...he said he was going to go take Toph to get some and meet us on the other side,'' Aang answered.

'' Anyway, will these people cooperate long enough to get out of the canyon?  
(somewhat harshly)'' I don't think so, Aang, the Zhang's really wronged the Gan Jins. They ambushed Jin We and stole the sacred orb.''

''What are you talking about?''  
'' Yeh, Katara, what are you talking about? We Jin didn't steal the orb, he was returning it to their village gate and was wrongfully punished by the Gan Jin.''  
''Not punished enough if you ask me!'' She said crossing her arms over her chest.

Sokka makes angry, frustrated noises as Aang replies.

''Okay! Okay! I get it! Now I need your help. Let's get everyone together at the base of the canyon wall.''

Aang then opens his glider and flies off. The two tribes are once again facing each other. Aang lands between them. They are arguing once again. He fold his glider up and addresses the crowd.

''Please everyone! As soon as we get out of here we can eat, and then go our separate ways, but I need you all to put your heads together and figure out a way up this cliff.''  
'' Maybe the Zhang can climb the walls with their long, disgusting fingernails.''  
'' Oh, sorry! I forgot that to the Gan Jin, an unclipped fingernail is a crime punishable by twenty years in jail!''  
'' Why you dirty thief!''  
'' You pompous fool!''

The tribes begin taunting and arguing with each other again, this time joined by Katara and Sokka who have become partisans of their respective tribes.

''Guys! FOCUS! How many times do I have to say it? Harsh words won't solve problems, ACTION will!''  
'' Perhaps the Avatar is right.''  
'' Yes, perhaps he is.'  
Aang, whose eyes are shiny with hope was unaware of the carnage that his words unleashed.

'' Harsh words will never solve our problems...''  
'' ...action will!''

Both leaders draw their swords and approach each other. They cross swords in front of Aang, who draws back with a cry of surprise and fear.

''To the death! And let this be the end of this rivalry!'' The Gan Jin leader shouted.

'' You know, I take it back! Harsh words aren't so bad!'' The Avatar replied harshly.

The leaders ignore him and begin the fight in earnest. After several feints and thrusts, they push each other apart. The Gan Jin's lower beard falls off, and one of the Zhang's hair braids falls off. They rush at each other again, but as they meet Aang brings his stuff down and blows the two sides backwards.  
Aang breathing heavily, a savage look on his face. He looks over to the Gan Jin on his left and his jaw drops. Cut to the Gan Jin, where a wrapped blanket of food has opened and spilled its contents all over. One of the Gan Jin kicks the blanket cover back over some of the food.

''Is that... Food?'' (In disbelief) ''Everyone smuggled food down here!? ''Turning back to the Zhang, '' UNBELIEVABLE! You guys put our lives in danger because you couldn't go without a snack for a day!? You are all...AWFUL!''  
Aang eyes suddenly become huge as he spies something among the Zhang. On a blanket is a pie. It is instantly highlighted with a shaft of light as if from heaven. Aang grabs his gurgling stomach.

''So hungry... '' he points at the pie, desperately trying to retain self control, '' Is that...egg custard in that tart?''  
Many canyon crawlers emerge simultaneously, attracted by the scent of food. The monsters are soon upon them and the tribes flee. Katara and Sokka get behind the nearest rock.

''Oh no! That's a lot of canyon crawlers!'' Katara shouted.

'' We barely survived one!'' Sokka said drawing out his boomerang) '' They're coming back for me! They've had a taste, and they're coming back for me!'' Canyon guide said in terror.

Sokka moves to leave the shelter of the rock and attack, an expression of determination on his face, but he is grabbed by Katara.

''Sokka, wait! I don't care about this stupid feud! I just want us to get out of here alive.''

(looking chagrined) ''Me too. I only took their side because they fed me.''

''Glad to see you guys are no longer arguing,'' The Kitsune and Earth Bender dropped from above.

''Sweet land!'' Toph said dramatically as she fell to the ground.

''Let's see how these bastards like a little lightning...Thundara,'' The blonde casted as a powerful jolt of lightning erupted out of his hand. It was a full out melee as they all banded together to fight off the vicious creatures.  
The Creatures were met with weapons, elemental bending, and all sorts of madness that could only be performed by Naruto. Eventually they all manage to make it to the other side.

'' I never thought a Gan Jin could get his hands dirty like that.''

'' And I never knew you Zhang's were so reliable in a pinch.''  
'' Perhaps we're not so different after all.''

'' Too bad we can't rewrite history. ''He draws his sword and points it at the Zhang leader. '' You thieves stole our sacred orb from Jin Wei!''  
''You tyrants unjustly imprisoned We Jin for twenty long years!''  
'' Wait a second! Jin Wei? Wei Jin? I know those guys!'' Aang interrupted.

'' Yes, yes, we're all aware of the story.''  
'' No!''the leaders lower their weapons and turn to Aang ''I mean I really knew them. I may not look it, but I'm 112 years old. I was there a hundred years ago on the day you're talking about... There seems to be a lot of confusion about what happened. First of all, Jin Wei and Wei Jin weren't enemies, they were brothers '' the two stop fighting and look at each other in shock, '' twins in fact... and they were eight... and most importantly, they were just playing a game! The sacred orb from the legend ...that was the ball. And the eastern and western gates were the goal posts.

-------------------

Jin Wei had the ball and was running toward the goal when he fell and fumbled it. Win Jei didn't steal the ball, he picked it up and started running it back toward the other goal. But he stepped out of bounds (a referee in the shape of a panda appears, waving a red flag and blowing a whistle), so the official put him in the penalty box, not for twenty long years, but for two short minutes.

Jin Wei appears, laughing and pointing at the unhappy Wei Jin.

------------------

'' There was no stealing and no putting anyone in prison. Just a game. ''  
'' You're saying the sacred orb was actually a sacred ball?'' The Zhang leader asked.

'' Nope, just a regular ball.''  
'' What about our tribe's redemption ritual?'' The Scout asked.

'' That's what the game was called, Redemption. As soon as someone got the ball from one goal to the other everyone would yell, "Redemption!" The leaders look at each other ''Don't get me wrong, Wei Jin was kind of a slob and Jin Wei was a little stuffy, that much is true, but they respected each others differences enough to share the same playing field.'

'' I suppose it's time we forget the past...'' Said to Gan Jin leader bowing.

'' ...and look to the future.''  
Aang, smiling, looks on.  
0

Time Skip

0

'' Good to see ya, boy! Did you miss me?''  
Appa licks Aang as the Gan Jin leaders approaches.

''I cannot thank you enough, Avatar.''

(turning to him, drenched in Appa's saliva) ''Well, you know, I try.''  
The Gan Jin Leader shrinks in horror from the horror of Aang's slimed body.

The Gan Jin Leader approaches his Zhang counterpart.  
(to the crowd) ''Let us travel to the Earth Kingdom capital as one tribe!''  
The crowd cheers and follows the leaders down the path.

''That's some luck you knew Jin Wei and Wei Jin.'' - Sokka

''You could call it luck. '' (Grinning evilly) ''Or, you could call it... Lying!''  
Cut to Katara holding Momo in shock and Sokka angry at this pronouncement. While Naruto and Toph had a 'well I'll be damned,' looks on their faces.

'' What!?'' Sokka shouted.

'' I made the whole thing up.'' The Avatar said sheepishly.

'' You did not! '' Katara said in disbelief then in devilish admiration says, '' That is so wrong.''

(looking around)'' Now where's that custard tart? I'm starving!''

''It's time like this I'm proud,'' The blonde said crying anime style.

00

Fire Nation

00

**''I told you Kuchiko would never appreciate your efforts,'' **Said a black cloaked figure.

''Very well...what is it I have to do?'' Ozai questioned the figure.

****

''The Avatar throughout the ages has been fierce...but luckily enough this incarnation is an air bender...they value life...what if I can create one just like him without the value of life but at your every command...the only thing I want in return is the five jewels once you gathered them all.''

''You got yourself a deal...I don't believe I got your name?''

****

''Me...I go by...''

0

I hope you guys enjoy the latest chapter...Lemons will finally be coming...


	12. Book 1: The Fortuneteller

The Celestial Avatar

0

Strongest Naruto in Fan fiction History

0

NarutoxBiggest Harem Ever (Meaning lots of girls/women if you don't like don't read)

There are other Harems and pairings in this story.

0

God like Naruto (Meaning he is extremely powerful in this story if you don't like these type of stories then don't read but don't be a pain in the ass or a little looser and flame me about it.)

0

''Normal Speech''

__

Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, or reading passages from books and scrolls

(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes.)

****

(Dark over lapping echoes)

''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, Demonic/Angry characters speaking as well as extremely Dark spells and Magic.''

000000000

Thanks

000000

I would like to thank Burning Truth for his help with themes in this chapter

0000000000

Story Start

0000000000

''What gets bigger the more you take away? A hole! Get it a hole!''

It was night and camp was set, dinner was being cooked and their was nothing else to do.

''Seriously next time you tell a make sure it's funny,'' Naruto dead panned after hearing Sokka's latest joke.

''Naruto the fire is getting low can you go gather some more firewood,'' Katara asked noticing their reservoir was getting low.

''Hey Naruto you don't mind if I come too, right?'' Toph asked hopefully as she wanted to get away from Sokka's lame jokes.

''Sure come on,'' He motioned as the two of them went into the forest.

0

Next Day

0

The next day was what Naruto suddenly announced Vacation Day.

'' Look!'' Katara said pointing out to a mid air-fish. A green catfish sortish creature.

' ' He is taunting us. You are so gonna be dinner!'' Sokka runs back to the tent and grabs his fishing pole which standing up outside of it, runs back to the lake edge and casts the pole a few times without effect. ''Hey! Where's the fishing line?''  
**''** Oh, I didn't think you would need it, Sokka.'' Aang said holding up a necklace.

'' Aahh, it's all tangled!'' Sokka whined.

'' Not tangled ? Woven.'' Aang said Airbending himself to a standing position and turning to Katara.'' I made you a necklace, Katara.'' He said looking from side to side in an embarrassed fashion_.''_ I thought since you lost your other one?''

''How was I suppose to know that was someone's pet!'' Sokka cried out. Days prior Sokka hunted and cooked up someone's pet which resulted in the group being chased. Naruto was an ass-hole sure but he couldn't get mad at a family wanting blood when their pet was cooked and in the stomachs of several strangers.

Katara smiles walks over to Aang and takes necklace_'' _Thanks, Aang. I love it. So, how do I look?''

Aang, who is using his left forefinger to loosen his collar while staring at Katara says'' You mean all of you or just your neck? I mean, uh, both look great.''

Sokka emerges from the lake, holding a fish as if about to give it a kiss'' Smoochie, smoochie, someone's in love. '' The fish flips is his hands, knocking him back into the lake.

''I...Well...'' Aang stuttered out rubbing the back of his head.

''Stop teasing him, Sokka. '' Katara said sternly. ''Aang's just a good friend.''She rubs Aang's head. ''A sweet little guy ? just like Momo. '' She then rubs Momo's head just as she had Aang's a moment before.

''Thanks,'' Aang said feeling put down. ''Besides ...they match the bracelets Naruto got me...now I can finally wear them,'' She said taking out the bracelets to go with her necklace.

Aang is put down even more.

''Well sweetness good for you,'' Toph added stretching. ''Damn I'm bored when are we going to go do something?''

A noise echoed through the air. '' Someone's being attacked by a platypus bear!''Aang said.

Below a huge bear like creature with red eyes and the bill of a platypus bares its teeth and rears itself up on its hind legs. The bear is threatening a man in blue who smiles calmly at the advancing monster. The man dodges the blows by causally stepping backwards, hands behind his back. The bears swings a few more time while Aang jumps up onto a rock behind the bear.  
''Well, hello there the Man greeted Aang dodging the bears swing. '' Nice day, isn't it?  
'' Make noise, it'll run off!'' - Aang

The other caught up.

''Rarrrrugh airbrggh rrugaaaah,'' Naruto said as everyone looked at him strangely.

''Raiiirgh raaigghhhhh riaaaah,'' The creature replied then walked away.

''What? I speak multiple languages...including different species and frequencies,'' Naruto said as it explained everything.

0

Else where

0

Mai was cradling a memento from her childhood. She could remember the memory like it was yesterday.

0

Flash back

0

''So Brightness or Dance?'' She certainly heard as she looked up. Blonde, Blue sparkling eyes and...whiskers? She looked at the appendages and looked away blushing. The strict life style her parents had her under paved the way for an emotionally distant person. Always having to stay silent and behaving perfectly Mai never got to act like a child. Though the little girl in her which seemed odd since she was a little girl overpowered her as she squealed and almost tackled him to the ground. The thought of the punishment she would receive forced her to stop in her tracks.

''Hello?'' He asked again as she stared up at him blinking. After a few moments she finally answered.

''What?''

''Dance or Brightness? Your name in my language, Japanese tends to translate into those words...''

''H-How do you know my name?'' She stuttered getting an strange unknown feeling in the pit of her stomach.

''You're a friend of Azula's, my charge and she told me about you...apparently you two attend the same school...I heard your pops is strict not to mention a tight wad,'' He said in a dismissive manner as Mai cracked a small smile. ''No one should be forced to grow up unless by choice...so here,'' He said pulling out a doll out of thin air.

Mai sat amazed as she was handed the doll and began to cradle it as some unknown instinct woke up in her. At that moment she cracked a small smile. ''Your pretty when you smile...you should do it more often.''

''Naruto come on! We're waiting!'' Ty Lee shouted and waved, while doing a one-handed hand stand.

''Gotta go...see you later.''

0

Flash Back End

0

'_Naruto...come back in one piece or I'll skewer you with my knives,'' _She thought as she tossed one of her knives towards her door. Now if only one of the servants didn't choose that moment to open the door.

0

Else Where

0

'' Thanks, but everything was already under control. Not to worry, Aunt Wu predicted I'd have a safe journey. '' The old man thanked the group as he puts hands in a position of prayer and bows slightly at this.  
'' Aunt who?'' Aang asked.

'' No, Aunt Wu. She's the fortuneteller from my village. Awful nice knowing your future.''

'' Wow, it must be. That explains why you were so calm.'' Katara pointed out.

'' But the fortuneteller was wrong! You didn't have a safe journey, you were almost killed!'' The ever pessimistic Sokka stated.

''But I wasn't. All right, have a good one!'' He gestures in farewell and begins to walk away, but turns back again. _''_ Oh, and Aunt Wu said if I met any travelers to give them this.'' He hands Aang a long, thin wrapped object and walks away.  
**''** Maybe we should go see Aunt Wu and learn our fortunes. It could be fun.''  
**''** Oh come on, fortunetelling is nonsense.''- Sokka.

''Don't be such a grouch Snoozles...I mean if people can bend elements to their will I don't see how a little psycho mumbo jumbo wouldn't be possible.''

''Look whose a believer now,'' Naruto said as Toph playfully punched in the arm.

''Quiet you.''

''Yes mistress,'' He replied in a snaky like matter as Toph blushed slightly and punched him slightly harder.  
'' What do ya know, an umbrella!'' Aang said holding an item.

The sky darkens instantly and thunder is heard as it begins to pour rain. Katara smiles and waterbends the rain in a sparkling arc away from her head.  
'' That proves it.'' Katara said as he made a move to the Umbrella until Naruto gave a snap and one of his scrolls shot out of his bag and took the form of a giant flying disk. The rain poured onto it and fell off dripping around them.

'' Of course she predicted it was gonna rain. The sky's been gray all day.'' Was Sokka's argument.

''Just admit you might be wrong.'' - Katara

'' Look, I'm going to predict the future now,'' making funny motions and in an exaggerated voice. _''_It's going to keep drizzling.?'' He folds his arms across his chest and assumes an expression of defiance_. ''_ See!''  
The rain instantly stops and the sun comes out.  
'' Not everyone has the gift, Sokka.''- Aang

0

Village

0

The gang walked through the village front gates when they were suddenly greeted by a  
_herald dressed in black greets them._

'' Aunt Wu is expecting you.''The Herald as Katara replied.

'' Really?'' Curiously.

They kept on walking as suddenly behind the door a young girl in a pink kimono and huge hair braids that stick straight out from the sides of her head enters from the opening on the left. _''_My name is Meng and I'm Aunt Wu's assistant...Well hello there.'' She said in a 'suggestive manner to Aang.  
''Hello.'' He replies rubbing his nose.

''Can I get you some tea, or some of Aunt Wu's special bean curd puffs?'' She pestered as the group minus Sokka sat on the pillows.

'' I'll try a curd puff.'' -Sokka

Giving Sokka the heisman, '_'_ Just a second.'' _Bending down to address Aang ''_ So what's your name?''

''Aang.''

'' That rhymes with Meng!'' She says happily. ''And you've got some pretty big ears, don't you?''

''I guess?'' He said confused.

'' Oh, don't be modest. They're huge! '' Sokka spreads his arms wide to demonstrate just how huge they are, as Aang looks angrily at Sokka. He puts his hands over his ears as if to smash them down to an acceptable size.

**''**Well Aang, it is very nice to meet you. Very nice.''  
**''** Likewise.''

Meng exits, looking back slyly out of the corner of her eye, presumably at Aang.

''I can't believe we're here in the house of nonsense.''

''Try to keep an open mind, Sokka. There are things in this world that just can't be explained. Wouldn't it be nice to have some insight into your future?''  
**''** It would be nice to have some bean curd puffs. ''

''Stop complaining...Would you rather us being hunted by assassins?'' Naruto drawled as he started balancing a Kunai.

The hallway shows another door leading farther into the building. From the right, Meng appears with a tray of refreshments. A moment later the inner door opens to reveal a young woman in a green kimono. She rushes over to Meng.  
'': Oh Meng! Aunt Wu says I'm going to meet my true love! He's going to give me a rare panda lilly.''

''That's so romantic. ''Looks dreamily over at Aang_''_ I wonder if my true love will give me a rare flower''

''Good luck with that!'' The avatar replied earnestly.

'' Is that the big eared guy who Aunt Wu predicted you'd marry?'' The woman in green asked clearly amused.

__

'Oh hell,'

Naruto thought in amusement.

Meng shoves the young woman and brings the tray over to the three, but her eyes are fixed on Aang. She trips and almost dumps the food on Aang, but he helps steady her grip on the tray. His hands now hold hers as they together hold the tray. They share a moment looking into each other's eyes.  
Enjoy your snack. The girl said embarrassed and promptly exits.

'Welcome young travelers. Now, who's next? Don't be shy.'' Said a green and golden clad woman.

'' I guess that's me.'' Katara volunteered following Aunt Wu.

'' Not bad. Not bad. Mmmm!'' _(_Offers puffs to Aang.)

''I'm good on puffs. So? What do you think they're talking about back there?''

''Boring stuff, I'm sure. Love. Who she's going to marry. How many babies she's gonna have.''

0

Reading

0

''Your palms are so smooth ? do you use moisturizer?'' Aunt wood asked.

'' Actually, I have this special lotion that my teacher gave me to help my water bending. A mixture of Liliacs and Lilies with a dash of Vanilla,'' Katara listed off unaware that Aang snuck off to listen in on the conversation. '' So, do you see anything interesting in my love line? _''_

'' I feel great romance for you. The man you're going to marry?''  
**''** Tell me more!'' Katara practically demanded.

'' I can see that he is a very powerful elemental master.''

Aang outside flips from wide eyed to smug in an instant left with clearly no doubt in his mind. Though if he would have stayed he would have heard more.

''He has a powerful connection to a certain kind of animal. Loyal, Protective, and Fierce. He also has a very powerful connection to the element of Wind.''

0

Time Skip

0

'' Who's next?'' Aunt Wu asked as Katara exited.

''Okay, let's get this over with.'' Sokka said standing up.

Looking unhappily at Sokka she says. ''Your future is full of struggle and anguish, most of it self-inflicted.''

Both Naruto and Toph held their sides trying to stifle their laughs.

''But, you didn't read my palms or anything!''

''I don't need to ? it's written all over your face. You then, come with me.'' She said leaving the displeased Sokka behind.

0

Reading Room

0

Aang and Aunt Wu entering her inner chamber. It is a simple room with the four red pillars rising to the roof. The square made by the pillars is depressed into the floor by a small amount so that you have to step down into the area where Aunt Wu and the guests sit and discuss the future. In the center of the square is a small fire. Four pillows lie at the four corners of the square. On the left is a small urn filled to the brim with bones. Aunt Wu and Aang go over to the urn.  
'' This is the most reliable method of telling your fortune. The bones never lie.'' Motioning to the urn with bones. ''Go on, pick one.'' Aang picks one and they sit down. '' Now throw it on the fire.'' He obeys. ''The heat makes cracks in the bones and I read the bone cracks to tell your destiny.''  
A huge crack appears. Wow, that's a big crack.'' The bone cracks again, almost disintegrating.  
''I've never seen this before.''' She replied as the Bone explodes, sending flame to the ceiling. _''_ Oh my! This is incredible! You will be involved in a great battle; an awesome conflict between the forces of good and evil, a battle whose outcome will determine the fate of the whole world!''

''Yeh, yeh, I knew that already, but did it say anything about a girl?''

'' A girl? You want to know about love?'' Aunt Wu questioned confused.

'' Yes!''

'' I'm sorry, but I didn't see anything.'' Aang looks downcast at this, and Aunt Wu looks on compassionately.'' Oh look!'' She slaps the side of her face with her hand, in a gesture of mea culpa'' I must have missed something.'' She picks up a sliver of bone, holds it over her head and examines its underside ''Right here it says, trust your heart and you will be with the one you love.''

''Really!? ''He stands and clasps his hands in a gesture of thanks'' Thank you, Aunt Wu! '

0

A few minutes later

0

Just as Aang exited he came upon Sokka and Katara arguing as Toph groaned and shook her head.

'' That woman is crazy! My life will be calm, and happy and joyful!'' Sokka exploded.

Oddly enough the reading room exploded as the roof shot fifty feet into the air and landed surprisingly back in place as smoke seeped out.

''Huh...maybe I should have went before Naruto,'' Toph said smelling the smoke.

Naruto walks out staggering and cough with splotches and other unknown material covered him. ''Next,'' Cough out puff of smoke. ''Toph.''

0

Village Square

0

A large crowd has gathered at its center where a covered stage resides. The group approached the crowd from the rear. Most of the people standing around are looking up in silence. The Calm Man from before is one of these onlookers.

''What's with the sky?'' Katara asks also looking up.

''We are waiting for Aunt Wu to come and read the clouds to predict the fate of the whole village.'' The man from before says.

'' That cloud looks like a fluffy bunny.'' - Aang.

'' You better hope that's not a bunny ? the fluffy bunny cloud forecasts doom and destruction.''

''Do you even hear yourself? ''

Calm Man looks annoyed at Sokka. Cut to another crowd member in front of the group.  
'' The cloud reading will tell us if Mount Makapu will remain dormant for another year or if it will erupt.'' A woman pointed out.

'' We used to have a tradition once a year of going up the mountain to check the volcano ourselves, but ever since Aunt Wu moved to the village twenty years ago we have a tradition of not doing that.''  
''I can't believe you would trust your lives to that crazy old woman's superstition.'' Sokka shouted incensed.  
Putting a hand on Sokka's shoulder Katara shh! Him. '' She's coming!''  
Aunt Wu, her herald and Toph approached.

''Bending arrow cloud? good crops this year, nice big harvest! '' Was among Aunt Wu's predictions along with it being it a good year for twins and the village not being destroyed by a Volcano. Of course while that whole thing was going on Toph and Naruto made their way up the mountain.

''I'm telling you there's something up with this Volcano...I can it...it's active,'' She said sensation the vibrations. They made it up to the Volcano to see it was filled with Lava. ''See told you...''

''Ok Toph fine you were right...what do you want a freaking medal?''

0

Some time later

0

Of course the people of the town wouldn't heed their warnings. The gang were busy trying to convince the towns people while Naruto decided to commit a little thievery.

''Here Aunt Wu's Book...'' Naruto said gathering the group. Aang and Katara you two go about changing the clouds. Toph and I will set the preliminary counter measures to stop the eruption...Sokka you round up all the able body people and get as many shovels and ...''

0

Some time later

0

The people of the town disperse like lightning as they went to work digging a trench. Both benders and none-benders went to work under Toph's scrutiny as the Earth Bending Master.

''Dig faster! Dig faster!'' Sokka instructed.

'' Everyone needs to evacuate! We'll come for you when it's safe!'' Aang shouted out.

Lava engulfs and burns the village gates, consuming the headstones of the cemetery as it flows downhill.

'' It's too much! It's gonna overflow!'' Katara shouted as another explosion rocks the village. Burning ejecta begins to rain down in addition to the ash. ''Naruto you got to do something.'' She shouted to the blonde who stood still. He turned his attention to Aang.

''This is what you were born for...Are you going to run or are you going to show us all what the Avatar can do.'' He said.

Aang clutches his fist and lets out a furious warcry. He launches himself into the air and begins to airbend. As the lava begins to overflow, Aang blows the lava straight up, rather than allowing to advance on the village. Finally, he draws in a mighty intake of breath and expels it, airbending it as it exits, cooling all the lava to stone.

''Wow...didn't know Twinkle toes had it in him...I can't sense the Lava seeping across the ground and the Volcano has settled.

The village square was where everyone gathered. Aang stands in front of Aunt Wu to address her, offering her back the cloud book that was borrowed.

''By the way, we kind of borrowed your book.'' He said sheepishly.

'' So you messed with the clouds did you! '' Aunt Wu accused grabbing the book in anger and Aang cringes. She then begins to laugh. _'' _Very clever!''

''No offense, but I hope this taught everyone a lesson about not relying too much on fortunetelling.'' -Sokka.

'' But Aunt Wu predicted the village wouldn't be destroyed, and it wasn't. She was right, after all.'' The calm man stated.

Getting right in the Calm Man's face, _''_ I hate you.''

Katara took Sokka by the shoulders. '' It's ok, Sokka. Everything's gonna be all right.''

''Can I ask you something?'' Aang spoke up.

'' Of course, honey.''  
**''** You didn't really see love in my fortune, did you? You just told me what I wanted to hear.''  
**''** I'll tell you a little secret, young Airbender. Just as you reshaped those clouds, you have the power to reshape your own destiny.''  
Naruto and Toph of course just hung back. ''Are you just going to be in the background the whole time?''

''It's what I do Toph...in my Youth I was a glory hound...people tend to expect me to jump head into things like a foolish child...I'm a Shinobi and I work from the shadows....besides even if I could defeat anyone that opposes me I do these things so those around me can grow and mature. ''

''Whatever you say.''

''So tell me...what was your fortune?''

''M-My fortune?'' _The one whose connection is wind will cleave down the wall you erected around your heart. His burning passion will warm your icy exterior and his lightning personality will bring alive a side to you that wouldn't believe. Also he tends to walk between the worlds. _''Nothing you know the whole be nicer to people that sort of junk...anyway I'm hungry...go fetch me some food knave.''

''Yes your highness,'' Naruto said giving a mock bow as he left to go get some food.


	13. Book 1: Water: The Teacher

The Celestial Avatar

0

Strongest Naruto in Fan fiction History

0

NarutoxBiggest Harem Ever (Meaning lots of girls/women if you don't like don't read)

There are other Harems and pairings in this story.

0

God like Naruto (Meaning he is extremely powerful in this story if you don't like these type of stories then don't read but don't be a pain in the ass or a little looser and flame me about it.)

0

''Normal Speech''

__

Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, or reading passages from books and scrolls

(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes.)

****

(Dark over lapping echoes)

''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, Demonic/Angry characters speaking as well as extremely Dark spells and Magic.''

0000000000

Story Start

0000000000

Near the shore of the ocean the gang had set up camp. A few days of ago Naruto decided to put his student and the water bender hopeful through some intense training. A few days ago they ran into one of the Southern Tribe Warriors Bato. The news that followed concerned him to great extent. The Fire Nation changed it's tactics from killing to capture it's opponents. So Naruto decided to go with a new approach. ''Blizzaga,'' He casted as Aang and Katara dodged. During the course of the journey he thought them how to use chakra so they could learn chakra control exercises to increase their stamina and control. As he was about to unleash another attack he caught whiff of a familiar scent. ''Kagebunshin no Jutsu.'' - 1000 clones appeared out of thin air. ''Keep 'em busy.'' He told the clones as he followed the scent. He knew exactly who the scent belong to. The Bounty Hunter known as June.

During his days as Azula's body guard he was sometimes sent out on missions that resulted in espionage and capturing those who escaped the fire nation with valuable information. The woman was leased by one of the Earth Kingdom Nobles, who son Naruto had captured. 5'11, Mid back length Raven hair that covered half of her face not to mention Grey eyes. He seen first hand what she could do or he should say his clones saw. She was strong, fear-less, and calculating. That and she was quite confident and decisive which could be surmised by anyone who spent a decent amount of time around her. That and he also remembered that Shirshu of hers Nyla.

A Shirshu was an animal native to Soutern Earth Kingdom. It had no eyes but had a keen scent that was nothing sort of remarkable. The creature was a combination of an Ant-eater, A German Shepherd Dog, and a Star-Nosed Mole, which explained it's digging ability. The most socking thing was that it's whip-like tongue contains paralyzing toxins.

Giant Anteater, a Instead of digging with its nose, it uses it much like a Bloodhound.

He found her feigning sleep at her camp site. ''So what brings you to these neck of the woods?'' He asked her as her eyes opened.

''Bounty.'' Was all she said and stood up. ''Did you come to mock me?

''No...I'm eliciting your services.'' He said tossing a sack of gold coins by her feet.

June took a coin out of the sack looking on both sides and biting it to test the authenticity. ''Hhm...what am I to do exactly?''

''Your job sake of course,'' He explained handing her a scroll. ''Just follow what's said in the scroll and you can expect another sack of gold. ''

0

Time Skip

0

''Wait so why are we going to go see this guy again? Can't you teach Aang Fire Bending?'' Katara questioned the blonde.

''I have business to take care of elsewhere... depending on the situation I might be gone for a day or a few weeks...Chey can show you the rest of the way and with that I'm out,'' The blonde said disappearing in a column of wind.

0

More time ahead.

0

__

''

What happened? Can I see Jeong Jeong now?'' Aang asked Chey who sat down looking Glumly.''He won't see you. He's very angry that you were brought here. He wants you to leave immediately.

'' Finally! Let's hit the road. ''- Sokka

__

''

Why won't he see me?''

''He says you're not ready. Says you haven't mastered waterbending and started earthbending yet. He says he doesn't know what Naruto was thinking bringing you here.''

'' Wait, how does he know that?''  
**''** He saw the way you walked into camp. He can tell.''  
**''** I'm going in anyway!''

Aang walks over to the entrance to Jeong Jeong's hut. He takes a deep breath, parts the curtain, and walks into the darkness.

''Get out.''

'' Master, I need to learn firebending.''  
**''** Only a fool seeks his own destruction.''  
(_sitting down_)''I'm the Avatar. It's my destiny to... ''  
**''**: Destiny? What would a boy know of destiny? If a fish lives its whole life in this river, does he know the river's destiny? No! Only that it runs on and on out of his control! He may follow where it flows, but he cannot see the end. He cannot imagine the ocean.''  
**''** Okay, but it's the Avatar's duty to master all of the bending disciplines.''  
**''** To master the bending disciplines, you must first master discipline itself. But you have no interest in this, so I have no interest in you! Now, get out.''  
**''** Please, I have to learn. This could be my only chance.''  
Jeong Jeong turns around to face Aang in anger, ''Are you deaf! How can I teach you if you refuse to listen? Before learning firebending you must learn water and earth. Water is cool and soothing, earth is steady and stable, but fire, fire is alive! It breathes, it grows, without a bender, a rock will not throw itself! But fire will spread and destroy everything in its path if one does not have the will to control it! That is its destiny! You are not ready! You are too weak!''  
At this final pronouncement the candles flame up around Jeong Jeong to illuminate the entire tent. . Then, a vision for Jeong Jeong begins, as one candle is seen lit in front of Jeong Jeong. The other candles have disappeared. Instead of the tent, a tree is in the background behind the Deserter. In front of him, stands Avatar Roku.

**'' You think I am weak?''**

'' Avatar Roku! No! No! ''(inclining his head in respect) ''I did not mean that!''  
**'' I have mastered the elements a thousand times in a thousand lifetimes. Now, I must do it once again. You will teach the Avatar firebending.''** At this final statement, Roku raises his left hand and the tree behind Jeong Jeong bursts into flame.

''Yes, yes, I will teach you.''  
'' Really? That's great!'''  
Sees Aang's enormous, cheesy smile '' Ughhhhh.''

0

Else Where

0

Naruto dodged boulder after boulder from Kyoshi's attack. The dormant Avatars were finally able to materialize as the reverse age engineering he tried on their bodies allowed their souls to return to their bodies. The first thing he suggested was that he had a spar and maybe it wasn't such a bright idea. Especially sense Yang Chen prevented him from escaping to the air.

Kyoshi then started shooting Compressed Rock Bullets at him, the shrapnel like spheres shot at him like a machine gun. The next thing he knew giant Hurricanes were soaring towards him.

''Oh fuck my life.''

0

Previous Location

0

Aang was disappointed in the current exercises he had to do. He was restricted to breathing exercises instead of shooting hands out of his fire like he wanted to do. After several hours they went to the next exercise.  
Jeong who catches one of the falling leaves in his left hand. He holds it between his thumb and forefinger. He begins to burn a tiny hole in it at the point of contact.  
'' Concentrate on the fire. I want you to keep this flame from reaching the edges of the leaf for as long as you can.'' The hole is spreading with the flame even as Aang assumes his stance and begins to concentrate. Suddenly the shot widens to show that a rebel guard has approached the pair_._

''Master! There is trouble.'' - A Rebel

'' What's going on?''

Jeong Jeong leaves with guard. '' Concentrate on your leaf.''

Katara sat on the river's edge nearby next to a sleeping Toph.

'' This is the worst firebending instruction ever. '' Aang said Petulantly. ''All he does is leave me alone for hours to concentrate or breathe.''

''I'm sure there's a good reason.'' -Katara

'' But I'm ready to do so much more.'' Suddenly Aang's face lights up with an idea.

The leaf he holds begins to smoke. Suddenly, the leaf bursts into flame and disintegrates. Aang is now holding a fireball in his hand. '' I did it! I made fire!''

'' Aang, that's great, but you should take it slow.'' Katara said with concern coming closer.

Aang adorns a annoyed expression at this comment, and the flame instantly gets bigger. He and Katara are surprised.

'' Careful!''

Aang retains control and reduces the flame to its former size, but not before almost falling into the river.  
'' Now that's firebending!'' Aang then shoots a whip of flame and then begins to juggle his ball of flame happily.  
'' Aang, you'll hurt yourself!''

'' Wonder how that juggler did it?'' Aang loops the ball around him. It begins a complete circle around him and he pushes it outward. The shockwave of flame engulfs Katara and burns her hands which she has raised to protect her face. She cries out in pain and crumples to her _knees, hands wrapped around her._

'' Katara!,'' He hops over to her as she cries pitifully. ''I'm so sorry! ''  
Sokka rushes over '' Katara, what's wrong!? What did you do? He demanded/asked Aang angrily.

'' Iiiit was an accident! I was... Katara, I'm so -''

Sokka cuts him off as he grabs Aang and tackles him to the ground just as Aang tried to put a hand on Katara's shoulder. '' I told you we shouldn't mess around with this! Look what you did! You burned my sister!''

Katara gets up and runs away.

Jeong Jeong has returned by this time.

''This is all your fault! Sokka blamed the fire bender.

'' I know. Now pack your things. You must leave immediately.''

'' I'm sorry, I didn't...,'' _Sokka walks away, ''_I'm sorry!''

Aang looks up at Jeong Jeong who has walked over to him. He looks implacable. He turns and walks away leaving Aang alone.

0

River bank

0

Still crying Katara made her way to the River Bank surprised to see a cut up and bruised Naruto there. ''Katara what's...'' He could smell burning flesh and saw her hands. ''Follow me to the water,'' He told he led her into the water. ''Now concentrate on relief,' He told her as she placed her hands in the water.

Her hands glowed white as the burns heal. She looks at her hands in amazement.

''H-How?''

''It's simple...you have healing abilities. Each element has it's good and bad depending on how you look at it. Some curse the fact that they are born with the ability to use fire, which can bring much pain and destruction. Though it's warmth can chill through the deadliness of Ice. Water in this world can heal and bring rebirth, a element connected closely to light. ''

''I see....what happened to you?''

''I don't want to talk about it.''

''Naruto its that bastard Zhao time to bounce,'' Toph appeared from behind the hill.

''Right...damn can't let that bastard see me or my plan is blown.''

''Wait...didn't he already saw you?''

''Genjutsu remember?''

''Oh right...''

0

Elsewhere

0

'' Jeong Jeong tried to tell me that I wasn't ready. I wouldn't listen. I'm never going to firebend again.''Aang said from within the hoot. He seemed to be in a funk about what happened.

'' Come on Twinkle toes no time to feel sorry for yourself we have to bail...Besides you're the Avatar you'll have to bend fire eventually.''

''No never again.''

'' It's okay, Aang. I'm healed.'' Katara said showing her hands.

''What? How?''

'' I'll explain later. But right now, we have to get out here. Zhao and his soldiers are attacking!''

''Where?'' Airbends self to feet.

'' By the river. They captured Jeong Jeong.''

0

Beach

0

''Look at you. You were once so great. I can't believe my former master has become nothing more than a simple savage.''

'' It is you who have embraced savagery, Zhao.''  
**''** It's Admiral Zhao, now. ''  
**''** That title will not help you against the Avatar. Do not try to fight him! You are no match!''  
'' I think I can handle a child.''  
**''** I have never seen such raw power.''  
**''** Jeong Jeong!''- Aang

'' We'll see. Men! Take the deserter!''

Five men surround Jeong Jeong who smiles and wraps himself in a massive bal of flame. When it dissipates, he is gone.  
Angrily he yells. '' It's a trick! He's run off into the woods. Find him!'' (_Turning to Aang._) ''Let's find out what my old master has taught you.''  
'' YOU were Jeong Jeong's student?''  
'' Until I got bored.''

He launches a fireball at Aang, who dodges that and another.  
'' I see he taught you how to duck and run like a coward. But I doubt he showed you what a firebender is truly capable of!''  
He launches another fireball at Aang. It flies over Aang's head as the Avatar produces a flat, spinning whirlwind of air underneath him and balances himself on top of it with one finger.

'' Whoa! Wild shot!''  
**''** I'll show you wild!''  
He fires several more volleys which Aang either dodges or breaks with airbending. Zhao's blasts have torched much of the surrounding forest and the sky fills with smoke.

''No self control...'' He said to himself.

'' Stand and fight, Avatar!''

''Oh, were we fighting? I thought you were just getting warmed up.''

''I was!''

He fires many more volleys, all of which miss.  
' Is that all you got? Man, they'll make anyone an admiral these days!''

Zhao launches another errant fire blast with a dreadful noise of frustration. Aang airbends himself up onto one of the ships.  
''Ahoy! '' _Sticking his butt out at the admiral and wiggling it suggestively' _I'm Admiral Zhao!''

Zhao becomes furious and jumps onto the main deck and launches a blast of fire. It sets the bridge on fire, but Aang jumps off unharmed to the aft section. He jumps the aft section of the next ship.  
''I don't know why, but I thought someone of the rank of admiral would be better.'' Aang looks disappointed when he says this and hangs his arms by his sides, letting them dangle. His eyes go wide and he falls flat on the deck fast, though, as wall of fire passes over him. Cut to a view of the second ship guard railing. Zhao is visible through it on the deck of the first ship. He has just blasted a hole through the guard rail of both ships with the wall of fire Aang just avoided.

'' Sloppy. Very sloppy.''

Crying in frustration, Zhao follows Aang around the boats, spreading fire to each of them in his vain effort to get Aang. Momentarily out of Zhao's sights, Aang hides behind one of the deck cabins. Zhao lands behind him, however, having jumped down from the top of the deck cabin. Aang turns to face him.  
''No wonder to run now, you little smart mouth!''He launches a fire bolt, which Aang dodges by flipping over Zhao's head to land behind him. The bridge of the third and last ship is now on fire.

'' You've lost this battle.''

Aang airbends himself into the air as Zhao sets fire to the third ship's prow.  
'' Are you crazy? You haven't thrown a single blow!''

Motioning to his left, '' No, but you have.''

Zhao looks to his left and grimaces. The three ships are on fire. The first is now sinking fast into the river.

**''**Jeong Jeong said you had no restraint.''

Aang hops off the prow of the third ship, '_'_ Have a nice walk home!''

**''You really are useless Zhao,''**Said a nine feet six inch black armored Individual. ''You can't even defeat a child...I see why I was hired.'' The figure said taking out a six foot blade.

''I don...'' Zhao was knocked out cold by the hilt of the blade.

**''With the distractions aside, your head is mine Avatar.''**The figure said moving with speed Aang didn't think possible. Before the Avatar was cleaved in two Naruto appeared. Blocking the blade with his arm. A trail of blood seeped down his arm.

''Ozai's pulling out all the stops now isn't he? I never figure he would bring out Torch's best swordsman.''

**''I don't know who you are but one of my prerogatives have been finished. ''**The massive figure said as he sheathed his blade and took off.

''Prerogative?'' -Aang.

''Don't know and don't care...though the way you fought Zhao was funny don't expect you'll get away with the same thing twice...come on the others are waiting for us.''

0

Fire Nation-24 hours later

0

''Lord Ozai I have returned with a blood sample from the Avatar,'' The massive figure said. He had black hair and soul less silver eyes.

''Excellent...now all I need is the blood of an Earth and Water Bender.''

**''If I may add my two cents in,''**Said the black robed figure.

**''I have in mid of the perfect Water Bending candidate to draw DNA from. I heard she can also use the forbidden art of Blood bending. Her name is Hama...with that all we'll need is one more blood sample for the artificial weapon. '' **


	14. Book 1: Water : Compilcations

The Celestial Avatar

0

Strongest Naruto in Fan fiction History

0

NarutoxBiggest Harem Ever (Meaning lots of girls/women if you don't like don't read)

There are other Harems and pairings in this story.

0

God like Naruto (Meaning he is extremely powerful in this story if you don't like these type of stories then don't read but don't be a pain in the ass or a little looser and flame me about it.)

0

''Normal Speech''

__

Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, or reading passages from books and scrolls

(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes.)

****

(Dark over lapping echoes)

''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, Demonic/Angry characters speaking as well as extremely Dark spells and Magic.''

0000000000

Story Start

000000

Author's Note- Thanks to Ryan Spradling and Burning Torch for the help on story ideas...

0000000000

Location- Torch Out Post

0000000

''I have a very important mission for you...your code name will be Slicer...we have of yet to find the Water Bender known as Hama...though we have the location of the gravesite of a powerful Blood Bender...I want you to take this necklace and with it track down the Group heading to the North Pole...Ozai may be oblivious to the blonde's plan but I am not...once you collect the DNA sample of the little Earth bending girl eliminate the blonde...I trust you with his assignment as Torch's best assassin...do not fail me.'' The figure told the young raven haired man.

''I will begin my assignment at once master Flame.'' The figure said and left.

0

Fire Nation Palace

0

Azula was panting and out of breath from the training exercise. She worn a modified battle style outfit of her usual garbs. The training ground was littered with burn marks and weaponry. The weapons were gifts from Naruto for her thirteenth Birthday.

''So you're the Princess.'' Azula heard as she spun and cocked her fists ready to let out a stream of fire. Before she attacked the next words out of the strangers mouth caused her to stop. ''Naruto says hi.''

''You know Naruto! Where is he!?''

''Settle down little girl I...'' June bent backwards narrowly missing a fireball.

''Little girl?'' The Princess said clearly not amused. ''So either tell me what you came for or I'll fry you.''

''Your lucky I'm being paid or I...you know what never mind...I was told that it was time to find the 'belonging' and the search would begin.'' The woman said as Azula's eyes widen.

''Wait here.'' The Princess said as she went into the Palace. A few moments later she emerged with an object covered in a blanket. She uncovered it to reveal a necklace. ''My mother's necklace...the only memento I have of her...loose it and I'll have your head,'' Azula threatened handing her precious item to the woman.

''Pfft...I'm only doing this for the money...I'll have this mother of yours found in no time.''

''Before you go what's your name? Hard to hunt down a person and kick their ass when you don't know their name?''

''My name is June...remember that because when this is over we'll see just who will be kicking whose ass.''

0

With the Gang- 2 weeks later

0

Each of the Gang were doing something as dinner cocked.

Katara was folding her sleeping bag while Aang laid on his back in the exposed roots of an overturned tree. Sokka was adjusting some sticks in the fire and Naruto and Toph were both Earth Bending a rock trying to push it to the other's side. After dinner was served and devoured Naruto noticed that everyone went to sleep but Katara was absent. So he went out to look for her and noticed her staring up at the moon. ''Hey.''

''Hey.''

''Problem?''

''No, well not really.''

''Katara.''

''Yes Naruto.''

''How long has your necklace been missing?'' He asked finally noticing the water jewel crafted and made into a neck was gone. _This does not bode well for this world. _

''You remember when we helped Haru and the other Earth Benders.''

''Wait you mean the guy who secretly practiced earth bending, who also preached about how he admired his father's courage and defiance, and complained about the town's inhabitants being cowards, yet he did nothing himself. No underground resistance, no asking willing strangers for help not to mention his feminine voice?''

''..............''

''What?''

''You know what...never mind...I.''

Naruto suddenly jerked around and sniffed the air. ''I smell something...I think I smell some sort of poison...Katon: Senbon Storm,'' The blonde let loose a series of fire lit senbons in the direction. A creature gave out a yelp of pain then an explosion followed afterwards. After a few months Katara had gotten used to the blonde's random bouts of explosions and attacks. They came across the charred body of some kind of canine creature.

''Naruto my necklace,'' Katara called out to him pointed out to a tree. She began to move forward when, ''Katara get down!'' He shouted as a dagger shot out from the trees. It cut the side of her face as she gave out a cry and fell back to the ground. A Young Raven haired man stepped out from behind the trees. He was wearing black spiked gloves and had a large broad sword.

''Naruto Namikaze...I have been sent by Torch to eliminate you.'' The man said as he ran forward with a battle cry.

''You just made the last mistake you'll ever do.'' _Futon: Air Shot _the blonde thought as he released a concentrated ball of air out of his mouth towards the assailant. The blast caught him off guard as the Assailant went reeling back.

''Unbelievable...you're an Air-Bender...you must be eliminated at all cost.''

The name of his next technique came to mind as he prepared to finish off the attacker. He could smell the poison on both the assassin's gloves and blade.

''A person from fire who seeks my death will die from it.'' The blonde said forming the Rasenrengan technique and Hirashin above the assassin. Flames erupt from his arm as he merged his two Rasengan's together. ''Great Burning Rasengan!'' The blonde said his sphere connected with his target. The Assassin never even stood a chance as the attack exploded scorching the Earth and some of the Air around the area as the explosion shook the field.

Naruto walked out of the crater, wiping his brow as he went over to the down Katara. It was a simple cut so she should have been fine. When he got to her he noticed she was sweating. Placing his hand against her forehead he was able to surmise that she was poisoned. The fever obviously was a prelude to something more so he picked up his student and hurried back to camp.

0

A few days later

0

''Aah!" Katara cried out in pain and grabbed her arm. Naruto was able to come up with a antidote for the poison but it was a long and grueling process. The toxins were still being flushed out of Katara's systems and she experienced several side effects. She hadn't been eating lately due to stomach craps she would get every once causing her to throw up. Right now she was experiencing a random muscle cramp.

Naruto moved over to her and started massaging her arm causing her to let out a soft moan causing her to blush in embarrassment. The jealous/over protective sibling look/s they were getting was evident of how much the blonde had been catering to her side. After a few moments she suffered another pain and clutched her leg.

Before Katara could say anything she found herself hoisted in the blonde's arm bridal style. As she rested her head on his shoulder her necklace slid down a bit. Naruto had called for a rest and she suddenly found herself sleepy. She fell asleep in the blonde's lap.

0

Torch- Out Post

0

**''Looks like Slicer has failed you Flame,''**The black cloaked future told the Lord of Torch.

''Do you have a bright suggestions?''

****

''Give me one month and I can train some of your operatives to handle the Avatar and his friends while the Blonde is killed.''

''And in return?''

****

''What I want is...''

0

With the Gang- A few hours later

0

''How far until we get to the North Pole?'' Toph asked breaking the silence. For the most part they had been moving at a slower pace then usual because Katara was still recovering.

''Another hour or so,'' The blonde said as the temperature was dropping, signifying that they were finally making it towards the North Pole. He looked down to the tan skin girl who once again had fallen asleep in his lap. He wasn't sure why but he didn't quite connect to the girl in his arms as he did the others. Though as each moment passed he was feeling that all too familiar emotion that was the prequel of love he had for each of his mates. Though he wasn't aware just how much his snuggling was affecting the fellow benders in the group emotionally.

''If your done feeling up my sister maybe you can give directions to the Northern Tribe.''

''One shove off...two.'' Suddenly a noise is heard up ahead. Ice moved rapidly towards Appa. Aang screams and pulls Appa's reigns to starboard. Appa banks right and avoids the ice, but almost tips his passengers off the saddle, who hang on for dear life. Appa then banks left as another jet of ice erupts out of the waves, but this one slams into Appa's underside, who drops in an uncontrolled spin into the water. Out of the icebergs several ornate wooden skiffs come to surround Appa. They are manned by people in water tribe garb. The commotion seemed to have awakened Katara.

''They're waterbenders! We found the Water Tribe!'' She said excitedly as Naruto helped her up.

Further in the back there is a Fire Navy Ship manned by none other then Admiral Zhao.

'' He's heading north. The Northern Water Tribe. The Avatar needs to master waterbending. He's looking for a teacher.'' He said unaware that the blonde did have one.

Zhao has turned around to address the others in the room. His officers sit cross legged on the floor.

'' Then what are we waiting for? Let's go get him!''

**''**Patience, Captain Li. This isn't some little Earth village we can just march into. The Water Tribe is a great nation. There's a reason they've survived a hundred years of war. The frozen tundra is treacherous. The landscape itself is an icy fortress. We'll need a massive invasion force.''

0

Northern Tribe Province

0

The City walls were opened by Water Benders opening to reveal a tunnel that leads into the city. One of the waterbenders on the skiff in the foreground motions them forward and Appa swims in. Water benders line the top of the four walls went to work opening the sluice gates along the three walls of the lock to raise the water level. The wall opposite the main city wall begins to lower itself, ultimately to free a path for Appa to continue.

''The perfect place to finish the training of you two into Water Bending Masters.''

''Oh please Naruto come off of it you know you were being a lazy ass.''-Toph.

The city like structure, not to mention the beautiful streams, waterfalls and fountains.

An older man and a young boy watch as Appa follows a Water Tribe skiff through the canals. Soon more people join them. In fact, as they go, small crowds of people begin to gawk at them from houses and foot bridges. Aang waves at them as they pass. They pass another boat with a waterbender and a beautiful young Water Tribe woman with white, elaborately styled hair and a slightly purplish coat rather than the normal blue.

Naruto caught sight of her and felt a powerful spiritual connection from her.

''This place is,'' Yawn ''Beautiful.'' Katara said sleepily as she winced and rubbed the back of her neck. ''Man these after effects are a pain in the ass.'' She said as the others looked at her in disbelief. They knew it must have been annoying but a few of the things that came out of the Water Bender's mouth was a bit surprising.

0

Some time later

0

The Gang was greeted and seated as honored guest at the banquet table as the Chief gave a speech. ''Tonight, we celebrate the arrival of our brother and sister from the Southern Tribe, and they have brought with them someone very special, someone whom many of us believed disappeared from the world until now. The Avatar! '' The crowd cheers. ''We also celebrate my daughter's 16th birthday.'' He backs up out of the way to reveal the beautiful girl with the white hair, flanked by two attendants, walking up to the table. They all bow, smiling. ''Princess Yue is now of marrying age.''

'' Thank you, father. May the great Ocean and Moon Spirits watch over us during these troubled times.''

''Now, Master Pakku and his students will perform! ''

The Chief motions towards three men who now stand on the dais in front of the fountain opposite the dignitaries' table. The center man is clearly the eldest with a bald head, but long white hair on the sides of his head and down his back. The begin waterbending water from three enormous amphorae in front of them. The crowd begins to cheer. Aang and Katara look at each in utter delight while they clap. As the waterbending show continues, cut to Sokka stuffing his face full of food. Toph holds her legs to her body, knees to her chin rocking slightly. Naruto had created a special set of sandals for her made earth materials such as rocks and dirt with some special seals but that didn't help her state of mind. One of the few things she kept to herself was associated with ice or a form of ice.

Naruto though was locking eyes with Princess Yue. The chances of this girl being a Princess was something unexpected but not unwelcome. She soon came over and joined the blonde.

(In a Chivalrous like/mock-voice) ''Hello there my Princess how may I help you this fine day.

Yue smiles and bows slightly. ''I require no help I just wish to formally greet you.''

''Well then I am Naruto...so Princess care to give me a tour around the Northern Pole? It's been years sense I've last been here.''

''Very well.''

0

Else where

0

'' What the hell were we suppose to be doing this whole time?'' Zuko asked as himself trying to remember exactly what the point of whatever the hell Naruto suggested was about or why he agreed. Its times like this he wished he never met the blonde and he wouldn't be a drunk. He heard a knock on his door.

''For the last time, your not getting my booze uncle.''

''No, it's about our plans. There's a bit of a problem.''

Zhao enters the room behind Iroh.  
'' I'm taking your crew.''

Zuko turns to face Zhao. ''Buulllshit! The hell are you talking about?''

'' I've recruited them for a little expedition to the North Pole.''

''Uncle, is that true?''

''I'm afraid so. He's taking everyone.''Putting his arm over his face in woe_, ''_Even the cook!''

''Sorry you won't be there to watch me capture the Avatar. But I can't have you getting in my way again.''

Zuko charges him in anger, but Iroh prevents him from tackling Zhao, who walks over to inspect the curved broadswords on the wall used ? the same used by the Blue Spirit to free the Avatar.

0

Flash Back

0

''The Avatar has escaped! Close all the gates immediately!'' Zhao shouted as Aang and the Blue Spirit made their escape. The Water Tribe Siblings were effected by some sort of strange disease that required frozen frogs to cure them and a two to one vote resulted in him being the one to go get them.

'' Stay close to me!''-Aang

The third gate was closing in front of them, as are the two beyond it, and blocked by many soldiers. Aang air bends a blast of air that blows them out of the way. Aang makes the gate, but the Blue Spirit gets involved in melee and has to stop. Aang turns to see his liberator in trouble. He grabs a spear from a guard near him, air bends him out of the way, breaks the head off the spear and launches back into battle to save his new friend. The gate closes behind him.

The Blue Spirit is surrounded, but Aang air bends them all out of the way. With a mighty effort he then catapults his liberator to the top of the third wall. He is instantly surrounded, but Aang appears using his staff as a helicopter blade. He plucks the Blue Spirit off the wall and heads into the next courtyard.

Aang is struggling to keep them aloft. The Blue Spirit uses his swords to knock the spears sent up at them by the guards. They barely next the top of the next wall as they crash unceremoniously onto the battlement. Aang's staff goes spinning away as guards instantly rush them. Aang runs for his staff, but a guard stops him, taking several swings at Aang with his sword. The Blue Spirit throws the guard over the wall. Aang then air bends the other guards off the wall. More soldiers begin scaling ladders. Aang the Blue Spirit knock off the soldiers as they reach the top. With two mighty blasts, Aang depopulates the two scaling ladders nearest him as the Blue Spirit knocks the one final soldier off his. Aang brings over his two scaling ladders and steps onto the one his liberator has just emptied. He hands one ladder to the masked man.

'' Here, take this. Jump on my back!''

The Blue Spirit complies and Aang begins to use the ladders as massive stilts, shedding one each time a step is taken.

The first ladder shed still had some Fire Nation soldiers on it, but it falls in the dust.

'' Gimme the next one!''

The Blue Spirit again complies. At the bottom of their final stilt a Fire Nation soldier sends a gout of flame up the ladder. Its too late though, as Aang and the masked man jump from the last stilt and just manage to grab the edge of the final wall. They are unable to hold on, however, and fall to the ground. The Blue Spirit draws his swords. Four fire benders unleash their flame on them, but Aang puts the masked man behind him and airbeds the flames away.

'Hold your fire! the Avatar must be captured alive!''-Zhao

The Blue Spirit instantly comes up behind Aang and crosses his swords in front of Aang's throat.

''Open the gate,'' Zhao says through gritted teeth.

'' Admiral, what are you doing?'' An officer questions.

''Let them out, now!''

The gate is opened and the Blue Spirit backs out with his captives, swords still at his throat.

'' How could you let them go?''

'' A situation like this requires? Precision.''

The Blue Spirit continues backing away from the fortress. Zhao now looks on from the top of the main gate. Above an archer strings on a bow.

''Do you have a clear shot?''

The Yu Yan archer, doesn't respond, but lowers his head in preparation for his shot.

'' Knock out the thief. I'll deliver him to the Fire Lord along with the Avatar.''

------

The archer releases his arrow, connected with the mask of the masked man causing him to collapsebackward in slow motion. Aang turns in horror, his eyes glazed. He recovers, turns around and airbends up a huge cloud of dust around him and the Blue Spirit.

-

'' Quick! Recover the Avatar!''

------------

Aang removes the Blue Spirit's mask to reveal Prince Zuko. ''Zuko? Why?''

''Well two things...One I'm drunk as hell.''

''You don't sound drunk.''

''Yeah well practice makes perfect...two I have a message I need you to give Naruto...damn you for getting me involved in this and oh yeah give him a kick in the nads for me.'' Zuko said taking out his flask and taking a swig from it.

0

Flash Back End

0

__

Oh yeah that was me huh?

Zuko thought. 

'' I didn't know you were skilled with broadswords, Prince Zuko.'' -Zhao.

''Huh what? Oh those old things...nah I bought them at an auction or something.''

'' Have you heard of the Blue Spirit, General Iroh?''

'' Just rumors. I don't think he is real.''

'' He's real all right. He's a criminal, an enemy of the Fire Nation,'' Zhao hands the broad sword to Iroh. '') But I have a feeling that justice will catch up with him soon,'' Zhao moves to exit the cabin. '' General Iroh, the offer to join my mission still stands if you change your mind.'' Zhao closes the door behind.

''You've been drinking again haven't you nephew?''

''No...ok maybe a little.''

''Zuko.''

''Ok maybe, but it's all Naruto's fault...damn complicated ass plans that make no damn sense.''

0

Unknown Location

0

''You're worried about them aren't you?'' Asked a young girl in Water Tribe clothing .

''Yes...I can't help but think about them...I feel so selfish hiding out here knowing my children have been growing up all these years thanking their mother is dead,'' Replied an older Water tribe woman.

''Everything will be fine Kya I'm sure of it.''

''Thank you Hama.''

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Another scene.........you guys have been getting at me for a lack of Lemons...I mean come on people chill it...I'll write Lemons when I do.


	15. Book 1: Water:Naruta

The Celestial Avatar

0

Strongest Naruto in Fan fiction History

0

NarutoxBiggest Harem Ever (Meaning lots of girls/women if you don't like don't read)

There are other Harems and pairings in this story.

0

God like Naruto (Meaning he is extremely powerful in this story if you don't like these type of stories then don't read but don't be a pain in the ass or a little looser and flame me about it.)

0

''Normal Speech''

_Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, or reading passages from books and scrolls_

(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes.)

**(Dark over lapping echoes)**

**''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, Demonic/Angry characters speaking as well as extremely Dark spells and Magic.''**

0000000000

Story Start

000000

It was the day after the feast and things were settling down. Naruto was standing on the roof of one of the houses or huts whichever the correct term was, looking up at the moon. He found himself wandering was it ok to allow some people to die or the better of others. Kuiinshi said it wasn't like the concept of greater good but sometimes he wasn't sure. Though the thing is that some people tend to forget that it was a war and because they did what was believed or thought was write didn't mean shit to their opponents. If sacrificing one person's life could save a thousand in comparison to not sacrificing that person and have 1001 die then where was the right answer?

Their was only so much a person could do and that the thought of their being always another way was not only naïve or childish. It was something that Kuiinshi had somehow finally drilled into his head. He could accept the hatred of thousands if it meant saving millions.

Though their was also the development of his heart. A lot of his prior interests in his future mates were an attraction whether it be by looks, blood, or something animalistic their was always something underneath that eventually came to surface after time. Then their was also the factor of ending up with the girls of so many different worlds. He knew that it often caused a rift between him and the guys he sought to recruit but to simply dismiss the girls because he already had some girls didn't seem plausible. If their was an attraction and something emotional between him and the girl and sense he could have a Harem then why should he deny himself and the girl? Why should he limit himself to a certain number of girls and not welcome any girl into his family that he felt a connection to.

He was erupted from the thoughts as he looked up at the stars. Their bright lights shone upon the expanse and the moon's calming glow was a sight to behold. He wandered just who he had to worry about besides Ozai…only he and a few high-generals could have given the orders for the assassins after them. Their was something he was over looking but what?

Then suddenly he felt a presence and decided to think about it later. He knew it was Katara who was taking her time. He figured the muscle cramps and the random loss of energy was taking their toll on her. By the time she made it to the top she saw Naruto and made her way over to him. She placed a hand on his shoulder, ''Couldn't sleep either huh?'' She asked.

''So many thoughts keep coming to my mind…so much to do and so much to worry about…besides what are you doing here? You're in no condition too…''

''I'm fine,'' She cut him off. ''I just came to look at the moon and relax…besides what would you have to worry about?''

''….?''

''You're a great bender, person, and leader…wherever you go people seem to follow you…I feel like I'm just slowing the group down…maybe it's best that you, Aang, and Toph just move on without…'' Before she could finish she found a finger on her lips.

''You're not useless…you have so much potential Katara…you're a great asset to the group…'' _Should I tell her everything? _It was then that he got a good look of her. She had never looked more beautiful, the light of the moon and northern-lights. She almost died because of him, so he decided to tell her everything. ''Katara…I think it's time for you to know everything…it all started on my birth of October 10th.''

0

Time Skip

0

Naruto hadn't seen Katara so angry. Her yells of inhumane treatment and other things were a site to behold. In that instant he noticed the fatigue hit her as she started to fall forward. He caught her before she could fall over. ''You ok?''

''Yeah I'm fine…I was just feeling a little faint.''

''It was more then just a little faint. You could have fallen off the roof and seriously injured yourself If I wasn't here…''

''Naruto you were here and I'm fine.'' She told him stubbornly. She then started to feel faint again and rested against him. She felt safe in his arms and started to blush. She had a lot of thoughts about Naruto but these were different. They were perverted, something that was far in between.

''Well just to be on the safe side you should be on the inside and sitting down.''

''I'll sit down BUT only if it's on the roof and you sit here with me.''

''Your so damn stubborn,'' _Jut like the other women in your family. _''Fine.'' He said as they both sat against the wall. Both silently watched the sky, Katara shifted so Katara could leanon his right shoulder and get comfortable. After awhile she started to shiver from the cold. Naruto then wraps his arm around her and began generated chakra to warm her up.

''Naruto…do you remember when we first met?''

''Yeah…I remember…I can recall everything that followed.''

They started to discuss all the things that they been through. Hours had probably passed by during the duration. Katara then sees a falling star which is not to longer after accompanied by another and then another shows up. ''So beautiful.''

''Your right Katara…their wondrous glow is a sight to behold but doesn't have a third of your warmth or radiance…the kind a girl that I just realized I've fallen for, that I love.'' He could see the shock in her eyes after his confession. A few moments passed, as her mind was wrapping around the idea. The next thing he knew, she wrapped her arms around his head and gave him a passionate kiss. He could feel her own feelings, her desire for him through the kiss. They continued to kiss passionately as their bodies pressed against together.

The kiss finally came to an end leaving them wanting more.

''Naruto…I want to know the truth…about everything,'' She said as she felt their were some things he didn't tell her.

''Very well,'' He said as he told her everything. ''Can you still love me after knowing everything I did and what I am?''

''Of course you big idiot,'' She said moving to his ear and said seductively. 'If you want find out then follow me back inside to my room and help me warm up.' Which was accompanied by her leaving the room while swaying her hips seductively side to side.

0

Guest Room

0

The room was a nice sized bedroom with a comfortable looking bed. The two teens sat on the bed s they passionately kissed. Naruto wrapped his arms around Katara's waist, pulling her into his lap. He started by nipping and pecking along her neck causing her to moan in delight, while his hands massaged her hips. Her outfit hid them quite well, as they were quite wide and developed. He started to groan as she started to grind against his cock through their clothing.

''Oh God I'm so damn horny,'' She said as she sped up the rate of her movements.

''Damn…looks like that poison had another side-effect…looks like we'll have to 'work' it out of your system,'' He said mashing her breasts together and rubbing her nipples with his thumbs. She moaned in ecstasy and showed how else she was enjoying if her hardening nipples were anything. Naruto kissed her as they fell forward on the bed. Naruto slid his hand up her skirt and pulled at the hem of her tights. He slid them down slowly, inch by inch, covering he patch of fleshes with kisses once they were revealed. Once they were off he pushed her panties to the side and slipped in a finger. His finger penetrated her folds causing her to moan out in ecstasy. As he filled around she convulsed and after a few moments arched her back as her juices spurted out, covering his hand. He then slipped in a second finger, stimulating her clit and driving her wild.

''N-Naruto!'' Her scream was something that could definitely be called an Ego booster. Soon her walls began to enclose around her finger as another torrent of juices rushed out making an visible patch on the sheets. Naruto moved over her and slid down the top part of her outfit and started massaging and kissing her breasts. His tongue swirled around her nipples as he alternating every thirty seconds. As he focused on the prize before him he felt his pants and boxers being slid down. He figured out what his lover was doing instantly as she wrapped her right hand around his tool and started stroking him off. He continued playing with her twins as he thrusted into her hand. Her eyes were glazed over with lust.

''Naruto! I feel so hot…I need you to cool me off.'' She said huskily while speeding up the rate of her ministrations. She reveled in the pleasurable actions of the blonde and the faces he was making. She could feel his meaty in her had twitch and convulse. She knew he was going to cum soon and decided to try something she heard one of the older women in the village talked about. She maneuvered onto her front which, much to her dismay made Naruto let go of her breasts and grinded against his cock. It was apparently called the 'Hot Dog' as his cock didn't penetrate her holes but slid between the top part of her cheeks. Naruto groaned as he shot and ejaculated several strings of jizz. The hot and sticky substance landed on Katara's back and ass, causing her to release a low guttural moan.

''This is going to sting a bit…'' He told her as he moved his hands to her hip and poke the tip of his tool to her moist entrance. Katara grabbed the sheets and braced herself. She moaned softly as Naruto slowly parted her souls, pushing through until he met some resistance. He pulled out halfway and thrusted back in causing her to cry out in pain. She silently sobbed as Naruto kissed the back of her neck and massaged her torso trying to relieve the pain. A small trail of blood trickled down with the juices. After a few moments Naruto pulled out and slipped back in causing her to gasp. The sensation she was feeling right now was something she never thought could be achieved.

Their moans echoed throughout the room as there bodies moved in synch. ''Naruto! Harder!" A resounded smack followed as the blonde started to spank her ass with his pelvis. The action caused a jolt to course through her system bringing her to her peak. Sense she was a virgin she didn't have much stamina. She began milking her lover with her walls as the bliss began to overtake her. ''NARUTO! I'M CUMMING!"' She screamed as she crashed forward, covering his tool with her money. The aftermath of it though was paving way to another one as Naruto continued thrusting into her, grunting and groaning. Katara laid their out of energy and helpless as he continued to drive into her.

After a few moments Naruto finally reached his peak and filled Katara with his seed. One, two, three spurts shot inside her as he leaned over and sunk his teeth into her collar bone marking her. Both shouted out the other's name as one last orgasm washed over them.

0

That morning

0

Naruto yawned and looked down to see his new mate resting on top of him. It was definitely a night to remember. Naruto began stroking Katara's hair causing her to stir.

''Morning.''

''Morning.''

''I had a great time last night…in fact I don't I ever felt better.''

''It's because of the mate mark…you're literally the strongest you've ever been. Because you're a water bender you inherited all the gifts and the potential of a Water Kitsune. The transformation of mating with someone like me tends to give those benefits.''

''So…should you break It to the others or should I?''

''We'll both do it…now my little minx…let's see how well you'll do on top.'' He told her playfully as Katara blushed cherry red.

0

End Notes

0

I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Anyway you all know I have several one-shot series.

Icha Icha Harem Guy-Original and Lemons taken from stories

Non-linear- One-shots that are AU of tckana-taking small or trace elements from there

Dom! Series! A series of Dominant Gals that take the reigns and cums out on top as the dominant lover.

Now I plan on starting a brand new fourth series…The Shout out or Dedicated lemons that are dedicated to people who I put on a list of those who are my top fans. These lemons also take precedence over the Non-Linear and Dom! Series meaning their most likely to be done.

To be eligible you must either

A. Help contribute ideas in Forums. (Already qualified. Burning Truth and Ryan…) You must do more then make a few suggestions.

B. You must give a series of ideas on more then one topic.

C. Comment on at least half my stories with more then just a good job or update soon. Each review must be at least fifteen words.

D. User must at least add 10 ten stories to my community.

E. Find me Transcripts to Anime(All Episodes of the Anime) that have potential for a the word about me and my stories and have two people mentioned you referred me to them.

The reason why I made these requests this way is to prevent everyone and their mom from giving requests and having me overloaded. Now if you still want to give suggestions that you think are good and don't want to do any of the above then I will make a topic in my forum just for these but don't expect me to get to them for awhile. With that said I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter.


	16. Book 1: Water: Northern Water Tribe

The Celestial and Elemental Avatars

0

Strongest Naruto in Fan fiction History

0

Naruto x Katara x Yue x Toph x Azula x Ty Lee xOthers

Zuko x Kitsune Oc

Sokka x Kyoshi oc

Aang x Air Bender Oc

0

God like Naruto

0

''Normal Speech''

Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, or reading passages from books and scrolls

(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes.)

(Dark over lapping echoes)

''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, Demonic/Angry characters speaking as well as extremely Dark spells and Magic.''

00000000

Story Start- 1/16/2010

000000

Being the bearer of bad news wasn't something Naruto enjoyed when he would be on the receiving end of pain. If he wasn't on the end of the news then it was ok and he especially enjoyed it when said people like Kuiinshi were the receivers.

To his surprise Aang took the news better then he thought the Avatar would. He mainly broke it down using reasoning and pointed out that the basis of said feelings were probably because Katara was the first female he saw upon awakening. That and one of the few he spent time around not to mention he was twelve so hormones were acting up.

0

Some time later

0

Yue found herself intrigued by the young blond who wouldn't let be his mistress. She decided to use her recently earned independence and decided to seek him out. She came across the Blond with his two students, doing some sort of drilling exercise.

''Ice Spikes!'' He called out as the two benders shot small shards of ice towards an Iceberg. ''Ice Claws!'' The two benders then drew water from the ice below and formed claws of ice around their hands. ''Katara, Ice Spear!''

Katara moved forward to a stream freezing some water into the shape of a bear and throwing it at an ice berg. ''Aang, Ice Creeper!''

Aang froze the stream of water and began gliding across it.

Yue watched intrigued by all the Water Bending moves she was witnessing. As long as she could remember she had an urge to waterbend but the customs of their tribe had forbidden it for women to learn anything but healing.

''Tomorrow, we will be learning the Ice Shield and Water Knife techniques.'' He said and disappeared in thin air. '' Princess Yue! Good morning!'' He greeted causing the girl to jump slightly.

''Hello.''

''I see you've become quite interested in what I teach? Care to watch the training session tomorrow?''

''I'd love too.''

-

Elsewhere

0

''I'm very impressed. '' Zhao said seated at his desk, a small chest and a lamp in front of him. Two men face him…the pirates who had the Waterbending Scroll stolen form them weeks ago. '' You all seem highly qualified for the mission I have in mind.''

A pair of hands reaches for the chest and pulls it towards him. The Captain complete with his green, reptilian parrot, opens the chest to reveal glowing riches inside. The Pirate Salesmen removes a gold piece and bites it.

''That's some tasty gold!'' Pirate Barker said satisfied with its authenticity. ''What do you need us to do?''

''I believe you're acquainted with Prince Zuko?''

0

North Pole

0

Katara was interested in improving her healing ability. So she decided to seek out the head healing specialist Yagoda.

''Um, hi. Are you Yagoda?'' Katara meekly asked.

''Are you here for the healing lesson? ''  
Katara surveys the room. The students are all girls who look younger than her. Katara looks at the ground glumly.

Walking forward and sitting down,'' I guess I am.''  
'' Welcome! Welcome!''

0

With Naruto

0

We come to Naruto rotating a massive ball of ice on opposite of Master Pakku, who was sitting cross-legged with a bowl of steaming soup in front him, looking unhappy and sullen.

''You can't still be holding what happened against me right?''

''Go to hell you treacherous Fox.''

''You know, Kanna just wasn't ready to settle down…come on stop being such a hard ass.''

''You have no respect for the traditions of the North Pole Tribe. I should show you respect because?''

''Oh come on…I mean what is the Chief going to do? Make me stop teaching my student just because she's a woman? Doing something or teaching someone around the basis of sex only applicable when said member of sex can not absolutely fulfilled said task. Katara is a great water bender, one who has potential to surpass even Hama and everyone knows how great she was, well is.''

0

With Katara

0

The young girls are taking the dummy out on its stretcher, leaving Katara and Yugoda. Katara walks over to her teacher. '' Thanks for the lesson.''

'' So, who's the lucky boy?''  
'' Huh?''  
'' Your betrothal necklace. You're getting married, right?'' Yugoda asked pointing at Katara's necklace.

Katara smiles and says, ''It's Naruto, but we're not engaged per say. I do plan on spending the rest of my life with him…though the necklace was given to me by my mother who inherited from my grand mother.

Yugoda closely looks at the necklace.

'' I recognize this carving! I don't know why I didn't realize sooner! You're the spitting image of Kana!''

Starts backwards in surprise, ''Wait, how do you know my Gran-Gran's name?''

'' When I was about your age I was friends with Kana. She was born here, in the Northern Tribe.''  
''I see…I think Naruto may have mentioned that.''

''Aah yes…Your grandmother had an arranged marriage with a young waterbender. He carved that necklace for her…I remember the day I last saw her…I'll never forget the site of that majestic gold fox leaping over the crowd and escaping with Kanna on it's back. She left without saying goodbye.''

0

Zuko's Ship

0

'' The crew wanted me to wish you safe travels.''Iroh said sticking his head into the cabin.

'' Good riddance to those traitors.''  
'' It's a lovely night for a walk. Why don't you join me? It would clear your head from the hangover.''

''No…must sleep…loud noises…bad.''

''Or, just stay in your room and sit in the dark. Whatever makes you happy.''

Iroh leaves, closing the door behind him. He is hums a song as he walks down the ship's corridor.

------

As he passes by the Pirate Captain's green parrot flies by. It's night and on another ship the pirates father and ready. Barrels of explosives are gathered. They attach the hooks to the barrels which are then hoisted up. One of the pirates on the deck almost drops the barrel, but recovers.

''Careful with the blasting jelly!''

------------------

''Uncle?'' The Prince asked, disturbed by the noise. Opening his door to look out into the corridor, '' Uncle, is that you?''

He jumps out into the hallway in a fighting stance. Warily, he advances to the bridge, ready for instant combat around every corner. Zuko walks down the bridge and the lit trail of gunpowder. At last, Zuko turns and looks out one of the bridge windows to see the Pirate Captain's green parrot. It croaks at him and then takes off.

Zuko's eyes widen in realization of what the bird's appearance means strikes him. The lit gunpowder reaching the barrels of blasting jelly. The bridge deck and main deck explode, blasting Zuko out the bridge window. Another explosion rips the vessel completely open mid ship. We cut to Iroh walking down a dirt road, the explosion in full bloom behind him. Fear and surprise adorn his face.

''Zuko!''

He begins to run back to the ship Iroh's reaches the dock, burning debris falling all around him. Lowers his face in sadness. ''Zuko.''

0

With Yue

0

''You been spending your time with those outsiders again haven't you Yue?'' Her Fiance Hahn questioned.

''I am just being hospitable dear Fiance.''

''You're interest is straying into dark territory…you can not learn Water Bending…it is against the custom…you're a woman and your place is at home with the children…not out in the world…it is tradition of our people…A bunch of outsiders won't change that,'' He told her harshly and leaves.

Yue falls to the ground in tears. She then remembered the discussion she had with Naruto earlier about a meeting and began to prepare herself.

0

With Naruto- Some time later

0

The moon illuminated the aquatic city. Nauuto came across a bridge where Yue was waiting for him. ''Hey Yue-hime made this for you.'' He said giving her a small wood carved Kitsune.

''Oh a Fox…how lovely… Oh.'' Beginning to break down. '' I'm sorry! I made a mistake.'' She turns away from him. ''I shouldn't have asked you to come here!'' Yue runs away.

_What the fuck just happened?_

0

Next Day

0

The Plaza was filled with several people. The Gang and the Royal family. The meeting was about 'taken liberties' or what Pakku said.

'' Ok how about this…I'm not only confident that I should not have my hands stoned(the punishment) but I say if Katara kick Pakku's ass he has to get on his knees and call me the great one.'' Katara was about to object until.

''You've gotten insane over the years fox boy…a little girl beat me? A water bending master?''  
''Old man is going down for a nap,'' The Water Bending said cracking her knuckles.

'' Are you crazy, Katara? You're not gonna win this fight!''

Katara takes off her coat and throws it at Sokka, hitting him in the face,''I know! I don't care! ''  
**''**Sifu Naruto are you really going to let this happen?''

''Pakku hates me for what happened with Kanna…who better then her grand daughter to knock some sense into him. Besides because of a little 'incident' between me and her I think she just might pull off something impressive.''

0

Bottom of Steps/Plaza

0

''Ok now,'' He walks past her. ''Aren't you gonna fight?''

Without turning he says. '' Go back to the healing huts with the other women where you belong…The fox boy is the one I have an is…''

Katara draws a water whip out of the ground and whips Pakku on the back on the neck. He stops.  
Turning to face her. ''You want to fight so badly fine…look closely and she how a real water bender fights.''

On either side of the plaza at the bottom of the steps there are two huge pools. Master Pakku grabs most of the water in each and bends it around himself. Katara runs at him, but she is flung backwards when she is hit by the water. She stands, several feet from Pakku. He bends the water in a wall around both of them. It spins faster and faster creating a whirlpool effect.

'' Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you!'' He told her mockingly.  
Katara prepares as a past lesson came to mind.

0

Flash back

0

Naruto and Katara were standing in the middle of a platform of ice. Naruto rose his hands as a massive column of water surrounded them. Most people just tend to improve the parts of their body that tends to that particular Bending and learn new moves. Naruto was thought to do every type of training imaginable. The insane amount of exercises and variations was required to make a person unstoppable. People always harp and preach that everyone has to have a weakness. But with Kuiinshi he though that was fucking stupid. If one trains himself in every single method possible even ones that would just even a person out instead of increasing a particular trait to drastic levels then one would be one step closer to being unstoppable. ''Now today you're going to be deflectiving massive amounts of water concentrated and loosely concentrated amounts of water. What will take massive amount of concentrated at first will be done with ease with a mere touch,'' Naruto said as he reached back and concentrated the water into a sphere and shot his hand up, shooting the water out like a geyser.

0

Flash back end

0

Katara smirks as she swings her arm, deflecting the wall of water off on a different trajectory.

Naruto creates a wall around himself and Aang as the water hits Sokka and sends him out of the stands. Katara runs at Pakku with a water whip. He raises a ramp of ice in front of her which she slides up and then back flips off, landing neatly on the guardrail of the citadel steps behind him. Pakku liquefies the ramp and throws it at her while catching her feet in ice. The wave breaks around Katara, however, as she bends it out of the way.

'' You can't knock me down!''

--  
The crowd behind her cheers.''Go Katara.''-Aang

''Kick his ass!''

--  
A very angry and determined Katara is bearing down on him. Pakku raises a sheet of ice between him and the raging girl. Katara liquefies the ice as she reaches it and throws several blows at Pakku, one of which narrowly misses his face, before he washes her out of his way and into one of the pools with a wave of water. Pakku smiles with satisfaction. She breaks the surface of the water and the crowd cheers.

Katara then raises a circular pedestal of ice out of the fountain pool and begins to shoot slivers of the top of the pedestal at Pakku.

Pakku breaks them as they arrive with swift Tai Chi movements. The last one however narrowly passes to the left side of his face.

Pakku can see his own reflection in the passing sheet of ice, and it is both surprised and dismayed.. When it is gone, he turns back to Katara with a bewildered and, perhaps, somewhat impressed look on his face.

Katara bends a stream of water around her which she throws at Pakku, who catches it and begins to twirl it around him. Katara runs at him again, but he washes her backwards and onto her behind when he releases the stream of water.

If one could see closer they would see Katara's face, her hair disheveled, breathing heavily. Katara jumps back up in a bending stance. She makes a motion and the segmented pillars of ice behind Pakku collapse, narrowly missing him.

''Well, I'm impressed. You are an excellent waterbender.''

''But you won't concede will you?''

'' No.''  
With a cry of effort, Katara raises water near her feet, freezes it, and send it in a rolling wave along the floor to Pakku, who is raised up on a pillar of ice when the wave reaches him.

He liquefies the base of the ice column and begins to flow forward on it, like an iceberg riding along a river. Katara has raised her own stream of water and knocks him off his iceberg, but Pakku grabs Katara's water and freezes it in an arc around her with he slides around. As he exits the arc he knocks her down, her necklace falling to ice near her.

Pakku raises a huge column of water out of one of the pools, making a whirlpool out of it in the air and then freezing it into shards the whirlpool disintegrates.

Katara stands in front of Pakku, but the shards land closely all around her. She is trapped. She struggles in vain against her prison of ice, her hands and arms unable to move.

Master Pakku walks towards her. '' This fight is over.''

'' Come back here! I'm not finished yet!''  
'' Yes, you are.''  
He stops in surprise, picking up the necklace. _My necklace?_

The air within the ring started to get colder as the temperature dropped. Every breath resulted in a small whisp of frozen air.

''Like I said!'' Katara said as Water materialized out of the air. **''I'm not done yet!"' **She shouted as the age was shattered.

''Oh hell!'' Was all that came out of Pakku's mouth as he dropped the necklace. The water began to circle around Katara who begins circling her hand as the water began taking shape. The Water took the form of a massive and almost living looking Fox. As the water around her took form Katara's form was revealed. Their were gasps and comments as the Chocolate skinned Water Bender adorned two Kitsune ears and a single tail, both with dark fur and white tips.

''Truly imprssive but,'' Pakku said as he inhaled some air and let out a deep breathed of exhaled air freezing the giant Water Kitsune. He followed up with a High-pressure, rotating column of water. The water Drill connected with the ice fox shattering it to pieces.

''Hey Pakku!'' Naruto shouted from the stands. ''Kanna's grand daughter is quite gifted isn't she!?''

''Grand…daughter?'' This piece of information seemed to stop whatever was about to happen next.

0

Elswhere

0

''

Iroh was invited on Zhao's ship after Zuko's demise. He was unaware that Zuko had killed one of the traitorous crew man and took his armor.

'' Our plan is working perfectly. Zhao doesn't suspect a thing.''  
Removing his guard mask.'' You didn't have to do this.''  
''' No nephew of mine is going to stow away on a ship without some backup!''  
'' Thank you, Uncle.''  
'' Someone's coming!'' Zuko replaces his mask, ''Stay hidden until we get to the North Pole and the Avatar will be yours! Good luck!''

0

North Pole

0

''Sorry Paks but Kanna didn't love you.'' Naruto said dropping down to the platform below. ''The marriage was arranged and she just couldn't bend to the Tribe's custom. She wanted her freedom and she asked me for help. It took her a lot of courage to make this decision but it was her choice. If you loved her, truly loved her then you would understand why she did it and let go.'' Naruto notices Yue crying openly and taking off. ''And that's my cue…peace out,'' The Naruto in front of them said as he goes up in smoke.

-

Bridge

0

'' What do you want from me?''  
'' Nothing. Yue-hime what's with the whole situation? I thought we were friends? I don't think I understand what you're perceiving this whole thing as? I mean were just talking and hanging out…I'm so confused.''

''It's because of tradition I can't be around you…I'm far to tempted to stray from the path…I have a marriage to prepare for, a Fiance waiting. As a woman it's my duty to be at home and raise the children…it's…''

''Bullshit!''

Yue was taken back by the comment and it's tone.

''You area kind person who has potential in many things. You are not just some typical home maker who is good for nothing but birthing babies. You are so beautiful Yue, I can see so much about you in your eyes. The rules are a guideline, someone else's guideline based around their general standards. Some rules are unjustly and should be broken. Laws and Rules are set at a certain time period and with each generation people change and the rules of the time become outdated. The world itself isn't made of rules but made of individuals choices and the surprises they bring about each day. To strive against what is common is what gives this world of our it's diversity. The four elements themselves is an example. Each is different and has it's own methods and if everything was supposed to follow a single plan or pattern then the world before us wouldn't exist today…I wouldn't be here today if I follow the rules. No…if I followed the rules then the day of my birth would have been the day I died. I have the confidence to steer forward, chase my dreams, and even someday grabbing them. Yue…you will never found happiness if you continue your current path. Katara's grand mother was once in your place and when she took that step the result was her daughter and grand children. A family she has loved and raised with many years. By a man who hadn't treating her like some object or prize but a person to be respected…think about it.''

Naruto said as he left.

Yue thought about what was said and she felt saddened by the lack of her own self confidence.

0

Next Day

0

Yue had snuck away from her guards and decided to find Naruto. What she came across was Katara practicing water bending. She was impressed by the bender's prowess yesterday. She had no idea a woman could waterbend like that. She watched Katara's movements and watched carefully. After some time her body began to move on it's own and she began mimicking Katara. She unknowingly moved a ball of water out of Katara's hand which led her to being caught red-handed.

The two girls began to talk about their lives. Their was a major contrast between them, but both could understand loosing their mothers at a young age. Yue explained how Naruto's behavior and words intrigued her and how she wanted to believe in him but she just couldn't.

''You know…I'm jealous of you Katara. I see how Naruto looks at you with Love, how the two of you are so close, how you can be whoever you want to be.''

''It's not too late you know…You can also change your fate and be who you want to be. The thing is that you have to bring about change from within,'' She said pointing at Yue's heart. Katara then left giving the princess something to think about.


	17. Book 1: Water: Battle at the North

The Celestial and Elemental Avatars

0

Strongest Naruto in Fan fiction History

0

Naruto x Katara x Yue x Toph x Azula x Ty Lee xOthers

Zuko x Kitsune Oc

Sokka x Kyoshi oc

Aang x Air Bender Oc

0

God like Naruto

0

''Normal Speech''

Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, or reading passages from books and scrolls

(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes.)

(Dark over lapping echoes)

''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, Demonic/Angry characters speaking as well as extremely Dark spells and Magic.''

0000

Author's Note  
0  
After months of research and working on other stories I am back and ready to dedicate my time to the classic TCKANA stories. I've already got in mind ideas for a Book Wind for the story and other surprising ideas and twist to add to Book Fire. I'm sorry for such a long Hiatus.  
Anyway my main backup guy Burning Truth is on an Hiatus so I really need some people to dish ideas and concepts with in the future. That includes OCs for Torch and other ideas for my other fics. Just go to my Forum 'The Celestial Village of Foxes' and pick any topic or start one.'  
Anyway I plan on going back and rewriting a few of the past chapters. Just thought I put that out there.

0000000000

A few words---this chapter is a little over 12,000 so I suggest you eat, sleep, take a piss or do whatever before you start reading. Also I like to dedicate this chapter to Burning Truth and Dark Shadow Raven whose ideas helped...and Ryan Spradling I guess...This is what happens when you guys don't ignore me, go to my forums and help dish ideas...good ideas are made. Oh and that other Author...Negi something..Also the guy who helps me out in my Gundam Forum Topic, Brown Paper Bag 51...I think that's everyone...all the rest of you people giving me ideas for future crossovers and such...for shame...couldn't even stop by my forums to give a helping suggestions. Though for real, the more people that join and help the faster I can probably update my stories.

00000000

Story Start

000000

In the Plaza the water bender trainers were gathered for the day's lesson. Naruto sat back, proud as Katara was once trouncing the competition. Her new opponent was a nervous look kid, short with black messy hair. Katara though was confident, with a slight smile on her face.

The boy moved first, he raises a ball of water and turns it into ice. He launches it at Katara who stops it several feet before her. She liquefies it and sends it back as a huge stream at her opponent who is washed up and backwards. As he is washed away, the water turns to ice, imprisoning him about ten feet of the ground.

'' Nice try, Pupil Sangok. A couple of more years and you might be ready to fight a sea sponge.'' –Pakku.

''That's my girl,'' Naruto said as Katara blushed lightly. Her tail started to wag slightly from the praise. She hadn't been spending as much time with her Water Bending as Naruto had been giving her some down time after the incident the other day. He knew about important it was for the girl to be a water bending master but he didn't want it to become a obsession. When he thought about it he hadn't even taken Katara out on a real date. Hopefully her brother wouldn't throw a big stink about it. He had never seen the youth so angry when it was revealed that he and Katara were mates. Though after much threatening he had to accept it and slowly begun to accept it. Naruto figured it was so slow as he never even really gave him much of a chance either. He was a lot like Kuiinshi, tend to treat females better then guys just for the hell of it.

After the date he would have to start teaching her Kitsune illusions and Kitsune water magic. Though while this was going on one of his Shinsei was shopping for said ingredients for said date picking up on the original's line of thoughts. The Shinsei had bumped into Yue and they started having a conversation.

_''_ So they don't have palaces in..Koe-no-Hah?'' Yue asked sounding out the name of the village.

''Nope…closet thing to it would be the Hokage tower. I grew up in basically a house sized box. Though I can certainly say I would have preferred the box there in winter then here…probably be a foxsicle before the night is over.''

Yue giggled at his comment. A moment after she pulls back and looks at him seriously.

**''** Naruto, this is wrong.''  
**''** What's wrong? We're just two friends who bumped into eachother and we're just talking.''

'' I'm engaged. It just…feels.''

''Yue-hime…I know.'' He bites his thumb as a few drops of blood trickle and hit the ground. He saw the concern in Yue's dace and waved in a dismissive manner. ''Summoning no Jutsu.'' He said as he slammed his hand into the ground. He summons a Twenty foot female snow fox.

''Yue-hime meet snowflake…snowflake this is Yue-hime.''

''She's beautiful,'' Yue said in awe, gazing at the majestic creature.

**''Why thank you my lady,'' **Snowflake said as Yue nearly fell back.

''Come on,'' He said waving her over. ''Hop on.''

''I….I ca…'' _If you really want to change then it comes from within._''Ok!'' Yue decided with determination. Naruto hops on Snowflake and extends a hand. He then pulls Yue up on Snowflake.

''You'll want to hold on…Snowflake is among the fastest of her kind. ''

''Oooookkkkkkkkkkk,'' They had taken off at amazing speed. Yue wrapped her arms around Naruto's torso holding on for life. It was an amazing feeling, exhilarating to be exact. The wind against her skin and through her air gave her a feeling she couldn't describe. Snowflake moved through the village with incredible speed. Eventually she reached the edge and leapt over the side. Snowflake landed on the water which immediately froze upon her touch. As the Vixen spread across the expanse a floor of lice was created in front of them with each step.

''It's so chilly,'' She breathed out noticing the cold. It was getting close to the night time and what looked like snow flakes started to fall. Next thing Yue knew they were suddenly hoisted into the air. She was too shocked to scream.

''Don't worry Hime just using my wind to send us soaring into the sky.''

''W-We'll be ok right,'' She said shivering. Suddenly she was feel with warmth, her eyes met Naruto's as he gave her a soft smile.

''I'll never let anything happen to you…I promise you that.''

Yue began to Blush. She then looked in concerned when Naruto's brow furrowed. He started sniffing the air. ''Fuck!'' He suddenly cursed.

''Naruto/**Naruto-sama!?'**

At that moment that's when they saw it. The black 'snowflakes' were none other then soot/ash.

0

An hour later-Plaza-People important to the Plot have gathered

0

''My nose is never wrong…except when I'm drunk…and those three occasions in Vegas. Don't even want to get started on the incident with the Plunger and the Penguin.''

''I mean not to insult your abilities but why would the Fire Nation attack here? Where they have a strategic disadvantage while he have the advantage of being located on the ocean?'' Chief Arnook questioned.

''I don't know…I didn't say they were being smart in this attack.''

''Sounds like someone has been having a batch of his special brownies.''

''Oh go to hell Sokka…if anyone here would be likely to eat something to make them go crazy and hallucinate it'd be you.''

''Hey I take offense to that.''

Yue decided to pick this moment to speak up. ''Father, I too saw the ships as well as the Soot. We have to prepare before it's too late.''

''Wait…how did the two of you make far enough out to…'' Toph stopped as she sensed the vibrations from Naruto's foot conveying his annoyance. She merely sent him a look that said whoops.

0

Bridge of Zhao's flagship.

0

''This will truly be one for the history books, General Iroh… Just think, centuries from now, people will study the great Admiral Zhao who destroyed the last of the Water Tribe civilization. You're lucky you're here to see it.''

''Be careful what you wish for, Admiral. History is not always kind to its subjects.''  
'' I suppose you speak from experience? But rest assured, this will be nothing like your legendary failure at Ba-Sing-Se.''  
'' I hope not, for your sake.''  
'' Tell the Captains to prepare for first strike.'' Iroh turns and walks away.

Whispering, ''We'll be landing soon. Will you be ready by then?''  
Zuko removes his mask, ''Loaded with enough booze to kill a vessel filled of Nuns.''

''I sometimes wander where we went wrong with you.''

''At least I'm not like Azula…she randomly blows shit up and lights people on fire.''

''Spirits have mercy…''

0

North Pole-Great Hall

0

At the North Pole the denizens were all getting prepared.

Chief Arnook then gave a speech, ''The day we have feared for so long has arrived. The Fire Nation is on our doorstep. It is with great sadness I call my family here before me, knowing well that some of these faces are about to vanish from our tribe. But they will never vanish from our hearts. Now, as we approach the battle for our existence,'' he raises his arms up to the heavens in supplication. ''I call upon the great spirits! Spirit of the Ocean! Spirit of the Moon! Be with us!'' Lowering his arms he continues, ''I'm going to need volunteers for a dangerous mission.''

''Count me in.'' Sokka said standing up.

''Sokka!''-Katara.

Many other men stand up in the crowd with him.

''Be warned. Many of you will not return. Come forward to receive my mark if you accept the task.'' The men form a line in front of the Chief to receive his mark. It is three red lines on the forehead, made from some paint or ink that the Chief holds in a bowl in front of him. Sokka is the second in line.

Elsewhere Aang and Naruto were sitting on the Pylons at the top of the citadel steps. They look out over the city walls to the ocean horizon in the distance. Behind them the Chief approaches.

''The stillness before battle is unbearable. Such a quite dread.''

''I wasn't there when the Fire Nation attacked my people. I'm gonna make a difference this time.'' Aang said determined.

Naruto twitched slightly at the mention of his people. ''You know I'll be kicking ass as well.''

''Whoa…you're helping?''

''I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that…of course I'll be using an Illusion to hide who I am.''

''Couldn't you have…''

''Finish the sentence and I'll chop off your toes.''

0

The Fight

0

The first strike of the battle was made in the form of a giant fireball. It struck the canal, soon after another fireball was shot. It soar through the air and landed with an explosion of smoke, water and fire.

A third fireball was shot from the trebuchet on the approaching ship's foredeck. It strikes the right side of the city wall, shattering a piece of it. Appa recoils and roars as the smoke and exploding ice create havoc around him.  
'' Yip! Yip!''

Appa and Aang launch off the wall towards the Fire Navy ship while the defenders on the wall try to reorganize. Cut to Sokka searching among the wreckage of the ruined wall.

------

'' Katara!?'' He walks behind a large mound of snow which begins to move. A large chunk of the snow mound blows out as Katara waterbends it away to release herself. Sokka helps her to her feet just in time to see two more fireballs come over the city wall.

---------

Appa roars in the sky, Aang at his reigns, a stern look on his face. As Aang and Appa approach the Fire Navy ship it fires a few more fireballs at them. The last Aang bats out of the with his staff. The blow changes the trajectory of the fireball and it goes wild, harmlessly striking the ice cliff way to the left of the city.

''I'll take it from here, boy!''

Appa begins to invert himself allowing Aang to just fall of the saddle into a free fall.. After a few seconds he opens his glider and closes in on the ship. Dodging several more fireballs Aang arrives on the foredeck, breaking the rest of his fall by using his staff as a helicopter blade. Once he lands, he whips up a gale that blows much of the deck crew off the ship.

Aang then hops up onto the arm of the loaded trebuchet and begins to walk down it. A huge Fire Nation soldier blocks his way, however, and he is forced back up the arm. Two more soldiers have climbed the trebuchet, however, and appear behind Aang. They all swing mighty hammers at him and miss, damaging the trebuchet. Finally, Aang jets into the air and with a mighty blow blasts the trebuchet into a dozen pieces.

Aang runs over to the other trebuchet on the deck. He breaks the chain the stops the trebuchet arm from overextending and then fires the trebuchet. The arm overextends and the weapon shoot its fireball into the deck, straight through the forepeak and into the water below. Aang runs back up the deck to two more trebuchet, Fire Nation guards in tow. He ties the chains of two trebuchets together in a bow knot. He then runs over to one of the machines firing mechanisms and kicks it into operation. The activated trebuchet draws the one it is tied to across the deck towards itself. When the one strikes the other they disintegrate into a pile of useless junk.

Aang grins widely as he runs over to another trebuchet and is observed by a large Fire Nation warrior. He about to strike the firing mechanism with a hammer when he sees the warrior approach. Aang drops the hammer in fear, narrowly avoiding multiple hammers attached to chains that attempt to strike him.

Hiding behind one of the trebuchet's girders, Aang is quickly ensnared by two chains which rap around him. feet suddenly swoop, breaking the chain and sweeping the warrior and freeing himself from his now loose chains.

'' Appa!'' With a Grunt he shoves the chain warrior overboard with his paw. Aang runs over and jumps onto Appa's forehead, bear hugging him.  
'' Thanks for the rescue, buddy!''

Suddenly the ship starts to vibrate violently. A huge spear of ice breaks through the foredeck straight into the sky. At the port side hull it is now encased in rapidly expanding ice. The Fire Navy ship has been surrounded by Water Tribe skiffs full of waterbenders. Together they the Fire Navy ship out of the water on a bed of ice. Appa and Aang take off the now heavily listing deck. As Aang and Appa rise above the now wrecked ship, Aang's expression turns to horror and surprise as he looks in front of him. The horizon is full of Fire Navy ships as far as the eye can see.  
'' You have got to be kidding me.'' As soon as the words escape his mouth two of the ships exploded. Standing next to him on the water is a black haired youth with orange eyes. ''We got work to do.''

''Actually you have a fight that has been long overdue,'' A familiar voice said. They looked up to see a silver haired young male drop from below. He lands on the water, mimicking the water walking exercise.

''Silv…I'm beginning to think your stalking me.''

''I am trying to kill you I think that has something to do with it.''

''Oh right forgot about that…Aang go ahead.''

''But…''

''You have a duty to do…I'm afraid if Silv is serious about getting in our way then I have to stay behind and fight him…As your teacher I'm ordering to go.''

Aang nods and takes off ahead.

''So what bullshit are we dealing with today?''

''No bullshit…no games…I was hired in this world to kill you…so I'm actually going to fight you for real.''

''What?'' Scoff ''You're seriously going to fight me? A fucking shock!''

''Then just stand there and die…Suiton: Hydra Bullet!'' The attack was out before Naruto could blink. Silv wasn't an everyday adversary. No, he was by far one of Naruto's strongest and deadliest enemies. Not to mention he was a brother of one of his past mates who died which brought up a sort of emotional/mental block remembering her last wish made it hard to go for a killing blow while fighting the man. Not to mention he also seem to be able to possess and copy any and all forms of Sharingan and switch between them at any time made him literally in a class of his own.

He leapt into the air as the Three Massive Dragons of Water came soaring at him. Naruto brought both hands up to the side as chakra gathered. He then in a blink of an eye slapped them together causing a shockwave that destroyed two of the Water Dragons. The last one though mentioned a direct hit sending him flying several yards. He collided into an iceberg with an audible thud. The cracking sound of his back was one he was used to over the countless years of fighting he had managed to acquire during his travels. He landed on the water and prepared his own jutsu.

''Suiton: Whirling Spears of Ice,'' He summoned several large globes of water suspending them in the air. He then shaped them into spears and froze them. He launched them one by one at Silv who effortlessly ducked and dodge. Silv skated across the water as he began channeling chakra into his hand.

100 feet

75 feet

50 feet

20 feet

10 feet

''Let's see how you handle my new Jutsu,'' Kuiinshi said as he made the sign for Tora.

_Fire? In a place like this? Shit I don't know what the hell he's planning but I better stop it. _

Naruto raised his hand and uttered. ''Shinra Tensei ( Everything covered by God otherwise known as All of Nature/Creation) …'' The shock on Silv's face could have only been matched by his apparent new Jutsu as his arm was shattered.

''Fuck!'' Was the curse as Silv clutched his arm and jumped back.

5

He wasn't expecting Naruto to use a Jutsu like that.

4

But now he had the perfect opportunity to do long lasting damage.

3

His eyes morphed to the Mangekyou Sharingan.

2

He would be able to hit Naruto before Shinra Tensei's five second down time was over.

1

''Amat…'' The last thing he was expecting was to be hit my a block of ice. He turned to his assailant and recognized her as the blind girl in the group.

0

''Katon: Hosekna no Jutsu,'' Cupping his hand to his mouth he shot out several phoenix flower fireballs at the girl. Naruto had appeared in front of her and raised a wall of ice to stop the attack.

''Wow Toph and here I thought you hated Ice, the Ocean, or anything cold in general.''

''Despite the fact you've been treating me like I have the worth value of that of Snuzzle's I couldn't let you get killed now could I?''

''You know what…fuck both of y'all…I don't have an partner…what kind of bullshit is that?''

''It's the kind that ends with you being fucked up…hey Toph want to give this guy your variation of Castration.''

Silv's eyes widen. ''Oh fuck that I'm out…we'll finish this fight of ours later Naruto. Keep the midgets out of it next time.'' He said as he back flipped and disappeared in the water below.

Naruto had to use all his strength to restrain the angry Earthbender. Though the thing that concerned him most was that new Jutsu that Silv was going to use. One that was assured to have been able to beat any of the Water Techniques that Naruto could have casted it. That much was assured if Silv's eyes were to go by.

''Surprise attack!'' Was the shout as the Ice was split in half and Silv erupted from the ice. Naruto and Toph were separated and on both sides of Silv.

''Kuso!''

''So used to me bailing…I'm ashamed that I got you so…'' Silv stopped and raised a hand to blast Toph with Lightning.

''TOPH!!''

The Earth bender landed on the Ice knocked out cold.

''To keep her out of the way…this is between you and me after all.''

''………..''

''What no witty come back? No smart ass comment?''

Naruto's Cerulean eyes became Red…though this red wasn't the usual crimsom, no it was something a bit darker and that concerned Silv very much.

0

Tribe Village

0

Water Tribe warriors walk up stairs, where Chief Arnook is once again addressing a group of soldiers. '' Men, you'll be infiltrating the Fire Nation navy. That means you'll all need one of these uniforms.''

A water tribesman walks up wearing a Fire Nation uniform. It was known other then Hahn and the uniform was clearly wrong. Laughing could be heard, it was known other then Sokka who promptly puts his hand over his mouth. The other warriors turn to look at him.)

''What's your problem?''-Hahan

''Fire Navy uniforms don't look like that.''  
''Of course they do. These are real uniforms captured from actual Fire Navy soldiers.''  
''When, like a hundred years ago?''  
''Eighty five.''' The Chief answers.

Sokka walks forward. ''The Fire Nation doesn't wear shoulder spikes anymore. The newer uniforms are more streamlined. '' Sokka bends the tip of one of the shoulder spikes back with the tip of his finger and lets get out. It bounces back to its original shape.  
''How do we know we can trust this guy?'' Hahn Asked Cheif Arnook… ''Such bold talk for a new recruit.'' He said to Sokka, leaning into him with a threatening expression.

''Sokka is from our sister tribe, Hahn, he is a capable warrior and I value his input.''  
Sokka looks smugly at Hahn, who is none too pleased.

''Now, our first objective is to determine the identity of their commanding officer.''  
'' His name is Zhao. Middle-aged. Big sideburns. Bigger temper.''-Sokka

''Sokka, I want you to tell everything you know to Hahn, he is leading this mission. Hahn, show Sokka your respect. I expect nothing less from my future son-in-law.''Arnook exits left as Hahn pushes his hair back over his ears.

0

With Naruto

0

Both fighters traded blow for blow even match. While Silv was cover in cuts and scratches, Naruto had several bruises and gashes. ''We'll never be go all out with an area that make it impossible to use some of our elements to the fullest. I want you to remember this Namikaze Naruto…if you don't start embracing your darker half then this whole ordeal will be for nothing.''

''That's funny coming from someone who tries to kill me half the time.''

''Doesn't matter…the ends of what I desire will either be fulfilled by you or me…I don't care who as long as it is met. Friend or Foe, I might be either next time we meet so remember that.'' With that Silv vanished in a column of flames.

Naruto took this opportunity to rush over to Toph. She was cold but still breathing. He rushed back to the Village as fast as he could.

0

City Outskirts.

0

'' It's almost twilight, Admiral. As your military consultant I must advise you to halt your attack. The waterbenders draw their power from the moon and it is nearly full tonight. You should wait and resume the attack at daybreak. ''-Iroh

'' Oh, I'm well aware of the moon problem and I am working on a solution. But for now, daybreak it is. ''

The Fire Navy ships drop anchor for the night, then to an overhead of the fleet parked outside the Water City's main wall. Zhao's ship is in the second line of ships and looks double the size of the others.

Katara and Yue both stand in front of the citadel looking out over the city and its walls to the line of threatening Fire Navy ships. Plumes of smoke rise over several sections of the city that have been bombed.  
'' They've stopped firing.''-Yue

Appa swoops into view…He lands on the plaza at the base of the Citadel steps. Yue and Katara run down to them. As Appa lands he lies down on his belly, his feet too tired to keep him up. Aang looks small and dejected in the saddle. He slides off and comes to rest next to Appa's left forepaw.

''I can't do it.''Putting his hands to his head. ''I can't do it.''  
'' What happened?'' Katara asked.  
'' I must have taken out a dozen Fire Navy ships, but there's just too many of them. I can't fight them all.''  
'' But, you have to! You're the Avatar!'' –Yue  
'' I'm just one kid.'' He buries his head in his arms in despair as Katara sits down to comfort him.

A moment later Naruto joins them with an unconscious Toph. ''Naruto! Toph! What happened? ''

''An Acquaintance of mine dropped by… unlike the casual quick exchange of blows he seemed intent on gunning for me. I'm so tired…'' Naruto said as the muscle in his right arm clenched up. ''Katara can you heal Toph? I need to rest.''

''Ok…leave Toph to me.''

0

That Night

0

Zuko, now out of uniform entirely dressed instead in plain grey clothes, prepares a canoe to be lowered into the water. Behind him a door opens to reveal Iroh entering. He shuts the door behind him.

'' If you're fishing for an octopus, my nephew, you need a tightly woven net or he will squeeze through the tiniest hole and escape.''  
'' I don't need your wisdom right now, Uncle.''  
'' I'm sorry, I just nag you because, well, ever since I lost my son.'' Iroh looks away, pain evident on his face.

''Uncle, you don't have to say it.''

'' I think of you as my own''. Zuko turns to him, a genuine look of concern and understanding on his face.

'' I know, Uncle.''He bows and salutes him with his arm over chest.''If Naruto's crazy ass plan doesn't get me killed I'll be seeing you soon.''

Iroh rushes forward and gives him a bear hug. After the release from the Hug.

''Pray that I don't blow my self up.'' He gets into the canoe and begins to lower it to the water.

''Remember your Breathe of Fire! It could save your life out there!''  
'' I will.''  
'' And put your hood up, keep your ears warm!''  
'' I'll be fine.''

Iroh looks on worried as he watches his nephew depart.

0

That Night

0

Naruto had just came out of the medical hut and was relieved Toph would be fine. The Lightning strike didn't do any permanent damage. It looked like a regular jolt of Lightning but it was powerful, a bit unconcentrated. That concerned him a great deal knowing that was not Silv's style at all. Toph could have been severely impaired for life, something the Assassin wasn't known for. He didn't kill unless said death could aid or pertained in someway to his job or mission. Ever sense his sister's death he also for the most part seemed to have an estranged relationship with women in general. So it didn't make sense for what happened to Toph to have even been a possibility let alone happening in the first place.

''That Katara girl of yours is interesting,'' He heard. He looked up and saw it was Yue's fiancé.

''But of course not only is Yue the finest but she comes with the most perks.''

Naruto twitched slightly in anger. '' Perks!? What does that mean?''  
'' I mean, Yue's nice and everything, but the points I'll get with the Chief aren't bad either.''

''I can't believe someone like Yue-hime would be involved with a callous, and self absorbed piece of shit like you.

'' Whoa. Hang on. What do you care? You're just some outsider. What would you know of the political complexities of our life?''

Hahn didn't see the hit coming. ''You hurt her…I'll destroy you.'' Naruto warned darkly as he left.

0

Citadel

0

Yue begins to speak. ''The legends say the moon was the first waterbender. Our ancestors saw how it pushed and pulled the tides and learned how to do it themselves.''

''When Naruto first thought we water bending we went over many things. He told me that my water bending would be stronger at night but I needed to spend most of time practicing my mastery during the day so it would be that much stronger at night.''

''Our strength comes from the Spirit of the Moon, our life comes from the Spirit of the Ocean. They work together to keep balance.''

Aang opens his eyes wide as he gets an idea. '' The Spirits! Maybe I can find them and get their help!''  
'' How can you do that?''  
'' The Avatar is the bridge between our world and the Spirit World. Aang can talk to them!''

'' Maybe they'll give you the wisdom to win this battle! '' Yue said with a hopeful smile.

'' Or, maybe they'll unleash a crazy amazing spirit attack on the Fire Nation!'' Yue and Katara regard Aang steadily. Aang puts his arms behind his back and smiles. '' Or wisdom. That's good too.''  
'' The only problem is, last time you got to the Spirit World by accident. How are you going to get there this time?''  
'' I have an idea, follow me.''

0

Courtyard

0

Yue stops in front of a wooden half height door.

''So is this the way to the Spirit World?'' Aang asks.

Princess Yue laughs and replies, '' No, you'll have to get there on your own.'' She opens the door. ''But I can take you to the most spiritual place in the entire North Pole.'' Aang enters as Momo jumps off his shoulder and onto Katara.

Inside there is a long pool of water. At the back of the chamber is a waterfall coming from the glacier way above. On the sides of the pool are two ledges by which one can access the landing at the back of the chamber. The landing is filled with green foliage, another smaller pool that looks almost tropical in nature, and a small t shaped gate like structure very much akin to a Chinese paifang or perhaps a Japanese torii. The landing is connected to the ledges on the side of the chamber by two wooden foot bridges. of Aang's face was filled with wonder at the nature beauty before him before cut to commercial break.

Aang runs over the left bridge, laughing. He lands on the soft grass in front of the little pond. He rubs it fondly. ''I never thought I'd miss grass this much!'' He flops over on his back as Yue and Katara walk onto the landing themselves.

Katara smiles and says. '' It's so warm here! How is that possible? '' She takes off her overcoat.''  
'' It's the center of all spiritual energy in our land.''

In the pond fish circle each other in a timeless motion. One is white, the other black. Momo skitters up to the pond and begins to try and grab the fish. Yue and Katara look severely at Momo, who decides to run away.

'' You're right, Yue. I can feel …something…it's so…tranquil.'' Aang sits cross legged in front of the pond. He closes his eyes, makes two fists and puts his knuckles together in an attempt to meditate. Fade to white, then cut to a dark cave filled with the sounds of turtle seals.

Trying to whisper,'' Why is he sitting like that?''  
Also whispering,'' He's meditating … trying to cross over into the Spirit World. It takes all his concentration.''

Aang cracks an eye at this continued interruption.

'' Is there any way we can help?''

'' How About some quiet!?'' He said turning to look at them, Katara putting a hand over her mouth., ''C'mon guys! I can hear every word you're saying!''

He resumes his pose. Aang stares at the fish in the . As he looks at them they blur into the Yin & Yang symbolAang's eyes and head arrow glow white.)

'' Is he okay?''  
'' He's crossing into the Spirit World. He'll be fine as long as we don't move his body. That's his way back to the physical world.''  
Yue begins to walk away.'' Maybe we should go get Na-some help?''  
'' No, he's my friend. I'm perfectly capable of protecting him.''

''Hey there Water Tribe girl did you happen to see where I put my canteen?''

''Oh lord it's the drunkard.''

''Hey! I take offense to that…I can quit anytime I want to.''

''How about now?''

''Can't and not for the reasons your thinking.

Sigh ''Prince Drunkard Yue, Yue-former prince of the Fire Nation Zuko.''

''Hello.''

''Hey.''

''Ok anyway I'm going to go off and finish my part of the plan. And I'm out,'' Zuko said as he slipped away while humming the mission impossible theme.

''He was…interesting.''

''I don't blame him though…if the Fire Lord was my Father I turned to Alcohol…that or be foul-tempered…one of the two…Anyway Yue I'll be fine you go get some rest.''

''If you're sure.''

''I am.''

0

That Morning

0

Naruto woke up as he looked out to the sky. He could feel something was going to happen.

0

Spirit World

0

Aang opens his eyes to find himself in a swamp.A white bird flies by in an instant. Aang gets up and runs off the platform He looks around the swamp. Behind him is a small island. A temple like structure, like the one behind the pond in the Water Tribe sanctuary, but thicker and cruder, rests on top of the small island. Underneath the cross bar of the structure a figure sits cross-legged.

''Ohmm…Ohmmmm.'' (Newcomer-Mystical Monkey)

Aang hears the chanting and runs up the island to the see a white haired monkey sitting in meditative repose. He wears a brown monk's shawl.

'' Hello? I'm sorry to disturb you, but I just really need to find the Moon and the Ocean spirits.  
Without opening his eyes,'' Go away.' He pauses for a moment, then opens one eye at Aang. ''You're still here?''

'' Yes! I need .''

Shutting his eyes tightly, ''Ohmm!! Ohmmm!'' A blue will-o'-the-wisp enters from the right, emitting a slight crystalline noise. ''Perhaps that thing will help you? Chase it!''

Aang runs after it. The mystical monkey keeps his eyes shut for a second more, then opens one to confirm Aang's departure. He shakes his head.

'' Finally!''

Aang chases it up a tree and out onto a large branch. He catches it, a huge smile on his face. As he does, the tree branch liquefies underneath him and he falls, screaming, to the water below and lands with a splash. As he lies in the water the will-o'-the-wisp gets away from him.

Getting up, ''Come back!'' He moves to follow the will-o'-the-wisp, but stops to look at the water. As the ripples from the splash dissipate an image forms where his own reflection should be. The fire is known other then Avatar Roku.

**'' Hello, Aang.''**  
'' Roku!......... Roku, the Water Tribe is under attack. I need to find the Ocean and Moon spirits!''

Suddenly the maroon colored water fountains up and solidifies into the shape of Avatar Roku.

**'' The Ocean and the Moon are ancient spirits. They crossed over from the Spirit World to the Mortal World very near the beginning. There is only one spirit I know of who is old enough to remember.''**  
'' Who?''  
**'' The spirit's name is Koh. But he is very dangerous. They call him…the Face Stealer.''**  
Aang looks shocked and frightened.

''When you speak with him you must be very careful to show no emotion at all … not the slightest expression or he will steal your face!''

Aang forces the fear from his face and nods to Roku stoically.

0

The Battle

0

A line of Fire Navy ships abuts the outer wall, which continue launching fireballs deep into the unoccupied portions of the city. Invaders have penetrated the outer wall with infantry and armor. The Water Tribe still holds one of the towers in the foreground, but it is clear the defenders are losing this battle until a certain black haired youth appeared and started causing havoc.

The assault of the invaders were being slowed as with a mere wave of his hand the yuth was dissipating fireballs and causing explosions among the Fire Nation Ranks.

The defenders rally atop the secondary wall, where a line of waterbenders returns fire. Right under the top of the wall is a line of portholes through which water pours into the moat below. The waterbenders motion in unison and the gentle streams become mighty jets of water. Two tanks are washed away, but several others behind them fire massive grappling hooks into the secondary wall. The hooks penetrate the wall clear through to the other side as the waterbenders scatter. The tanks with the grappling hooks then begin to reel back on the lines. The tanks are anchored in the ice to prevent the tank from just hauling itself to the wall. The wall cracks slowly, then gives way as more fireballs fly overhead. A huge breach has been opened, revealing a war rhinoceros and other infantry ready to pour through.

The Black youth move to the whole and started striking each solider with a well place blow, sending the body flying out the other side.

''I don't need to remind you we have a time limit. If we don't defeat the Water Tribe before the full moon rises they will be undefeatable.''  
Smiling evilly Zhao responds to Iroh's statement. ''I assure you I have everything under control. I intend to remove the moon as a factor.''  
Incredulously, '' Remove the moon!? How?''

Entering from behind, spear in his hand and taking off his Helmet to throw it aside Hahan declares. ''Admiral Choi! Prepare to meet your fate!''

He rushes forward to Zhao, who casually throws him overboard. Hahn screams as he falls, a loud splash is heard. Iroh looks down and shakes his head, then turns back to Zhao.

Ignoring the pathetic assassination attempt, ''As I was saying…years ago I stumbled upon a great and powerful secret…the identity of the Moon Spirit's mortal form.''

Shocked,''What?''

0

Memory

0

'' I was a young Lieutenant serving under General Shu in the Earth Kingdom.''

An image of Zhao is sitting at a desk in a windowless room, perhaps a basement of some sort as stairs lead up in the foreground. In front of Zhao, the candle on the desk illuminates a map of the middle Earth Kingdom on the wall in front of the desk. ''

I discovered a hidden library, underground in fact. I tore through scroll after scroll. One of them contained a detailed illustration and the words…Moon. Ocean....I knew then that these spirits could be found ….and killed… ''The memory ends with a close up of Zhao's eyes, then fade to the present. ''And that it was my destiny to do so.''

Angry, '' Zhao, the Spirits are not to be trifled with!''

Patronizingly, ''Yes, yes, I know you fear the Spirits, Iroh. I've heard rumors about your journey into the Spirit World. But the Ocean and Moon gave up their immortality to become a part of our world …and now they will face the consequences!''

0

Spirit World

0

Aang hops across the top of a line of wooden pylons on his way to a huge gnarled tree in the background. The tree is partially silhouetted by a light source behind it that is too dim to be the sun, but too bright to be the moon. Aang stops as a monstrous coyote or other dog like creature passes behind the tree, the creature seemed to be about the size of small mountain. Aang continues his approach to the base of the tree where there is a dark hole, which he approaches fearfully.

With relief he says, '' Oh! Whew! You're just a curly tailed blue nose.''

The monkey turns around to reveal that it has no face. Aang starts in fright, then drops all emotion from his face. He breathes deeply.

_Show no fear. Show no emotion at all._

Aang walks into the hole. Koh's tree silhouetted against the unseen backlight. Aang descends into Koh's lair. Light pours through the lairs opening, though the Lair is still quite dark.

'' Hello? I'm looking for a spirit named …Koh...''

As Aang says the spirit's name, some roots on the ceiling begin to move. Aang looks around, sensing movement, but sees nothing. A moment later a white face appears, with grey patches around its eyes and luscious, blood red lips. The face is vaguely clown like.

Suddenly, a huge cockroach like body arcs around Aang and appears in front of his face. The white, clown like face of Koh is inches away from Aang. Around the spirit's face are eight legs that are attached to a centipede like body.

**'' Welcome! ''**

Aang's face remains inscrutable. The monster hangs from the ceiling in front of Aang, who bows with his hands clasped in front of him in a gesture of honor.

''Thank you. ''

Koh wheels around Aang to look at him from the back. His voice is low, melodic, almost purring. His voice oozes danger.  
**''My old friend, the Avatar. It's been a long time.''**

''You know me?'

''How could I forget.'' At this moment Koh's face changes from the clown mask to a middle-aged mustached man.

**'One of your previous incarnations tried,'' **sticking his face right up to Aang's,**'****'...to slay me! It was eight or nine hundred years ago.**

**''** I didn't know that. Why did he or I try to kill you?''

'' **Oh**...,''his face changes to that of a beautiful, flowing haired young woman. ''**It was something about stealing the face of someone you loved**,''the face changes to the curly tailed blue nose face as Koh begins to laugh cruelly,' **Of course, that's all behind us. Why should I hold a grudge against you for something in a past life? After all, you're a different person now, '' **Sticking his fanged, monkey face up to Aang's ear from behind him,**'****You've come to me with a new face.**''

Aang closes his eye and breathes. Aang stands on the stairs, Koh wraps his body loosely around him.

''** It's** **been a long time since I've added a child's face to my collection,**'' His face is now that of an owl,**'****So**** how may I help you?''**

During the conversation Koh continues to wrap around Aang, making endless circles.

'' I need to find the Moon and the Ocean.''

**'' Their spirit names are Tui and La. Push and Pull and that has been the nature of their relationship for all time.**  
''Please, help me find them. An entire culture could be destroyed if I don't get their help.

Koh's face flips to that of an old man. '**'****Oh, you think you need their help? Actually, it's quite the other way around.''**

In an instant, Koh turns and bolts to Aang, pressing his face within inches of Aang's. Koh's face has changed again from the owl to a blue ogre like face with red eyes and huge fangs. ''**Someone's going to kill them!''**

Aang closes his eyes briefly, then opens them to look at Koh.  
'' What do you mean? How can I find them and protect them?''

Flipping back to his white face, '**'Y****ou've already met them, actually.''**

Aang, as Koh has reared himself up, so Aang must look up to see his face.

'**'**** Tui and La, your Moon and Ocean, have always circled each other in an eternal dance. They balance each other… push and pull…life and death…good and evil…yin and yang.''**

Aang's eyes open wide, as he gets a flashback of the white and black fish circling each other in the pond and the vision he got of them turning into the yin and yang symbol just before he entered the Spirit World.

Smiling,''The koi fish!''

Koh, hearing the emotion in Aang's voice, appears instantly with his blue ogre face in front of the Avatar, ready to take his face. But no luck Aang's face is once again a model of impassivity.

'' I must be going now.''

Flipping to the face of a bald young man,''We'll meet again.''

Koh recedes back into the shadows, Aang emerges from Koh's lair. He looks down at his reflection on the ground. '' The spirits are in trouble. I need to get back to the physical world.''

**'A friend is here to guide you back.''**

Roku fades to the panda form of Hei-Bai, the forest spirit from The Spirit World( Winter Solstice Part I). Aang's turns with a smile.

'' Hei-Bai!''

Hei-Bai is indeed behind him, reared up on his hind legs. He gets on all fours and Aang jumps onto his neck. Hei-Bai then begins to take Aang back to where he came in.

The secondary wall has been fully compromised and Fire Nation troops and tanks are pouring through. Water Tribe citizens run through the smoking streets as tanks smash through everything in their path.

A quick shot of the tank assault is replaced by a shot of the massive full moon rising behind the Fire Navy fleet. Drawing strength from the full moon, the defenders manage an uncoordinated counterattack. A group of Fire Nation soldiers corner a water bender on a foot bridge over a canal, but the water bender breaks the ice bridge and sends the soldiers flying.

Another tank is chasing a water bender, who turns and melts the ice under the tank. It sinks as the water benders damages the turret with a powerful jet of water.

Elsewhere a line of defenders are atop the third and final wall. In unison they fire ice daggers at a line of Fire Nation soldiers below who block them with their shields.

Meanwhile Master Pakku squares off alone against three tanks which are closely supported by three infantry platoons. Exercising his mastery over his art, he cuts the treads off all three tanks with jets of ice. As he cripples the Fire Nation armor, the infantry close in around him. With a motion he raises them up and encases them all in ice. Then, mustering all his might, he raises a water tornado, Pakku rides at the pinnacle of the tornado as he brushes aside both fire bolts and Fire Nation soldiers. He is unstoppable.

Another group of waterbenders who raise up a tank on a block of ice and throws it at a group of Fire Nation soldiers on war rhinoceros.

Zhao, a soldier visible over his right soldier. The soldier gets covered in snow from the impact of the tank that was just thrown, but the guard heats the snow and it melts off him in a cloud of steam.

''We'll be following this map to a very special location. And when we get there…we're going fishing.''

0

With Naruto

0

Naruto had his hands full dealing with a division of Torch members. Unlike regular Fire Benders they wouldn't stay down. Nothing sort of death would stop them as that was exactly what they would be met with if they failed their mission unless they had special talents that couldn't easily be replaced.

Naruto slammed one's head into the wall, crushing it. Another one was down but their were still three more to go. It was obvious they were the lowest on the scale, the lackeys, but with the their ever persistent flight or die instinct they were annoying. Naruto suddenly felt a power shift and looked at the moon. It was red, something was wrong. With a snap of his fingers the exploding tags he had set up was ignited. The Remaining Torch member were caught in the blast.

Naruto was on his way to where the most spiritual place in the North Pole was. He came in contact with the Gang. He noticed that Toph was there and he was glad she was ok. ''Toph you're alright.''

''Of course…you didn't think I go down that easy do you?''

''No…but I'm glad your up.'' Before he could say anymore he noticed Yue holding her head in pain. ''Yue-hime what's wrong?''

''I feel faint.''

Aang places his hand on his head as well. '' I feel it too. The Moon Spirit is in trouble.''

'' I owe the Moon Spirit my I was born I was very sick and very weak. Most babies cry when they're born… but I was born as if I were asleep. My eyes closed. Our healers did everything they could. They told my mother and father I was going to die.  
My father pleaded with the spirits to save me, that night, beneath the full moon, he brought me to the oasis and placed me in the pond. My dark hair turned white, I opened my eyes and began to cry and they knew I would live…That's why my mother named me Yue, for the moon.''

0

Oasis

0

Zhao and his entourage by the pond in the oasis. '' I am, '' Zhao raises raising his fist to the heavens. ''A legend now! The Fire Nation will for generations tell stories about the great Zhao who darkened the moon! They will call me Zhao the Conqueror! Zhao the Moon Slayer! ZHAO THE INVINCIBLE!''

The Gang hop off Appa and adorn a fighting stance.

'' Don't bother! '' Zhao holds up a knife and a bag with the Moon Spirit in it. Aang drops his staff and raises his hands in surrender.)  
'' Zhao! Don't!''

'' It's my destiny… to destroy the Moon… and the Water Tribe.''

'' Destroying the moon won't just hurt the Water Tribe. It will hurt everyone…Including you. Without the moon, everything would fall out of balance. You have no idea what kind of chaos that would unleash on the world.

''He is right, Zhao!''

In a bored, lecturing tone,''General Iroh, why am I not surprised to discover your treachery?''

'I'm no traitor, Zhao, the Fire Nation needs the moon too. We all depend on the balance… Whatever you do to that spirit I'll unleash on you ten-fold! ''He assumes a fire bending stance,''LET IT GO, NOW!''

Iroh and Zhao lock eyes for a moment, then Zhao falters, lowering the bag. He kneels and releases the fish back into the water. The red light of the moon vanishes, replaced by its normal color. Zhao's face is quickly overtaken by a look of madness and desperation. With a cry of rage he stands and smites the water with a blast of fire. Iroh recoils in horror. Aang and Momo's face is briefly illuminated by the fire. The Avatar looks up to witness the moon wink out of existence.

Iroh springs instantly to the attack. Crossing the foot bridge, Iroh fires blast after blast. Zhao blocks one blasts and backs away while Iroh expertly dispatches Zhao's four guards. Zhao looks on in horror as his men are wiped out by the aging General with such ease and precision. He flees.

Iroh standing over the guards who struggle to get up, then back to the pond where the black fish swims frantically and white, a huge gash in its side, floats. Iroh gently lifts the white fish from the water, an expression of sadness on his face. The guards are now gone.

Naruto drops down below to see the Dying Moon spirit. ''There's no hope now. It's over.'' Yue said on the verge of tears.

Aang, who's sad expression turns to determination as his eyes and tattoos glow white. His Avatar Spirit speaks through his mouth.

**'No, it's not over.''**Aang walks forward into the pond. Katara moves to follow, but she is stilled by a motion to halt from Iroh. He stands in the middle of the pond, arms in prayer. He looks down at the black fish, whose eyes and white mark on his spine begin to glow white. Aang is then seen in profile, his feet in the pond which now glows bright white. Then he drops into the pond as if the bottom had fallen out of it and he disappears.

The water in the pool around the oasis itself begins to glow a deep blue veined with white. he glow spreads from behind the citadel to encompass the entire citadel area of the city. A huge, incandescent blue wave rushes under the footbridge as if some huge creature were moving underneath it. Appa stands on the oasis, but he is dwarfed by the creature that rises from the pool, the citadel and the city visible beyond it.

The blue, white veined creature is a huge fish like being. At its center is a blue white bubble in which Aang can be seen, who spreads his arms wide. A moment later, the Ocean Spirit, for this is truly he in communion with the Avatar, duplicates the motion.

The Ocean Spirit towers over the citadel, it's arms still spread wide, it's blue spirit lighting the city like a beacon. The Spirit begins to move down into the city. Master Pakku and his waterbenders instantly bow to the floor in honor of their god. Across the canal, some Fire Nation soldiers raise their spears in defiance, but are swept away by a wall of water sent by the Ocean Spirit. Aang inside the body of the Ocean Spirit, flailing his arms about, directing the power of the Ocean Spirit against the violator's of the Moon Spirit and the Water Tribe City.

Fire Nation tanks fire blasts of fire at the Ocean Spirit, but they are absorbed with no effect. The soldiers and tanks are washed away as if they were toys. The Ocean Spirit passes by the Water Tribe citizens who make obeisance to their lord. Cut to the Fire Nation army in full retreat, trying desperately to escape the vengeance of a living Spirit. The Ocean Spirit reaches the main canal in front of the third wall and melts into it.

Zhao runs over a foot bridge somewhere in the city. He exits onto a parapet an is almost hit by a blast of fire that hits the wall in front of him. As the smoke clears, Zhao looks up to see Zuko on the wall on the tier up above him.

Incredulously,''You're alive?''

''If I can survive my Pyromaniac of a sister I can survive anything. 3…2…1.'' As Zuko counts down a little over half of the ships out by the ocean explode.

''W-WHAT! HOW! IMPOSSIBLE!"'

'Well long story short…I wasn't sitting around playing with my dick the whole time you know. And now Zhao…for the damage you have caused…for the lives you spilled in cold blood…you will be sentenced to death…by my hand.''

0

Oasis

0

Iroh places the dead Moon Spirit fish back into the pond.

'' It's too late. It's dead. '' Katara says mournfully.

Suddenly, Iroh looks up at Yue in wonder. '' You have been touched by the Moon Spirit. Some of its life is in you!''

''Yes, you're right. It gave me life. Maybe I can give it back.'' Yue makes way to the Oasis and picks up the dead fish. She gasps slightly as she feels a pair of arms wrap around her and cup her hands. It was none other then Naruto.

''You do this alone and you'll die…I couldn't bear to watch it. We'll bring back the moon spirit together.'' He said as both of them began to glow with bright light. The Moon spirit began to float as their power pour into it. The Moon Spirit was revived, both Naruto and Yue fell back in exhaustion. Though before they could relax something was wrong. The Moon spirit's eyes turned white like it was possessed. At that moment mustering all the speed and strength he had he flung Yue out of the way as he was hit by a blast of orange fire. He heard nearly everyone shout his name as he fell back in pain. _'You bastard...this was your plan all along.'_

0

The Battle

0

The incandescent blue of the Ocean Spirit flows out past the city wall in front of the Fire Navy fleet. The Ocean Spirit reforms and, towering over the fleet, reaches out. He pushes two ships back out to see at amazing speed. Aang makes a slicing motion in the bubble which is mimicked by the Ocean Spirit, as it makes the same slicing motion cutting down the remaining ships.

0

Battle in the City

0

''You think you can beat me boy!? '' The Insane Zhao boasted. ''You're a few years too young.''

''Look at you…you're a disgrace…'' Zuko said as they continued to trade blow for blow on the bridge. ''I'm ending this now Zhao…people may taunt and make fun of me for being a drunk, but I came up with something quite interesting, a few things actually.'' The Prince leaps up onto one of the Archway above. ''Behold my first original technique. '' Zuko inhales some air and primes his hand. He lets out a noise which was a combination of inhaled flames and a burp. Out of his mouth came a large seed sized looking flame that landed a few feet from Zhao.

''Is that it? No wander you're father saw you as a failure.''

''3…2…''

''Oh Shit!'' Were the last words out of Zhao's mouth as the little Fire seed exploded, burning him to nothingness and leaving a small pile of ash.

0

Some time later

0

Their were a few causalities as they would have been for any battle. Though the main focus was the unconscious blonde. Many people had gathered, wandering what the commotion was. They came across the sight of an unconscious Naruto, on both sides both Yue and Katara were using the Oasis water to try to heal the blonde. They had been out it for hours and were becoming exhausted.

Nearly everyone felt helpless as they watched the seemingly unstoppable blonde fight for his life. Toph felt so helpless as she could practically feel his heart beat slow with every second. She felt her very sanity was slipping away with Naruto's life. She didn't even got to tell him her true feelings and now this was happening.

Aang wasn't sure what to do or say. All the power and the responsibility of the Avatar but when it counted the most it meant nothing. How many times was he going to let his friends? The people closet to him down.

While Sokka didn't have the strongest or most conventional bond with Naruto it didn't mean he didn't care. They were guys so they weren't all touchy feely with their emotions. Both they were both hunters, and his sister loved him. Despite how he felt, he could practically feel the emotion rolling off Katara, not sensing her this upset sense their mother 'died.'

Katara was pushing herself to the very limits to make sure her mate and the man she loved would pull through. He always seemed so strong and invincible. He was kind and caring but he wasn't perfect. He had his faults just like any other person. He chose to be as human as possible despite several factors about him saying otherwise. He chose to sleep and eat albeit not eating it. He also chose to express his emotions and belief. He saved her life and thought her so much about Water Bending. Their were so many things she could say, so many things she wished to say. She even started to envision having a family when the war was over. So she couldn't loose him.

Among them all perhaps Yue's feelings was without a doubt hardest to sort. She never believed in anything but fate but Naruto opened her eyes, showed her things. She now saw the world in a whole new light and it was all thanks to him. When the Moon Spirit died she felt like she lost a part of herself. Now that she was loosing Naruto the feeling was worse by ten. She didn't want to be engaged or lived the life of a simple housewife. Yue's vision starts to fade and her body begins to seize up.

''Yue that's enough…I'm afraid there's noting else that can be done,'' Chief Arnook said but to his surprise along with everyone else's Yue ignored him. The Princess always followed every suggestion of her father. This was the only time she showed defiance.

''Yue…you heard your father that's enough…you're not going to save him so let it go.'' Hahn told her.

Toph was about to skewered him but she felt Aang and Sokka hold him in place.

''Yue listen to me.'' Her father said grasping her shoulders. ''You been at this for hours…there's nothing more that can be done.''

''I have'' Pant ''...to try,'' Pant ''Can't'', Pant ''...give up yet.''

''Yue look he's dead ok…accept it.'' Her Fiance said tugging at her arm. To everyone's shock she snatches it away and slaps him. She went back to work trying to heal Naruto.

The two men had enough and try to drag Yue away. She screams and the Water of the Oasis begins to glow. Two streams shoot up and shot out towards the men blasting them off her. She went over back to Nartuo and grasp his hand.

''Honey why are you doing this? You'll work yourself to death.''

''Why can't you understand!"' Se screamed as tears drip down her face. Everyone begins to pay attention. ''All my life is been Princess Yue do this! Princess Yue do that! You musn't do this! It's not becoming of a Princess! It's our Custom! My hole life is been about rules, duties, and prestige. All I ever done is please people but not once have I've gotten to make a decision for myself. Even the walks, the miniscule amount of freedom I have with guards was a suggestion of yours father. All my life I had to watch people around me die, live and grow to serve and protect this family, to make sure no harm comes to me and be ready to lay down their lives for me. Whenever people see me they see the daughter of the chief or a Princess. No one wants to get to know me for me, talk about my dreams, my hopes, my inspirations. Naruto though has shown me a little bit of what life is like. He was willingly to just talk to me and ask me questions. He actually inquired about how I felt? Something no one ever does besides my physical well being. I want to experience all there is in life. The good and the hard times, the laughter and sadness. I want to experience what it's like to stand on my own two feet and not have the burden of an entire culture on my shoulders. I know it's selfish but my whole life I never got to truly live. I want to be by Naruto…and his friends side during the journey. I want to know more about this world I live in and it's people. I just wish for once I get to live a life that's my own. ''

''Hey Hime.'' A hand grabs her and she gasps. Tears drip down her face as she recognized the voice. ''Thanks for the wake up call. ''

She turns to see an Awaken Naruto. She smiles and cries tears of joy. She didn't care for anything else at that moment as she kisses him right then and there. The kiss lasted for a few moments but when it was over Yue felt like she wanted to faint. Naruto didn't get a breather though as he was immediately showered by kisses from Katara.

0

A few days later

0

A celebration was held in honor for the North Pole's victory and Naruto's recovery.

The others asked him how Yue was doing sense they hadn't seen her sine he awakened. He told him he didn't know because she had been quietly lately and he didn't know where to go from that point.

While the celebration was going on, something of great importance was happening. Yue walks into her father's room and notices him looking at a picture of her mother.

''You're so much like her you know,'' He said placing down the picture. ''You're mother was my world…when she told me she was pregnant I was ecstatic…when I thought I would loose you after your birth I felt as if a part of me was going to die. The Moon spirit prevented that and I been eternally grateful. I guess I was so afraid of loosing you like your mother I opted to keep you locked away or guarded 24/7. I failed.''

Yue moves behind her father and wraps her arms around his neck. ''You didn't fail Father...I know you did your best and that you love me…know I will always be your little girl and love you…but I have to grow into my own person. I'm leaving with Naruto and his friends tomorrow…with your blessing or not but I really hope it's with.'' After her proclamation her father was silent for while.

''Why do you wish to go with him so badly?''

''I want to experience the world and grow into my own person. To see new people and learn things. I want to become a better person, someone capable of being a leader if that's why choice.''

Chief Arnook was impressed with her determination. She was so strong-willed like her mother. ''You have my blessing…I couldn't have asked for a better daughter.

0

That Night

0

''Katara!''

Katara whirled around and came face to face with Yue. She backed up, slightly surprised as the Princess was the last person she was expecting.

''Yue what happened? Why are you….''

''Ssh I have a favor to ask.'' Yue said as she explained the favor.

''Are you sure?''

''Yes I am.''

0

Day of Departure

0

Everyone had gathered to see the traveler's off. Appa was yawning and shaking his nose, where Momo laid asleep. The others were finishing packing their supplies and setting. The village was waving and giving their goodbyes.

Though through all this Naruto was said. He noticed everyone, even that ass Hahn was there but yet, Yue wasn't among them. He figured she at least said goodbye.

''So where to now?'' An familiar voice said from his side. He turned stunned to find Yue, with a Backpack and sporting a short hair. Her lower back Length hair and rings were now done in a low back pony tail style. He was awestruck at her appearance.

Yue adorned a sad look on her face. ''Y-You don't like it?'' She asked, her voice cracked slightly.

''No…I love it.'' He said as he wrapped his arm around her and pull her into a kiss. The kiss was so enthralling that they didn't notice the two spikes of aura that conveyed jealousy. ''So why the change?''

''A wise friend once told me that I must be willing to strive for change and make things happen if I want to change on the inside.''

Hahn then appears along side Appa and gives Yue his Dagger. ''I believe that you can make this change Princess Yue…Hey Outs-Naruto…take care of her.''

''I will…Ba-Hahn.''

Both Nodded. ''Ok guys time to hall out and kick ass…Aang you know what to do.''

''Right…Appa…Yip-Yip.'' Aang said as the Bison took flight into the air.

0

Not to far away

0

''Stage one complete…by now that arrogant man…the sperm donor to my mother's egg should be dispatching my sister about now…that's when things really get cooking.''

0

Fire Nation Throne Room

0

'' Iroh is a traitor and your brother Zuko is a failure. I have a task for you.'' Ozai said as he explained the Task. ''You understand I expect it to be carried out swiftly and without fail.''

''Yes Father I….'' Before she could finish she saw. ''RAT!! KILL IT!"' She screamed as she shot out her fist forward and engulfed it in fire. ''HAHAHA! Roast you little bastard!''

Ozai face palmed and groaned. Why the hell couldn't his kids have been normal or better yet sane?


	18. Book 2: Earth: Rocky Relations

The Celestial Avatar

0

Strongest Naruto in Fan fiction History

0

NarutoxBiggest Harem Ever (Meaning lots of girls/women if you don't like don't read)

There are other Harems and pairings in this story.

0

God like Naruto (Meaning he is extremely powerful in this story if you don't like these type of stories then don't read but don't be a pain in the ass or a little looser and flame me about it.)

0

''Normal Speech''

_Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, or reading passages from books and scrolls_

(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes.)

**(Dark over lapping echoes)**

**''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, Demonic/Angry characters speaking as well as extremely Dark spells and Magic.''**

0000

Story Start-Updated as of 1/16/2010

0000

''Still admiring the jewel ol' Paks gave you?''

''Yeah…I just hope I don't have to use it anytime soon if at all.''

''I know what you mean,'' Naruto said as he gazed up at the night's sky. Naruto stealthily moved his hands towards Katara's backside. He took a hold of her tail and began stroking it with his thumb. She practically melted and bean purring like a kitten.

''You know Tara-chan the appendages of a Kitsune is often the most sensitive like other hanyous and such. Your ears and especially the tails have a point when pressed send a message throughout the body. '' His left hand moved to her side. ''You know I could have my way with you at this very moment.''

''No…Naruto…stoooop,'' She moaned as she pathetically tried to worm out of his grip. Her tone held no conviction but much delight. ''The others might hear us.''

''They're asleep…Now come on…let's get you out of that clothing.'' He said pulling her shirt apart.

0

With Azula

0

The Fire Princess had just finished exterminating yet another rat. She stand before her troops and prepared to continue the charade that was cooked up. Too many lives were in the balance if somehow the charade ended prematurely. One of the people that meant a great deal to Naruto had come to this world seeking his help. An incident happened and the result was that her powers were blocked. She knew that it was the reason why Naruto was going through this whole ordeal. He had no idea where she was meaning their was outside help from beyond this world that insisted in her kidnapping. Their was no telling what could happen to her so until she was located they had to plan their moves and go about what needed to be done accordingly.

'' My brother and my uncle have disgraced the Fire Lord and brought shame on all of us. You may have mixed feelings about attacking members of the royal family; I understand. But I assure you, if you hesitate, I will _not _hesitate to bring you down. Dismissed. ''

The troops quickly run off to the left, and a lone soldier approaches_, _respectfully saying, '' I'm afraid the tides will not allow us to bring the ship in to port before nightfall. ''  
Azula turns and walks to the left as she speaks. '' I'm sorry, Captain, but I do not know much about the tides. Can you explain something to me? ''  
'' Of course, Your Highness. ''  
'' Do the tides command this ship? ''  
'' Uh… I'm afraid I do not understand. ''

She then condescendingly said. '' You said the tides would not _allow_ us to bring the ship in. Do the tides command this ship? ''  
**''** No, Princess. '' Was the nervous reply.  
**''** And if I were to have you thrown overboard, would the tides think twice about smashing you against the rocky shore? ''  
'' No, Princess. ''  
Azula pushes a strand of hair from her face, then turns around while speaking.  
'' Well, then, maybe you should worry less about the tides who've already made up their mind about killing you and worry more about me, who's still mulling it over. '' It was fun to say the least, whenever she acted. Her foul temper and viciousness gave her the excuse to kill anyone who was loyal to her father under the pretenses of them failing their duty.  
'' I'll pull us in. '' Was the captain's quick reply as he bowed and ran off towards the cabin.

_Coward…Though I suppose it was a bit mean…Pfft who am I kidding? I like being a Bitch! Now let's see if I can find any rookies to…_''RAT! KILL IT!" Azula was beginning to become suspicious and paranoid. It was well known she tend to randomly kill animals that were about any size smaller then a cat or anything that looked like a rat. Above all for a reason known to very few she especially hated Rats. So how was it that they always seem to magically find her? The answer was given by her paranoid side saying that the men snuck some aboard just to mess with her. _Oh those bastards will pay…they will pay. _

0

That Morning

0

''Aaa…'' Whap…Aang's scream of fright from his fear of the Avatar State filled dream was brought to a sudden end.

''Out of my friend demon!'' The voice was definitely belonged to Naruto. ''Toph get the holy water!'' Naruto shouted as he smacked Aang again.

''Naruto wh…'' Aang couldn't finish as he was currently being strangled.

''Release my friend Aang from your hold you fowl monster!'' Naruto shouted as Toph ran up with a flask. She opened it and threw the contents onto Aang's face.

''IT BURNS!'' The Avatar shrieked as he convulsed on the ground.

''The power of Christ compels you! The power of Christ compels you! The power of Christ compels you!'' Naruto shouted over and over again holding a bible to Aang's skull.

'What are you doing! I'm not possessed!'' Aang shouted furiously, rubbing his face.

''You're not any longer…I saved your soul Aang…you owe me one.'' _That teach you to wake me up in the middle of night when your having nightmares you little bastard. _

''What's wrong? I heard screaming?'' Yue asked as she ran back into camp. By how fresh she smelled Naruto assumed she just came from bathing. Damn a great opportunity missed. ''Nothing Yue-hime…Aang was possessed and I saved his soul.''

''I wasn't possessed. I had a bad dream.''

''Possession! Bad Dream! Same thing really…you owe me a few pieces of silver by the way…anyway I was thinking about what happened back at the North Pole and you have no control what so ever when it comes to the Avatar State…I remember something Ruko told me about one thing. The Avatar State is a defense mechanism, designed to empower you with the skills and knowledge of all the past Avatars...The glow is the combination of all your past lives, focusing their energy through your body. In the avatar state you are at your most powerful, but you are also at your most vulnerable. ''

''What do you mean? ''

''If you are killed in the Avatar state, the reincarnation cycle will be broken and the Avatar will cease to exist. Well not to change the subject, but we still got a few more hours until night fall so we should continue our trek.

The group had packed up the things they had taken out for their down time and continued on. They ran into some hippies who mentioned a giant night crawler which Aang wanted to see. Naruto figured it wouldn't slow down their journey to Omashu by that much. The city would have been a perfect place to study Earth Bending safely. Last thing they needed was to be out in the forest somewhere, wrecking shop and garnering attention. So when the hippy Chong mentioned a secret path, the blonde figured why not. The whole legend thing though caught his attention.

About the Two lovers, forbidden from one another… a war divided their people, and a mountain inbetween them. They were able to built a path and…well the hippy didn't remember much after that. He was so caught up in his thoughts that he didn't notice he walked into a catapult and was launched through the air. Now normally he would have not made so an oblivious mistake, no he would have been aware of his surroundings but he figured his friends or hell even the hippies would have said something.

0

Cave of Two Lovers

0

Naruto's sudden flight had caught the attention of an Earth Kingdom Division Force. Not the good kind either, the ones that hunted bounties and he was number #1 in the bounty book. Not for his skills or jobs performed oh know, many of the nobles wanted his head for deflowering their virgin daughters.

''Hahaha! No way….you're kidding.'' It was definitely a sight to behold. Naruto and Sokka were getting along.

''I'm not…I'm serious an one of the nobles was like,'' Clears throat and does bad imitation. ''Darn yah Blonde Boy I'll have your head for Deflowering my little Suzy May.'' Both guys starting bust out laughing.

''I don't see how that is funny…You took a very precious gift from more then one girl. That just seems wrong.'' –Aang.

''Well Aang you have your beliefs and I have mine. ''

''I'm just saying…''

''You're wasting your breath Virgo…happened in the past. No point in trying ton convince Naruto to follow your tree hugging philosophy. '' This not so subtle jab came from Toph. The past few days she had been quiet, which prompted checks on her to make sure she was still alive much to her annoyance.

Naruto was a bit surprised at this.

''Toph that's a bit harsh…Aang's culture…''

''But of course Sugar Queen comes to the rescue…how is he ever going to be ready to face the Fire Lord with you mothering him all the time.''

Ok he somewhat agreed but now she was getting harsh.

''Toph if something is bothering you, then you can be sure to tell us.'' Yue wasn't quite used to Toph's behavior, but she was quite attuned to other's peoples feelings and she felt something was wrong.

''I suppose you have to be good for something.''

That crossed the line.

''What the hell is your problem Toph?'' Naruto questioned harshly as he spun around. Everyone stopped moving at this. ''Your acting like a real brat.''

''I'm surprise you even notice I still exist. With the way you been hanging over Sweetness and the Princess and having fun didn't think much else mattered.''

''What the hell are you even talking about!? Look I don't know what the deal is but your out of line. Why are you acting like this?'''

''Why am I acting like this!? Why am I acting like this! I'll tell you why…before they all came along you and I were a team. We always used to talk and hang out. We did everything together but that changed. Now you hardly even talk to me…It's been over a month and we only pulled one prank! We don't even Spar anymore! I liked it better back then it was you and me because at least I have meaning! I was your teacher, I had a purpose…when you improved the way you did we walked as equals! As friends! When the team first started at least we still did things, but when you and Katara got involved that diminished! Then once we got to the North Pole your focus went to Yue! Even after I could have died…you told me you were glad I was ok…but you never once asked me how I felt. ''

Guilt…Without a doubt that was what Naruto felt at that moment.

''Toph I…''

''We went through this before…not quite as big as scale but…I thought you meant it when you valued what we have.''

''I do value what we have…you're special to me…just as much as Katara and Yue.''

''No I'm not…I'm nothing like them. I'm plain in comparison…when that silver haired guy struck me with that lightning bolt I could see for a brief moment. All this time I used my feet to see I got a feel of what a person is like. At that moment, for a glimpse I could see everyone, see everything. I saw shapes, colors, people.'' _I saw You. _''I can't watch the sunset or sunrise and explain how I feel …I'm…''

''Being a damn Baka that's what. You have many great and amazing talents…Toph you…''

Before he could finish the ground started to shake. The floor under them gave loose and everyone fell into the dark abyss below.

0

With the Guys

0

Naruto groaned as he sat right up. The vibration from the shake wasn't natural meaning they had some underground Earth Dwellers to deal with. ''Anyone alive?''

''My spleen!"'

''Ok that counts one idiot.''

''Hey!''

''Anymore.''

''My Ovaries!''

Sigh. ''Great…I get stuck with you two…why couldn't it had been with the girls instead. ''

0

With the Girls

0

Toph's descent to the below was a bit rocky. When the Ground gave loose she found herself falling down in the air. She panicked, a feeling she hadn't known or felt sense the swimming incident.

''Yue are you ok?'' She heard.

''Yeah I'm fine Katara.'' The Princess replied as she was helped up. Yue dusted herself off and went over to assist Toph who snatched her arm away.

''I can help myself. Thank you.'' Nothing was said for a brief moment. ''It'll take us a few hours to get to the surface but I can guide us…''Toph said, taking off for the nearest tunnel. It was quite for a good half hour, the situation without a doubt was quite awkward. The two water tribe girls began talking about many things, including the difference of culture between their two tribes. As they continued on it got darker and darker, which meant the girls had to stay close to the Earth bender.

''I feel there is so much I missed out in life.'' Yue said finally breaking the silence. ''I wish I had your determination Katara…maybe then I would have been experiencing the wanders of the world much earlier.''

''I say you're on the right path Yue. To be honest I'm sort of jealous of your looks. I mean your hair is such an exotic color. I know people including Naruto tell me I'm beautiful but I just don't feel that beautiful you know. For instance if you and Naruto…well get 'intimate'…'' Katara paused seeing the far away look in Yue's eyes. Then she saw the girl turn red. It wasn't that difficult do to there close proximity. ''As I was saying,'' She couldn't help but smirk. ''When you get marked and all You'll probably get white Fox appendages. ''

''Well looks aren't everything…I want to be strong…like Toph.'' The comment caused Toph to stop in her place. ''I wish I was as half as lucky.''

''The both of you are wrong.'' Toph said sullenly. ''You're the lucky ones because Naruto likes you both. He can do things with you that he can never do with me. I can't gaze into his eyes and see his emotions. I can't watch any beautiful sights with him. I can't go shopping for enticing clothes for him or anything. I'm no where near as feminine either. ''

''Toph,'' Katara said softly and shook her head. ''You really are a Baka.''

''What was that Sweetness?''

''Don't you see that you're the lucky one…you know Naruto better then both me and Yue combined. If anyone should be envying anyone then it's us envying you. Not only are you the must familiar with Naruto but he's himself around you. The two of you have your little inside jokes and such. When it comes to Earth Bending the two of you can fight toe to toe as equals while I'm trying desperately to keep up. Whenever he has an idea for a prank he goes to you. Whenever something needed to be done and he wanted back up he always chose you….The one person who knows Naruto in this group is you Toph.''

Before she could say anything some Praying Mantis like creatures started to pour in from the holes. ''Shit! Katara! Yue! Follow me and stay close!'' She shouted leading them into the one tunnel that wasn't crawling with creatures. Neither of the girls could fight without water not to mention the poor visibility made it next to impossible for them to dodge and defend while Toph fought. The tunnel though led to a dead end. ''Damnit!'' She swore as she moved in front of the two girls. The clicking and clattering gave away to the creatures approaching. Before they could advance any closer some of the cave ceiling gave away and light was a fire source became visible.

''TOPH! KATATA! YUE! HOLD ON!'' Naruto and Aang dropped down below. ''You girls ok?'' He asked as Katara and Yue ran over to him, pulling him into an embrace.

''Were…''

''Ok…''

''Good…Aang will Airbend you out while I deal with the creatures.'' He said as he went alongside Toph.

''Toph…''

''We have bugs to keep busy…we'll talk later.''

The two adorned and Earth bending Stance. Bringing their arms back they closed their eyes and focus. Then at the same time they thrusted forward, causing some cracks to form along side the Earth as the barrier before them was propelled back. The sound of squishes and crunching gave evidence of some of the creatures demise. It didn't take long for Aang to get the girls in clear. Naruto picks Toph up bridal style and follows through the hole in the ceiling, making it back to the surface.

''We should seal the hole…no telling what damage the creatures would do if they get out.''

Taken Toph's statement to Heart, Naruto seals the tunnels so the creatures wouldn't escape. Naruto finds Toph by the lake. The day in itself had been quite awkward. ''Are you still upset?

''No…I'm sorry Naruto. I guess it was…'' She was silenced as she felt a pair of arms wrap around her.

''No I'm sorry…for neglecting you…for not showing you how much you mean to me. I haven't been paying as much as attention to my Rocky girl in comparison to the water maidens huh?''

''Call me Rocky girl again and you won't have to worry about it,'' She said with mock threat.

''The sunset is beautiful. It's warm orange glow, the yellow disk that reflect just off the top of your eye and the red horizon which is nothing less then exotic.''

''You don't have to…''

''But I want to.''

''Naruto…what would be the one reason you could give me if we were to stay just friends.''

''You want me to be honest?''

''Yes.''

''It would be because whether it was just an embrace, a kiss, or even love making you wouldn't be able to see my love for you…That you wouldn't be able to look into my eyes and connect to me on that level. That my unique view on the world would hurt you because it would be reminder of your crux…I had been a coward about our relationship. I guess I thought of you as fragile like everyone else, but I know you're stronger then that. I don't think we're ready to be mates but I do want to be with you. I want a relationship with you Toph-chan.''

''Well are you going to quit yapping and kiss me or what?'' She asked teasingly. They broke apart from the embrace and came face to face. In a moment, their lips connected and the feelings they had for each other spilled together as one. What would have been a simple or sweet kiss involved into something heavier and more primal. They wrapped their arms around eachother and began attacking the other's lips with hungry fervor. This kept on for several minutes as their hands explored each other's body. Naruto hand started to slide down Toph's shirt when they both realized what was happening and broke apart. Both were blushing and panting heavily.

''We should um.''

''Head back to camp.''

''Yeah.''

0

Undisclosed Location

0

''Finally,'' Came out of June's mouth as she reached her destination. Outside the home sat the person whom she was looking for. ''Are you…''

''Yes I am…won't you come in June?'' The woman asked shocking June.

''The hell… I thought…''

''We did…''

''But then…''

''A power inherited from my Ancestor…I'm already packed but I just put some Tea on…would you join me for a cup.''

''Well I guess I can have a cup.''

''You know June…you'll want to start buying some more ladylike clothing.''

''For what reason? I'm not going to become some slut that seduces her bounty.''

''No of course not…it just might help you win Naruto over faster that's all.'' The woman said as June followed her into the Kitchen. The Cups were cooling on a trail by the window seal. The woman took them from the window and placed them on the table.

''Why would I want to win that blonde bastard over?'' June finally asked.

''Trust me…I'll explain in due time. The letter if you will,'' The woman acquired. As soon as June handed it to her, she unsealed it and began to read it contents.

''Hey there Ursy,'' She read and smile. ''I swear that Naruto,'' Ursa chuckled. ''I suppose it's time to tell my children the truth,'' Sigh. ''I just pray they don't hate me.''


	19. Book 2: Earth: Into Omashu

The Celestial and Elemental Avatars

0

Strongest Naruto in Fan fiction History

0

Naruto x Katara x Yue x Toph x Azula x Ty Lee xOthers

Zuko x Kitsune Oc

Sokka x Kyoshi oc

Aang x Air Bender Oc

0

God like Naruto (Meaning he is extremely powerful in this story if you don't like these type of stories then don't read but don't be a pain in the ass or a little looser and flame me about it.)

0

''Normal Speech''

_Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, or reading passages from books and scrolls_

(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes.)

**(Dark over lapping echoes)**

**''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, Demonic/Angry characters speaking as well as extremely Dark spells and Magic.''**

0  
Updated  
0  
Updated as of 1/16/2010

0

Story Start

0000

The Grand city of Omashu was taken over the Fire Nation.

-

'' I can't believe it. I know the war has spread far,'' Aang turns to the others, ''Bbut Omashu always seemed...untouchable. ''

''Sooo…this is the perfect place I was suppose to train him.?'' Toph asked more to herself then others.

'' Up until now, it was. Now Ba-Sing-Se is the only great Earth Kingdom stronghold left. '' Sokka saod/

'' This is horrible, but we have to move on. '' Katara pointed out.

''No. I'm going in to find Bumi. '' Aang said firmly as he prepared to take off.

'' Aang, stop. We don't even know if Bumi's still...'' Aang turns to look at Sokka, his expression hardening.  
'' What? If he's still what? ''

Refusing to meet Aang's eyes. ''...around. ''

''I'm pretty sure Bumi's still around…old people like him are immortal.'' Naruto said with a shrug. ''I know a way for us to get inside…but it's going to require some acting, some make-up, and some rope. ''  
0

10 hours later- Night Time

0

''You know that took longer then it should have.'' Toph whispered in annoyance.

''Yeah well…they needed to make sure the ropes were tied and everything needed to be processed. I mean they think I'm on there side after all. So it was easy for them to believe I captured you all…'' He drops the ropes and frees them from the confines.

''Ok now you guys remember the plan right?''

''Yeah…I take Katara and Sokka and we go look for Bumi.''-Aang.

''I search for the resistance and try to convince them to join the cause.''-Toph.

''Right…when all is said and done I'll give the signal and Yue and Appa will arrive for a quick get away. ''

0

Else where on Azula's ship

0

The ship was docked by a beach, the full moon hung overhead. Azula was relaxing on the deck of the ship until she was flanked by her crone teachers.

'' When tracking your brother and uncle, traveling with a royal procession may no longer be an option. ''

''May no longer be wise...if you hope to keep the element of surprise.  
'' You're right. The royal procession is dead weight. If I want to catch my prey, I must be agile....nimble. I need a small, elite team. It's time to visit some old friends. ''

0

Elsewhere again

0

A young woman walked along the path. She had a large quantity of well coifed black hair. Her expression; emotionless, her eyes golden brown. Behind her walk two Fire Nation guards. ''There really is no fathoming the depths of my hatred for this place. '' She said walking next to an older woman carrying a baby. They are being escorted by Fire Nation guards down a tunnel or passage.

''Mai, your father was appointed governor. We're like royalty here. Be happy, and enjoy it. '' The woman said.

The group exits the fortress passage and emerges out into the open. In the foreground is the beginning of one of Omashu's famous chutes which ends near where the party is walking below.

-

''The targets are approaching. '' One of the Resistant Fighters whispered. On close expectation one could see it was an Earth Bender.

''Take them out. '' The Resistant Leader ordered.

-

In a distressed, but in a dull tone. '' I thought my life was boring in the Fire Nation. But this place is unbearably bleak. Nothing ever happens. '' Mai said.

Above the resistance fighters are ready to begin their attack. One launches the rocks into the tube which go crashing down at high speed. Aang who happened to be nearby looked on in horror at the falling debris, then over at the party of people passing to his left who will soon be crushed by the falling objects. Aang stands just next to the bottom of the chute. Mai and her party are slightly below him on the plaza itself. The Avatar raises his staff and pulverizes the rocks into pebbles and dust as it passes with a blast of air. A few moments of silence pass as Mai looks at Aang and Aang looks back at her and the rest of her party.

Pointing at Aang. '' The resistance! ''

Mai smiles slightly and in an instant fans out her arms, releasing a hail of small arrows. Aang dodges the arrows which embed themselves on the stack of construction material he is standing on, elsewhere the others san Naruto are pursued by Fire Nation soldiers who climb up a couple ladders from the plaza below. Katara turns and using the water from water skin she whips them off the ledge and onto the plaza below.  
Mai runs at Katara, her arms spread to either side. She fires another hail of from some unknown mechanism around her hand and forearm. Her nails are long and black. Katara, creates a wall of ice in front her, stopping the arrows. Mai continues the pursuit as Katara flees. Aang lets Katara pass as he turns to face Mai. As his assailant approaches, Aang causes some construction scaffolding on his right to collapse between them. As the scaffolding collapses, Mai is able to get one, ornate throwing star through the falling debris. Aang twirls his staff in front of him and stops it just in time. The dust from the falling scaffolding clears, once again giving Mai a clear shot. She throws another hail of arrows, but the kids disappear through a large trap door which closes instantly above them. Mai, sighs amidst the wreckage, turns, and walks away.

''Geeze someone's been itching for action,'' Mai heard as she looked above.

''Well look who the cat dragged in.''

Naruto drops to below. ''Yeah…so what are you doing here?''

''You know…father's on business.''

''Right…hey you do realize those were some of my allies you chased away.''

''Yeah and?''

''You're so evil.''

Mai smirks, ''I know.''

0

With Azula

0

Elsewhere in another part of the world a performance was going on. In a mountainous like region red and pink circus tens were set up.A few people were working on finishing tent set up and rolling barrels around.

''Ty Lee, could that possibly be you? ''

A pretty young bright eyed girl with a long pony tail smiles. Her outfit consisted of a pink and red outfit.

'' Azula! ''Ty Lee breaks her head stand with a couple graceful moves. She prostrates herself on the ground, then runs and gives Azula a bear hug. Azula smiles and returns the hug.  
'' It is so good to see you! ''  
Smilin'' Please, don't let me interrupt your... '' Azula raises an eyebrow, searching for the right word and failing. ''Whatever it is you were doing. ''  
Ty Lee, still smiling, flips over backwards and ends up lying on her chest, with one of her feet arched over in front of her head, the other pointing straight up into the air.

''Tell me, what is the daughter of a nobleman doing here? Certainly our parents didn't send us to the Royal Fire Academy for Girls to end up in... places like this?''  
''It 's my passion…well one of them. I grew bored so I thought I join the circus.''

''Right…anyway it's time for our mission to begin.''

''Oh right…before I go stay and enjoy the show at least.''

''Pfft…such things do not interest me.''

''Oh if that's the way you…Is that a rodent over…-''

''RAAAT!'' Azula jumped up and fired a fireball at the ground, scorching the ground. ''Did I get it?'' She asked as Ty lee burst out laughing.

''I see some thing haven't changed.''

''Hahaha!'' Azula laughed dryly. _I could kill her now, but the problem is there's no place to hide the body…or I could always…_''You know what I changed my mind. I think there is enough time for me to catch your show afterall.''

An expression of panic spreads over Ty Lee's face, which faces away from Azula, and she loses her grip on her leg. She recovers and grips her leg once more, a sad and worried expression on her face.  
'' Uh...yeah...sure...uh...of course... ''

0

With the Resistance

0

'' Of course not! The day of the invasion, we readied ourselves for battle. We were prepared to defend our city...to fight for our lives and for our freedom. But before we even had a chance, King Bumi surrendered. '' The leader said.'' The day of the invasion, I asked King Bumi what he wanted to do. He looked me in the eye and said...''

0

Flash Back

0

King Bumi stands atop one of the city walls, the Resistance Leader next to him. They look in front of them …. Fireballs arch into the city overhead.

'' I'm going to do... nothing! ''

0

Flash Back End

0

'' It doesn't matter now. Fighting the Fire Nation is the only path to freedom. And freedom is worth dying for. ''  
'' Actually there's another path to freedom. You could leave Omashu. You're directing all your energy to fight the Fire Nation. But you're outnumbered. You can't win. Now's the time to retreat, so you can live to fight another day. ''  
'' You don't understand. They've taken our home, and,''making forceful hand motions for added emphasis. ''We have to fight them at ANY cost! ''

'' I don't know,'' An unintelligible word that sounds like "Ya" and might be the Resistance Leader's name). ''Living to fight another day is startin' to sound pretty good to me. '' Said one of the resistance fighters.

'' Yeah, I'm with the kid! ''

The Resistance Leader who looks down into the cavern where the other fighters and displaced citizens of Omashu whisper their agreement. Turning back to the kids. '' Fine. But there's thousands of citizens that need to leave. How're we going to get them all out? ''

Sigh. ''Damn Blond and his foresight,'' Toph grumbled taking out a scroll. ''The crazy blond made what he calls a Genjutsu in a can, except in a scroll. Something about releasing an Illusion that gives off a visual of a fake illness. ''  
0

Governor's Mansion

0

On one of the balconies of the Governor's mansion. The Governor, his wife and their baby son, Mai and some guards enter the balcony.

'' What is going on down there? ''

''Something about a deadly illness called AIDs. There's all kinds of horrible blotches over the skin and weakens your immune system so even the common cold can kill you.''

''Oh, this is terrible. '' Amora-Governer's wife stated.

'' What should we do? ''The Guard asked.

'' Drive them out of the city...but don't touch them! We have to rid the city of this disease! ''  
The guard bows and leaves. Mai offers her father the bowl she is carrying.  
'' Fire flakes, Dad? ''  
The baby toddles away from the group.

---

Aang airbends himself through the city looking for Bumi.

From a rooftop he spies Flopsie, chained to a millstone. On his hind legs, Flopsie pushes the turnstile that drives the mill. He is alone while performing this backbreaking work. Aang jumps down. ''Flopsie!''  
Aang stands with his hands outstretched to receive a hug, but Flopsie is restrained by his chain. He makes unhappy noises. Aang jumps onto the turnstile, waterbends some water from a nearby cistern and freezes it around the chain where it is connected to the turnstile. Aang then breaks the chain with his staff. Flopsie lunges forward, scoops Aang up in a hug and licks him.

Climbing on top of Flopsie. ''Come on, Flopsie. You gotta help me find Bumi. Yip Yip! Oh...I guess that doesn't work with you. Let's go!  
Flopsie and Aang take off at high speed into the streets of Omashu.

0

With Momo

0

Momo flies through the air and landing in the Governor's palace. He enters through a window into the Governor's baby son's room. Momo sees a little teddy bear bouncing up and down over the top of a set of art or dressing panels near the back of the room, which is filled with toys.

Momo spies a platter of berries on a nearby table and jumps over to it. He begins to eat the berries and spitting the seeds over the art panels. Cut to the baby who stops throwing the teddy bear around when he notices the seeds falling around him. He crawls around the panel and underneath the table Momo is sitting on. The child is captivated by the flying lemur's tail, which hangs over the side of the table. The child reaches up, grabs Momo's tail and pulls him to the ground in mid bite.

Dragging the child behind him, Momo tries to escape. The child lets go and Momo runs out onto the railing of the balcony. He turns to see the child, still laughing and smiling, has followed him. He lunges for Momo, but misses. Momo flies off, but the child falls down the tiles of the roof beneath them and lands in a box of berries traveling down one of Omashu's many chutes.

Momo lands on the box of berries and begins eating again, only to have the child emerge from the berries behind him. Momo looks over in some horror at the child, who grabs his tail before he can react. The lemur jumps into the air, beating his wings frantically trying to get away. Finally, the box drops off beneath them as it drops down another chute. Momo gets the airborne, but can't bear the weight for long. Soon, they are both dragging on the floor of a nearby plaza. The child lands on top of Momo, who is pinned to the floor.

Suddenly, a host of moaning Omashu citizens begins to pass by them. Momo gets up and runs after the citizens and the baby follows Momo out of the city's main gate.

0

With Azula and Ty Lee

0

'' We're deeply honored to have the Fire Lord's daughter at our humble circus. '' –Circus Master. '' Uh...tell us if there is anything we can do to make the show more enjoyable.''

''Well...'' She thought for a moment. '

-

Up above on one of the platforms we come to Ty Lee wearing colorful clothing and a golden tiara like head piece doing a head stand using one hand holding a short stick. This stick in turn is balanced on top of what looks like the frame of a small tent. Incredibly, this tent frame, in its turn, balances on a high wire.

-

''Incredible. Do you think she'll fall?  
''Of course not. Ty Lee is our most acrobatic and aerodyanamic performer after all,'' The man said confidently.

''Then wouldn't it make it more interesting if you removed the net? ''

'' Uh...the thing is...the performers... '' He said concerned.

'' You're right, you're right. That's been done.'' After a short moment of consideration Azula knew what she wanted to do. ''I know. Set the net on fire. '' _That'll teach her to make false claims about rats. _

'' Of course, Princess.''He stands and shoots a gout of flame at the net which promptly catches fire.

Sweat pours down Ty Lee's unhappy face.

'' Brilliant, just brilliant! ''She looks back down at the Circus Master. '' Oooo, what kind of dangerous animals do you have? ''  
'' Well, our circus boasts the most exotic assortment... ''  
'' Release them all! ''

-

_Ok she is taking this thing too damn far. _Thought a terrided Ty Lee.

0

Omashu

0

Aang and Flopsie walk towards the camp, Flopsie making vaguely tired grunts. Sokka and Katara get up from a nearby fire and come over to him.  
''We looked everywhere. No Bumi. ''  
Katara hugs Aang. Flopsie makes sad noises, and Sokka hugs him. The Resistance Leader walks up behind them.  
'' We've got a problem. We just did a head count. ''  
'' Oh no. Did someone get left behind? ''  
'' No, we have an extra. ''

There comes Momo dragging in a baby

Governor's Place

0

''So, the resistance has kidnapped my son. (exasperated) Everything so clever, so tricky. Just like their King Bumi. ''  
''What do you want to do, sir? ''  
The Governor turns from him and looks back out over the city and the full moon above it.

0

Circus

0

Azula dumps what looks like a Boquet of dead roses on a table.

'' What an exquisite performance. I can't wait to see how you'll top yourself tomorrow. ''  
''I'm sorry Azula, but unfortunately there won't be a show tomorrow. ''

'' Really? ''

Hanging up her tiara. ''Yeah…we have work to do remember.''

''Oh right I get so forgetful sometimes.'' Azula said dismissvely.

'Bitch' Ty Lee whispered.

''What was that?''

''N-Nothing.'' Ty Lee said with a smile. ''Oh by the way…I got something for you…'' Ty Lee going into one of her drawers.

''You shouldn't have.''

''Oh no…I really needed too.'' Ty Lee as she took out a rat and threw it at Azula.

''RAAAAAT!''

0

5 minutes later

0

An investigation was going on…the Circus tent along with parts of a near by forest was burned down. There was no witnesses. All that was known that one of one's responsible was female. The High Pitched scream of 'Rat' was clearly female. That was all that was known at the time.

0

Camp

0

The others plus the child made it's way to the camp fire.

The baby picks up the club and starts to suck on it Sokka grabs it and holds it away.  
''No! Bad Fire Nation baby! ''

'The baby begins to cry. Katara looks over at her brother crossly, whacks him across the face and places her hands on her hips.)''

'' Oh...alright. ''

The baby stops crying and begins to play with the club.

Leaning over to hug the baby from behind. '' Ooo, you're so CUTE. Mmmmm... ''

Cut to the Resistance Leader sitting on the other side of the camp fire.

''Resistance Leader: Sure he's cute now, but when he's older, he'll join the Fire Nation army. You won't think he's so cute then. He'll be a killer. ''

Picking the baby up, who still clearly wants to play with the club. '' Does that look like the face of a killer to you? ''

''**No but it looks like bait.'' **A voice said as a sound of chirping birds followed.

0

Governor's Palace

0

''Wait so you think…calm that governor those are my friends. I'm sure they didn't kidnap the child.''

''Your right they didn't…''

''You know Silv…the whole stalking thing has got to stop.'' He said to assassin who hung from the edge of the balcony.

''Fuck you Naruto…to think I'm trying to help you out.''

''Oh…and kidnapping helps how?''

''I'm not the one responsible…no someone far more dangerous then I…one whose jealous of your power and holds a grudge…Hate is the one who has the child, the outskirts of Omashu. The bastard was arrogant enough to order me as a messenger boy…you know I don't play that shit,'' Tosses Naruto a scroll. ''Since the bastard is so sure of himself let's see how he handles himself now that you have some counters to his new techniques.''

''You really are a self serving fucker aren't you?''

''You know it…we'll meet again. Try not to die.'' Silv falls back over the edge.

''Looks like I know where I'm going…I'll bring Tom-Tom back safely… I promise that.''

''Whoa Hate! As in that 'Hate', as in the one who nearly killed you before. You're not seriously thinking about going alone are you?'' Mai questioned.

''I have too…don't even try to convince me to let you go. Hate is far too dangerous, he is self-absorbed and destructive. He's not like the others who have some sense of honor or forethought-all he cares about is being the best and revenge. That's all that motivates him and his black heart. The others would use you as a hostage, he would kill you without a second thought if it'll provoke me to fight him…sorry Mai.'' Naruto said as his hand moved up to Mai's shoulder and pinched a muscle. She lost consciousness and fail into his arms. He walked inside and sat her on one of the chairs.

''Please Lord Naruto…bring us back our son.''

''You don't have to worry about that Governor. I'll bring your son home.'' Naruto said as a column of wind surrounded him. In an instant he was gone, his destination; the outskirts of Omashu.

000

Chapter End

0000

Announcement at top.


	20. Book 2: Earth: Out of Omashu

The Celestial and Elemental Avatars

0

Strongest Naruto in Fan fiction History

0

Naruto x Katara x Yue x Toph x Azula x Ty Lee xOthers

Zuko x Kitsune Oc

Sokka x Kyoshi oc

Aang x Air Bender Oc

0

God like Naruto (Meaning he is extremely powerful in this story if you don't like these type of stories then don't read but don't be a pain in the ass or a little looser and flame me about it.)

0

''Normal Speech''

Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, or reading passages from books and scrolls

(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes.)

(Dark over lapping echoes)

''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, Demonic/Angry characters speaking as well as extremely Dark spells and Magic.''

0000

Author's Note  
0  
After months of research and working on other stories I am back and ready to dedicate my time to the classic TCKANA stories. I've already got in mind ideas for a Book Wind for the story and other surprising ideas and twist to add to Book Fire. I'm sorry for such a long Hiatus.  
Anyway my main backup guy Burning Truth is on an Hiatus so I really need some people to dish ideas and concepts with in the future. That includes OCs for Torch and other ideas for my other fics. Just go to my Forum 'The Celestial Village of Foxes' and pick any topic or start one.'  
Anyway I plan on going back and rewriting a few of the past chapters. Just thought I put that out there.

0000

Story Start

0000

''There you are,'' Naruto picked up the crying Tom-Tom. ''Don't cry Tom-Tom uncle Naruto is here.''  
''Pathetic...such softness will get you killed.''  
''Hate you duck-ass haired bastard. Why am I not surprised you would pull something like this.'' He glowered at the raven haired assailant.  
The Uchiha didn't answer as he launched a Grand fireball at Naruto.  
Naruto dodged it with ease and create a Kagebunshin. Naruto handed Tom-Tom to the clone so he could turn his full attention to Sasuke.  
_''Sōfūshasan no Tachi.'' _In the blink of the eye three large shuriken made their ways towards Naruto.  
Using an Air blast the shuriken were blown off course with a jet of wind. _'Why is he? Shit! Kai!" _Naruto cancelled as the sound of chirping birds filled his ears. Naruto twisted out of the way as Sasuke's chidori covered hand grazed his side. Part of the material split as a thin trickle of blood slit down his side.  
_'A Genjutsu? But when? How?' _Naruto thoughts were interrupted as Sasuke activated his Mangekyou Sharingan. ''I once spared your life on a whim. I realized now that was nothing more then a foolish mistake. When I should have finished what that whim told me I hesitated. This time I intend on finishing it.'' He stated as the sound of thunder echoed in the background. ''But not before I make you understand my hatred. **Amaterasu,''** The Black flame ignited with Naruto in the Uchiha's eyesight.  
Naruto tossed off his shirt and cloak as he appeared behind Sasuke armed with a Futon Rasengan. ''That was just sloppy Hate.''  
Lightning lunched down from the clouds above blinding Naruto. Naruto jumped back as he prepared his counter attack. He only had enough time to complete the incomplete Rasenshuriken, but it would have to be enough to cushion the blast. Naruto dashed towards Sasuke with the attempt to end the fight now.  
''Say goodbye to your friends Uzumaki!''  
The comment through Naruto completely off guard. It was then he heard the sound of the voices of the Gang. He was in the middle of his attack and wouldn't be able to cancel it, move to the others, and block an attack that traveled at 1/1000th of a second. Even with Chaos Control he wouldn't be able to manipulate time that well without a Chaos Emerald. Before his eyes the deadly lightning attack was launched.  
In the instant Aang's Avatar instincts kicked into overdrive. The arrows on his body glowed and moved in front of the others creating an Air Sphere. Kirin connected with the Air Sphere resulting in an explosion of concussive force that sent Aang to the ground. Naruto's incomplete Rasenshuriken connected with Sasuke grinding the Uchiha into bits. A second explosion rocked the grounds as Naruto was sent reeling back. A few moments of silence passed as Naruto came too. His arms were cut in cuts and gashes that were healing at slower then he would like rate.  
''To think I would have been forced to use Izangai!'' Sasuke hissed clutching his throbbing right eye. The Uchiha's skin started to turn pale. ''A miscalculation on my part. Though killing you won't mean anything until you understand the true meaning of hatred! Until then Dobe!'' Sasuke shushined away.  
_''That was too damned easy! Even if Hate is sloppy from time to time that encounter was for too quick. The same thing occurred with Silv._ _What the hell is going on?''  
_He was brought out of his thoughts with a slap. He looked down at a not so happy Mai. He embraced for pain, but found himself being hugged again. ''Idiot...''  
''Sorry...''  
''Naruto, oh spirits your arm!'' Katara exclaimed as she took ahold of it. Naruto winced slightly as Katara opened a flasket and began using her water to heal.  
''Lord Naruto you have our eternal gratitude!'' The Governor exclaimed as his wife held on to there son for dear life and showered him with kisses.  
''No problem Governor. Just make sure Bumi's crazy ass is ready for the war. We need the Fire Lord to think everything is going according to plan.'' Naruto then blinked. ''That was my Kagebunshin. Three Torch members have just shown up! Kuso! Looks like we have to head out! Tell the girls I said hi will ya?''  
''I will...just get out of here before I decide to restrain you and let those members of Torch, torture you,''Mai answered in a dull tone.  
00  
A few moments later  
00  
Inside the Plaza Mai walked down the white staircase. She waited for the guards to lower the litter to the ground in front of her. None other then Azula followed by Ty Lee appeared. In her normal dull voice she spoke, ''Please tell me you're here to kill me.'' For a brief moment she cracks a smile. The Trio of old friends laugh.  
''It's great to see you, Mai. '' Azula said hugging her.  
Ty Lee runs over and hugs Mai. In response not to mention surprise she replies, ''I thought you ran off and joined the circus? You said it was your calling.''  
Releasing her friend and smiling widely the performer answered. ''Well, Azula called a little louder. ''  
''We'll catch up later. Its time we finally begin our part of the plan.''  
00  
Chapter End  
000  
I'm so sorry for the short chapter. At least I updated right? I'm sketchy on the whole Sasuke/Hate ordeal like I am Silv as their main importance will be in the main /actual Collaboration fic. In these separate crossover stories they are more or less Cameosl  
Anyway I plan on trying to update as many as my old crossover/tckana stories as I can. Tommorow I plan on updating this story and doing the Episode 'The Swamp.' Also if enough people ask I will go back and redo the past chapters as their is an enormous amount of mistakes. I am actually quite ashamed of how many mistakes and can't believe how far I've come since then. But I might redo the chapters anyway.  
The NarutoxSailor Moon one is probable.  
The NarutoxInuyasha is another and possibly Full metal-alchemist one.  
So you all let me know which one you want updated amongst the older ones.


	21. Book 2:Earth: The Swamp

The Celestial and Elemental Avatars

0

Strongest Naruto in Fan fiction History

0

Naruto x Katara x Yue x Toph x Azula x Ty Lee xOthers

Zuko x Kitsune Oc

Sokka x Kyoshi oc

Aang x Air Bender Oc

0

God like Naruto

0

''Normal Speech''

Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, or reading passages from books and scrolls

(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes.)

(Dark over lapping echoes)

''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, Demonic/Angry characters speaking as well as extremely Dark spells and Magic.''

0000

Author's Note  
0  
After months of research and working on other stories I am back and ready to dedicate my time to the classic TCKANA stories. I've already got in mind ideas for a Book Wind for the story and other surprising ideas and twist to add to Book Fire. I'm sorry for such a long Hiatus.  
Anyway my main backup guy Burning Truth is on an Hiatus so I really need some people to dish ideas and concepts with in the future. That includes OCs for Torch and other ideas for my other fics. Just go to my Forum 'The Celestial Village of Foxes' and pick any topic or start one.'  
Anyway I plan on going back and rewriting a few of the past chapters. Just thought I put that out there.

0000

Story Start

0000

A week had past since the incident and Naruto's hand was nearly healed. Instead of continuing on the group stopped at a swamp because Aang felt it was calling to him. Naruto lept down from atop Appa and helped down the girls.  
''You know...there's something ominous about this place,'' Katara murmured.

''So this is what a Swamp looks like,'' Yue said in awe as she studied the new environment. She wiped the sweat from her bow and took a sip of her canteen. She wasn't quite used to the warmer climates of the world spending her entire life in the Northern Regions.  
Momo chatters and shots to the top of Appa's head who groans.

''See Even Appa and Momo don't like it here.'' Sokka points out, reluctant to stop and spend any time within the murky region.  
Naruto felt a strong breeze grow even stronger. ''Oh hell...Run!'' Was all he shouted when a tornado appear from beyond the murky trees. The whirlwind sends water slushing everywhere as it kicks up dirt and dust clouds. Before anyone could react the wind caught hold picked them up. Aang airbend his way out of the tunnel of wind and created minature tornados to Cushion everyone's fall. He looks around and noticed some people are mission.

''Where's Appa and Momo ?'' They looked around and notice the flying creatures were missing.

''Well shit...we lost whiskers too,'' Toph pointed out as Naruto was indeed gone.

''Sokka! You've got an elbow leech!'' Katara shouted alarming her brother who freaks out.

''Where! Where!'' After he stops moving, it is clear the leech is hanging from his elbow. Katara crosses her arms and looks coolly at her brother.

''Where do you think ?'' She asked him.

Sokka angrily rips off the leech and throws it near Katara. ''Why do things keep attaching to me! ''

Katara looks angrily at her brother for a moment before her attention cuts to Aang swinging on a vine back towards them.

'' You couldn't find them ?''

''No… and the tornado… it just disappeared.''

''I do hope their ok,'' Yue said in a worry tone.

''Naruto will be fine...I feel sorry for any swamp creatures that to eat him though,'' Tone said in a dismissive manner. ''Though since were stuck here we better start setting camp.''

''Camp...here...in the murky swamp?''

''Yes Snoozles in the murky swamp. Your supposed to be a hunter right? Anyway we're going to need wood for fire, try to fight some edible and preferably non-poisionous plants to eat, and a sturdy shelter, preferably under a tree.''

''Wow Toph, how come you never mentioned you knew anything about survival?''

''Well Twinkletoes never had too. Naruto was the one who taught me how to live off the while. Just need something sharp like a knife, material to light fire like some flint, and a canteen with a method of purifying water and you can build yourself a nice camp site in the wild as long as the land is suitable. You guys already know how I don't like being in the air well the same deal is with being on ships so whiskers and I would camp out on land regardless if were traveling by ship or not. Helps me sleep easier and stuff.''

''Naruto sure is thoughtful,'' Yue said quietly, more to herself then anyone.

''Well what are we waiting for let's go!'' Sokka declared taking out a machete from their supplies. He started cutting up the vines, chopping his way through.

''Maybe...we should be a little nicer to the swamp.'' Aang says concerned.

''Aang, these are just plants! Do you want me to say "please" and "thank you" as I swing my machete back and forth .''

**_''_** Maybe you should listen to Aang.'' Katara told him also concerned. ''Something about this place feels… alive.''

While slightly annoyed Sokka responds while gesturing with his machete. ''I'm sure there are lots of things that are alive here, and if we don't wanna wind up getting eaten by them, we need to find Appa as fast as we can...and Naruto...I suppose.''

Night had soon fallen as the Gang found themselves under a large with its bottom seemingly hollowed out. It had been quite for the most part except Sokka' incessant hacking of the forest.  
''Does anyone get the feeling your being watched

or is it just me?'' The Southern water bender asked with a slightly creeped out look on her face.  
'Please, we're all alone out here.'' Her brother answered as he started swatting at the fly with his machete and misses. The fly turns into a ball of incandescent light. They shield their eyes from the light. Behind them in the swamp, many glowing eyes look down up them. The four heads turn to look at the sister eyes.

_''_ …except for them. '' Aang finished.

''Except for who?''

''Right, except for them.'' Sokka squeaked terrified.

''Except for who? Damnit will you guys tell me what's going on!'' Toph demanded.

Vines shot forward as everyone let out a scream. The vines entangle them and yank all of them from the camp.

Sokka plants his machetere in the ground as he is dragged away, halting his movement while the others are dragged into the mist.

Katara struggles to free herself fromt he vines. Using a water whip she cuts through her bonds and runs off into the mist.

Aang frees himself by creating an air bubble around him and expanding it. His bonds loosened, he collapses the bubble and hops into the surrounding trees, closely pursued by more vines. He escapes a vine that pulls him to the ground using his airbending to propel himself far away and soon finds himself alone in the swamp.

0  
Some time later  
0  
Toph and Yue began to stir as they sit up. ''Where the hell are we?'' Toph asked as Yue looks around.

''Were in some kind of Hut.'' Yue told her.

''Glad to see you girls are awake,'' Naruto said entering from one of the windows. Naruto was greeted from a hug by Yue and a kick to te ankle by Toph. ''Ow Toph!''

''Ass...you knew about this didn't you?''

''Yeah, a little bit. Due and Tho are actually quite harmless once you get to know them. I take it someone, by that I mean Sokka was destroying plant life?''

''You guessed it. Now can we please get out of this damn murky swamp. The land feels too loose to Earhtbend properly and you know how I hate loose or soft land.''

''Alright, chill rocky girl. Well get the others then we can go.''

''Ok that's it, you die.''

Further down the swamp two barely clothed figures are looking down at Appa's footprint. Due is tall and skinny while Tho is the short and fat one. Both of them were wearing small, animal skin loincloths. Each with a single large life on the''ir heads serving as a hat. Tho pokes around it with his tick.

'' What'd you reckon make a track like that, Tho

**''**Don't know, Due. Something with six legs.'' Momo's tiny prints are there too. '' Pretty big'uns too.''

'' Leaves a nice, wide trail to folla'. ''

**''**You know what's at the end of that trail ''

Due shakes his head in the negative. ''Dinner. ''

Not too far ahead Appa is swimming to the Marsh. A fly buzzes around Momo's head who takes off after it. Landing on a nearby tree root he pursues it hoping from root to root.

He catches the fly on the last root, but releases it when the root turns out to be the back of a catfish crocodile. Momo jumps into the air as the creature roars and snaps its mighty jaws at Momo. The monster pursues Momo as he flies back to Appa. . When they reach Appa, the bison's mouth is open to receive the pursuing crocodile. Appa spits him back out. Momo and the monster hiss at each other for a moment, then the crocodile swims off. Appa shakes his head slightly and groans.

00  
With Katara  
00  
''Aang! Sokka! Naruto!'' She looks around as the trudges through. ''Yue! Toph! Anyone!''

Katara then catches sight of another water tribeswoman. The otufit was identical to their culture, but the hairstyle was oddly familiar.

''Hello Hello Can you help me ,'' She squints,''Mom ?'' She nearly toppled over from shock after recongizin the figure. ''Mom!'' Katara runs towards her, tears of joy streaming from her eyes.

She reaches the figure and places a hand on her shoulder. '' I can't believe… ''The smile drops from her face as the scene begins to lighten. Katara stands in front of a tree stump. The figure was an illusion. Katara gasps at the realization, then falls to her knees and begins to cry.

''Its ok Tara-chan...it's ok,'' She didn't move as the soothing voice reached her ears. She let Naruto pull her into a hug. He softly kissed the back of her neck.

''I'm such an idiot...I knew she wasn't alive...I,'' She sobbed lightly.

''It's ok Tara...come on...let's go find the others.''

''Aang!'' For some odd reason Sokka continued cutting up plants. ''Stupid swamp! Dumb, ugly vines! Katara!'' Turning to another vine in his way. ''You think you're so tough, huh ,'' He swings, misses, gets caught up in some vines, and falls flat on his face.

''Hahaha! Damn Snoozles! Getting beat up by vines huh? For shame! Come on before we leave you behind,'' Toph said as she walked right past him, leading him to where the others were.

''He stands, draws his machete, and walks off, a frown on his face.''

In another part of the swamp Aang was looking for the rest of the Gang. ''Katara! Appa! Naruto!'' Aang looks up above to see two figures on an earthen mound. One was that of an ordinary looking fox and the other a young girl in black and white recolor airbender clothes.  
''Hello! Who are you?''  
The girl just smiles and mouths something. Aang only heard complete silence. The Fox yips and leaps off the mound while the girl heads the other way.

''Hey, come back! '' Aang pursues the girl through the swamp coming no closer to her then when he first saw her. Her movements were fluid and awespiring. She moved with the grace of an Airbender and that only further drove Aang to try and catch up with her.

In front of Appa the mist clears to reveal three river boats. The point boat is manned by Tho and Due. The two parties survey each other. Momo chitters atop Appa. Sitting in the driver's seat, it looks as if Momo is Appa's master. Tho licks his tongue over his thick lower lip. Momo chitters again.

'' Look at that, Tho. Is that little hairy fellow ridin' that thing ''

**''** Naw, that's what they call a "lemoo," saw one at a travelin' show once. Real smart they say. ''

**''** Bet he tastes a lot like possum chicken. ''

**'**You think everything tastes like possum chicken. ''

Leaning forward and talking to Appa and Momo,'' C'mon now, fellas. Just a little closer. Nice and easy. Nothing to worry about. We just fixin' to eat ya.''

Appa roars, turns and bounds away. The waves from Appa's wake buffeted them.

'' What'd ya say that fer ?'' Tho asked angrily.

''Well, we are! ''

''But you don't have to tell'em that! ''

''Well how'd I know they'd understand me!'' He stated confused.

**E**xasperated, but wanting to stop arguing and get after Appa and Momo. ''Come on! ''

Due stands up and begins making paddling motions with his hands. Within a few seconds the boat speeds off, with Due waterbending to propel the canoe. The other boats follow, a waterbender in each of those as well.

Upahead Appa is running for his life over the surface of the river, his feet splashing as he goes. The boats follow close behind.  
0  
With Aang  
0  
''Wait! Stop! Who are you? I just want to talk!'' He shoted out to the girl as he landed on the mound. ''Hold on a second!''

The girl on the mound turns but it turns out to be Katara. Naruto and Yue come into sight as well. Before he crashes into them Naruto set up a shield of wind causing the Airbender to fall down onto Sokka below. Naruto grabs onto Katara and Yue and drop down below.

''What do you guys think you're doing! I've been looking all over for you!'' Sokka angrily demanded.

Sokka displeased with Sokka's attitude fired off her own response. ''Well, I've been wandering around looking for you!''

Airbending himself to his feet. ''I was chasing some girl.''

''Twinkletoes now is not the time for your hormones to be acting up.''

Aang blushed and stammered. ''N-Not like that...I just came across her standing on one of the mounds.''

No one talked for a few seconds when Katara added. ''I thought I saw Mom.'' She told Sokka.

''You know what...its time we get out of this swamp. I'm hungry and I can uses something to eat,'' Naruto added. ''Though I suppose we figure out why were here first.''

''Here...where's hear?''

''The Center of the Swamp of course.''

''Yeh, the center… It's the heart of the swamp, it's been calling us here,'' he smiles. ''I knew it.''

'' It's just a tree. It can't call anyone! For the last time, there's nothing after us and there's nothing magical happening here.'' Sokka announced frustrated. At that moment a huge swamp monster, seemingly made of vines bursts from the water behind the log. The gang with the exception of Naruto, and Toph whose still quite blind started screaming their heads off.

''Stop screaming damnit!'' Irritated Earthebnder roared unaware that the carved wooden face of the monster turned to her. Vines shot out but were lit ablaze with a simple burst of flame.

The monster grabs Sokka as he runs away and begins flailing him around. Aang turns and knocks Sokka out of the monster's grip with a blast of air. Sokka falls into the water with a yell. The monster then knocks Aang way back with a sweep of its arm.  
Summoning some of the water from the swamp Naruto ensnares some of the vines them freeze them causing them to break. The creature slowly started to regenarate replacing the damaged parts of its body.

Katara skates across the water in a graceful curve and fires a jet of water through the creatures left shoulder. Katara squares off against the creature as it fills the hole with more vines. Katara skirts around the monster as it swings a few times and misses. She sprays some water at it and then concentrates, building a large wave and washing the creature backwards. Sokka screams, as he is once again in the monster's clutches.  
Katara then parts the water between her and the monster. She runs down the dry earth in front of her, but the creature knocks her backward with vines that grow right out from its body. Naruto catches her and sends a stream of fire lighting one of the creatures arms. The creature severs the vines as it falls into the water.

Aang approaches rapidly across the water, seated on an air ball. Aang rides the air ball up the monsters torso and back as the monster swings at him and misses. Aang lands atop its head and begins to make a whirlwind around the monster. The whirlwind twists the vines that compose the monster into a huge coil.

''Damnit! If only there was some suitable Earth I could help!'' Toph swore trying not to gag at the feeling of the squishy pace of land before her feet.

Yue took a deep breath and remember what Katara told her. She really wanted to change meaning she had to be brave. Gathering up her courage she shot forward. Ignoring Toph's shout to her Yue inhalted then with a frew waterbending motions exhaled. She froze not only the water in front of her but the creature in its entirety. The others were a but dumbfounded by the sudden display of water bending.  
''Well damn,'' Naruto murmured. The vines started to fall apart revealing a shivering pudgy man inside.

' Why did you call me here if you just wanted to kill us?'' Aang demanded.

''Wait! I didn't call you here.'' The man protested.

''Hue...is that you...man you put on weight,'' Naruto murmured.

'' We were flying over and I heard something calling to me, telling me to land.''

''He's the Avatar. Stuff like that happens to us – a lot. ''

''The Avatar! Come with me. ''

The group drop their combat stances. Daybreak came and the group found themselves on the exposed roots of the great tree at the center of the swamp.

''So, who are you?'' Katara asked unable to keep her curisoty squashed down any longer.

'' I protect the swamp from folks that want to hurt it.'' He lets all but Sokka past, hesistating for a moment, and then to Sokka as he in turn passes. ''Like this fellow with his big knife.''

**''** See Completely reasonable. Not a monster,'' He sheathes his machete as he follows the others. ''Just a regular guy defending his home. Nothing mystical about it.''

''Uum guy...you were kidnapped by a damn spirit once. Stop being so critical of the mystical,'' Naruto told him.

''Oh, the swamp is a mystical place, all right. It's sacred. I reached enlightenment right here under the banion grove tree,'' He sits, ''I hear it callin' me, just like you did.''

**''**Sure ya did. It seems real chatty. '

**''**See this whole swamp is actually just one tree spread out over miles…branches, spread and sink and take root and then spread some more – one big living organism, just like the entire world. ''

'' I get how the tree is one big thing, but, the whole world ''

**''** Sure. You think you're any different from me Or your friends Or this tree . If you listen hard enough you can hear every living thing breathing together, you can feel everything growing. We're all livin' together, even if most folks don't act like it. We all have the same roots, and we are all branches of the same tree.''

'' But what did our visions mean ?''

''In the swamp we see visions of people we've lost, people we loved…folks we think are gone. But the swamp tells us they're not. We're still connected to'em. Time is an illusion and so is death. ''

**''** But what about my vision It was someone I had never met. ''

The man responded with a smile. ''You're the Avatar. You tell me.''

Aang, who tries to puzzle this out.

''Time is an illusion… so, it's…,'' Looks up at Hue, realization spreading across his face, ''someone I will meet ''

Hue, smiling, who winks at Aang. Sokka stands up and addresses the group.

''Sorry to interrupt the lesson, but we still need to Appa and Momo.''

**''**I think I know how to find them,'' Aang leans forward and places his hand on the tree root. He closes his eyes and begins to concentrate.''Everything is connected.''

The arrow tattoo on Aang's hand begins to glow. Energy suddenly surges from his hand and into the tree root. The energy follows a zigzag path down the tree root and then through the swamp.

A bird's eye view of Appa appears to Aang sight getting netted by the boatmen appears. Appa roars and struggles, but is clearly on his way to being subdued.

The flashback ends and Aang stands up.

''Come on! We've got to hurry!''

0  
Down Below  
0  
Singing. '' Set my lines by the river bed!,'' Momo struggles in the bag in front of him, Appa caught in a net being towed behind him. '' Caught ten fish and I killed'em dead! Cut'em and gut'em and I tossed the heads in the water to keep them cat gators dead.''  
Suddenly a jet of water erupts beyond the boats and destroys the one farther one that does not contain Due and Tho. Aang appears on the tree branch.

**''**Appa! ''

Aang unleashes a blast of air that knocks Tho off the boat. He drops the bag with Momo as he flies off and Momo gets out and flies away.  
'' We're under attack! ''

Due waterbends a wall of water up at Aang and Katara, who has joined Aang on the tree branch, which they bend away from them. Katara bends back and forth as she manipulates the water.

''Hey, you guys are waterbenders!''

The swamp bendered smile and said, ''You too! That means we're kin! ''  
Toph snickers as Katara looks vaguely horrified.

The rest of the Gang run up the tree branch to Aang and Katara.

Putting his hands on his hips and smiling. '' Hey Hue! How you been ?''

Smiling sheepishly. '' You know, scared some folks, swung some vines, the usual.''

The group eventually come across a swamp village with various people about. Most of them are eating emat off shish-kabobs.

''How you like that possum chicken ?''

''Examining his kabob. ''Tastes just like arctic hen.'' Looking up at them. ''So why were you guys so interested in eating Appa ,'' Points at the catfish crocodile. ''You've got plenty of those big things wandering around.''

Incredulously, ''You want me to eat old Slim He's like a member of the family! ''

Due takes a fish off his kabob and tosses it at Slim, who eats it in one bite.

'' Nice Slim! ''

Sokka throws a piece of roasted insect at Slim, but it bounces off his mouth. Slim turns and growls at Sokka, who recoils in terror.  
Due laughs, ''He don't eat no bugs! That's people food.''

**''** Where d'you say you're from ''

**''** The South Pole. ''

**''** Didn't know there was waterbenders anywhere but here. They got a nice swamp there, do they ?''

'' No, it' all ice and snow.'' Katara answered.

Tho and Due looked surprised.

**''** Hmm. No wonder you left. ''

To his sister in a slightly sanctimonious tone,'' Well, I hope you realize now that nothing strange was going on here. Just a bunch of greasy people living in a swamp.''

''Yeah sure..uh-huh whatever you say.''

Sokka lifts up what appears to be a huge fruit fly, fully the size of a grown cat, and takes a huge bite out of it and swallows.

'' But what about when the tree showed me where Appa and Momo were ?'' Aang asked.

'' That's Avatar stuff, that doesn't count.'' Then turning his attention and speaking to Hue, ''The only thing I can't figure out is how you made that tornado that sucked us down.''

**''** I can't do anything like that. I just bender the water in the plants. ''

Naruto's mouth twitched slightly as he closed his eyes to sleep. _'You have a long way to go kid. Though I know you'll get there eventually.''  
_000  
Chapter End  
00  
And now I will be going back and making some corrections in the previous chapters. Feel free to once again suggest an old TCKANA story for me to update.


	22. Book 2:Earth: Bitterwork

The Celestial and Elemental Avatars

0

Super Naruto

0

Naruto x Katara x Yue x Toph x Azula x Ty Lee xOthers

Zuko x Kitsune Oc

Sokka x Kyoshi oc

Aang x Air Bender Oc

0

''Normal Speech''

_Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, or reading passages from books and scrolls_

(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes.)

**(Dark over lapping echoes)**

**''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, Demonic/Angry characters speaking as well as extremely Dark spells and Magic.''**

0000

Author's Note- 1-6-11

0000000

These last several chapters are being rewritten for people's enjoyment. Fixing format, spelling, and grammar errors.

000

Story Start

0000

Taking a slight detour the gang found themselves at a rocky Canyon. It was early in the morning, but Aang was leaping around into the air excitedly.

''Today's the day! I'm finally starting earthbending! And this place… i-it's perfect! Don't you think Sokka ?'' The excited Air Bender chatted.

Sokka rolls over, giving Aang an angry look.

**''**Oh, you're still sleeping, huh?'' Aang observed.

'  
Sokka moans again and rolls back over.

''Sorry!'' He whispers.

The ground begins to shake and Aang takes a step backward. Toph's rock tent which suddenly explodes, revealing Toph standing with a fist in the air.

''Good morning earthbending student!'' Toph spoke as she walked up and as a result Aang bows slightly.  
''Good morning sifu Toph.''

Sokka sits up and grumbles angrily.

'' Sorry. snoozles. We'll do our earthbending as quietly as we can.''

Toph's kicks the ground and cracks travel toward Sokka. A large spire of rock shoots up underneath him. Sokka screams as he's launched into the air. He hits the ground with a thud, then gets up and bounces toward Aang and Toph, grumbling angrily. Aang leaps over next to Toph.

''So what move are you going to teach me first Rockalanche?'' He shoves his fist down to illustrate the move. ''The trembler ,'' He pretends like he's has someone in a hold and trembles slightly. ''Oh! Maybe I can learn to make a whirlpool out of land!''

He holds his arms up and spins around. Toph slaps a hand on his chest to stop him.

'' Let's start with "move a rock".

**''**Sounds good! Sounds good!''

Down by the Lake Naruto was training both Katara and Yue in water bending. They had been down there since that morning.

''Impressive Yue, at this pace you just might be able to move on to advanced Cryokinesis next,'' Naruto was pressed the exotic bender who blushed under his praise. Yue had been moving at the pace that only a gifted bender was often praised with. In a short seven weeks she was already learning the Water Wall/Shield technique.

Katara on the other hand was already progressing in master level techniques. She was about halfway through the advanced techniques. Naruto was even able to teach them how to use chakra and to use Ninjutsu. All thanks to some experimental methods he discovered some time ago. Currently the two water bending students were sparring against each other. Naruto figured it would be for good overall experience if the girls had experience fighting other water benders and able to develop their own means to use the bending art. Katara's water drills and Yue's shields were steadily becoming stronger.

Naruto took his shirt off and got into a fighting stance. ''Alright girls time to show me what you got. Anything goes.'' He said as he shot forward. Katara was the first to react shooting five Water Jets at Naruto. Naruto dodged to the left avoiding the first two with ease. The third coming right towards him which he turned to gas through thermokinesis. He dropped under the water letting the last two past over him.

Yue jumped into action as she started freezing the water turning it into ice. Before it could solidify Naruto sprouted out from the thin layer of ice. He dropped down on all fours and with a single flick the ice shattered. ''Come on girls I know you can do better then that.''

Katara and Yue flashed each other a look. Performing some hand seals they called out, ''Mizu no Bunshin.'' Several dozen copies materalized out of water.

''Now this is going to be fun.''

Meanwhile at the open part of the canyon where both Aang and Toph each stand in front of a boulder.

''The key to earthbending is your stance.''She lowers herself and widens the distance between her feet. Aang tries to imitate her. "You've got to be steady and strong. Rock is a stubborn element." She shoves Aang, causing him to stumble to the side. ''If you're going to move it, you've got to be like a rock yourself.''

''Like a rock. Got it.''

He rubs his side where she shoved him. Cut to Toph. She straightens up.

''Good. Now the actual motion of this one is pretty simple,'' She lunges forward and punches, causing the boulder to shoot off into the distance, slamming into the side of the canyon. ''Okay, you ready to give it a try .''

Aang takes up a similar stance.

''I'm ready.''

His eyes narrow and he punches forward, but a blast of air sends him shooting backward. He slams into Appa's side and falls on his face.  
Sokka is still sitting in his sleeping bag, on a nearby rock.

''Rock beats airbender!''

Elsewhere in the Eartn Nation Iroh was remenscing about the past. Remembering the time he had spent with his only son.

There's a single tree on a grassy hill. Iroh runs up the hill with Lu Ten behind him.

'' I got you, dad! '' Lu Ten laughs.

Iroh lets out a cry of pain as he falls to the ground. Lu Ten falls on top of him and then they both laugh.

Another vision come and its that of rain is falling on a stone object. An older Iroh looks on with a look of pain on his face.

**''** My beloved Lu Ten, I will see you again. ''

_'' Uncle! ''_

Iroh awoke from his dream from the cry.

''Uugh what happened?'' He groaned as she sat up. His body was in pain and the location they were in were unfamiliar.

''It was those damned Torch members.''

Iroh winched in pain. A bandage covers the left side of his chest and shoulder.

''It was a surprise attack. ''  
0  
Flash back  
0

It was nearing sundown and the two Fire Benders were setting up camp for the knight. A half eaten pot of soup was still on the fire.

''Oh come on Uncle it happened one time. One time and you never let me live it down.''Zuko mumbled. So he lit ablane the camp site one time while he was drunk. Anyone could have misjudged the amount of fire necessary.

''You burned my favorite hat. You also set ablaze that other camp site.''

''I put it out didn't I?''

''Well I'm going to sleep,'' Yawned Iroh

''There they are! Get'em!'' Shouted one of five torch members.''Kill the burners of the por-I mean rations.'' The obviously new recruit corrected.

0  
Flash Back End  
0

**''** Somehow, that's not so surprising. ''

He grunts in pain as he moves to lean up against the wall. Zuko picks up a steaming cup and hands it to Iroh.

'' I hope I made it the way you like it. ''

Iroh takes a sip from the cup and his eyes widen. He lets out a cry of disgust, but manages to mask it.

'' Mmm, good.'' He takes another drink and grunts, ''That was very, uhh… bracing!''

Zuko hands him another cup and he tosses it out the window when his nephew isn't looking. ''I should have known. Who doesn't Naruto pissed off? But why come after us?'' So I've been thinking. It's only a matter of time before were found out. I'm going to need to know more advanced firebending if I want to stand a chance. I know what you're going to say: _the last time you tried, you lit yourself on fire._''

''Oh yeah, I remember that day.'' Iroh said and started laughing heartily. ''Boy you took off for that lake like the spirits themselves were after you.''

''Oh come on! Like that's any more embarrassing then the time Azula set the palace, two farms, and that art museum on fire.''

''Zuko, you know your sister is crazy and needs to be heavily medicated.'' Iroh said with a solemn expression.

''Yeah whatever happened to that?''

''The last guy that tried to medicate her got a lightning bolt to the crotch!'' Both Fire Benders shuddered. ''I'm beginning to seriously think Naruto was not a good influence on either one of you.''

''Right, though at least were not like Mai.''

''Aah yes, I feel sorry for the governor and his wife. Spirits forbid if she ever eats chocolate again.''

Back with both of Naruto's students, Katara and Yue were sulking because of their defeat. It wasn't the fact that they lost, but how Naruto defeated them. _'Damn traitorous body!' _Was both their thoughts. Both girls had changed into dry clothes and were both wearing one of Naruto's backup shirts to hide a particular problem.

''...he still not getting it?'' A clone Naruto sent asked Toph, arriving to their part of the location.

''Maybe there's another way.'' Aang takes up a fighting stance and begins to walk toward the boulder. ''What if I came at the boulder from a different angle .''

Toph grabs him by the collar and he turns around.

''No, that's the problem. You've got to stop thinking like an airbender.''She knocks her fist lightly against the side of Aang's head. He winces slightly.''There's no different angle, no clever solution, no trickity trick that's going to move that rock.'' She shoves Aang. He cries out and falls down. ''You've got to face it head on. And when I say head on, I mean like this!''

She runs forward. She jumps into the air and crashes into the rock that Aang tried to move head-first, shattering it. Aang recoils.  
''Whoa! ''

He looks down, unsure of himself. ''Hey Toph how about a nudge in the right direction? Poor boy can't master the basics in a few hours.''

''Right... Keep your knees high, Twinkletoes!''

An hour later Aang was carrying a large rock on his back. He's straining to hold up the weight. Toph in the background stomps down and causing pillars of rock to rise underneath Aang's feet as he walks. Aang loses his balance and falls.

Toph rubs her hands together. She begins to quickly shove her hands effortlessly into a rock.

Aang rubs his hands together and tries to do the same thing, but he merely hurts his hand and grunts in pain.

''Rocklike! ''

Aang falls over and blinks. Toph kicks the ground and a pillar of rock shoves him back up. She pokes him in the eye and Aang grins nervously.  
After quite a bit of time Aang was able to at least start to make some progress. Meanwhile Sokka was chasing a baby moose lion.

The baby mooselion looks at him questioningly. It walks up to him and wags its tail. Sokka brings back his sword to strike it.

**''**Gotcha!'' He falls deeper into the crevice and drops his sword. He's stuck up to his shoulders. He struggles to free himself but doesn't budge. ''You are the lucky little meat creature.''

He points at the mooselion and it wags its tail.''

FIRE!

''Lightning is a pure expression of firebending, without aggression. It is not fueled by rage or emotion the way other firebending is. Some call lightning the cold-blooded fire.''Iroh takes the tea kettle off the fire and pours it into another pot. He then begins to pour two cups.'' It is precise and deadly, like Azula. To perform the technique requires peace of mind.''

Iroh hands a cup of tea to Zuko.

''I see. That's why we're drinking tea: To calm the mind. ''

''Oh yeah, good point! I mean, yes.'' He corrected himself, trying to pass that off as his usual brand of wisdom.

Zuko and Iroh stand on the edge of a hill overloo

king the valley with a walled, abandoned city at the bottom.

''There is energy all around us. The energy is both yin and yang; positive energy and negative energy.'' He holds up one finger on each hand to stand for the two forms of energy.''Only a select few firebenders can separate these energies. This creates an imbalance. The energy wants to restore balance and in a moment the positive and negative energy come crashing back together.'' He brings his hands together to illustrate the point. ''You provide release and guidance, creating lightning.''

Iroh holds out a hand, signaling for Zuko to step back. He holds his right hand to his side and with two fingers extended begins to create lightning by rotating his arm in a circular motion around his body. He mimics the motion with his left arm. He brings his two hands together and then lunges forward with his right hand extended and shoots lightning into the distance.

'' I'm ready to try it! ''

Rubbing his injured shoulder slightly. ''Remember, once you separate the energy, you do not command it. You are simply its humble guide. Breathe first.''

Zuko breathes in and closes his eyes. He then begins to mimic the motions that Iroh performed, except that he does not create traces of lightning. He shouts and shoves his right hand forward, but it merely causes a fiery explosion that shoves him backward. He falls on his back next to Iroh. Iroh shakes his head slightly.

The gang minus Sokka stand in the middle of the canyon. Toph walks in front of Aang as she speaks.

''This time we're going to try something a little different. Instead of moving a rock, you're going to stop a rock.'' She walks then quickly lunges toward Aang, who recoils slightly. ''Get in your horse stance!'' Aang widens his stance. Toph moves in front of Aang with a trail leading up an angled cliff behind her. ''I'm going to roll that boulder down at you,'' She points up the hill at a large boulder sitting at the top of the trail. ''If you have the attitude of an earthbender, you'll stay in your stance and stop the rock.  
Aang's opens his mouth and he looks surprised and scared.

Katara looks on with concern. ''Like this.''

She lunges toward the boulder with her arms outstretched to illustrate what she means. Katara walks up to Toph and Aang.

'' Sorry Toph, but are you sure this is really the best way to teach Aang earthbending?''

''I'm glad you said something,'' She reaches down and grabs Aang's belt. ''Actually, there is a better way,'' She jerks off Aang's belt and blindfolds him with it. ''This way he'll really have to sense the vibrations of the boulder to stop it. Thank you Katara.''  
She gives Katara a thumbs-up.

''Yeah, thanks Katara!'' Aang mimicked Sarcastically.

''Heh.' Was Katara's nervous reply.

Toph moves to the top of a hill. She shoves the rock forward and it begins to roll down the slope. Aang looks worried and afraid as it rolls toward him. Katara and Yue covers their mouths with their hands, a worried look on their faces. Aang clenches his teeth as beads of sweat flowing down his face.

Aang jumps over the boulder as it almost hits him. The boulder rolls passed the others and slams into the side of the canyon. Aang lands on the ground. Toph runs up to Aang as he removes the blindfold, glaring at him disapprovingly.

''I guess I just panicked. I don't know what to say. ''

''There's nothing to say. You blew it. You had a perfect stance and perfect form, but when it came right down to it you didn't have the guts.''

She gives Aang a light punch to the chest that knocks him down. He sits at her feet with his legs crossed.

**''**I know. I'm sorry. ''

Toph leans down, looking right into his face.  
''Yeah, you are sorry. If you're not tough enough to stop the rock, then you could at least give it the pleasure of smushing you instead of jumping out of the way like a jelly-boned wimp! Now, do you have what it takes to face that rock like an earthbender! ''

Aang looks down sadly, not meeting her gaze.

Sadly,''No. I don't think I do.''

Toph straightens up and crosses her arms as Katara walks over to comfort Aang. She puts her hands on his shoulders.

''Aang, it's no big deal.''

''Aang you go ahead with Katara and Yue and practice you're Water Bending. Come back in a couple of hours and we'll see if you're ready to try again.

''Yeah… that sounds good.''

Katara, Aang, and Yue walk off to the right.

''Yeah, whatever, go splash around until you feel better. ''

She walks off in the opposite direction as Naruto walks after him.

''Come on Toph settle down. You know Aang is an Air Bender and Earth is his opposite. I've communed with the other Avatars and they can all back up that the opposite element can be a pain to learn.''

''Yeah well it's not my problem. I can't teach a wishy-washy person like him. You can Earth Bend can't you! You teach him.''

''What! Is the so called Earth Bending Master incapable of teaching another student?''

''If you're trying to get me fired up it won't work.''

''Well then why don't you try something else?''

''You have something in mind?''

''Yeah...''

A smoking hill could be seen from the distance. Zuko gets blown back by an explosion. He has a frustrated look on his face and clenches his fist. Iroh looks on while leaning against the building in the background.

''Why can't I do it ? Instead of lightning, it keeps exploding in my face!''

''Zuko...are you in turmoil?''

''Turmoil? About what? I''

''Have you been drinking?''

''Oh come on Uncle I don't always drink?''

''What about that one time you set Azula's cat on fire?''

''Like I needed to be drunk to do that.''

''My Poor Insane Drunken Nephew.''

''Hey! I'm not insane that's Azula remember.''

''You know what. I'll let Naruto teach you lightning. I'll teach you another fire bending move. One that even Azula doesn't know?''

Zuko's eyes perked up. ''Is it black fire?''

'' Zuko I told you already Naruto was lying about Black Fire bending being real.''

Zuko groaned,''Damnit! I knew it was too good to be true.''

Sokka found himself buried up to his neck with the babymooselion sitting on top of his head.

**''**You probably think I deserve this, don't you ?'' The baby mooselion peers over Sokka's forehead and looks at him. ''Look, I'm sorry I hunted you, but that's just the natural order of things! Big things eat smaller things, nothing personal! But this time it didn't work out that way.''

The baby yawns and then walks in a circle on Sokka's head before lying down again and closing its eyes.

''I admit it. You're cute.'' The mooselion begins licking its paws. ''Okay, you've convinced me. If I get out of this alive, it's a comically correct vegetarian existence for me. No meat. Even though meat is so tasty.'' The baby jumps off of Sokka's head and walks away. A bug flies from the left and begins to buzz around Sokka's face. Sokka makes a groaning noise as he struggles to swat it away with his trapped hands. The bug lands on his head, and Sokka grunts in defeat. Sokka perks up suddenly and the bug flies away. The baby mooselion runs him with an apple in its mouth. It stops and rolls the apple toward Sokka.

''It looks like my karma is already paying off!''

The apple stops between the cub and Sokka, far out of his reach.

''That's okay! I got it! '' Sokka struggles to reach into his backpack and then tosses his boomerang at the apple. It falls down next to it. ''Now come back boomerang.''

The cub's tail twitches.

0

Fire

0

''Fire is the element of power. The people of the Fire Nation have desire and will, and the energy and drive to achieve what they want. Earth is the element of substance. The people of the Earth Kingdom are diverse and strong. They are persistent and enduring. Air is the element of freedom. The Air Nomads detached themselves from worldly concerns and found peace and freedom. Also, they apparently had pretty good senses of humor! Water is the element of change. The people of the Water Tribe are capable of adapting to many things. They have a deep sense of community and love that holds them together through anything.''

''Why are you telling me these things .''

''It is important to draw wisdom from many different places. If we take it from only one place, it becomes rigid and stale.'' He draws lines separating the four symbols in the dirt.

''All this four elements talk is sounding like Avatar stuff. Though I once again voice my dismay that the savior is a kid.''  
''It is the combination of the four elements in one person that makes the Avatar so powerful. But, it can make you more powerful too. Understanding others, the other elements, and the other nations will help you become whole.'' He pokes Zuko's chest with his stick. ''You see, the technique I am about to teach you is one I learned by studying the waterbenders.''

Zuko looks intrigued.

Aang is sitting on a rock formation meditating with Momo sleeping at his feet. Toph walks up behind him carrying his staff. She sits down on the other side of the rock. ''Aang! I found these nuts in your bag.'' She holds up a green bag with a crudely-drawn picture of Aang's face on it.''And besides, even if you did, you're too much of a pushover to do anything about it.''

He looks at her out of the corner of his eyes, an annoyed expression on his face.

''As a matter of fact, I don't mind. I'm happy to share anything I have.''

He closes his eyes and begins to meditate again.

''You know, I'm really glad you feel that way, because I also have this great new nutcracker.''

She spins Aang's staff above her head. Aang looks over his shoulder with a pained expression on his face. Toph smiles widely, lifts the staff, and smashes it down on a nut.

''Actually, I'd prefer if you didn't…'', there's another crack as Toph smashes another nut, and Aang cringes. ''That's an antique, hand crafted by the monks…'', Another crack echoes and Aang cringes again, growing more frustrated. ''It's a delicate instrument!''

''It's not the only delicate instrument around here.'' Toph mocked as she ate nuts with Momo.

Toph gets up and walks off with Momo, carrying Aang's staff. She hits it along rocks as she walks. Aang glares at her and then tries to meditate again.

**''**Ohmmmm… ''

Katara walks up behind Aang.

''Hey Aang, have you seen— ''

''Meditating here!''

''It's important. It's almost sundown and Sokka isn't back yet. I think we should search for him. I can't find Naruto anywhere so I can't ask him to use Kagebunshin to help and Yue's already looking.''

Aang looks over his shoulder at Katara with a concerned look on his face. Aang uses his airbending to stand up and leaps off the rock.  
'' We'll find him faster if we split up. ''

The baby mooselion is biting on Sokka's ponytail and pulling on it playfully.

''Okay karma person or thing, whoever's in charge of this stuff, if I can just get out of this situation alive, I will give up meat and sarcasm. Okay OW!'' The band holding Sokka's hair in the ponytail comes off after a strong tug by the baby mooselion and Sokka's hair becomes a fuzzy mess. ''That's all I got! It's pretty much my whole identity! Sokka, the meat and sarcasm guy!'' The baby mooselion exits to the right. ''But I'm willing to be Sokka the veggies and straight talk fellow! ''

''…Deal ''

Aang runs in front of Sokka.

**''**Aang! Thank goodness! Have you got any meat ?''

Aang runs up to Sokka and stops in front of his boomerang.

**''**Sokka! Are you okay ?''

He bends down and begins to tug on Sokka's trapped arms.''

With a grunt**,** ''Stop, stop! You're going to pull my fingers off and I don't think the rest of me is coming!''

Scratching his head pensively,''Hmm… I bet I can airbend you out of here. ''

Aang raises his arms and then slams them down, causing a huge gust of air to erupt from the crevice that sends dust flying. When the dust clears, Sokka is still trapped and his hair has been blown up in what resembles a Mohawk. His boomerang comes down and hits him in the head, flattening the Mohawk.

'' Seriously Aang, I know you're new at it, but I could use a little earthbending here. How 'bout it ?''  
Aang looks unsure before looking down sadly.

''I can't. I can't do it.''

''If you can't earthbend me out of here, go get Toph. '' He replied annoyed.

''I can't do that either. ''

''You can't Why not ''

''It would just be really… uncomfortable.''

''Uncomfortable ...Well, I wouldn't want to make you feel uncomfortable.'' Was his sarcastic response which was lost on Aang.

'Thanks Sokka,'' Aang crouches down.''This whole earthbending thing really has me confused. There's so much pressure. Everyone expects me to get it right away. It puts me in a really awkward position.''

''Awkward position… I think I know the feeling.''

''If I try, I fail. But if I don't try, I'm never going to get it. I feel like I'm caught between a rock and a hard place. ''

The baby mooselion enters from the right and walks around Sokka's head.

''Hmm. How about that.'' He motions to the mooselion. ''Aang, this is my friend Foo Foo Cuddlypoops. Foo Foo Cuddlypoops, Aang.''  
''Aww, what a cute name for a little baby sabertooth mooselion cub.''

He lifts the cub into the air.

'' Really He looks nothing like a sabertooth mooselion. ''

''It's hard to tell before their giant teeth and horns grow in. Whatcha doin' out here, little guy Did you lose your mama ?''  
The cub blinks at Aang. There's a roar, Aang looks surprised and then looks over his shoulder. There was none other then a huge sabertooth mooselion standing in the bushes. It roars and shakes its head.

''Waterbenders deal with the flow of energy. A waterbender lets their defense become their offense, turning their opponents' energy against them. I learned a way to do this with lightning. ''

''You can teach me to redirect lightning ?'' Was the excited response.

'' If you let the energy in your own body flow, the lightning will follow it.'' He points with his right arm at an angle into the air and points at it with his other hand. ''You must create a pathway from your fingertips up your arm to your shoulder and down into your stomach.'' He moves his left hand from his arm, to his shoulder, and then to his stomach. ''The stomach is the source of energy in your body. It is called the sea of chi. Only in my case, it is more like a vast ocean.'' He laughs.

Zuko remains stoic.

''You direct it up again and out the other arm.'' He points off into the distance with his left arm. ''The stomach detour is critical. You must not let the lightning pass through your heart,'' he walks up to Zuko and points his fingers at his chest,''...or the damage could be deadly. You may wish to try a physical motion to get a feel for the pathway's flow. Like this. '' He points to the left with both his arms and Zuko mimics the motion. Iroh then takes his right arm and points it in the other direction. Zuko copies this move as well. Iroh and Zuko then move their left arms to the right and back again. ''Now, are you focusing your energy Can you feel your own chi flowing in, down, up, and out .''  
''I think so.''

He continues to mimic the motions Iroh showed him. He begins to move his arms in waving motions at his sides.  
'' Come on. You've got to feel the flow. ''

Some time passes and Zuko and Iroh are still practicing the motions. Iroh suddenly stops and stands in front of Zuko.  
''Excellent! You've got it! ''

Zuko bows slightly, putting his hands together.

''Great! I'm ready to try it with real lightning!''

'' What, are you crazy Lightning is very dangerous?''

''Well how am I supposed to practice using this technique?''

''I'm not going to shoot Lightning at you. Hopefully you will never have to use this technique.''

''If worst comes to worst I'll just need to find Azula and bring a rat. I'll most likely get some lightning I can practice against then.''  
**-**  
Aang is standing in the foreground with the baby mooselion in his hands while the mother mooselion stands in the background.

Nervously,''Hey there…We found your cub!'' He smiles and raises the baby into the air. The baby yawns. The mother growls and Aang puts the baby on the ground. It runs to its mother and then passed her into the bushes, squealing. ''See We have no problem with you! We're friendly.''  
The mooselion roars and shakes its head.

''Aang, this is bad! You gotta get me outta here!'' Sokka shouted franticly.

The mooselion roars, and then begins to charge. Sokka cries out as it charges. Aang airbends the stampeding creature over his head, and it barely passes over Sokka's head before hitting the ground and spinning around. The mooselion roars loudly and Sokka looks up at Aang with a scared look on his face.

'' This is really bad!'' Aang looks increasingly worried as Sokka speaks. ''Please, Aang! You have to earthbend me out, there's no other way!''  
Aang stomps down, does an uppercut move, and then aims both hands toward the sky, but Sokka doesn't budge. Aang gives him a nervous grin and then turns back to the mooselion. It scrapes its paw against the ground and prepares to charge again.

''Oh no!'' Aang leaps up on a rock outcropping away from Sokka. He cups his hands around his mouth and begins to shout at the mooselion. ''Whoo-hoo! Look at me!''  
He begins to dance and flail about, trying to get

the mooselion's attention. The mooselion, however, turns its attention back to Sokka and begins to charge. Aang leaps off the rock and shoots a gust of air at the mooselion that blows it away from Sokka. It lands and spins around again.

''Please don't leave me again.''

''I won't.''

The mooselion charges toward Aang. He waits for it, taking up a stance and preparing to use his airbending on it. It nears him and he shoves his hands forward, blowing the mooselion backwards with a strong gust of air. The mooselion hits the ground, glances at Aang, and then walks off into the bushes.

When the dust clears, Aang is still standing in his stance. Toph is revealed to be sitting on a rock in the background. She begins to clap slowly. Tophm is sitting cross-legged on a rock, clapping slowly with her eyes closed.

**''**What are you doing here ?''

''Just enjoying the show.''

''What You were there the whole time ?''

''Pretty much.''

Aang points at Toph accusingly.

''Why didn't you do something Sokka was in trouble! I was in trouble! You could've gotten him out and helped us get away!'' Aang angrily questioned.

Toph looks unaffected by the accusations.

''I guess it just didn't occur to me.''

She tosses down a nut and then pulls out Aangs staff to crack it. As she brings it down to strike the nut, Aang catches it.

''Enough! I want my staff back!'' He demanded forcefully.

He takes the staff from Toph. She stands up and jumps off the rock, standing in front of Aang.

''Do it now. ''

''What !''

**''**Earthbend, twinkletoes. You just stood your ground against a crazy beast, and even more impressive, you stood your ground against me. You've got the stuff.''

**''**But… ''

'DO IT! ''

Aang glances at her with confusion, then stomps down and shoves his fist forward, causing a large rock to shoot off and crash into a ridge.  
''You did it! You're an earthbender.''

''I can't believe it! '' He shouted happily.

**''**Aww, this is really a wonderful, touching moment. So, could you get me out of her so I can give you both a big, snuggly hug ?''

''No problem, Sokka!''

He begins to march eagerly toward where Sokka is trapped, but Toph holds out a hand to stop him.

''Actually, you should probably let me do that. You're still a little new to this. You might accidentally crush him.''

Sokka smiles widely.

'' Yeah, no crushing please.''

Toph walks up to Sokka and lifts her left foot, then stomps down. Sokka pops out of the hole and Toph grabs his hair, dragging him out as she walks away.  
0  
That Night  
0  
''The whole time that I was in that hole, not knowing if I would live or die, it makes a man think about what's really important. I realize…''

'''Hey Katara, look what I can do! ''

Katara's gaze turns to Aang as he shoves his arms forward, causing a large rock formation to break in half.

''You did it! I knew you would!''

''Yep and all it took was a semi-life threatening exchange.''

''What?''

''I'll tell you later Katara.''

''Zuko you can't trick your sister into use Lightning bending.''

''Well theoreatically I could. On the other hand she might take me out too if it means killing a rat. I should really think this through.''

''That you should.''  
000000  
Chapter End  
000000000  
Another chapter another day. A bit of sequencing breaking, but their is a reason. As I've explained several times there will be a book four and possibly a book five. Just using Cannon to set up the stage, that and I plan on rewriting the Series finale. It wasn't as satisfying as it could have been.


	23. Book 2: Earth: The Pit Stop

The Celestial and Elemental Avatars

0

Naruto x Katara x Yue x Toph x Azula x Ty Lee x Others

Zuko x Kitsune Oc

Sokka x Kyoshi oc

Aang x Air Bender Oc

0

''Normal Speech''

_Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, or reading passages from books and scrolls_

(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes.)

**(Dark over lapping echoes)**

**''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, Demonic/Angry characters speaking as well as extremely Dark spells and Magic.''**

0000

Story Start

0000

Gaoling, a large town within the mountainous region of the Earth Kingdom. Home of the Earth Rumble Tournaments and many noble Earth Kingdom nobles. ''Bad idea, extremely bad idea.''

''Toph you need to chill, everything will be fine,'' Naruto assured her as they were shopping around the market place. After numerous weeks of travel and camping Naruto wanted to sleep in a nice warm bed for a night or two. It wasn't too long after the incident with the Anti-Avatar crowd as Naruto had dubbed them. Though the last minute glossing over of the issue when they were trying to boil Aang in oil was definitely an odd turn of events that was only interrupted by the Fire Nation attacking. Man were those bastards persistent.

''I'm telling you my mom is going to fuss over me, my dad is going to call the cards, you're going to use that fancy talk of yours to cool things down and then their going to go on about the family image, my running away, and finally end with on how you betrayed them. Oh and you'll accuse me of being a mind reader.''

''Ok you spend way too much time around me,'' He dead panned as Yue walked up with an assortment of extravagant clothing. They were a light shade of green, with gold trimmings, and elaborate designs and patterns.

''What do you think Naruto? Aren't they marvelous? My father and some of the others would love these as souvenirs.''

''I'm sure they would. You didn't splurge all the money I gave you, did you?'' He asked as she faintly blushed.

''A bit, its just that there are so many trinkets and wanders I want to collect, I'm sorry.'' She apologized with a downcast look.

''Its okay, no bigee.''

''Before you two start going at it like rabbits...''

''Toph!''

''...I want to enjoy myself before I get nagged to death by my parents,'' She groaned. ''I still can't believe you'd convince me to see them.''

''It's been what? Nearly a year? I'm pretty sure by now they would be distraught enough to send assassins after me if they got you back.''

''Anyway lets go find sweetness, snoozles, and twinkletoes. I want to get in on some Earth Rumble action and I don't want to have to worry about looking for them afterwords.''

That night they were all at the event. Underground spectators sat around the rectangular earthbending arena.  
The center of the arena is dominated by a large stone circle with a square punched out of its center. On the lift is a tower atop which the master of the games announces the matches. Around the rest of the arena are the stands. There is an empty space all around the arena between it and the stands.

_**''**_ Hey, front row seats! I wonder why no one else is sitting here?''

They sit down. A moment later a massive boulder slams into the seats to their right, showering them with dust and debris.

**''**I guess that's why. '' Sokka answered Aang's question.

''Welcome to Earth Rumble 6! I am your host, (Sh)Xin Fu!''

Aang, Sokka and Momo look at the arena, while Katara has turned sideways and adopted a bored pose.

**''** This is just gonna be a bunch of guys chuckin' rocks at each other, isn't it ?''

**''**That's what I paid for. ''

''While this may not be the art were attuned too we should at least be respectful, should we not Katara?''

''See, even Yue agrees.''

**''**The rules are simple. Just knock the other guy out of the ring and you win.

He earthbends himself back to the announcer's tower and continues in voice over. He raises his arms in a salute to the crowd and grins confidently.

**''** Round one! The Boulder,'' A muscular earthbender with a Tattoo steps forward. ''...versus...'' A huge fat man moved forward. ''The Big Bad Hippo!''

The Hippo open his mouth _to _reveal four hippo like teeth as he yells.

In an exaggerated, WWF Voice, 'Listen up, Hippo. You may be big, but you ain't bad!'' _Grinning insanely, ''_The Boulder's gonna win this in a landslide.''

Hippo raises his arms high in the air.

**''** Hippo mad! ''

The Boulder earthbends a boulder at the Hippo, who catches part of it in his mouth, crushes it and spits it out. The Hippo then begins to jump up and down. His enormous bulk actually causes the arena to shake around. The Boulder wobbles backwards on the verge of losing his balance.  
**''** Unbelievable, ladies and gentlemen! The Hippo is rocking The Boulder! ''

As The Boulder reaches the edge of the arena, he earthbends a sheet of rock out of the side of the arena and throws it at his opponent. It hits the Hippo's back and he turns around to face the Boulder once more. The Boulder, with a tremendous effort, then earthbends the Hippo off the floor and throws him over the side of the arena.

''The Boulder wins! Next, The Boulder versus...'' A man with a Fire Nation flag waves it and smile.

The crowd boos audibly as Fire Nation Man walks across a stone bridge to the arena floor waving his flag. The bridge crumbles behind him. ''Please to rise for Fire Nation national anthem. '' Then the man began singing. '' Fire Lord, my flame,'' drops to his knees, ''...burns for thee! ''  
Crowd boos and throws small stones at him.''

**''** Go back to the Fire Nation! '' Sokka throws a stone, which hits Fire Nation Man on the head. His anger is cut short as he is twisted violently around and sinks into the earthen floor of the arena. In a flash he is buried up to shoulders in the arena floor. He stares ahead at The Boulder, who raises himself up on a huge column of earth.

**''** No. No please! ''

The Boulder atop of the column, grins and jumps off. He sails downward with his legs bent at the knees so he can hold his feet with his hands. He hits the ground in front of Fire Nation Man, who is hurled high into the air and out of the arena on impact. A second later Fire Nation Man flies into a pile of rocks.

Looking at Fire Nation Man's impact point. ''Yeah! Whoo! The Boulder knows how to put the hurt in the dirt!''

Several matches now pass by in rapid succession. The Boulder, Toph, and Naruto defeat every contestant they face.

''Well folks, we've now have almost come to an end. The Boulders versus your former champion the Blind Bandit.''  
Toph twitched slightly at the word former.

''The Boulder feels conflicted about fighting a young, blind girl. ''  
**P**ointing at the Boulder and in a mocking tone. '' Sounds to me like you're scared, Boulder.''

**A**fter a pause where he looks stung. ''The Boulder's over his conflicted feelings, and now he's ready to bury you in a rock-a-lanche!''  
**''** Whenever you're ready…The Pebble.'' Throws her head back. ''Ha ha ha!''

''It's on!''

The Boulder yells and takes a step forward. Shockwaves travel along the ground, emanating from his heal that reaches Toph.  
She moves forward and opens her arms as soon as she registers the shock wave indicating the movement of her opponent. Toph strikes the ground, her strike creates a shock waves in the arena floor that churns up the ground and heads toward the Boulder in a straight line as if a gopher were tunneling toward him at great speed.

The Boulder whose foot meets the shock wave just as he puts it back on the ground. The shock wave makes him drop down onto the ground in a perfect split. '' Ooh!''

Toph makes a chopping motion with her right hand. Three stalagmites erupt from the ground near The Boulder and eject him from the ring. He slams into the wall beneath the stands and slides down into the crevice between the arena and the stands.

''Your winner the Blind Bandit. Now we come to our final match. Our former champion the Blind Bandit versus our one time champion the Golden Kitsune!''

''Must your names always include Kitsune in some way?''

''Yep...''

''Fine let's do this...''

She stomps the ground with the side of her left foot. A shock wave travels across the ground and causing a large rock to grow out of the ground underneath Naruto, who is launched into the air. He lands softly on the ground behind her. She turns around with an upset expression on her face.

''Hey quit cheating...I thought we agreed no using your air element.''

''Hey I just merely jumped and slowly landed my dear teacher.'' Naruto tapped the ground with his foot. ''Though when it comes to using my speed that's rare game.''

''Well if that's how you want to play it.''

Toph raised several boulders and shot them like a bullet, one after another as Naruto dodged and duck. Naruto sent a tremor towards Toph who stopped it with ease. See then used an Earth Bomb attempting to knock Naruto off his feet. The Naruto in front of her was smashed and turned into a pile of rocks.

''What the hell you ass-hole!''

''You didn't say I couldn't use my shinobi abilities.''

''You are such a damned bastard!''

''If you hated that then you'll definitely hate this!'' Naruto appeared behind Toph and gave her a certain area a squeeze.

''YOU BASTARD I'LL KILL YOU!'' Toph roared as she went into a rage. She chased after Naruto flinging rocks indiscriminately. Naruto stopped just short of the edge.

''I GOT YOU NOW!''

''YOINK!'' Naruto left up and grabbed Toph by the shoulder flingng her outside the ring.

''WINNER OF THE TOURNAMENT AND SECOND TIME WINNER. THE GOLDEN KITSUNE.'' The crowed cheered as Naruto received the belt and bag of gold.

''Thank you...why than...'' A rock hit him in the back of the head courtesy of Toph.

''Oh my baby girl your okay.''

''Mom...can't breath!'' Toph said as she gasped for air. Several guards were pointing spheres at Naruto's neck.

''Now give me one good question why I shouldn't have you executed?'' Lao Bei Fong asked.

''Maybe because I don't know...you know me. I was a guard or something like that. I mean come on...do I seem like the type that would kidnap someone?''

''Yep...uff..'' Sokka was jabbed in his ribs by Katara.

Toph struggled from her mother's grip. ''Father, Naruto is telling the truth. I ran away.''

''Toph, you've obviously been brain washed by this untrustworthy ruffian.''

''See that's what I'm talking about. You treat me like I'm a helpless child. I'm blind, not mentally handicapped.''

''Toph, what's happened to you?''

''Nothing has happened to me Mother. For the first time I'm finally being me. I'm free, I refuse to play the role of doll I was once relegated too. I hope this just change how you feel about me.''  
**''** Of course it doesn't change the way I feel about you, Toph. It's made me realize something.''

**''**It has ?'' She asked hopefully.

''Yes. I've let you have far too much freedom. From now on, you will be cared for and guarded 24 hours a day.''

''But dad! ''

**''**We are doing this for your own good, Toph.''

''As for you...'' All the guards fell to the ground. ''W-What manner of sorcery is this?''

''The sorcery as you call it is Genjutsu. I guess I was wrong...''

''Oh really?'' Toph interrupted.

''As I was saying...Toph is an amazing person, an Earth Bender like I've never seen. I mean she thought me every thing I know...'' Naruto motioned to Aang.

''Oh right...hello Mr and Mrs. Bei Fong, my name is Aang, Avatar Aang. Toph has just recently started teaching me Earth Bending and I can honestly say I've never seen anything quite like it. I just hope you can be understanding of letting her go.''

''Avatar or no Avatar I won't let my little girl candavize about all over the world,''

''Mrs. Bei Fong...'' Yue stepped forward. ''My name is Princess Yue, daughter of the Northern Water Tribe Chief. I had a father who acted similar to how you coddled Toph. I was also born with complication, far graver then being blind. It was with the blessing of the moon spirit that I was able to survive. I was sheltered all my life, ignorant of what was going on in the world. Even while I tried to perform my duty as a Princess I always felt something was different,'' She glanced at Naruto. ''When I met Naruto and his friends things began to change. I grew, I experienced new things, I've becomes stronger as a result. It took almost losing someone I cared about to make me realize just how precious my life is. Do you really wish to condemn your daughter to being a prisoner inside her own home? What about Toph's life? Her happiness? If you really love her then why not ask her what she wants?''

Naruto wiped a non-existent tear from his eye. ''That was beautiful Yue.''

''Mom, Dad...you can try locking me up again, but I'll just run away again. You can believe I'm helpless, but it'll take more then beliefs to keep me here.''

Both parents sighed.  
''Where did we go wrong? Aren't you happy honey?''

''I'm happy with my friends mom.''

''Apparently there is no changing your mind. Your friends may spend the night.'' Lao summoned his guards. ''Show our...guests...to the guest room.'' As Naruto walked by Toph whispered.

'You know there just going to call for more guards in the morning right?''

_''I know...I plan on waking up early and getting us out of here before hand.'_

__

''Why did you really wanna come here?''

''Was running low on gold so...''

''So you were going to rob my parents?'

''I mean they will be leaving this all behind to you when they pass on so just think of this as an investment.''

''I swear you and your crazy ass plans. I see now why Zuko was driven to drink.'

'Ok for the last damn time I'm only 'partially' responsible kami damnit. I swear you hang around a certain group and they all develop issues and people automatically assume its your fault.'

00  
Chapter End  
000

Zuko: Alcoholic

Azula: Pyromaniac, slight Schizophrenia, fear of rats, known to torture small animals.

Mai: Unknown- Hinted at Chocolate being involved.

Ty Lee: Unknown

I'm surprised people stopped trying to figure out what Mai and Ty Lee quirks will be. So I thought I would remind you guys. Next time will be Zuko Alone and then I will finally started revealing the long awaited flashes of the past concerning Naruto and FN bunch when they were young. I will also be revealing one of Ty Lee's two quirks the next chapter. So yeah that'll be something to look forward too.


	24. Book 2: Earth: Memories of Another Time

The Celestial and Elemental Avatars

0

Naruto x Katara x Yue x Toph x Azula x Ty Lee x Others

Zuko x Kitsune Oc

Sokka x Kyoshi oc

Aang x Air Bender Oc

0

''Normal Speech''

_Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, or reading passages from books and scrolls_

(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes.)

**(Dark over lapping echoes)**

**''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, Demonic/Angry characters speaking as well as extremely Dark spells and Magic.''**

0000

Story Start

0000

Zuko made a mental note to cut back on the alcohol. He was currently riding a ostrich horse over a rope suspension bridge. It was quite a cloudy day. Zuko's stomach grumbled as he passed a Earth Kingdom Campfire, the smell of food appetizing. Why did he had to deliver the message to the recluse soldiers and allies who supported Naruto. Naruto...whether the blond coming into his life was a plus or minus Zuko still hadn't decided.

0000  
Several Years Prior  
000

A young Zuko and Ursula were seated in front of a pond. Swimming close by were adorable baby turtle ducks hoping for food.  
''Hey mom, want to see how Azula feeds turtle ducks? ''

He throws the rocks at one of the baby turtle ducks, which disappears beneath the surface of the pool.  
''Zuko!'' She cried out in shock. '' Why would you do that? ''

The baby turtle duck bobs back up to the surface unhurt, his shell protected him from the rock. The baby blinks and shakes his head as its mother swims into the frame to make sure the baby is okay. Once sure of this, she swerves and attacks Zuko loudly. She jumps out of the pond and bites Zuko's foot. The young Prince yells in pain. Ursa removes the angry turtle duck and drops her back into the pond. She swims away with one final squawk of protest, her babies in tow.

''Stupid turtle duck, why'd she do that? '' The prince whimpered as he massaged his foot.

Zuko hugs his knees and looks sullen. His mother sits next to him.  
''Zuko, that's what mom's are like.'' Putting her arms around her son, ''If you mess with their babies,''...she makes a biting sound for effect, ''...they'll bite you back. ''  
She hugs Zuko and he laughs.

In another court yard.

''AZULA THE RAT'S GOING TO EAT YOUR BRAIN!"' Naruto's voiced echoed throughout the yard.

''GAH! GET IT OFF! GET IF OFF! KILL IT! KILL IT!''

''HIT THE DECK!''

A young Naruto, Ty Le, and Mai ducked as Azula launched random bursts of fire trying to kill the rat Ty Lee tossed on her. Several trees were lit on fire as a result. Naruto ushered the three girls into the other court yard as he formed a squadron of Kagebunshin to put out the fire.

''What's that smell?'' Ursa asked as she smelled the faint smell of smoke. ''Azula...what did you do?''

''Mother!'' Azula said with mock aghast. ''How could you think I could possibly be behind that?'' The seven year old girl asked, feigning a look of innocence.

''Well there was that one time you burned down that store of scrolls.'' Mai replied in a bored, dried tone. For a child that young to speak without any emotion was a bit creepy.

''Oh come on! It was an accident. I had a cold. It's not my fault I sneezed out a burst of flame!''

''What about that shed containing resources for the Fire Nation army?'' Ty Lee added, trying the best she could to prevent the Cherise grin that threaten to cover her face.

''I grew curious what was in there and I lit a small fire to see. It looked liked it was dark. It's not my fault someone stashed blasting Jelly near the entrance.''

''What about your father's study?'' Ursa asked as Azula frowned.

''I already said I was sorry about that. There was a rat infestation.''

A messenger dressed in dark reddish-violet and white robes walked up. ''Princess Ursa a message for you have arrived. Oh and doctor Zino says he won't be able to medically exam your children for their yearly medical check-up. Something about a change of career and little she demons and fire.'' The messenger vow and went on his way.

Ursa sighed and started rubbing her temples.

''Mom...are you ok?'' A concerned Zuko asked as Ursa looked up and smile.

''Mommy's ok Zuko. She just need some of her 'special tonic'.'' Ursa said as she made a mental note to find a new physician. This was the third one that quit so far. Ursa hated to admit it, but she was seriously going to have to consider getting her daughter a psychiatrist. Though they can wait as first she needed a drink.

0

Present Time- With Naruto's Angels

0

Riding on top Mongoose Dragons the girls were in hot 'pursuit' of the Avatar and his friends. The Mongoose dragons were considered the cousins of Plumed basilisks because of the markings and raised chest, as well as a few plumed areas above the skin. The lizards were about between eighteen feet long. They were the better alternative to horses because of their mongoose-like reflexes that allowed them to dodge just about any attack, and their ability to scale walls and even on top of water.

''I can't wait...I'm going to munch on some Jenomite or maybe some cake. Do you think we can stop to get some Watermelon. Do you think Naruto will make some of his special Ramen?'' The bubbly girl asked. So far she had been talking three hours...none stop...without break.

''Tell me again why can't 'get rid' of her again?'' Azula whispered to Mai as Ty Lee continued talking.

''Because Naruto wouldn't be happy if we did,'' Mai replied as Azula frowned.

''Yeah I suppose that would be a problem. Can't we just gag and tie her up?''

''Tying her up doesn't work. Remember that time at the Fair?''

00  
About six years ago-Night Fall  
00

''Oh come on guys...I promise not to steal anything,'' Ten year old Ty Lee whined as the group of four were going to the fair. Ty Lee's arms were tied behind her back because her tendency to steal things. Now normally Kleptomania was manageable with certain steps, but when the young bubbly girl stole two of Naruto's whiskers they weren't taking any chances.

''Ty Lee I'm not going to pay for stuff you 'happen' to have in appeared your hands,'' Naruto stated with a frown. Too many times he took his hand off the girl for a second and she happened to get her hands on people's possessions.

''Hey look!'' Azula pointed at a boot. 'Hit the target and win a price,'' She read off the sign as several stuff animals hung from the ceiling of the boot and along the shelves. ''Hey Naruto...could you win me one?'' She asked as she with big bright eyes.  
''What happened to your last one?''

''I have suspicions that a certain bubbly girl took it. Isn't that right...'' Azula yanked the rope forward only to see it was cut and no Ty Lee.  
''Uum guys!'' Mai pointed to a small gathering a people.

''Hey my necklace is gone!''

''And so is my wallet!''

''Hey where did my candy go?''

''My sandals are missing? How in the spirits...''

''I swear the that girl is worse then Chris the Crackhead.''

''Who?'' Azula asked.

'What's a crackhead?'' Mai asked.

''Ooh...well...um...let's go find Ty Lee shall we?'' Naruto asked, quickly changing the subject.  
00  
Present Day-Noon  
00

''Oh yeah...that was certainly something.''

''I can here you guys you know.''

''We know...so unless you want to get tied up I suggest you keep quiet.''

''You two always tie me up. How would you like it if I tied one of you two up?''

''I would have to hurt you and Mai...well she doesn't feel anything anyway so it wouldn't matter,'' Azula commented airly as Mai frowned.  
''Well _Princess _I rather be unfeeling then psychotic.''

''Hey those psych exams were biased. I've proven to the psychiatrist, his clip board, and his house. So if you want I'll prove it to you too!''

''But didn't that Psychiatrist's house burned down under mysterious circumstances and his body never found?'' Ty Lee acquired, then something suddenly came to her mind. ''Azula you didn't,'' Her friend said horrified. She thought the psychiatrist was an ok guy. After all he gave her candy.

''He should have realized he made a grave error prescribing me medication,'' Azula snorted and flipped her hair. ''Sociopathic and pyromaniac tendencies, along with bouts of insanity and deviant behavior my ass. I'm perfectly sane and well on my way to being nearly perfect. Just need to drop a few pounds, sharpen my technique, and as much as the warrior in me loathes to admit it, acquire some maternal and home making skills I will reach my destined nirvana. After all, I won't be relying on mere peasants for cultivating the proper meal and environment for my future children.''

''A world field with many Azula.'' Mai paused for a bit. ''Maybe Zuko's habit of drowning his misery with alcoholic does have some merit.''

''Hey when I want to hear smack from a girl whose orgasmic face is a dead pan I'll ask you.''

''Come on girls...let's not fight.'' Ty Lee hoped to diffuse yet another butting of heads between her two friends.

''At least I can go the day without killing something or setting something on fire. I don't think your husband will be willingly to fit the bill of having to rebuild your home.''

''Oh I'm sure Naruto would be more then willingly. Considering how passionate our fire will be in the bedroom. Though with you just laying there like a...'' A projectile whizzed past Azula. A few strands of her hair gentle fell to the ground. ''You do realize your in a world of pain right brooder?''

''Bring it Pyscho bitch!''

Ty Lee sighed and dove for the ground as Fire and Shurikens whirled about in the air. She wondered if her two friends would be like this if things were different. If Azula really became the psychotic, cold, merciless, and manipulative killer Ozai wanted her to be, and Mai was completely stoic and broody. She even thought back to how she could have possibly been.

There was no way she could have lived up to her family legacy. Even before she ran away Ty Lee was more or less a black sleep in her family.

A family that was royal and proper by day then ruthless killers by night then not have time to put up with an energetic girl who would he hard press to seriously injure her opponent let alone kill in cold blood. That was the reason why Ty Lee preferred using her style of pressure points instead of Fire Bending. Life was precious, she loved it and all it's wonders. So even if she was willingly to fight she didn't know if she could kill. After all, Fire, unlike the other elements couldn't be contained or control like Air, Water, or Earth. Water could be hot or cold. Earth could be hard or soft. Air was a bit more difficult to categorize seeing how free in itself it was, but fire would always be hot and if you got too close you would be burned.

_Hy Lee, Ii Lee, Ky lee, My Lee, Pai Lee, Ty Lee, and Zy Lee.  
_Oh they were famous alright. The noble family who had long served the Fire Nation royal family as trained assassin's the Zhongs. The fact that the couple gave birth to seven daughters, two sets of twins and triplets, all Monozygotic due to the fact they were all the same sex and shared nearly identical traits and physical appearances was something in itself.

The name itself symbolized the ever faithful duty that the noble family had to the royal after their ancestor's life was saved many centuries ago by the Fire Prince of that century. As a result the man changed his name to Zhong and pledge his family allegiance to the Shou family. As a result it would only be a matter of time that Ty Lee Zhong to meet Azula Shou. Of course as time would pass the damage would continue to escalate. Between the combination of having to share the same face of her sisters and never having her own identity and living in the shadow of her family legacy Ty Lee would strive to be her own person.

00000  
6 Years ago-The Day things change  
0000  
''Once again, I, Azula, The greatest Fire Bender the world has ever seen have slain the evil fox. My first task is to order a statue made in my likeness.'' Azula said as she stood above the feigning unconscious Naruto. The group was bored and they decided to spar a bit. Of course one thing let to another and they were now goofing off. It was one of the few times Azula was able to be with her friends.

Ever since the increase of private tutoring for the young prodigy had increase the group found themselves spending less and less time with Azula. They also started to notice she started becoming with drawn. ''Now Zuzu if you would let me borrow your dagger so I can skin...'

''Ok that's enough of that,'' Naruto said as he got up.

''Your not getting my dagger Azula.''

Azula only scowled and folded her arms. ''It's not fair. Why did you get a dagger and I got some stupid doll! I'm a warrior! I have no time for kid games.''

''You are a kid Azula. You should be enjoying your childhood while you can,'' Ursa said walking up. ''By the way...you wouldn't happen to know who put laxatives in the Fire Lord's Tea now would you?''

''Funny...I thought I was the blame for whenever something got on fire.'' The girl grumbled.

''Azula...'' Ursa said in a warning tone as the girl fidgeting under her mother's gaze. She already knew after 'accidentally' setting that visiting noble's robe on fire she was on thin ice.

''Ok mother...I won't lie to you...'' Azula spoke in a low turn as she bowed her head. Suddenly it jerked up and her gaze landed on Zuko. ''It was Zuzu!' She pointed at the dumb founded boy.

''Wait...wha...?''

''I saw him that night. I know you said I shouldn't eat sweets, but I was just so hungry and that's when I saw him. He had the laxatives in his hand and he was sneaking out of the chambers. He was even cackling evilly. I saw it with my own eyes.''

Naruto and Ty Lee busted out laughing as Mai cracked a small smile. That soon stop when Ursa shot Naruto a disapproving look. ''And I wonder who she got the idea from?''

Naruto shrugged and shifted into a seventy year old man with a cane. ''Hey when your this old. Maybe you just have to go.'' He said in an age old voice while shaking. He changed back as everyone sans Ursa and Mai broke out into a fit of giggles. ''Oh come on. I mean he's healthy for a man his age. I doubt he'll die for another two or three decades.

Being in the town. Seeing the children interact with their parents brought up some old memories. Zuko began to wonder if things could possibly be different.  
0  
Later that same day  
0

In his room Zuko wields the knife, the gift Iroh sent him in his hands. He fakes death and falls over, revealing young Azula behind him seated on a chair.

''Hey Zuzu you better stick to fire bending. I mean you burn yourself all the time, but at least we have creams to take care of that. Knife wounds, not so much.''

Zuko's cheek flamed,''What do you want spawn of the underworld?''

''Well that's mean! And here I thought we were getting along. Is this about what happened on your birthday?''

''It took months for my hair to grow back! Why are you here? There's no rats for you to kill.''

''Well I just thought I tell you Uncle is coming home. He quit the war.''

''What? What are you talking about? Uncle's not a quitter.''

She leaned against a nearby pillar. ''Cousin Lu Ten is dead.''

Silence filled the air.

'What happened?''

''I don't know...there wasn't any say.''

Ursa came to the doorway. ''Your father has requested an audience with Fire Lord Azulon. Best clothes, hurry up.''  
**''** Fire Lord Azulon. Can't we just call him Ojii-san? That's what he is right?''

''Fire Lord Azulon is the leader of our nation. Just because Naruto calls him that doesn't mean it's proper. It just happens to be that while his way of behaving around certain figures is unorthodox he finds way to earn their respect.''

''I thought it was because he likes those little orange books Naruto gives him and you won't let us read.'' Zuko pointed out Ursa sighed. Maybe if Ozai took to those books like her step father maybe Ursa wouldn't need her special tonic and nightly rendezvous with a certain gentleman caller.  
''Which you both are forbidden from reading until your my age.''

''So in other words forever,'' Azula mumbled a little too loudly.

''Zuko you go on ahead and go get dressed. I need to have a little 'talk' with your sister.''

Zuko definitely wasn't going to argue and left. Despite the fact that they were in his room and that was where all his clothes.

''No mother wait! It was a joke! Nooooooo!''

''And that is why Fire Lord Azulon why I need to travel to the Earth Kingdom. To um...inquire about some unique ideas for the next installment of my book,'' Spoke Naruto as he was currently in his teenage form.

''Aah yes. I admit I found this latest book quite intriguing, but I felt some of the themes have been done numerous times. How long will you be gone?''

''About three weeks. I think I should go start packing now...you know to get an early start.''

''Aah yes...the sooner the better. For that I mean for your return. To have such a promising young fire bender like yourself spend too much time in enemy territory risks capture, and we wouldn't want that.''

''Yeah...who would write you these books.''

''Well the books but are a mere bonus.''

''Fire Lord Azulon. Prince Ozai and his family have arrived,'' stated one of his servants.

''Send them in,'' He turned back to Naruto. ''I wish you well on your travels young one.''

''Thank you Ojii-san. I'll be back.'' Naruto disappeared in a column of flames.

In the chamber of the fire lord dark ornate pillars filled the room. The center aisle lead up to the dais and was clear. The Fire Lord sits on his thrown up the dais, which is separated from the rest of the hall by a trench of fire.

''And how was it Great Grandfather Sozen managed to win the battle of Han Tui?'' Fire prince Ozai asked Zero.

''Great Grandfather won, because?'' Zuko was clearly struggling.

Azula softly sighed, ''Because even though his army was outnumbered, he cleverly calculated his advantages. The enemy was downwind and there was a drought. Their defenses burned to a crisp in minutes.'' It was difficult not to remember stuff like that. Ever since there was evidence of Azula being gifted she was drilled nearly day and night by a private tutor that Ozai hired. The only reason she was even relatively sane was that Naruto would switch a henge Kagebunshin with her. At least this way the Kagebunshin would feel her in of what she missed and helped her instead of the far harsher method of punishment of failue which included starvation or beatings as a method to 'sharpen the mind and toughen the body.'

'' Correct my dear. Now, won't you show Grandfather the new moves you demonstrated to me? ''  
Azula stands and performs a series of firebending moves. A shot of Ozai's lower face shows his stony countenance turn to a slight smile at his daughter's performance. Zuko looks on, an uncertain expression on his face.  
''She's a true prodigy. Just like her Grandfather for whom she's named.''  
Azula sits back down next to Zuko.  
_''Let's see you beat that laughing boy.'_  
Oh it was on. '  
Unfortunately what was on did not last long. Zuko choked at the end of the routine. Everyone but Ozai was dismissed.

As they are about to exit the chamber, Azula grabs Zuko by the hand and takes him behind some curtains.

''What are you ? ''

**''**Shh!''

They run behind the curtains and then peak out near where Ozai now addresses Azulon.

''Father, you must have realized as I have, that with Lu Ten gone, Iroh's bloodline has ended. After his son's death, my brother abandoned the siege at Ba-Sing-Se, and who knows when he will return home? But I am here, father, and my children are alive.''

**''** Say what it is you want?''

''Father, revoke Iroh's birthright. I am your humble servant, here to serve you and our nation. Use me.''

Azulon leans forward and points a finger at Ozai, who now kneels before him,''You dare suggest I betray Iroh? My first born!'' The fire in the trenches rises up into the frame from below, mirroring the Fire Lord's anger. ''Directly after the demise of his only beloved son? I think Iroh has suffered enough. But you, your punishment has scarcely begun!''

Zuko cheeses it but Azula stood watching the debacle.  
0  
That Night  
0

''Zuzu...wake up.'' Azula shook Zuko awake who stirred, a sleeping expression on his face. He yawned as he turned his head to address his sister.  
''What is it now Azula? Did you have that dream about the killer demon rat again?''

''No...and I told you to never mention that again. You have to hurry...you have to run!''

''Why?''

''Dad's going to kill you! He's going to turn you into fried duck!''

''Azula...you've been sniffing rat poison again haven't you?''

Azula huffed and folded her arms. ''That was one time Zuzu, one time. I was six. I was curious about how it smelled ok. Anyway I'm serious I heard everything.

Grandfather said dad's punishment should fit his crime.'' She imitates Azulon.' _?You must know the pain of losing a first born son, by sacrificing your own! '_  
**''**Liar!''

Coming and sitting on his bed. ''I'm only telling you for your own good. I know, maybe you could find a nice Earth Kingdom family to adopt you.''  
''Dad wouldn't kill me. He may not be the nicest guy,''Azula snorted. '...but he wouldn't kill me.''

Ursa walks into the room. ''Who wouldn't kll you? What's going on here?''

''Mom! Dad's going to kill Zuzu and then Naruto is going to kill dead and Ojii-san is going to get angry and declare war on Naruto whose going to summon his evil army of rats to devour us all!'' She finished as she threw her hands up in the air, wide-eyed.

Ursa massaged her temple and took a deep breath. She was really going to have a talk with Naruto about what he told her daughter. Maybe she could get some medication for the time being. That should calm her down.

''Mom, please tell Azula that she's clearly being delusional again and that dad would never kill me.''

''It's true...when he left and I followed him...''

''Azula...'' Ursa started to say.

''He was looking around all shifty when this guy in a robe walked up.''

''Azula!''

''And then the guy said I can help you if...''

''That's enough! What have I told you about trying to scare your brother?'' Spirits know she didn't need two crazy children.

''But I'm not lying. This guy said he was from Torch and...''

Ura went ghostly white at the mention of that name.

''Mom/Mother?''

''Oh spirits...'' She mumbled, if Torch was involved then. ''Both of you come here...'' She said softly as the two siblings shared a look of confusion. They both moved forward as Ursa enveloped them both into a hug. ''I want you two to know that I love you and I will always love you. I know you might not understand now, but what I'm about to do is to protect he two of you. No matter what don't ever doubt you two are the most precious things in the world to me.''

''Mom? What are you saying?''

''I have to go away for a little while. I don't know when I'll come back. Zuko, never forget who you are. Grow into a fine, proud, strong man.''

''And Azula...''

''Yes Mommy?''

''When you become the strong and beautiful woman you undoubtedly be one day. Try not to maim or drive insane too many people on the way when you get there.''

''No promises...''  
Ursa hugged both of them tightly and kissed both of them on there foreheads.

Come morning both siblings were sitting at the lake. ''Mom is gone...and Ojii-san is dead. His funeral is today.''

''You don't think...''

''I don't know...we better get ready.''

On the Dais laid a golden sarcophagus. One of the Fire sages of the Fire Nation, the Head Sage presided over the ceremony. Around the sarcophagus stand members of the royal family, including Ozai, Azula and Zuko, all dressed in white.

'' Azulon, Fire Lord to our nation for 23 years. You were our fearless leader in the battle of Gar Sai. Our matchless conqueror of the Hu Sin provinces. You were father of Iroh. Father of Ozai. Husband of Ila, now passed. Grandfather of Lu Ten, now passed. Grandfather of Zuko and Azula. ''

The Fire Sage turns and approached the sarcophagus. He reaches in and takes the Fire Lord's diadem.

''We lay you to rest.''

The Fire Sage holds the diadem above his head as two firebenders on the left and right light fire to the sarcophagus. With the fire of the funeral pyre burning behind him, the Fire Sage crowns the new Fire Lord.

'' As was your dying wish, you are now succeeded by your second son. He puts the diadem on Ozai's head,''Hail Fire Lord Ozai!''  
Ozai stands up from being crowned, the audience bows low.  
00  
Flashback End-Elsewhere  
00  
''How much longer until we reach the Western Air Temple?''

''Another week or so.'' Was June's gruff reply. The sooner her current load was dropped off the sooner she could get some answers.

''It'll probably take even longer for him to arrive. So are you excited honey? You'll get to see daddy again,'' Ursa told four year old little girl with big bright blue eyes.

000  
Author's Note  
000  
I hope you guys like some of the spins I'm throwing in here. There will be more integration of Torch upon me redoing the story. Anyway in case anyone is curious Torch members will have a connection to most if not all the major characters. The impact of all their lives will be influenced in one way or another my the mysterious organization and I will tell you guys one of the major developments will take place during Sozin's Comet and the rest after that. I've already mentioned I will be making a book after the Fire Book which is why no major developments for Torch has happened yet.

Man I have my work cut out for me editing the earlier chapters. For the time being I'm still working on my stories. Naruto Unleashed is once again in the back burner. Only because I finally want to finish one of these crossover stories. So I will be focusing on Avatar a good deal. Will be going back and forth with Rosario + Vampire as well. Anyway I will be going back and editing the previous chapters while I continue to update this story. Be on the look out of the remake. The Avatars:Masters of Elements like Heroes Across Time Unleashed this remake will be superior to what I have now with new elements and some differences from Cannon. I will also try to update that story tomorrow as well.


	25. Omake 1

The Celestial and Elemental Avatars

0

Super Naruto

0

Naruto x Katara x Yue x Toph x Azula x Ty Lee x Others

Zuko x Kitsune Oc

Sokka x Kyoshi oc

Aang x Air Bender Oc

0

God like Naruto

0

''Normal Speech''

_Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, or reading passages from books and scrolls_

(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes.)

**(Dark over lapping echoes)**

**''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, Demonic/Angry characters speaking as well as extremely Dark spells and Magic.''**

0000

Author's Note

000

This Omake is done in the spirit of those like in Academy Duelist. Whether these scenes will be used in the actual story are pretty likely. But if not enjoy them.

0

Story Start

000

Skit 1- Les Yay Yeah!

000000

It was another average day in the day of the gang. Currently they were on Serpent's pass running for their lives as usual. Aang was flying overhead on his flyer, swooping off as the serpent recovers and snakes after him.

Katara began casting a path made of ice across the lake surface, running forward to connect it to the far shore. Urging the others past her, Katara watches Aang elude the serpent in the distance. She hops onto the water, forms a pontoon of ice around her feet, and propels herself toward the fight.

Aang raced past her with the enraged Serpent close behind, she began freezing the ice around the passing monster's midsection. With a twist of its body the Serpent bursts free, turning back to chase Katara the opposite direction.

''Toph!' Naruto cried out to the girl was knocked into the icy water byone of the serpent's coils. ''Hold on Toph...'' the shinobi cried out as he knocked the pursuing Torch soldiers into the water.

''Hurry! I don't think I can hold on!" She screamed and thrash in the water.

Before Naruto could take the plunge Suki had dove into the water. A few moments later Suki emerged with to the surface with the gasing girl.

''Thanks Foxy...our always there when I need you!'' Toph said then planted one on Suki. The Kyoshi warrior's eyes widened as Toph passionately attacked her lips.

''Whooo LES YAY YEAH!'' Naruto's voice cried out.

Toph eye's widened as she broke the kiss leading both girls panting.''Oh crap...you're not Naruto are you.''

''No...it's Suki,'' The Kyoshi warrior admitted sheepishly.

''Oh…well…heheh...'' The girl replied with an embarassed dry laugh. ''You can go ahead and let me drown now. ''

''Where did you learn how to do that thing with your tongue by the way?''

00

Skit 2- Location-Western Air Temple

00000000

''What?'' Zuko squeaked out for the third time, not believing what he just heard.

''Zuko,'' Ursa started again slowly, wondering if maybe she should have waiting to get her children counseling before revealing this bombshell on them.

''Naruto...is your father.''

Zuko blinked owlishly and once more voiced, ''What?'' His facial expression just as stunned as he heard it the first time.

''Mom, I think Zuzu is physically incapable of hearing what you're saying,'' Azula spoke up as she was cradling her currently still unnamed sister. Azula took the newsof being a big sister quite well. If only to raise her sibling to torment Zuko and to idealize her of course. ''Which by the way...didn't you meat him the first time when Zuko and I were already born and you were married to my father?''

'' Well dear Naruto and I only acted like we didn't know eachother. He's a shapeshifter remember? And despite how intelligent a person is if they look like they are a child then adults just dismiss them.''

''I hate my life,'' Zuko cried out as he took out his flask and began gulping down his contents.

Azula set down her still unnamed little sister and dashed over to take the flask. ''Hey hands off...I'm the one with the evil bastard with a father. If anyone needs that it's me.''

''Daddy!'' The little girl cried as she ran over and hugged the leg of the now arriving Naruto. ''Hey sweetie,'' he said then looked up at Ursa.''I take it Zuko knows?''

''He's trying to drink the knowledge away. What do you think?''

''Hey he gets it from you not me.''

''Hey that means I get to killed the old bastard!"' Azula cried out in joy.

''What...no way, Naruto promised I would get to kill him years ago.''

''Naruto!'' Ursa gasped out horrified. ''You promised me when we were making Zuko I was going to kill the right to kill Ozai. ''

''Oh spirits,'' A greenish Zuko said as he repressed the urge to throw up. He did not needed to hear that.

''Hey! As the next exspiring Fire Lord...well Fire Lady I should get to kill him. Besides wouldn't it be a mental blow to him being killed by his own daughter?'' As Azula voiced the question Ursa winched.

''Well...you see Azula...Ozai isn't your father.'' Ursa admitted sheepishly as Azula, Zuko, and even Naruto's mouth dropped.

''WHAT! Is Naruto my dad too? After all the things we did? Uugh...that is so wrong.''

''No Naruto isn...'' Ursa paused. ''Wait...what?''

''Whooa...hold on...Ozai isn't her father? Then who is?'' He asked, hoping to change the subject. ''Were you drunk? Was it Iroh? It was probably Iroh!''

''Oh spirits no! That's just as bad!"' Azula wailed as she began crying into her hands.

''No!'' Ursa snapped as her face went red. And then she mumbled something.

''Who? Can you speak a little louder.''

''It was Lu Ten okay!'' She snapped once more as her embarassment threathen to overtake her.

''How...how old was he? Talk about Shota-con,'' The blond stated as he looked at Ursa with a grin. ''Oh you'rean interesting little minx aren't you?'' He asked as Zuko groaned.

''This whole family is messed up.'' Zuko said in distress.

0

Skit 3-Toph is pregnant...she in fact took advantage of Naruto from that one chapter(10). By that I mean for this Omake. Toph taking advantage of Naruto hasn't been made canon...yet...probably.

0

''So...when were you going to tell me?'' The blond asked as he sat down behind Toph that refused to face him. They had recently came from the healer who revealed the true nature of Toph's condition.

''Hopefully never...this wasn't suppose to happen.'' The earth bender replied sullenly. ''This sucks...''

''Its called Karma Toph...you took advantage of me and the worst thing about that was didn't you wake me up so we both could enjoy it.'' He cried out in mock anguish as the earth bender rolled her eyes.

''Oh please...like you didn't know.''

''I had a suspicion, but then again it's always been a fantasy of mine. Do then again I expected someone...mainly Azula to do something like that. Something isn't right about that girl. And that was before I found that pile of roasted rat carcasses. ''

''You and your penchant for crazy chicks!"'

''You do realize that includes you right?''

''Whatever ass-hole, so you're probably going to dump me off at my parents now huh?'' She asked, the sad expression quickly replaced by a surprised one when Naruto hugged her.

''Toph, I love you, personality quirks, blind jokes, and all.''

''Your taking this a little too well. I mean I took advantage of you? So you be disgusted in me? I'm disgusted in myself to be honest. I'm being...what do you call it...easily forgiven?''

''I could throw a stink, but I'm not going to. We all make mistakes, yes this was a pretty big mistake but...I mean it wasn't like you were trying to seriously harm me but...will have to talk about this later. Right now we have to worry about making sure you and the baby are healthy.'' He said as he moved his head forward and kissing her cheek. Though he could fill she was a bit down. ''That and those lovely tits of yours is probably going to grow a cup of so!'' He said cheerfully as she jabbed him in the gut with her elbow.

A red faced Toph stormed off albeit with a small smile on her face murmuring, 'Idiot.'

00

Chapter End

00

Author's Note

0000

For anyone who has noticed my work is heavily been into my Unleashed series. Now we have people given their points of Naruto being too powerful, The Harem situation, and other stuff like that.

Now given the situation I haven't touched on a lot of themes and ideas and my stories are coming off like a lot of badly written Godlike Naruto and Harem stories following certain 'Plot Demands!' trope and pushing characters aside and such.

I just haven't had enough time to really bring everyone into the fold and probably develop their character yet. Because considering I'm not even a tenth done their is a lot of information yet to be written and I'm asking you all to be patient and actually read through and wait before you just dismiss what is basically the first chapter in the story.

Other characters will be developed. Naruto and other character's emotional and psycholigical issues and weaknesses will be introduced.

Breaks from reimagined Canon will be introduced.

More purposes of Naruto assuming identities will be introduced.

The flaws and purposes around 'fragmentation' and the Celestial bunshin will be introduced.

All I'm asking is to be given more time to flesh out the series. Also that for everyone who keeps asking I have the order of my series on my profile. So please stop sending me PMs asking me. I have noted so in several of the author notes in my stories.

If you all take time to read the author notes instead of skiming over them then most of you would realize that and wouldn't have to keep PM me and asking me.

Now for single chapter fics this will be a seperate chapter. For multi-I will just repost this in the latest chapter. If you're looking for detailed information and mechanics on certain themes and characters I will be making side stories and covering certain things instead of bogging down the story with a shit load of information. (Think Perfect Lionheart, but I enjoy his fics myself. Up until like chapter 40 where it's starting too take a little too long to get to the next plot point.)

Yes I will update old fics. Yes I will reimagine them and go back and add information and remake them so their better. If you hate that I remake the fics constantly then wait a couple of weeks or so. Quite frankly I don't see why people complain about me going back and fixing the format, correcting grammar, and adding details and descriptions.

Down below are just a sample of future side-fics that I plan on starting soon so you all have something to look forward too and help you better understand the series.

Companion pieces to my Unleashed Series that show the events through another character's perspective. Elaborates more on their background, motivations, and abilities.

Rise of the Devourer. (Alkino Side Story.)

In the Eyes of the Destroyer. (Silv Side Story.)

Tales of an Overlord. (Discusses the actual events and choices Naruto makes as an overlord during each of his journies as well as the allies he gains, the domains he gains control or and the information he gains.

Machinations of a Creator. (Side stories that details experimentation, mutations, how Naruto's Omnigan was created and other weaponry and such of the Unleashed Series in details.)

The Interludes series: Is not an official multistory after the Shinobi Chronicles but a Oneshot or short multistory in between each stories that elaborates a bit on Naruto and Kuiinshi's motivations and plans for each world.

Rise of a Tentai Warrior (Covers in explicit detail all of Naruto's training from hell and or other means he inquired power that is not explained in detail in the series.

Mind of a Tentai (The Emotional, Mental, Personal and Spiritual of both Naruto and Kuiinshi)

Mind of a Genesis Supporter (The Emotional, Mental, Personal and Spiritual of all the other characters.)

Life of a Tentai Wife (Stories that detail the struggles, thoughts, and life of the Harem gals from the Unleashed series.)

The Tentai Legacy (Pre-Series multi-chapter story or Prologue that covers the identity of the First borns, their back story, and Naruto's original identity. ) -Will cover definitions and have extensive dictionary of plot elements and character bios.

00

00

Like before the options for original characters are still open. Though from now on please be descriptive and go into detail. If you can't then I'll just have to rewrite the bio and make the changes. If you don't add details then don't blame me for not interpretating your character correctly.

So feel free to also please use proper spelling, grammar, puncation and format. I can't tell you the hardly written reviews I've seen for OC bios that are nothing then one long mess in the form of a paragraph. Take a look at the bio above. Please remember to list reasonable strengths, limits, and weaknesses to characters when writing.

Don't just tell me your character has an affinity for dragons (like several suggestions already have so far.) Go into detail...what kind of dragon? What species?

Where did they come from? Don't just say void. Where in the mutlidimensions? What makes them unique? I've seen way too many half-assed bios in forums and even suggestions. I'll be putting out my own Bio of Kuiinshi himself in the profile and even the first story of the series sometime this week (Mon to Fri) which will show you guys what kind of thought and development should be placed in a character.

And feel free to have the characters abilities pertain to more then one story. If you've read my NarutoxOverlord story and Academy Duelist then there are hints to other people who will be gifted similar abilities to Naruto through experimentation who serve as his generals and etc.

It's actually part of the reason why his healing factor, transformation, and other abilities are so powerful. I mean even Jinchuuriki and Demi-gods have to have a limit right? I haven't covered in detail, but when I start doing so it'll help to see why Naruto is so powerful in my story and make how he acquired certain abilities and the more realistic limits to them before they became advanced.

The Bios should include the following name.

Chosen Name (One that makes since to their background and alien/demon/monster species):

Human Name (If the person isn't originally human and take up a human name as a guise.

Actual age :

Age they appear

Gender:

Powers:

Weapons they use: (Optional. Guns, Sword, and Etc. )

Magic/Chi/Spells/Etc: (Optional- Can give a long description or state their type like fire or ice. Advance spells or those related to certain species or families should be described in detail.

Race/Species: (Self explanatory.

Human Guise (Optional: Please give a description of their features. Hair, Eye Color, Body Type, and Clothing)

Actual Apperance: (Outside their human guise)

Backstory (Their motivations, personality, and history)

Animal Affinity:

Transformation: (Optional and can be mixed with animal affinity)

Homeworld:

Powers:

Handicaps/Disabilities if they have them:

Extra Info: Optional but helps.

Family Members-

Parents-

Children-

Other Members-

Affiliation:

Birthday:

(Skip this section if the Original Characters are characters from the world of this fic this message is in.)

Deck: (If they appear in the Yugioh Crossovers)

Mage Type: (If appear in the Final Fantasy of RPG crossovers.)

Jysukeno Curse (Ranma 1/2)

Fighting Styles and techniques: (If appear in Ikki Tousen or other fighting Magnas.)

Ghost Form and abilities. (If appear in Echo of the Ghost Kitsune and other stories that deals with ghosts.)

Key Blade form and abilities. (Self explanatory...but no base breaker keys please. Along with the other ideas above.

Devil Fruit (One Piece Obviously)

Pokegirls (I might do an alternate version of my existing story later on)

Bending Element (Last Air Bender)

Monster Form (Rosario + Vampire)

Claymore Ability/Form/Descriptions (Claymore)

Alien Species and Power (Dragonball Z verse)

Shikai and Bankai (The Bleach Stories Obviously)

Mechs (MEGAS XLR/ OR Other Mech stories.

Mutations: (X-Men (Various Incarnations)

Warrior Side: Xiaolin or Haylin (Xiaolin Showdown)

(End Section- Where the particular profiles for each story and abilities for a specific crossover will be placed at.)

I don't have one for this crossover story yet but I will in the near future so check for updates.

And the lists goes on which include original super heroes, villians, suitors for Naruto to fight against in To'Love'ru'd Kitsune and the list goes on. The reason why I ask is because I plan on introducing unique arcs, 'episodes and chapters' in several of my stories like the To Love Ru'd Kitsune, Charmed Kitsune, The Yugioh Stories, Overlord Crossover, and many other stories.

One of the Arc Ideas is essentially what I call a 'War' arc which is plenty self explanatory. Which will be as used as early as the first chronoligical story in the series once I start it. But probably won't be unveiled until 2012. Realistically I don't see the series finished until 2015 to 2016. Because by that point it would start to get ridicously. Well maybe not. There are 2 million word stories on here so who knows.

So pic one of these stories and start making bios or requests for your favorite characters (Only from a previous crossover. Don't ask to see any characters in my unleashed series from one point of the series that hasn't been established yet. There is a list on my profile) to make guest appearances in certain stories.


	26. Book 1:Water: Awakening

Avatar and the Celestial

0

Super Naruto

0

''Normal Speech''

_Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, or reading passages from books and scrolls_

(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes.)

**(Dark over lapping echoes)**

**''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, Demonic/Angry characters Speaking as well as extremely Dark spells and Magic.''**

0

0000000000

Story Start

0000000000

In the Canoe floating down the river were three occupants. Two of them had dark skin and wore two large blueovercoats; the first was a young male with a shaven head except for a pony tail and the other was a young girl with short hair and two hair loops. The last occupant was that of a young male with blonde hair, whisker marks, three on each cheek and cerulean blue eyes. He was wearing a black overcoat and combat boots.

"Its not getting away from me this time!" Sokka says."Both of you watch and learn how to properly catch a fish!"

Katara takes a deep breath and with a look of concentration mixed with trepidation she begins to motion with her exposed hand. She had saw a fish over the side of the boat and wanted to catch it to prove her worth. Slowly a globe of water containing the fish lifts from the water and hovers near the edge of the canoe.

"Sokka, look!" Katara exclaimed, trying to get her brothers attention at the feet she was performing.

"Shhh." Sokka whispers. "Katara you're gonna scare the fish away. Why can't you meditate like Naruto-sensei or something?'' The warrior apprentice asked as he raised his spear to strike. "I can already smell it cookin'!"

The fish would have fell back into the water, but the blond reached out and caught it by the tail and placed it in the bucket. Doing some hand motions a tentacle composed of water rose up and took hold of the bucket hoisting it outside the boat.

After some time passed the bucket was being filled by the duo while Sokka is focusing on his lone fish still.

"Sokka, we caught some!" Katara tried again catching one more, she's struggling with the blob of water as the fish is moving in it making it difficult as she floats it closer to Sokka who raises his spear to strike at the fish that had been taunting him. As he cocks his arm back, the spear shaft hits the blob of water and it bursts, drenching him and the fish fall back into the sea.

"HEY!" She protested as her captured prey was released back into the ocean thanks to her brother's negligence.

Sokka shakes, an exasperated look on his face. "Ugh!" he says and glares at Katara. Before the two siblings could get into an argument Naruto rose his hands and using some water bending parted the water slightly as a large ice object was brought to the surface.

Deep in the ice, the figure of a boy in a meditation pose came into view once the majority of the berg was chipped away. The boy bared white arrows on his fists and on his bald head. Suddenly, his eyes along with his arrow markings began to glow.

'' He's alive! We have to help,'' Katara said urgently grabbing Sokka's hockey stick type spear, pulls down her hood and turns to go to the boy.

'' Katara! Get back here! We don't know what that thing is!''

Katara ignores him as Naruto dismissed Ramirez and followed after his iceberg soon began to crack from top to bottom and finally exploding in a flash of brilliant whithish-blue light as it shot straight into the heavens.

Elsewhere in the watery trenches of the Southern Sea an iron hulled battleship with a spiked prow cutting through the sea also nearby. It is apparently steam powered as it has a single smokestack. The foredeck is much longer than the after deck. The bridge appears to be several decks above the main deck.

On the foredeck was a young man dressed in red, also shaven-headed except for a pony-tail, staring intently at the shaft of light in front of the ship. The left side of his face is badly scarred around his left eye.

''Finally. Uncle, do you realize what this means? '' the young man turned, addressing an older gentleman seated cross legged at a low table, drinking tea and playing a game involving domino like objects.

**''**I won't get to finish my game? ''

**''** It means my search is s about to come to an end. '' Zuko declared with restrained eagerness as his Uncle groaned. **''** That light came from an incredibly powerful source. It has to be him! And where the Avatar is at we will find the traitor as well.''

'' Or it's just the celestial lights. We've been down this road before, Prince Zuko. I don't want you to get too excited over nothing. Please, sit. Why don't you enjoy a cup of calming jasmine tea? '' He offered only for Zuko to explode with anger.

''I don't need any calming tea!'' His body snapped in the direction of the ships bow. '' I need to capture the Avatar or the traitor. Helmsman, head a course for the light!'' He ordered his crew member.

''And what happens when you try to take him on with your current emotional temperament? You know just how he easily he defeats those blinded by anger.'' Iroh spoke up, reminding Zuko just how skilled one of the men they were pursuing was.

Zuko sighs and sit down taking a cup of tea.

''Three years...it's been three years. And I have to know why? Why did he do it? Why did he betray the Fire Nation.''

Further within the frozen wasteland the shaft of residual blue light still swirled around the top of what is left of the iceberg. Suddenly, a boy appears, his eyes and arrow markings still aglow. Sokka raising his spear at the boy. ''Stop!''

The boy stands up as the glow and residual energy fades. He seems to pass out and slides down the side of the ruined iceberg to them. Sokka pokes the kid in the head with the blunt end of his weapon.

''Stop it!'' Katara yelled while Naruto thought _'idiot._' His behavior and ideology was caveman like and down right embarrassing. It looked like it was going to take some more time to completely work out all of Sokka's kinks.

The boy whispered something in a weak voice. ''I need to ask you something.'' The boy asked.

'' What?'' Katara asked.

'' Please? come closer.'' He continued to whisper.

'' What is it?'' Katara once more asked as she leaned in closer.

'' Will you go penguin sledding with me?'' He asked in an excited tone. Naruto's eye nearly popped out of the socket by how rapidly it was twitching…this…child…was suppose to be the Avatar…he had his work cut out for him.

'' Uh... sure. I guess.''

The kid airbends himself to his feet as he starts to rub the back of his head.

'' Ahh!'' Sokka screamed as the kid asked. '' What's going on here? ''

'' You tell us! How'd you get in the ice?'' Sokka then pokes him with his spear. ''And why aren't you frozen?''

Batting the sphere away the kid says.'' I'm not sure. ''The kid gasps as a low, animal like noise is heard from the remnants of the sphere. He began to frantically climb back up the ruined iceberg. He jumps over the lip of what is in fact now a crater and lands on a huge furry animal.

'' Appa! Are you all right? Wake up, buddy. ''

Naruto decided to close his eyes and reenter a meditative state. Things were definitely going to be more complicated from here on out. To be honest he didn't really agree on this whole worship and destiny cycle that was based around the Avatar beings. People would forever be depending on some god like being to solve all their problems for them. It was one thing to be a God that gave him and motivate people when they lacked the power to change things themselves, but in a world where so many were blessed with mastery of elements the responsibility was merely shifted unto a messiah like figure instead of people initiating change themselves. Not only that but it annoyed him that despite his impressive display of combat ability or planning people weren't willing to lend their aid in an assault against the fire nation because he wasn't the Avatar.

Though he was going to have to bite the bullet if he wanted to gather more allies. It was easier to use a world's symbol of hope to his advantage, and break the vision or more subtle open the eyes of the people instead of butting heads with stubborn extremists or idealistic fools. Even once the war was over there would be a lot of damage to deal with. Only time will tell if people would be able to someday live for themselves.

_''Aang,'' _as he introduced himself as was struggling against Appa's reigns with heavy rain coming down. Boarding the Air Bison they prepared to make way to the village.

''Aaahhh!'' Once more Sokka let out a scream as they plummeted down into the raging water.

They come up briefly for air, Appa groans, but they are once again driven under the storm tossed waves. As they drift downward, Aang drops Appa's reigns and begins to lose consciousness._ Suddenly, Aang's eyes and markings glow white. He puts his hands together and he freezes himself and Appa in a huge ball of ice._

'' Aang! Aang, wake up! '' The boy woke up gasping! _''_It's okay. We're in the village now. Come on, get ready. Everyone's waiting to meet you.'' Katara told him.

Aang gets up and puts on his shirt and hood. Katara all the while was gazing at his airbender tattoos with interest. Shaking away the thoughts she grabbed Aang by the hand and dragged him outside to meet the rest of the village.

The populous of the village, consisting mostly of women of various ages and small children came to greet this strange.

'' Aang, this is the entire village. Entire village, Aang.'' The water bending disciple simply introduced.

Aang bows to them in a friendly manner, but the people pull back from him anyway.

''Uh... why are they all looking at me like that? Did Appa sneeze on me?'' The boy wondered as he looked himself over.

At that moment the Village elder stepped forward. ''Well young one,'' She began in her aged tone. Her tone held a kind of kindly grandmotherly tone that came with age long wisdom and time. She was one that believed every scar told an extraordinary story and there were no coincidences in life. Her movements were slow, but every action was made with just enough energy that it wasn't wasted or would tire her out.

''No one has seen an airbender in a hundred years. We thought they were extinct until my grand-kids and Naruto found you.''

'' Extinct'?'' The young boy repeated in confusion. He seemed unaware of just how his appearance was a great wonder. Before he could ask the old woman what she meant Katara spoke up, gesturing to the old woman and introducing her in a kindly tone,'' Aang, this is my grandmother.''

''Call me Gran Gran.'' She kindly introduced herself by the affectionate name given to her by her grand children when they were young, unable to pronounce grandmother among other things that young children often struggled with. It was common for young children with developing vocabulary to get a relative or friend's name wrong if the name had several syllables or had different meanings, particular in a different language so said people were often given nicknames.

While this was going on Sokka had snuck up on the Air bender and snatch his staff away, making stabbing motions and such. '' What is this, a weapon? You can't stab anything with this.''

'' It's not for stabbing.'' The boy responded as he created a jet of air that sucks the staff back into his hand._ ''_It's for airbending.'' Aang explained as Naruto shook his head and called Sokka a 'jackass' under his breath. It wasn't that he disliked his student or bared him any ill-will, but the boy often had quite a hand full of big-lipped alligator moments.

Aang opens the staff into a glider with red wings.

'' Magic trick! Do it again!'' A little girl cheered.

'' Not magic, airbending. It lets me control the air currents around my glider and fly.'' The bald kid explained.

'' You know, last time I checked, humans can't fly.'' Sokka responded skeptically.

'' Check again!'' Aang said launching himself into the air with his glider. He soars through the air, doing loops as the villagers on the ground point to him in wonder.

'' Whoa... ''

''It's flying... ''

''It's amazing!''

Came from several of the villagers.

Aang looks down at Katara who smiles at him. He is so enthralled with her attention that slams right into Sokka's guard tower. He pulls his head out of the tower and falls to the ground with his glider.

''My watchtower!'' Sokka cried out in distress as he clutched his head.

''Wow…he can almost air bend as well as your wind techniques Naruto-sensei,'' the water bender in training voiced as Naruto opened his and cooly said, ''The kid has a long way to go. What you've seen me do is nothing but basics. But Air Bending has a glaring weakness. A lack of offensive techniques are no good when the only way to stop your opponent is death.'' He said as he turned his gaze to Katara whose body language showed how uncomfortable she was with the thought of the subject.

Katara was the kind of kind and idealistic girl who wouldn't kill, even if it was just unless she was absolutely pushed into by something extreme. Whether it would be to protect someone she cared about in an emotional induced frenzy or an accident. Those two seemed to be the only liable ways it could happen.

Sokka examines the damaged tower behind him. After Aang closes the glider a huge bank of snow buries Sokka.

''Great. You're an airbender, Katara's a waterbender, sensei can bend every damn thing, and together you can just bend all day long.''

''You guys are benders?'' Aang spoke up in surpise.

''I only learned to bend as an extension of my previously mastered elemental techniques. As a result I took on Katara as a disciple in water bending.''

''Elemental...techniques?'' The kid asked confused.

''I can bend all the elements like the Avatar,'' Naruto answered as he moved away from the object he was leaning and stretched. ''I'm a traveler, in my time I have discovered many lost and ancients arts. Utilizing the power of the elements without having to bend is one of them. I...didn't grow into my elements like most benders. I had to push my body, mind, and spirit to gain the power I have now.''

''Hey so that means you can teach people how to bend the elements right?'' The Air bender asked, badly hiding his excitement. Apparently the whole traveling and time thing went over his head.

''Sure,'' Naruto responded half-heartily. His mind seemed to be on something else though.

''All right. No more playing. Come on, Katara, you have chores,'' Kanna said leading her away.

It was the afternoon and on the ship the young man known as Zuko was training feriocously.

'' Again,'' Iroh commanded, as he instructed Zuko on his training.

Zuko brings his arms in an X and flings them as a large but flimsy X shoots it out of his finger tips but it dissipates a few inches before the target.

''No! You're not harnessing the energy correctly…you must extend it past the limbs…harness the energy through your body…through your breath… inhale the energy…become one with it…then focus your intent into it.''

''Uncle I don't see the practicable use for this technique.'' Zuko huffed in annoyance.

''This is just the first step of a stronger technique…if you plan on fighting members of Torch then your going to need a few special techniques.''

Despite the new visiot things seemed to be relatively the same in the Southern Water tribe.

'' Now men, it's important that you show no fear when you face a firebender. In the Water Tribe, we fight to the last man standing. For without courage, how can we call ourselves men?'' Sokka questioned the group of children…most of whom are toddlers.

''I gotta pee!'' Said a little boy holding his crotch and moving back and forth.

''Listen! Until your fathers return from the war, they're counting on you to be the men of this tribe. And that means no potty breaks.''

''But I really gotta go.'' He whined as he became frantic

Sokka sighed and asked,''Okay... who else has to go?''

All six raise their hands. Sokka slaps his forehead in disgust as all six exit to the right.  
0

Else Where

0

''Hey Katara could you do me a favor and keep an eye on Aang…there's something I have to go see too, thanks,'' Naruto said as he left without waiting for an answer.

Katara only sighed and went off to search for the young bender.

'Stop! Stop it right now!'' Sokka said to the playing children then turned to Aang ''What's wrong with you? We don't have time for fun and games with a war going on.'' Sokka ranted as Aang played with the kids.

''' What war?_'' _He hops down off of Appa. ''What are you talking about?''

'' You're kidding, right?'' Sokka asked as Aang's gaze shifts slightly off of Sokka to look at something beyond him.

''PENGUIN!'' He screamed.

The penguin, aware that it has been spotted, makes an excited noise and turns to waddle away. Aang uses his airbending skill to run at unbelievable speed toward the horizon where the penguin had just been.

'' He's kidding, right?''

At the Beach Katara looked high and low for the bald kid per Naruto's request. She wasn't sure what he was up to but he she figured he had a good reason.

She came across a load of penguins that were waddling around and squawking. She managed to find him chasing that same penguin. She sighed as she walked over to him.

'' Haha! Hey, come on little guy. Wanna go sledding? ''Aang lunges, but falls flat on his face.

On the otuer edges of the village Naruto was once more on patrol. He not only kept wild animals out of the village, but he kept watch out for any Fire Nation Vessels as well. After searching the ruins of Air Nomads and most of the Earth Nation Naruto figured the Avatar had to been located amongst the polar regions. Though what he got was anything he expected. His weariness of the situation only escalated when he saw a Fire Nation Vessel flare go off.

Back in the village Aang and Katara had returned to which the children crowded around them, followed by an angry Sokka fast approaching.

''You!'' He roared, pointing at Aang. ''I knew it! You signaled the Fire Navy with that flare! You're leading them straight to us, aren't you?''

''Aang didn't do anything. It was an accident.'' Katara said defending him.

'' Yeah, we were on the ship and there was this booby trap and well?'' Putting his hand to his head as if trying to puzzle out the thought. We? boobied, right into it.''

'' Katara, you shouldn't have gone on that ship. Now we could all be in danger!'' Kanna said disapprovingly.

''Don't blame Katara! I brought her there. '' Aang looked downcast. ''It's my fault.''

'' Aha! The traitor confesses! Warriors, away from the enemy!'' The children walk away from Aang and towards Sokka and Gran Gran. ''The foreigner is banned from our village!

''Sokka, you're making a mistake.'' Katara said angrily.

'' No! I'm keeping my promise to Dad. I'm protecting you from threats like him!''

'' Grandmother, please, don't let Sokka do this.''

'' Katara, you knew going on that ship was forbidden. Sokka is right. I think it best if the airbender leaves.''

''But this isn't right…everyone he knows is probably long gone,'' Katara said as Naruto arrived, placing a hand on her shoulder and squeezed.

''He'll manage…'' he told her, as a means of comforting her.

''Come on, Appa, you can do it! Yip! Yip!''Appa grumbles and gets onto his feet.

Just then a little girl with pig tails rushes forward with a cry to stand by Katara.

Her eyes shining with tears. ''Aang! Don't go! We'll miss you!''

**'**' I'll miss you too.'' He said sadly.

He turns to look at Katara then turns away shaking the reigns once more. The little girl runs off crying back to the village.

''Come on…let's go train,'' Naruto suggested to take her mind off what happened. He knew the boy wouldn't be gone for long. And if he did decided to really take off it wouldn't take Naruto to track.

At that same time Sokka was directing the little boys through the village gate. ' All right! Ready our defenses! The Fire Nation could be on our shores any moment now!

A little boy stops, raising his head and dancing about suggestively.

**''**But, I gotta...''

''And no potty breaks!''

Zuko's ship had landed as he and several guards walked down the plank. Sokka gives an adolescent war cry and charges Zuko who casually and expertly kicks his weapon out of his hand and then kicks him in the face, sending him sprawling on the ice to the planks right_. _'Flawless Victory!'' Echoed throughout the village as several people looked at Naruto who raised his eyebrow.

'_'_'What? It was.'' He answered with a shrug.

'' Where are you hiding him?'' Zuko questioned looking around the crowd.

He grabs Gran Gran and shows her to the villagers. '' He'd be about this age? Master of all elements?''

With a cry of frustration he launches a gout of flame over the villager's heads. All of them cower in fear as Naruto eye twitched as he used water bending to put out his hair which oddly seemed to be the only one who was set on fire.

Behind Zuko, Sokka gets up, his face paint largely gone. He retrieves his weapon and charges Zuko with another cry. Zuko turns to him in annoyance. He dodges Sokka's charges and flips him over his head. Zuko fires a blast of flame at Sokka, but Sokka rolls out of the way, throwing his boomerang at Zuko as he does. Caught by surprise, Zuko barely avoids the boomerang. He turns to look back in anger at Sokka over the near miss. A little boy in the crowd throws Sokka a spear.

'' Show no fear!'' He said.

Sokka catches the spear and charges Zuko, who, as Sokka reaches him, breaks off pieces of the spear shaft with his wrist guards. After the head of the spear has been shorn off, Zuko grabs the spear, boinks Sokka on the forehead with it several times, then breaks it in half and drops the pieces on the ground. Sokka, after getting bonked on the head, has also sunk to the ground, rubbing his head.

In the sky in the background the boomerang reappears. It slams Zuko in the back of the head, knocking his helmet off kilter. Furious, Zuko begins to spit fire out of his hands as he hovers menacingly over Sokka.

A gust of wind shot forward, creating a small crevice between the two combatants. ''I see some things change after all!'' Standing up Naruto cracked his neck as he moved to the center of the village. ''It's been a long time. Hasn't it Zuko?''

''Indeed it has Uzumaki. You're going to pay for what you attempted to do...'' Zuko stated as he moved into a fire bending stance.

''For what I attempted to do? Face it Zuko, the Fire Nation has been corrupt for years. Countless people had been suffering. I was hoping a kinder Fire Lord would take the throne without there being a need of bloodshed, but in the end it turns out I was wrong. You followed the ghost rumors of the Avatar in hopes of finding me. Well done.''

''It doesn't matter now. If I bring you in I'll reclaim my honor. That's all that matters now.''

''I see I wasn't able to completely break Ozai's sickening hold after all. It doesn't matter...show me. Show me what is the result of all those years of training.''

With a plam thrust followed by a spinin another palm thrusts two jets of fire shot at Naruto who caught them with the palms of his hand and dimished them to nothing. Followed by numerous more sharp extended palm strikes several fire balls shot forward at Naruto who rotated his hands and sucked the oxygen out of the fire balls.

Switching tactics and with the wave of his hands kunai like objects materalized out of Zuko's sleeve. He threw the four them at Naruto's feet forcing the blond to take to the air. At which Zuko once more blasts fire at him only for the blond to throw his arms out to the side and brought them back with a clap forming a large shockwave of wind extinguishing the flames.

'''I see you picked up a thing or two from Mai. Impressive, though you're still not a master Zuko so there's no point in continuing a fight you can't hope to...'' Naruto's statement was cut short as several blue flaming pinwheels shot at him. He reacted with super human speed as he dodged them, only for them to collide into one of the Igloos partially melting them.'Azula...'' Naruto breathed out as the young Golden eyed Fire Nation Princess stood there at the top of the bridge. Those eyes, just as every bit of menancing as a lion that had cornered it's prey. And it was those eyes that said it all. 'This time...you won't get away!'

000

Chapter End

000

Well for those who are taking notice I decided to do a massive change up to the story as far as characterization, certain plots, and other elments go. I decided to switch out Toph, but bring in Azula earlier and change quite a bit of elements. Anyway I'm sure you guys will enjoy this revision much better then the old one.

00000000000

Like before the options for original characters are still open. Though from now on please be descriptive and go into detail. If you can't then I'll just have to rewrite the bio and make the changes. If you don't add details then don't blame me for not interpretating your character correctly.

So feel free to also please use proper spelling, grammar, puncation and format. I can't tell you the hardly written reviews I've seen for OC bios that are nothing then one long mess in the form of a paragraph. Take a look at the bio above. Please remember to list reasonable strengths, limits, and weaknesses to characters when writing.

Don't just tell me your character has an affinity for dragons (like several suggestions already have so far.) Go into detail...what kind of dragon? What species?

Where did they come from? Don't just say void. Where in the mutlidimensions? What makes them unique? I've seen way too many half-assed bios in forums and even suggestions. I'll be putting out my own Bio of Kuiinshi himself in the profile and even the first story of the series sometime this week (Mon to Fri) which will show you guys what kind of thought and development should be placed in a character.

And feel free to have the characters abilities pertain to more then one story. If you've read my NarutoxOverlord story and Academy Duelist then there are hints to other people who will be gifted similar abilities to Naruto through experimentation who serve as his generals and etc.

It's actually part of the reason why his healing factor, transformation, and other abilities are so powerful. I mean even Jinchuuriki and Demi-gods have to have a limit right? I haven't covered in detail, but when I start doing so it'll help to see why Naruto is so powerful in my story and make how he acquired certain abilities and the more realistic limits to them before they became advanced.

The Bios should include the following name.

Chosen Name (One that makes since to their background and alien/demon/monster species):

Human Name (If the person isn't originally human and take up a human name as a guise.

Actual age :

Age they appear

Gender:

Powers:

Weapons they use: (Optional. Guns, Sword, and Etc. )

Magic/Chi/Spells/Etc: (Optional- Can give a long description or state their type like fire or ice. Advance spells or those related to certain species or families should be described in detail.

Race/Species: (Self explanatory.

Human Guise (Optional: Please give a description of their features. Hair, Eye Color, Body Type, and Clothing)

Actual Apperance: (Outside their human guise)

Backstory (Their motivations, personality, and history)

Animal Affinity:

Transformation: (Optional and can be mixed with animal affinity)

Homeworld:

Powers:

Handicaps/Disabilities if they have them:

Extra Info: Optional but helps.

Deck: (If they appear in the Yugioh Crossovers)

Mage Type: (If appear in the Final Fantasy of RPG crossovers.)

Family Members-

Parents-

Children-

Other Members-

Jysukeno Curse (Ranma 1/2)

Fighting Styles and techniques: (If appear in Ikki Tousen or other fighting Magnas.)

Ghost Form and abilities. (If appear in Echo of the Ghost Kitsune and other stories that deals with ghosts.)

Key Blade form and abilities. (Self explanatory...but no base breaker keys please. Along with the other ideas above.

Devil Fruit (One Piece Obviously)

Pokegirls (I might do an alternate version of my existing story later on)

Bending Element (Last Air Bender)

Monster Form (Rosario + Vampire)

Claymore Ability/Form/Descriptions (Claymore)

Alien Species and Power (Dragonball Z verse)

Shikai and Bankai (The Bleach Stories Obviously)

Mechs (MEGAS XLR/ OR Other Mech stories.

Mutations: (X-Men (Various Incarnations)

Warrior Side: Xiaolin or Haylin (Xiaolin Showdown)

And the lists goes on which include original super heroes, villians, suitors for Naruto to fight against in To'Love'ru'd Kitsune and the list goes on. The reason why I ask is because I plan on introducing unique arcs, 'episodes and chapters' in several of my stories like the To Love Ru'd Kitsune, Charmed Kitsune, The Yugioh Stories, Overlord Crossover, and many other stories.

One of the Arc Ideas is essentially what I call a 'War' arc which is plenty self explanatory. Which will be as used as early as the first chronoligical story in the series once I start it. But probably won't be unveiled until 2012. Realistically I don't see the series finished until 2015 to 2016. Because by that point it would start to get ridicously. Well maybe not. There are 2 million word stories on here so who knows.

So pic one of these stories and start making bios or requests for your favorite characters (Only from a previous crossover. Don't ask to see any characters in my unleashed series from one point of the series that hasn't been established yet. There is a list on my profile) to make guest appearances in certain stories.


	27. Book 1: The Journey Begins!

Avatar and the Celestial

0

Super Naruto

0

NarutoxHarem

Sokka x Suki

Aang x Jojo

0

''Normal Speech''

_Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, or reading passages from books and scrolls_

(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes…Songs you go to Youtube and play. )

**(Dark over lapping echoes)**

**''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, Demonic/Angry characters Speaking as well as extremely Dark spells and Magic.''**

0

7/4

0

Starting until the end of Summer I'm going on another Hiatus. I will work on chapters for all my stories and the only story I'll be updating is the newly adopted, Malcolm Fox's Meg Boyfriend's series. I have also discontinued New Kyuubi because it falls under the very cliche, over-powered Naruto and bashing route. The same reason why I discontinued New Namikaze (I am going to reboot that one and make it better. I am not abandoning that one.) If it comes down to it, I might reboot New Kyuubi as well and change the premise. So yeah, don't think I've disappeared on you guys, I'm just going to be writing chapters for all my stories and I won't post any of them until after Summer is over. I think the reason I failed before is because I was incapable of not writing/keeping myself busy. But I'm going on this hiatus of sort to get away from this site.

I will still visit the forums, add story images, add stories to communities and answer PMs. I just won't be writing on Thursdays or Sundays anymore to help clear my head, regain my energy, and to take more time to go over all my stories, fix all the mistakes that have been pointed out, and to finally give you guys chapter by chapter break-downs, explanations, and other stuff by replacing old chapters with new ones. That means its going to be up to you guys to go back and start reading old chapters/stories. I say that because I'm not going to go place new chapters at the end of old chapters and delete the old chapters when it comes to rewrites like all my stories.

This hiatus is finally going to allow me the time to explain my thought process to you guys, my motivations, etc, etc.

I am also going to take this time to explore new fandoms, new main characters, and none Naruto related ideas that you guys will see, Upon August 27, when I head back to school. That will include outlines, special shout-outs to special reviewers, and stuff like that. I'm also going to still post the unrated version of the stuff I have on Ficwad, MediaMiner, and especially YourFanfiction in the mean. I implore you guys to go and join that last site, as I'm going to post special stories only on YourFanfiction that won't be found anywhere else.

Back-up your stories there, you may never know if yours my up and gone. For those of you who missed my Dom! Series. Its going to be up there. The continuation of the Memoir series, its going to be there. Also, I'm going to do several different Milf Hunter like series, which will only be found on YourFanfiction as well. Feel free to suggest. I want to think everyone who spent their time reading my fics and my messages.

Also, please join Yourfanfiction. Not only do they have a search feature which separates Yaoi and Hetero (Finally) but you can look for specific character stories, lemon stories, and you can exclude stories with violent death or other things you don't like. The site is growing everyday and the admin(s) are pretty cool. They listen to our suggestions and stuff is added. We need more and more people to make it a better site. Its young, so don't expect a ton of reviews off the bat, but if we get more people we'll get more exposure and you'll get more recognition as your fics are less likely to be eclipse on that site if you hurry and join early.

For Promos/Teasers for future events in my stories go to my Forum: The Celestial Village of Foxes. I place all the ideas and stuff you guys give me (I will start posting OCs submitted to me there) so I can eventually get around to it. That includes series you guys give me. I'm going to organize my stuff there, if you want me to get around to your stuff sooner, go to my Forum.

Once again I like to think you all and I'll officially see you again August 27.

00

Story Start

00

Naruto moved into a fighting position as he prepared to fend off Azula and Zuko. He knew just how driven and determined those two could be. The area became quiet as everyone waited for a move to be made, but of course the quiet and serious atmosphere was ruined as Aang skyrocketing towards the village on a penguin, staff in hand. He flies right under Zuko, sweeping his legs out from under him. Zuko lands butt up. The helmet lands on his behind in a most suggestive manner. The children cheer as Aang reaches the villagers. As he and the penguin bank, they dump a lot of snow on the cheering kids. They stop cheering for a moment, but then take up the cheer again anyway. The penguin slides to a halt and it pushes Aang off. The penguin gets up, looks at Aang, and then turns and waddles away.

'' Hey Naruto. Hey Katara. Hey Sokka.''

'' Hi...Aang. Thanks for coming.'' remarked Sokka dryly.

Aang looks over at the Firebenders. Zuko gets to his feet and assuming a firebending stance. Aang readies his staff, he is surrounded by Zuko and his men. They begin to close in, but Aang blows the men on either side of him backwards with blasts of air. He blasts Zuko as well, but he holds his ground, shielding his face from the wind.

''Looking for me?'' Aang asked only to be shoved out of a way by a fireball courtesy of Azula.

''Damnit Aang...you have a shitty sense of timing.'' Naruto remarked as Zuko moved back into a fighting position.

''He...'' Zuko began incredulous. ''An airbender...he's the Avatar?''

''This goofy looking child is whom our Nation has been in search of the past century? This is a joke...'' Azula said as daggers of fire materialized from her fingertips. She then grabbed one of the elders and held some of the daggers to her throat. ''You have a choice; you two come quietly or have the life this peasant on your consciousness.''

Naruto was shocked at the utter ruthless the girl was showing. This was not the person he remembered at all.

''Wait don't do it!'' Aang Cried out. ''If we go with you, will you promise to leave everyone alone?''

After a brief pauses Zuko straightened up and nodded stiffly. Honestly he was glad Azula was being ruthless in a situation where it called for not fighting the enemy head to head. Even with all the training they had done for this confrontation Zuko didn't have a lot of fate they could take Naruto on without a specific set of conditions. The main problem was the blond had abilities that no one, but him knew the inner-workings too and for his penchant of using high speed tactics that even Master Benders would be hard pressed to defend against a successful confrontation was a 1000 to 1.

''Fine...we'll go,'' Naruto relented; knowing it would save time if he would go along with the situation for the time being. Now while the talk-no-jutsu was usually more successful when he kicked someone's ass first, but he didn't want to put the people in the village in danger. Despite Katara's pleading the duo turned themselves in as the boarded the vessel which swiftly took off.

''Is this really necessary?'' Naruto asked as he found both his legs and hands chained against a poll. ''You know I could just escape right?''

''But you won't...you'll want to _talk _with us and try to get us to understand whatever you doing for some vague reason.'' Zuko remarked bitterly. ''So what is it Naruto? For what reason did you abandon us to strike off on your own to find the Avatar of all people. What happen to all that stuff about how one person shouldn't rule over the world and how you viewed the people as a sheep for depending on the Avatar? Was it all a lie you hypocrite?''

''Honestly I tried to strive out on my own; I tried to get people to open their eyes but they are too used to tradition to mostly think for themselves. They in and they out they follow their routines and don't even bother trying to change until a problem is brought directly to their attention. People don't care about the war until its brought to their village or nation. Face it Zuko this mad men's plan started by your ancestor is going to tear this war apart. I mean an entire culture was wiped out and the land is just there sitting vacant and then there is all these attacks on the Water Nation. Capturing prisoners and destroying homes in the pursuit of one person. Do you even care about the fact that young women are offered up to soldiers like a piece of meat to wolves? That parents are bearing their children or families are being broken up? All your father is doing is everything for the self gratification of the royal family and nobles while destroying and repressing the cultures of everyone else.'' Naruto's rant only seemed to bring up a few of the doubts Zuko had since his banishment, but he pushed back those doubts.

''And what the hell about you? Don't try to act like you aren't guilty. All these years and you lived comfortably in the palace where was your care for the people out there! You had all this power and you could have done something a long time ago if that's how you felt, but you didn't so what does that make you?''

''Just because you aren't aware of what I was doing didn't mean I wasn't doing anything. Are you even aware of the people who are suffering in your nation? The poor being heavily taxed and force into the army by threats so the pompous brats and silly-headed girls of the nobles don't have to put their lives on the line for the nation they praise so much. I'll admit the people out there have their own issues, but they aren't going about suppressing people. Following orders or not there has to be a time of your life when you realize you're killing people. Slaughtering innocent women and children. You're right...I could have been more active but I hoped things could have been solved in a more peaceful manner. That either you and Azula would succeed your father and become a peaceful Fire Lord and bring about the end of this war. Getting to know these people and being an inhabitant of their nation I wanted to avoid needlessly slaughtering them; the battle; war itself all these years have ingrained a killing instinct inside of me that's hard to suppress. Unfortunately you and Azula came upon me during my attempt to murder your father. So rather then forcing you two into a role of leadership you weren't ready for I died; my heart, I couldn't turn you two into just willing puppets and here we are now.''

''Do you have any idea what you did though?'' Zuko demanded as he trembled in rage. ''What he put us through...what he put Azula _through?'' _he shouted as the heat around his body intensified. ''You were the only one who could have protected us. Uncle Iroh was still reeling from the loss of his son and with mom gone you were the only obstacle from my father's attempt to make us into the perfect soldiers; Azula into his perfect successor. The femininity that you encouraged of Azula was struck away bit by bit. He broke her Naruto...he broke her mind in such a horrible way that it disgusts me that such a man is my father. That I'm afraid what he would do to her if Uncle and I aren't there. ''

''I'm sorry...'' he never considered Ozai would go as far as to actually mentally break his children. The man was obsessed with power and himself so Naruto assumed that he helped Zuko and Azula grow strong enough to handle themselves for a bit of time.

''You shouldn't tell me that...you should be telling 'her' that.'' Zuko said as he left the room.

Meanwhile Aang had mentioned to escape from the guards using Air Bending and was making his way up to the top of the ship.

Though further from the ship Katara and Sokka on top of Appa were pursing the ship. They were flying in the horizon when they caught sight of the ship. ''There it is!'' Katara said with a determined look.

''I still say this is a bad idea! This is Naruto-sensei were talking about I highly doubt he needs us rescuing him.'' Sokka said as they caught sight of Aang being chased by three fire nation soldiers. ''Aang on the other hand...'' he remarked dryly.

Naruto could only chuckle when he heard the disturbance from up above. Obviously they didn't do the smart thing and knock the boy unconscious. Though that was put to a halt when Azula entered the room and the temperature got colder. Something about her was so cold and controlled. It was nothing like the fiery little firecracker he knew that did not like rats; not that he had anything to do with it of course.

She seemed intent on staring at him; her ears gazing directly into his soul. ''You left...'' she finally said. ''You left me.'' she added as Naruto rebutted with a simple statement.

''I did what was for the best.'' he remarked as blue flames flickered briefly from Azula's fingers.

''You bastard!'' she let out a shriek as she launched a gush of flames at Naruto who promptly broke from his chains and dropped down. He proceeded to roll out of the way and dodge several whirling disks of flames that Azula fired one after another. They soar over his head and shoulders as he closed the distance between them only for Azula to erect a wall of fire to which Naruto burst through, his clothes catching on fire resulting in him ripping off his coat and shirt leaving his torso exposed as he used the bits of cloth to put out the flames on his pants.

With a wave of her hand Azula summoned a stiletto and was about to stab Naruto when he grabbed her wrist and held her in place. 'Letting me go you traitor before I burn you to ash!" she snarled as she struggled against his grip.

''Azula...listen to me; this isn't the girl I know from all those years ago.''

''That girl is dead,'' she said as she tried to lash out against him her golden eyes full of fury meeting his concern and serene blue eyes.

''No she's not...'' he said as he brought his face closer. ''Look into my eyes.'' he said as be began peering into her mind. The images that he saw made him sick and evolved his outright dislike of Ozai into hatred.

''Bastard...'' she let loose a hysterical cry. The look on his face said it all as she realized what he did; realizing that he peered into her mind without permission. ''You leave me then peer into my mind? Who the hell does that?''

''I didn't...I didn't know...I wanted to help you and I wasn't sure how. I shouldn't have left you with that monster Azula I'm sorry...I'm so sorry.'' he said pulling her into a hug.

''Zuko doesn't know about this, but this little voyage isn't as willing as I made it out to be. I was given two choices if I was to have the right to be my father's successor. To capture you and the Avatar or to have your child and kill you. My father believes that a child with your genetics would breed a new superior race of benders without equal that can bend the elements and completely under the Fire Nation's control.''

''I know...I saw,'' he said as he rested his forehead against hers. ''I can help you Azula. I can free you from your torment but you have to do what I said. Do you trust me?'' he asked extending a hand.

''Naruto...I...''

Meanwhile with Aang on top of the bridge's observation deck. He was trying to make his escape by opening his glider, throwing it into the air and jumping after it. He catches it, a happy expression on his face. Unfortunately, behind him, Zuko has jumped after him in pursuit. With a fierce cry of desperation, he grabs Aang's foot. Both get up and square off yet again. Aang's look of trepidation is tempered as he turns over his left shoulder to see Appa up in the sky gaining on Zuko's ship.

''

What is that?'' Zuko cried out in confusion.

''Appa!''

Aang turns just in time to use his staff to block a fire blast from Zuko. He uses his staff as a helicopter to escape the blasts and comes back down on the edge of the deck, almost falling overboard. He regains his balance and blow three more fireballs before his staff is knocked away from him. He dodges a few more blasts before he is finally knocked overboard. Aang falls into the water below.

''Aang! No!'' Katara cried out as Aang continuing plunging into the watery depths. ''Aang! Aang! AANG!''  
At Katara's final scream, Aang's eyes and tattoo's glow white, an expression of determination forming on his face. He turns around in the water and begins to rise towards the surface. Around him, a mighty whirlpool of water begins to form. Aang, at the center of a now monstrous, inverted tornado of water is propelled toward the surface at amazing speed. He breaks the surface in front of the ship, towering high over the bridge atop his swirling maelstrom of water. Aang lands on the deck, his eyes still aglow, and bends the water from the column around him in circle. He releases it and it expands outward in a shock-wave that blasts Zuko and his men overboard.

''Did you see what he just did?'' Katara asked her brother with an incredulous look.

''Now that was some water bending!''

Aang collapse to his knees after wobbling a bit, spent from the huge energy expenditure. He falls forward, the white energy fading from his eyes and tattoos. Appa lands and Katara and Sokka jump off to retrieve him.

''Aang! Are you okay?'' the worried water bender asked as he replied drained, '' Hey Katara. Hey Sokka. Thanks for coming.''

**''**Well, I couldn't let you have all the glory.'' Sokka answered with a satisfied grin.

''I dropped my staff.''

**''**Got it!'' Sokka said as he ran over to pick up the staff. As he picks it up, Sokka is shocked to see that Zuko holds the other end of it. Zuko was washed overboard, but held onto the part of Aang's staff that was hanging out over the deck. Sokka butts Zuko in the head with the staff three times resulting in Zuko letting it go as he begins to fall to the water below, but grabs the anchor chain in time. He hangs by one hand.

**''**Ha! That's from the Water Tribe!''

The guards who had been washed way down the deck by Aang's water bending. They get up, preparing for combat. Katara picks up a stream of water from the deck and the guards pull back slightly in fear. She whips the guards sending them reeling back. Katara picks up another stream of water and throws it at the soldiers without looking freezing them in place in a sheet of ice. She turns and climbs back up on Appa. '' Hurry up, Sokka!'' she shouted to Sokka before turning her attention back to Aang. ''Aang...Naruto-sensei did you see him? Did he say anything.''

''He said he would catch up when I escape. He said he had something he had to do.''

Sokka runs up Appa's tail. ''Yip yip! Yip yip!''

Once he is on board, Appa rumbles and takes off just as Iroh who has just emerged onto the deck after his nap, looking up to the sky.  
''Huh?'' he asked after rubbing his eyes.

Appa rapidly flies away from the ship as Iroh helps Zuko back up onto the ship.

**''**Shoot them down!''

As Appa gains altitude, Zuko and Iroh in unison launch a massive bolt of fire at Appa. Katara and Sokka look behind them in horror at the approaching fireball. Though before the fire ball could hit a burst of wind far stronger then the fire dispersed it.

''Sorry Iroh-sensei! I'm afraid I can't let you guys stop that kid.'' Naruto said as he walked out onto the deck.  
_  
_''You seem to be determined to see this path through no matter what happens aren't you?'' Iroh asked as Naruto nodded.

''Our opinions of balance differ and things don't always go the way we want them to.'' he said thinking back to what happened.

_''I can help you Azula. I can free you from your torment but you have to do what I said. Do you trust me?'' he asked extending a hand._

_''Naruto...I...'I'm a child of the Fire Nation so I have to do my duty as such.''_

''Next time we meet. It'll be as enemies.'' Iroh informed Naruto who nodded and leaped up until the railing.

''Then let's hope we don't meet again,'' the blond said letting himself fall over the edge as he plunged into the cold and dark arctic waters.

0

0

New Note

0

Third Fang, many numerous authors, and reviewers have given me permission to use certain Jutsu, themes, dialogues, and other such things which will be seen in this series. I will be listing and crediting authors whose inspiration for material begins/appears in subsequent story or chapter. Many homages will be paid to some of the greatest writers on this site and as well as Cameos or shout-outs as well. I want to think everyone who has been a long time fan of my stories and my series since conception. With that said I hope you guys enjoy this final revival/rewrite of my series and enjoy this new direction I am taking it in. Also this story along with many characters will be a lot **darker **then the previous series and there will be a heavier use of dark themes along with numerous added scenes and things that branch away from Canon.

For each story I work on I will be adding the new chapters after the old ones if there is a significant difference then the old one. Once I get up to the point to the story where the old one stopped at I will delete the older chapters and the new ones will take their place, but I will be leaving up the old chapters for people to enjoy.

As you all know and see there is always a vast improvement from my old versions to my new versions. This time I am not only fixing mistakes, but I'm doing something known as Adaption Expansion and try to go on and give depth that's only been seen by writers like Mistresswinyoll and her Rosario + Vampire stories and the likes. Now I know some of you are disappointed and hate when I do this, but I need to completely reevaluate and add some depth to my changes and reasons as well as balance out my original characters.

So with that, I will begin my getting out the new origin story 'New Origin' which will completely change and redefine Naruto's back story (It won't be a branch off of canon like before but similar), we'll actually get to see more of the villains and enemies and show why those on the antagonist side are a threat, and we actually get to see those OCs you've all been giving me.

I will also be bringing back in a capacity the main characters for crossover I don't have and give them larger roles and alter the plots more. I will be making the plots mine instead of following too close to canon like I usually do and I know that you will all enjoy it. With that said please be patient while I finish writing up New Origin the first chapter.

0


End file.
